


Shadow, avagy az utolsó ajándék

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter különleges ajándékot kap 16. születésnapjára, ami nagyon gyorsan kapóra jön, mikor a dolgok a Privet Drive 4. szám alatti házban meglehetősen rosszra fordulnak. Ám amikor Pitonnál menedékre talál, a helyzet kezd még bonyolultabbá válni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily altatódala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485570) by [Keina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keina/pseuds/Keina). 



**Shadow avagy az utolsó ajándék**

  
  
**A történet eredeti címe:**  Shadow  
 **Az angol fordítás címe:**  The Last Gift (Az utolsó ajándék)  
 **A történet írója:**  Keina Snape, akinek ezúton is köszönöm, hogy lefordíthatom ezt a csodálatos történetet.  
 **Az eredeti, francia nyelvű írás és az angol fordítás is megtalálható itt:** http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1369131/Keina_Snape   
 **és itt:**  [http://archiveofourown.org/works/485570/chapters/845642](485570/chapters/845642)  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Béta:**  Xwoman – akinek munkáját ezúton is nagyon-nagyon köszönöm   
 **Összegzés:**  Harry Potter különleges ajándékot kap 16. születésnapjára, ami nagyon gyorsan kapóra jön, mikor a dolgok a Privet Drive 4. szám alatti házban meglehetősen rosszra fordulnak. Ám amikor Pitonnál menedékre talál, ahelyzet kezd még bonyolultabbá válni. 

* * *

  
**1\. fejezet  
Lily altatódala**

  
  
\- Sirius…  
  
Egy kócos hajú fiú mély, nyugtalan álomban vadul küzdött a takarójával.  
  
\- Gyere vissza… Sirius… Ne! A függöny… várj… Sajnálom!   
  
A kamasz elnyomva egy kiáltást, riadtan ébredt fel. A távolba bámult, és beletelt egy percbe, amíg összeszedte magát. Nyár volt, ő pedig ismét a Privet Drive 4. szám alatt, a nagybátyja és a nagynénje házában lakott… és Sirius halott volt. Halott. Keresztülesett a függönyön. Harry miatt.

Bellatrix, a tükör… halottak.  
  
Harry körbetapogatózott a szemüvege után, de nem volt szerencséje. Felsóhajtott. ’Nem fontos’. Éjszaka volt és sötét, ő pedig nem kiabált hangosan. Vernon nem fogja kivágni az ajtót és ráüvölteni, hogy hagyja őket békében aludni.  
  
Amiben Sirius is nyugodott.  
  
Sirius, békében? Hogy lehetne azok után, hogy olyan ostoba módon meggyilkolták a minisztériumban? Nem volt rá semmi oka, nem tisztázták a gyilkosság vádja alól, és nem élvezte szabadon az életét. És a keresztfia, Harry… már egyedül a halálát láthatta.  
  
Harry visszatartotta zokogását. Sirius éjszakáról éjszakára visszatért, hogy álmaiban ismét meghaljon. Persze kérhetett volna a Rendtől Álomtalan álom bájitalt, de nem érdemelte meg. Sirius képes volt visszajönni minden egyes éjjel, és az, hogy beveszi a bájitalt, nem teszi jóvá Harry hibáit. Az egyetlen személy, aki szülei halála óta akarta őt, halott volt, és ez Harry hibája volt… pont úgy, ahogy a szüleié, ugye?  
  
Képtelen volt visszaaludni, így az ablakhoz sétált. A rácsok mögött ragyogott a telihold.  
  
 _Remus most biztos rossz formában van_  – gondolta. Homlokát egy ideig a rácsoknak döntötte, és arra vágyott, hogy bárcsak átbújhatna rajtuk, leugorhatna az utcára, és messzire futhatna. Valahova, ahol senkit nem ismerné, valahova, ahol senki nem halna meg. Csak egy ideig, felejteni… Hát miért is lenne baj ez?   
  
Jobb, ha visszamegy aludni. Holnap lesz egy csomó elvégzendő házimunka. Vagy dementorokkal való küzdelem. Holnap lesz a születésnapja, és ezért már megérte.  
  
Harry visszabújt az ágyába, és álomtalan, sötét álomba merült. Nem hallotta, amikor az óra elütötte az éjfélt. Nem látta, hogy három sápadt árnyék, mint egy gyenge ködfolt, megjelenik a szobájában, és az ágya köré gyűlik.   
  
– Harry… Bocsáss meg nekem…  
  
Harry megborzongott álmában.  
  
\- Ne ébreszd fel őt, Sirius. Nem láthat meg minket, az csak még bonyolultabbá tenné a dolgokat.  
  
\- Tudom – sóhajtott a hosszú, fekete hajú alak. Tekintetében mély megbánás látszott. - És mégis, bárcsak megmondhatnám neki, mennyire sajnálom…  
  
\- Sirius, Jamesnek igaza van – felelte a mellette álló női alak lágy hangon. – Meg fogja érteni. Egy nap, tudni fogja. De nekünk csak a ma van, és választanunk kellett.  
  
\- Tudom – mondta Sirius erősebb hangon. – Ezt már megbeszéltük. Csak nehéz látni, hogy saját vétkeink súlya pont arra nehezedik, akit meg akartunk védeni.  
  
Lily és James árnyéka közelebb lépett hozzá addig, míg hármuk teste eggyé vált egyetlen védelmező alakká. Egy ideig csendben maradtak, figyelték az alvó fiút, akinek tudomása sem volt a jelenlétükről.   
  
\- Sajnálom, Harry – mondta Lily halkan.  
  
\- Minden hibánkért, a félelmedért, hogy egyedül hagytunk… Csak ma éjjel vagy nekünk, kicsim. És te talán sosem fogsz erről tudni… Sirius halála a végén nem lesz hiábavaló. Ma éjjel, gyermekem, megkapod az ajándékunk, az egyetlent, amit még adni tudunk neked és vedd jó hasznát. Sose felejtsd el, hogy szeretünk, és hogy önként adtuk életünket a tiédért, és hogy büszkék vagyunk rád. Boldog születésnapot… én kis oroszlánom. – A fiatal nő a társai felé fordult, akik válaszul bólintottak neki.  
  
A két férfi kinyújtott kézzel az alvó fiú felé lépett.  
  
\- Neked fiam; légy bátor! Nőj nagyra! Bízom benned, megtalálod az utat. Szeretlek Harry…  
  
\- Bocsáss meg nekem Harry, hogy nem voltam az a keresztapa, aki lenni akartam … A halálomnak nem a te vállad kéne nyomnia. Már így is kölcsönvett időből éltem, és az, hogy megismertelek, óriási kiváltság volt. Újra egymásra találunk majd… Amikor minden békében lesz.  
  
Holdfény szivárgott át a rácsokon, megvilágítva az ágy fölé hajoló három szellemszerű árnyékot.  
  
Egy halk hang zendült fel, régi altatót dúdolva, és ezek eljutottak és mélyen belevesztek a eszméletlen fiúba. Úgy tűnt, mélységes békesség járja át a szobát. A két férfi kinyújtott kezéből aranyszínű köd terült széjjel az ágyon fekvő test fölött. Ahogy az ének betöltötte a levegőt, az idő megállni látszott, és a köd megpihent a fiú felett, miközben lassan táncolt és sütkérezett a holdfényben.  
  
Az altató elhalkult, lelassult mielőtt fuvallatszerűen elhalt.  
  
Mintha érzékeny lenne a zenére, a köd szintén befejezte a táncot és megállt, majd gyorsan beleolvadt a fiúba és eltűnt. Harry megremegett álmában.  
  
\- Szeretlek, Harry – suttogta Lily még egyszer, utoljára, mielőtt elhalványult. Az ágynál levő két másik alak hang nélkül elenyészett.  
  
Odakint egy kutya ugatta bele nyomorúságát a teliholdba.  
  
A Privet Drive 4. szám alatt az immár tizenhat éves fiú úgy tűnt, hogy egy ideig különös fénnyel izzott.  



	2. Távozás előtt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eljön Harry születésnapja, de sok öröme nincs az ünneplésre, mivel a helyzet eléggé eldurvul a Privet drive-on.

**2\. fejezet  
Távozás előtt**

BAM...BAM  
  
\- ÉBRESZTŐ!  
  
Harry ijedten ébredt az ajtó túloldaláról hallatszó dörömbölésre, és talpra ugrott. Vernon bácsi a jelek szerint a szokásosnál is rosszabb formában volt… Na, persze, Vernon nem azok egyike volt, akik reggelente dalolva ébrednek fel, de a nyár kezdete óta a férfi lelkiállapota szó szerint gyilkossá vált. Nos, a dolgok jó oldala azt volt, hogy látszólag úgy döntött, Harryt az idő nagy részében figyelmen kívül hagyja.  
  
A gond az idő többi részével volt.  
  
A házimunka nem igazán zavarta Harryt. Épp ellenkezőleg. Ameddig elfoglalta magát a takarítással, főzéssel vagy kertészkedéssel, addig legalább agya hátsó zugába tudta hessegetni a gondolatokat Voldemortról, Bellatrixról és Siriusról, amint az átesik a függönyön. Néha, amikor eléggé kimerült, még aludni tudott is egy ideig, méghozzá álmok nélkül, amiért mélységes hálát érzett.  
  
Ugyanakkor Harrynek nem ez volt az egyetlen problémája. Még ha Vernon bácsi teljesen figyelmen kívül is hagyta a háborút és a fenyegetést, amit Voldemort képviselt, saját mugli problémái épp elégnek bizonyultak ahhoz, jóval ingerlékenyebbé tegyék, mint valaha. A gyár küszöbön álló bezárása, Dudley rossz osztályzatai, Marge autóbalesete, és saját reumája, ami most majdnem olyan szörnyű gondot jelentett, mint a magas koleszterinszintje.  
  
Az összes sorscsapást csakis egyetlen valaki okozhatta… Potter. Az átkozott gyerek, akit egy éves korában a nyakukba sóztak a rendellenességével, az önteltségével, az…  
Vernon vöröset látott a méregtől. A kölyök hibája volt, ezé a hálátlan kis taknyosé, aki romba döntötte az életüket attól a naptól kezdve, ahogy megérkezett!  
  
Ezért Vernon úgy döntött, hogy ezen a nyáron a legjobb tudása szerint nem vesz róla tudomást, és eléri, hogy a fiú a szobájában töltse a szünidőt. Mintha ez valamin is segíthetne… Ámbátor, a keresztapja meghalt, a kölyök pedig úgy visít egész éjjel, hogy az ágyból kiugrasztva ébreszti őket…  
  
A pokolba azokkal a különcökkel, akik az állomáson fenyegették őt; a gyereket meg kell fegyelmezni, és ő majd gondoskodik erről. Senki nem hibáztathatja azért, hogy békét teremt a saját otthonában.  
  
Úgy tűnt, segít, ha egy kicsit megrázza a fiút. Néhány pofon az arcára sikeresen megnyugtatja ingerültségét, és figyelemreméltóan csökkenti a stressz érzetét; emellett nyilvánvalóan nem ártott túlontúl a fiúnak. Lényegében úgy látszott, a kölyök némi beletörődéssel fogadja a veréseket, mintha tudná, hogy megérdemelte azt… Vernon végül mégis megtalálhatta a helyes módszert, hogy megbirkózzon az arrogancia élő mintaképével. Mindig tudta, hogy egy kevés „jól alkalmazott” büntetés csak hasznára válhat a gyerekeknek… és a nevelőjük idegeinek.  
  
Az ajtó hangosan kivágódott és Vernon belépett a kicsiny szobába. Harry idegesen állt az ágyánál, és arra várt, mi jöhet most.  
  
\- Fiú! Nem mozdulsz! Nem lélegzel, nem nyúlsz semmihez! Bemegyünk a kórházba, meglátogatjuk Marge-ot. Estére itthon leszünk. NE MERÉSZELD ELHAGYNI EZT A SZOBÁT! – kiabálta.  
  
Harry ellazult a megkönnyebbüléstől és bólintott.  
  
\- Igen, Vernon bácsi.  
  
Vernon egy pillanatig habozott. Egész napra egyedül hagyni a kölyköt a házban… Nos, nem volt választása. Figg megbetegedett, Marge siralmas állapotban feküdt a kórházban… Az fel sem merült, hogy Dudleyt itt hagyja ezzel a kis torzszülöttel, és Marge egyébként is kérte, hogy ő is jöjjön. Vernon egy utolsó fenyegető pillantással becsapta a szobaajtót, és elkezdte bezárni a lakatokat. Azokkal az ajtón a fiú egyébként sem kóborolna messzire…  
  
Harry alig tudta elhinni, hogy ilyen nagy szerencse érte. Egész nap egyedül, ez aztán az igazi szülinapi ajándék! Az ugyan biztos, hogy ma nem tud kiosonni ételért, de számított rá, hogy Hedvig elhozza a szokásos születésnapi tortát, aminek elküldéséről Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid és Hermione sosem feledkezett meg.  
  
Persze idén nem kap semmit Siriustól… Ismerős gombócot érzett a gyomrában. Még egy mérföldkő, ami mellett Sirius nélkül kell elhaladnia…  
  
Harry megmerevedett. Odakint kocsiajtó csapódás hallatszott és a motor beindult. Egy pillanattal később az autó elhagyta az utcát és a fiú megnyugodott. Mára egyedül lehetett, szabadon, hogy azt tegyen, amit akar.  _Vagy még inkább_  – gondolta –, _hogy egyáltalán ne csináljon semmit._  
  
Felsóhajtott és végigfeküdt az ágyán. Múlt éjjel, miután visszaaludt, különös álmot látott. Nem tudott visszaemlékezni a részletekre, de úgy rémlett, szerepelt benne Sirius és az édesapja meg az édesanyja, és boldog születésnapot kívántak neki. Elég furcsa volt, hogy az álom nem hagyta maga után ugyanazt a keserű szájízt, amit már megszokott, akármikor róluk álmodott. Ezúttal semmi miatt nem hibáztatták… békességet, szeretetet érzett, és egy meleg érzést tapasztalt, ami jólesett a bőrének…  
  
Igen, az tényleg furcsa álom volt. Túlságosan rossz, hogy Vernon csak azért felébresztette, hogy közölje, ne menjen sehova.  
  
Harry becsukta a szemét és megpróbálta visszaidézni a meleg érzést, hogy visszaemlékezzen a részletekre, de az álom gyorsan meglógott előle. Éppen kezdett újra álomba merülni, amikor egy ismerős hang felébresztette; egy csőr mérgesen kopácsolt az üvegen!  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és sietve kitárta az ablakot. Egy rendezetlen tollú fehér bagoly száguldott a szobába, dühösen, amiért várakoznia kellett.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Hedvig, nyitva hagyhattam volna az ablakot – kért bocsánatot a fiú.  
  
A bagoly egyetértése jeléül egy mérges huhogást eresztett meg, de rögtön azután a fiú vállára szállt, és kedveskedve megcsipkedte Harry ujjait, amin a fiú elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Kösz, Hedvig, nekem is hiányoztál.  
  
Megsimogatta a hóbagoly fejét, és észrevette, hogy egy apró csomagot kötöttek a lábára. Mosolyogva leoldozta a küldeményt és az ágyára tette, mielőtt Hedviget a kalitkájába emelte. Adott neki bagolycsemegét, amit az állat mohón behabzsolt, és büszkén az elvégzett küldetésre, pihenni tért az ülőrúdján.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott a látványon. Hedvig a szünidőben nem csak az egyedüli kapcsot jelentette a varázsvilághoz, de egy nagyon szeretnivaló társ is volt a számára. Most hirtelen kevésbé érezte lehangoltnak magát, és elkezdte kibontani azt, ami minden bizonnyal az első szülinapi ajándéka volt.  
Egy levél csúszott ki a barna papírból; rendezett kézírás egyenes sorokkal… ez tuti, hogy Hermione!  
  
  
 _Kedves Harry!  
  
  
Remélem, jól telik a nyarad a családod körében, és hogy nem gondolsz túl sokat arra, ami a minisztériumban történt.  
  
Én épp most érkeztem az Odúba, miután egy hónapot töltöttem a szüleimmel Dél-Franciaországban. Az egy igazán káprázatos hely, mind történelmileg mind mágikus szempontból; hihetetlenek a védelmi bűbájok azokon a régi kastélyokon. Sokat tanultam a helyi szokásokról, és találkoztam néhány tanulóval a Beauxbatonból. (Bár nem Fleurrel)  
Tartok tőle, hogy kicsit elmaradtam a hatodéves olvasnivalóimmal, de annyira ideges vagyok az RBF eredmények miatt. Most már nem sokára itt kell lenniük!  
  
A karkötőt (a csomagban) egy apró üzletből vettem abból a faluból, amit nyáron meglátogattam; ez egy Mozgást Elősegítő. A bolt tulajdonosa, egy francia varázsló azt mondta, hogy varázslók használták az utolsó mugli háborúban. Amikor a viselője komolyabban megsérül, a karkötő elvezeti ahhoz a legközelebbi személyhez, aki képes meggyógyítani, miközben kicsit lebegteti őt. Azt gondoltam, te vagy az, aki a legjobban hasznát venné!  
  
Remélem, nincs semmilyen gondod ezen a nyáron, és hogy nagyon kellemesen telik a születésnapod. Ron és én alig bírjuk kivárni, hogy újra lássunk. Mrs. Weasley megkérte Dumbledore-t, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban hozzon az Odúba. Ginny szintén nagyon türelmetlen, és az ikrek majd’ meghalnak, hogy megmutassák legújabb találmányukat. (Mrs. Weasley azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy kitagadja őket, ha használják az Odúban!)  
  
  
Vigyázz magadra!  
Boldog születésnapot!  
  
  
Hermione_  
  
  
Harry mosolyogva tette vissza a levelet az ágyra. Hermione bizonyosan nem az a személy, aki a nyarat lebarnulva végzi!  
  
Kíváncsian nyitotta ki a csomagot, és meg is találta benne a kis ezüstszínű, fonott karkötőt, amely könnyedén felcsúszott az ujjain; Harry gondosan megvizsgálta azt; semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy különbözne egy hagyományos ékszertől, de bízott Hermionében, hogy tudja, miről beszél. Jól eső melegség áradt szét benne, amikor felhúzta a karkötőt a csuklójára: bár Sirius és a szülei nem tudtak többé gondoskodni róla, de a barátai továbbra is fáradhatatlanul őrködtek fölötte…  
  
A karkötő kitágult és természetes módon alkalmazkodott csukója méretéhez. Harrynek nem volt ideje hogy félretegye Hermione levelét; egy szárnyaló tornádó csapódott a térdeinek, és élettelenül összeroskadt egy nagy csomag súlya alatt.   
  
Harry gyorsan megszabadította Errolt, és egy kis vizet adott neki; Errol már túl öreg volt a hosszú távolságokhoz!  
  
A bagoly hálásan belemerült a tál vízbe, és csaknem bele is fulladt. Harry tartotta és veregette a szárnyait, miközben Hedvig sértetten bámulta.  
  
Amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a madár képes önmagától is megállni az ülőrúdon, Harry sietve kibontotta a pakkot, amely csaknem a bagoly ájulását okozta.  
  
Elmosolyodott a hatalmas torta látványán, amit Mrs. Weasley – a hagyományokat követve – neki sütött. Hálásan kisegítette magát egy nagy szelet süteménnyel, mivel éhező, üres gyomra már korgott az éhségtől!  
  
Kinyitotta a doboz oldalára erősített borítékot.  
  
  
 _Drága Harrym!  
  
Dumbledore professzor úr megígérte, hogy amint a Rend kevésbé lesz elfoglalt, magával hoz az Odúba, és ez már nem tarthat sokáig. Mindannyian nagyon türelmetlenek vagyunk, hogy itt legyél. Remélem, minden rendben van a családoddal. Még ha ez nem is túl kellemesen eltöltött idő, kérlek, gondolj arra, hogy ott biztonságban vagy, és ne mászkálj el a házból!  
  
Boldog születésnapot és a hamaros viszontlátásra!  
  
Molly Weasley_  
  
Harry egyre jobban érezte magát. Biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan az Odúba lehet, és végre elkezdődik a nyári szünet!  
  
Mielőtt másodjára szelhetett volna magának egy kis tortát, talpra pattant egy ablakrácson csattanó zaj miatt. Épp időben fordult meg, hogy észrevegye, hogy három, nehéz ládát cipelő bagoly ütközik neki, majd azon igyekeznek, hogy bejussanak az ablakpárkányon át.  
Harry nem tudta visszatartani a nevetését, amikor a három bagoly közül a legkisebb, Puli, aki alig volt nagyobb, mint egy kiscsirke, beszorult Hagrid és az ikrek hatalmas baglyai közé, és megeresztett egy kiáltást.  
  
Gyorsan a kezébe vette, hogy megnyugtassa, de csak egy percig tartott, míg az apró madár összeszedte magát, és teli tüdőből elkezdett csipogni a két madárra, akik összenyomták.  
Harry megköszönte Merlinnek, hogy Dursleyék úgy döntöttek, hogy aznapra eltávoznak; nem csak azért, mert az öt bagoly bagolyházzá minősítette a szobáját, de úgy látszott, eldöntötték, hogy a lehetséges legnagyobb zajt csapják, hogy megünnepeljék a születésnapját! Megpróbálta lecsendesíteni a leghangosabbat, Pulit, azzal, hogy leoldozta a csomagját és megjutalmazta. Gyorsan kibontotta a levelet, ami természetesen Rontól érkezett.  
  
  
 _Harry,  
  
Mire vársz? Hermione már itt van, és Fred meg George hihetetlen cuccok tömkelegét hozták ide! Bebörtönöztek azok a muglik? Ha ez a gond, mi megyünk érted. Már ismerjük a járást!  
Kukkants a dobozba! Ez nem olyan nagyszerű, mint Sirius tükre, de azt hiszem, találunk rá lehetőséget, hogy használjuk!  
  
Gyere gyorsan!  
  
Ron_  
  
Harry kíváncsiságában sietett kinyitni a csomagot. Egy miniatűr seprű bukkant elő és röppent ki belőle egyenesen a tenyerébe szállva. Amikor köré zárta az ujjait, egy hosszú pergamentekercs tekeredett ki a nyeléből:  
  
 ** _„Seprű-Levél”_** _: Érd el, hogy üzeneteid szárnyra kapjanak! Közönséges pennával, hengerenként tízezerszer újraírható! Hivatalos vizsgákon tilos a használata!_  
  
-  _Ez nem vicc!_  – gondolta Harry nevetve a kilátáson. A gondolat, hogy visszatérjen Roxfortba, sosem töltötte még el ekkora várakozással!  
  
A következő, nehéz csomagot egy furcsa kinézetű bagoly tartotta, és Hagridtól származó házilag készült sütemények voltak benne. A harmadik egy nagy mintakészletet tartalmazott Weasley ikrek termékeiből, és az ígérettel, hogy még többet mutatnak neki, mihelyst az Odúban lesz.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott: egész nyáron egyetlen hírt sem hallott Dumbledore-ról. Mikor szándékozik eljönni és magával vinni?  
  
Ugyanakkor nem látott rá okot, hogy elbátortalanodjon. Jó híreket kapott, és több mint valószínű, hogy a következő hét vége előtt az Odúban lesz.  
  
A nap gyorsan eltelt, köszönőleveleket írt és a miniatűr seprűvel játszott. A seprű gyors volt, és egy igazi hiányában boldogan játszotta azt, hogy az egy ideiglenes cikesz.  
  
Harry szinte könnyűnek érezte a szívét, amikor meghallotta, hogy az utcán leparkol az autó. Az ajtó zajosan kicsapódott, amit a fiú egy gyomorszájára mért ütésként érzékelt. Egy hirtelen rossz megérzéstől vezérelte kinyitotta Hedvig kalitkáját.  
  
\- Menj! – suttogta. – Várj meg az Odúban, semmi értelme itt maradnod. Nem leszek itt sokáig.  
  
A bagoly aggódva csipkedte meg az ujjait. Harry megsimogatta a fejét, hogy megnyugtassa, és ismét kinyitotta az ablakot. Hedvig lemondó pillantással szárnyra kelt. Harry nézte, ahogy eltűnik, miközben léptek zaja visszhangzott a lépcsőn. A súlyából megállapította, hogy Vernon bácsi lehet az, de azt is, hogy az nem a szokásos módon lépkedett...  
  
Amikor a lakatok egymás után kinyíltak, Harry gombócot érzett a torkában.  
  
Az ajtó kinyílt és becsukódott, és Vernon bácsi belépett.  
  
Harry mindig félt a nagybátyjától, különösen akkor, amikor rosszkedvében találta. Ugyanakkor Vernon bácsi arca e pillanatban több volt, mint ijesztő… A fiú érezte, hogy gyűlölethullám tölti be a szobát. Vernon arca céklavörös és maszatos volt. Állának szöglete és a szeme körüli ráncok fehérek, miközben lila foltok borították az egész arcát. Szinte megnémította a színtiszta düh.  
  
\- Meghalt – sikerült kimondania.  
  
\- Saj.. sajnálom - dadogta Harry. Eltartott néhány másodpercig, mire felfogta, ki halt meg: Marge. Marge néni meghalt. Tehát kiderült, hogy nem volt olyan elpusztíthatatlan, mint amilyennek Harry mindig gondolta.  
  
\- Sajnálod! – üvöltötte végül Vernon. – Sajnálhatod is! Az egész a te hibád! A te rohadt hibád!  
  
Harry meg sem tudott szólalni. Nem ismerte a részleteket Marge autóbalesetével kapcsolatban, de azt teljes bizonyossággal tudta, hogy neki semmilyen köze nem lehet hozzá!  
  
\- Te, a te abnormalitásod… a te hibád… mindig… Akárhova mész, pusztulást és halált hozol!  
  
Harry megingott. Sirius látványa, hogy átesik a függönyön, teljes erőből elborította.  
  
\- Sosem… sosem kellett volna téged befogadnunk. Az is indokolt lett volna, ha kidobunk az utcára!… hányszor, de hányszor meg akartam tenni…, de nem! – Vernon még mindig nem tudott beszélni a vad dühtől.  
  
\- Pusztulás… halál… Neked kellene meghalnod! Hálátlan, borzalmas szörnyeteg! Velejéig romlott! Amilyen az ördög lehet… rosszabb, mint egy poloska, már rég szét kellett volna morzsolni téged!  
  
Harry megdöbbenve küzdött a levegőért. Látása váratlanul elhomályosult, ahogy értetlenül nézte, hogy Vernon leveszi a derékszíját, és gonosz pillantással méregeti.  
  
\- Megölted őt. Mindenkit megöltél… a szüleid is… balszerencsét hozol! Értéktelen vagy; még a levegőt sem érdemled meg, amit belélegzel! Mindent romlásba döntesz! Mindenkit meggyilkolsz!  
  
A szíj suhogó hangot adott ki, mielőtt a felbőszült Vernon teli erőből lesújtott vele Harry mellkasára. A szavak tovább visszhangzottak a fejében és első csapásra nem is érzékelte a fájdalmat addig, míg a második telibe kapta az arcán. Aztán jött a harmadik. Végül a transzból magához térve, Harry felemelte a kezét, hogy védje magát; szemüvege leesett, és egyazon időben nem tudta követni Vernon szavait és mozdulatait.  
  
Ám valami épp ekkor vált ismét érthetővé a tudatában…  
  
\- Meggyilkoltad! Még mennyit? Az én családom fogadott be téged! Te kis szörnyeteg, mit akarsz még tenni velünk? Csak egy átok vagy nekünk!  
  
És a szavak igaznak hangzottak. Az ütések pedig olyan jogosnak.  
  
Ezért nem próbált többé ellenállni, csak megpróbálta elfogadni a büntetést, és igyekezett nem sírni. Talán ez elég fizetség lesz azért, amit tett? Elég a megbocsátáshoz? Nem, az lehetetlen…  
  
Vernon fáradhatatlanul folytatta. Igaza volt, és a kis szörnyszülött tudta ezt… előtte térdepelt és várta az ütéseket, amiket meg is fog kapni.  
  
Hosszú idő után, amikor nem maradt semmi ereje, megállt, hogy lenézzen a lábainál összekuporodott nyöszörgő és vérző alakra. A lábainál fekszik. Még utoljára undorodva félrerúgta, majd letörölte az izzadságot az arcáról, megpróbálta megnyugtatni magát, hogy képes legyen megszólalni.  
  
\- Holnap… holnap, te hálátlan torz, elmész! Szedd össze a holmidat! Mondd meg a barátaidnak, hogy jöjjenek érted. Vagy megteszik, vagy elmész, és az utcán alszol, rohadtul nem érdekel. Többé nem élsz itt. Soha többé ne merészeld még egyszer megközelíteni a családom. Soha!  
  
Miután leköpte a fiút, a férfi sarkon fordult és elhagyta a szobát, ezúttal a nélkül, hogy a lakatokkal bajlódott volna.  
  
Odakint majdnem éjfélre járt az idő, és jeges szél söpört végig az utcán… két néma, fekete árnyalak tűnt fel és jött közelebb a házhoz. Mindketten türelmetlennek és győzedelmesnek látszottak, amikor néhány lépésre a kerttől megálltak.  
  
A Privet Drive 4. legkisebb szobájában, Harry Potter áldott öntudatlanságban feküdt… feketeség, vörösség… de mennie kellett. Mielőtt okoz valamit, ami ismét megtörténik. Újabb halált. Sok halált. Fel akart állni, de nem tudott megmozdulni, még a testét sem érezte… De akkor is mennie kellett. Gyorsan. Érezte, hogy a karkötő felmelegszik a csuklóján, mintha finoman ébresztgetné. Igen, követnie kell a karkötőt, de először… még valamit meg kellett tennie.  
  
De mit?  
  
Az altató szövege emlékezetének homályában felidéződött benne.  
 _Amikor eljön az éj… egy csillag…_  
  
  
Egy pillanattal később kinyitotta a szemét. Sötétség fogta körül, de úgy látott, mintha nappali fényesség lett volna. Felkelt, meglepetten és boldogan fedezte fel, hogy meg tud állni a lábain. A négy lábán. Egész teste fájt, de… de? Valamit elszalasztott. Mi folyik itt? Mennie kell, de miért?  
  
Valami puha és kényelmes ragyogott a nyaka körül, és hirtelen könnyebbnek érezte magát. Tudta, hova kell mennie… vagy legalábbis, valaki tudta helyette.  
Egy perccel később, egy sovány, fekete macska furakodott át a Privet Drive 4. szám ház legkisebb szobájának ablakrácsain, leugrott a kertbe, majd kilopódzott a frissen mázolt kerítés alatt.  
  
Pontosan ebben a pillanatban két halálfaló lépett át a küszöbön, ugyanolyan titokban és kecsesen, ahogy a macska osont ki a házból.


	3. A macska, aki túlélte

**3\. fejezet**

**A macska, aki túlélte**

 

Perselus Piton nem szerette a nyarat.  
  
Olyankor meleg volt, és fekete talárját nehéznek és vastagnak érezte. A bájitalok labilissá és illékonnyá váltak, ha nem figyelt rájuk alaposan, és a diákok… nos, a diákok nyaraltak. A mamlasz tökfejűek élvezték a nyarukat, a szüleik idegeire mentek, de ezért persze hálás volt.  
Mardekáros lakosztályát felcserélte a Piton-kúriára, és végre képes volt a saját különbejáratú pincéjének hűvösében, a saját bájitalaira összpontosítani. Ez az elképzelés jóval vonzóbbnak tűnne, ha nem lett volna a túlzott csend.  
  
Persze a tanulók – különösen az ostoba hugrabugosok és az arrogáns griffendélesek – naponta százszor is arra késztették, hogy elveszítse a hidegvérét... ám mentségükre szolgáljon, hogy ez tartotta meg őt a sziklaperemen.  
  
Egy pillantást vetett a karján levő Sötét Jegyre, és Piton ismét álmodozáson kapta magát arról, hogy milyen lett volna az élete… ha másképp döntött volna… ha hallgatott volna…  
Nem számít. A választás régen megtörtént, és minden, ami mostanra megmaradt, az annak a következménye. A Sötét Nagyúr bármelyik pillanatban magához hívhatja, és a bájitalának készen kell lennie.  
  
Mindig elkészültek…  
  
Felnézett a pince apró ablakán át, és láthatta, ahogy az ég világosodik. A nap kezdett kisütni. Piton - egy időre otthagyva a laborját - felmászott a kertbe vezető lépcsőkön.  
  
A Rend tagjai biztos nevetnének az elképzelésen, hogy Perselus Piton, a kém, a halálfaló, az ingerlékeny bájitaltan professzor szerette elhagyni a pincéjét, hogy megnézze a napfelkeltét.  
Akármit is gondoljanak, az a legkevésbé sem változtatna azon, amit ő érzett. Piton számára néhány percnyi menedéket nyújthatott az illúzió, hogy nem veszett el minden remény, és hogy a világ egy időre még mindig romlatlan lehet.  
  
Csak amíg a nap elkezdődik, aztán visszatér laborjának sötétjébe.  
  
A nap ma későn kelt, és a köd megtelepedett az egész környéken. A köd, amely furcsán lehűtötte a nyarat és megborzongatta Pitont…  
  
Figyelme hirtelen az előtte lévő bokorra irányult: határozottan mozgott valami odabenn… Piton azon nyomban előhúzta pálcáját, és közelebb lopakodott.  
  
Szétválasztotta az ágakat és várt egy másodpercig: egy zöld szempár bámult rá, egyszerre félve és reménykedőn… egy gyors látomás suhant át az elméjén: egy másik zöld szempár mosolya, nevetése… Megrázta a fejét, és rendezte gondolatait.  
  
A bokrok alól egy fekete macska érdeklődve és mozdulatlanul bámult rá. Valami fényes csillant meg a nyaka körül: Nyilvánvaló, hogy a macska valamelyik szomszéd farmhoz tartozik, és a territóriumának körbejelölését végezte.  
  
A bájitalmester szórakozottan megfogta a macskát a nyakszirtjénél fogva, és közelebb húzta. Már nem volt kölyökmacska, de felnőttnek sem igazán lehetett mondani. Olyan kicsi és könnyű volt, hogy Piton érezte, amint remeg a félelmében.  
  
A nap végül áthatolt a ködön, és Piton jóval közelebbről megszemlélhette az állatot.  
  
Szórakozottsága azonnal elillant. A macska nem csak kicsi és félős; csontos is volt és vér borította. Csodálatos módon nem harcolt foglyul ejtőjével.  
  
Piton nem vesztegette szimpátiáját a diákokra. Nem azért fizették, hogy bébiszittert játsszon, vagy, hogy kedves legyen. Ő halálfaló volt; egy kém, akinek hitvány múltja nem tette fogékonnyá a sajnálattal vagy a szánalommal szemben.  
  
Ám a tanár nem tartotta helyesnek a rossz bánásmódot, sem gyerekkel, sem állattal, sem egyéb élőlénnyel szemben, olyanokkal, akik nem tudják megvédeni magukat, legyenek azok akár elsőéves hugrabugos tanulók.  
  
Attól félve, hogy sérülést okoz a macskának, a bájitalmester meglazította fogását, és letette a földre. Az állat megkönnyebbültnek látszott, de nem próbált megszökni, ahogy azt Piton várta, mindössze megemelte szemét, és furcsa, elveszett pillantással nézett fel rá.  
  
Piton egy pillanatig tétovázott.  
  
\- Nos, feltételezem, ha képes vagyok meggyógyítani egy félhalott varázslót, akkor megpróbálkozhatok azzal is, hogy rendbe teszek egy macskát, ami úgy néz ki, mintha egy hippogriffel szemben vesztett volna csatát.  
  
A macska meg sem mozdult.  
  
Piton óvatosan felemelte az állatot, és elindult vele a pince irányába. Úgy tűnt, a négylábú számos sebből vérzik, de fekete bundája megnehezítette ennek megállapítását. Felkapott egy korsó vizet és egy tiszta ruhát, óvatosan mosdatni kezdte a négylábút.  
  
\- Tartok tőle, hogy a te fajtád nem kedveli ezt a bánásmódot, de a te érdekedben teszem. Maradj nyugton – utasította az állatot megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. A macska szíve vadul vert, de még mindig nem mozdult.  
  
Piton kezdte azt hinni, hogy a macska valójában okosabb és jóval együttműködőbb, mint a legtöbb diákja; váratlan szimpátiahullámot érzett a fiatal állat iránt.  
A hullám, amilyen hirtelen érkezett, olyan gyorsan el is illant, amikor végre megtisztította a macska fejét a szőrét takaró vértől.  
  
Eredeti elképzelésével ellentétben, a macska nem volt teljesen fekete.  
  
A homlokán megpillantott egy villám alakú fehér jegyet.  
  
Piton összeszorította a fogát, és egy bizonyos griffendéles diák képe villant át az agyán.  
  
\- Merlinre! El vagyok átkozva, hogy a világ minden egyes Potterét én mentem meg, még a drága megmentőnek ezt a macskakiadását is?  
  
A macska pislogott, és összehúzta magát a fenyegető hangszín hallatán. Piton legyintett a kezével, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatot.  
  
\- Rendben. Ha arra rendeltettem, hogy az összes zöld szemű, villám alakú sebhellyel rendelkező, ostoba és arrogáns lény után én rohangásszak...  
  
Megragadta a macskát, és szemmagasságba emelte.  
  
– Akkor te leszel a Macska, Aki Túlélte.  
  
A macska pislantott egyet válaszul.  
  
A napfény lassan érkezett, úgy tűnt, a köd csak nem akar eloszlani. Piton aggódva várta az ismerős égést az alkarján, ami azt mutatta, hogy mestere hívatja. Érezhetően akadt valami gond, és ez kiváltképpen idegesítette. Már több mint egy hét eltelt, mióta bármilyen kontaktusa volt a halálfalókkal, és a Rend kezdett aggódni.  
  
Voldemort gyanakodna a hűségét illetően? Új támadást tervez a muglik vagy az Aranyifjú ellen?  
  
Piton felsóhajtott csalódottságában. Nincs semmilyen módja annak, hogy megtudja… Mi haszna kockáztatnia az életét a kémkedéssel, ha senki semmit nem mond neki?  
  
Az asztalon a macska óvatosan megmozdította a lábát, hogy megváltoztassa a helyzetét. Az állat nyilvánvalóan szenvedett a sérülései miatt. Ki lehetett képes ilyen siralmas állapotba hozni a macskát? A tulajdonosai?  
  
Piton megvizsgálta a nyakán levő különös ezüstnyakörvet. Meglehetősen értékes darabnak látszott, szóval a tulajdonosai bizonyosan törődtek vele… De névtábla híján, és figyelembe véve a sérülések eredetét körülvevő bizonytalanságot, nem adhatja vissza nekik az állatot.  
  
Piton fontolóra vette a kérdést: a múltban már gyógyított meg állatokat, de azok minden esetben varázslények voltak… Bár nem azt feltételezték, hogy minden macskában van egy kis mágia is?  
  
Kinyitotta a szekrényt, kivett egy agyagedényt és egy kis kék színű üvegcsét, majd kinyitotta azt.  
  
Megitatni egy bájitalt egy macskával, és arra késztetni, hogy nyugodtan feküdjön, miközben a balzsamot használja, nem lesz könnyű feladat… jobb előtte mozgásképtelenné tenni. Ránézett a macskára, és elbizonytalanodott. A cicus látszólag megértette, hogy segíteni akar neki, és mindeddig nem próbált harcolni…  
  
\- Macska, ha tudod, mi a jó neked, akkor nem mozdulsz. A balzsam, amit a sérüléseidre teszek, hűteni fogja azokat, és segít begyógyulniuk.  
  
A macska figyelmesen, és meglepett pillantással az arcán hallgatta. Piton magában átkozódott:  _Most tessék, egy macskához beszél, mintha az megértené… Kis idő múltán talán még rózsaszín szalagot is köt majd a macska nyakába!_  
  
Zsémbelődve tette a kezét az állat hátára, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni.  
  
\- Jó. Maradj veszteg. Úgy…  
  
A macska vastag bundája miatt a gyógyír alig jutott célba. A nyakörv ellenére a macska sokkal inkább kóbormacskának tűnt, mint egy fajtatiszta díjnyertesnek, aki megküzd a macska-szépségversenyek körútjain. Piton kinyújtotta kezét, hogy megfogja a nyakörvet, és átbújtatta alatta az ujjait, azt vizsgálva, hol lehet kinyitni.  
  
Az állat, aki eddig nyugodtan ült, hirtelen megriadt, és mérgesen megrázta magát. A bájitalmester – meglepetten a reakciótól - elengedte a nyakörvet, hogy a helyén tartsa az állatot.  
  
A négylábú azonnal abbahagyta a mozgást, de még mindig nem nyugodott meg.  
  
\- Jól van, megértettem, nem veszem le a nyakörved – mondta a bájitalmester békítő hangon. Különös macskareakció… De hát, ki tudja, mi játszódik le egy macska agyában? Valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy meg akarják fojtani.  
  
Miközben agya tovább járt, Piton újra rákente a kenőcsöt az utolsó, látható sérülésre. Most komolyan, akárki is bánt el ezzel a macskával, igazi szadista lélek volt… a macska bőre szinte rongyokban lógott a testén; a fejét és a pofáját sem kímélték. Súlyát alig bírta ráhelyezni az egyik lábára, és sajnálatra méltóan sántikált.  
  
Piton a fejét rázta. Ha ma éjjel része is lesz egy muglik elleni rajtaütésben, legalább segített könnyíteni egy macska szenvedésein. Talán ez is egy módja a törlesztésnek…  
  
Ő sosem vétett állatok ellen. Azok az idő legnagyobb részében csendben maradtak, és nem tettek fel ostoba kérdéseket. Tulajdonképpen a kutyák voltak a leghangosabbak és a legalkalmatlanabbak, ám a macskák büszkék és függetlenek voltak, ami rokonságban állt saját természetével.  
  
Ugyanakkor ez az állat jelenleg sem büszkeséget, sem titokzatosságot nem mutatott. Ez itt pusztán kimerülten feküdt az asztalon, és lábait maga alá húzta esendő teste alatt.  
  
 _Túlságosan vézna_  – gondolta Piton. Elővette a pálcáját, elővarázsolt egy kistányért, és megtöltötte bájitallal, amit meg akart itatni a macskával. Valószínűleg tejbe keverve kellene odaadni, de akkor csökkenne a hatékonysága.  
  
Finoman a macska elé tolta a tányért. Az óvatos kíváncsisággal nyújtogatta előre orrát, mielőtt pofáján undorodó tekintettel elhúzódott.  
  
 _Hát ez megbukott_  - gondolta Piton.  
  
\- Gyerünk, Macska, ez segíteni fog.  
  
A hízelgő hang mindössze egy fáradt pillantást csalt ki az állatból. Piton felsóhajtott. Nem akarta leerőltetni a bájitalt a macska torkán. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy ötlet. Kinyitotta szekrényét és különböző színű fiolákat vett ki belőle.  
  
\- Eper… méz… rózsa… nem az nem jó… grapefruit… fa… Szardínia!  
  
A bájitalmester elégedetten elmosolyodva két cseppet öntött a macska tányérjába.  
Végül is ezek a mesterséges ízminták mégsem tűntek időpocsékolásnak; előbb-utóbb mindegyik kapóra jön!  
  
A macska – a szagtól izgatottan – tett egy lépést a tálka felé, majd még egyet, és… mohón lefetyelni kezdett.  
  
Piton kuncogott; ez a macska tényleg értékes kikapcsolódásnak bizonyult; a Potter-félékhez való hasonlatosság ellenére. Akár emberi, akár állati problémát talált, szeretett rájuk megoldást találni, és ezek legtöbbjét orvosolni is tudta bájital segítségével…  
  
A macska – megerősödve a bájitaltól – kíváncsian szaglászva az üvegcséket és az eszközöket, sántikálni kezdett az asztalon.  
  
Piton gyorsan megfogta.  
  
\- Nyugalom, Potter, ma már nem fogod több tulajdonomat megrongálni!  
  
A bájitalmester félbeszakította magát, és felhorkantott, amikor végiggondolta, mit is mondott. Ez a szörnyű, zöld szemű macska tökéletes karikatúráját mintázta a varázsvilág hősének… igazán vicces, ha belegondol valaki. Ő lenne az Abszol út állatkereskedésének minden idők legdivatosabb macskája!  
  
 _Talán mégis egy varázsló családhoz tartozott_  – morfondírozott Piton. Ez tényleg nem lenne meglepő…  
  
A macska ártatlan és meghökkent pillantással nézte őt. Olyan valaki elveszett pillantásával, aki azon tűnődik, vajon hol is volt, ki is volt, és mit is kereshetett itt…  
  
Piton megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Rendben van. Felteszem, így nem vihetlek vissza a vadonba, igaz Macska, Aki Túlélte? Invito pulóver.  
  
Elszánta magát, és a régi pulóvert a kandalló sarkához helyezte, majd határozott mozdulattal rátette a macskát.  
  
-  _Invito_  hal.  
  
A megmaradt némi halat - amit egy bájitalhoz készített elő - arra a tányérra tette, amelyből a macska ivott, majd a pulóverhez tolta.  
  
A fiatal állat rárontott a bádogtálkára, és egy éhező macskára jellemző teljes rajongással elpusztította annak tartalmát.  
  
Piton szórakozottan bámulta. Egy éheztetett, megvert macska… szerette volna azt hinni, hogy a tulajdonosai jelenleg is keresik őt, és semmi közük az állat szerencsétlenségéhez. Egy Potter mártír épp elég volt!  
  
A fiatal kandúr a fájdalom elmúltával, elégedetten, jóllakottan és kissé nehézkesen a pulóverre rogyott.   
  
\- Feltételezem, ezt nevezik macskakecsességnek – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester felvont szemöldökkel.  
  
A macska válaszképpen pislogott, mielőtt teli pocakkal mély álomba zuhant…  
És fel sem ébredt a nap további részében.  
  
Piton - egy pillanatra otthagyva bájitalát - odalépett, hogy megnézze az alvó macskát, és elnyomott egy ásítást. Ez a macska ragályos volt… mikor aludt utoljára ilyen zajosan anélkül, hogy bármi miatt is aggódott volna?  
  
 _Néhány éve_  – gondolta –  _sok-sok évvel ezelőtt._  
  
Reflexszerűen megragadta Jegyét. Semmi. Még mindig semmi. Mi történt? A köd még mindig nem oszlott el, és a levegő hideg volt.  
  
Hirtelen késztetést érzett, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Malfoyjal; talán ő tudna valamit… Elvetette az ötletet, túl sok veszélyt hordozna. Nem kockáztathatja, hogy felkelti a gyanakvását. A minisztériumban történt fiaskó után minden hiábavalóan komplikálttá vált.  
Gondolataiból egy hang rángatta ki: valami kopogott az apró ablaküvegen. Felemelte a fejét: egy bagoly kopogott teli erőből a csőrével, és a lábára egy boríték volt ráerősítetve.  
  
Piton egy másodperc alatt ott termett és azonnal felismerte a kézírást a pergamenen.  
  
  
 _Perselus!_  
  
A Főnix Rend gyűlés ma este.  
Szükségünk van a részvételedre.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
Piton felmordult. Ez a gyűlés nem volt betervezve, és csak két dolgot jelenthetett: vagy a Sötét Nagyúr támadott újra, vagy az Aranyifjú keverte bajba magát, és a két szituáció nem feltétlenül zárta ki egymást.  
  
Aggódva és bosszankodva dobta a pergament a tűzbe. Nem tetszett neki a köd a kinézete… Ma este vissza kellett volna mennie a Halálfalókhoz, akár hívták, akár nem. Tudnia kell.  
Ismét az égre nézett: a nap csaknem véget ért… Mielőtt elhagyja a pincét, meg kellett győződnie, hogy a macska még mindig alszik; valószínűleg biztonságosabb helyen kéne hagynia. Merlin tudja, milyen csínyt követhet el, amíg nem felügyel rá valaki… de a macska nem úgy tűnt, mint aki fel akar ébredni, és Piton úgy döntött, engedékeny lesz.  
  
Végül is, a macska elszórakoztatta a jelenlétével, és egész nap meg sem mozdult. Hagyja aludni, és holnap szabadon engedi, hogy hazatérhessen az otthonába.  
  
Egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és átlépett a zöld lángokon. A következő pillanatban a Grimmauld tér 12.-ben volt, és a körülötte levő arcok láttán azonnal tudta, hogy igaza volt.  
  
A bonyodalmak ismét megkezdődtek…


	4. Eltűnés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rend tudomást szerez Potter eltűnéséről, és azonnal Pitont kezdik faggatni.

**4\. Fejezet  
Eltűnve**

  
\- Perselus, rád vártunk – köszöntötte őt Dumbledore komoly tekintettel. Körülötte a Rend tagjai feszült arccal bámulták, arckifejezésük a vád és a kétség egyvelegét tükrözték.  
  
Piton üdvözlésképpen csupán bólintott.  
  
\- Csak most kaptam meg az értesítést gyűlésről. Mi történt?  
  
Dumbledore felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Ülj le. Mindnyájan – tette hozzá, beleértve többi rendtagot is, akik vonakodva helyezkedtek el az asztal körül. A feszültséget tapintani lehetett a szobában.  
  
\- Elszalasztottam valamit? – csattant fel Piton.  
  
\- Pont ez az, amit mi is tudni szeretnénk! – vágott vissza Rémszem, és mágikus szemét felbőszülten Pitonra meresztette.   
  
\- Alastor, semmi szükség rá, hogy felemeld a hangod, Perselus elmondhatja mondanivalóját, mihelyst megtudja, miért gyűltünk itt ma mind össze – mondta Dumbledore békítő gesztussal.  
  
\- Ha valaki megszólalna végre – szólt kurtán a bájitalmester. Alighogy elhangoztak szavai, érezte a Rendtagok feszültségét.  
  
\- Harry eltűnt! Ez az, amit elszalasztottál, Perselus – köpte Tonks, és hajszíne izgalmában színről színre váltakozott.  
  
Piton, megdöbbenésében egy pillanatra visszatartotta a levegőt. Elég furcsa módon, az első gondolatként az jutott eszébe, hogy felajánlja a Potter macskát helyettesítésképpen. Épp időben fogta vissza magát, de Tonks kiugrott a székéből.  
  
\- Csak nézzetek rá! Mosolygott rajta! Ő egy áruló, megmondtam nektek, hogy az! Tudta! Hol van Harry? Hol? Válaszolj, most rögtön, te hitvány…  
  
Molly Weasley felállt, hogy visszatartsa a fiatal nőt, miközben Dumbledore felemelte hangját, hogy meghallják. Piton sápadt arcán már nyoma sem maradt a humornak. Mit is gondolt? Semmi nevetséges nincs Potter eltűnésében, bármennyire irritáló is az a fiú!   
\- Perselus, tudsz bármit is erről?  
  
A Roxfort igazgatójának metsző, kék szeme figyelmes tüzetességgel vizsgálta. Az összes körülötte levő arc ellenséges és vádló volt. Ők mind imádták Szent Pottert, és a fiú iránt érzett ellenszenve dacára Pitonnak el kellett ismernie, hogy a pillanatnyi zavarodottsága – legyen az bármilyen röpke is – rosszul időzítettre és helytelenre sikerült. Mi van, ha hasonló gyenge pillanatot enged meg a Sötét Nagyúr jelenlététben?   
  
 _Abban a pillanatban halott lenne_  – gondolta.   
  
Felülemelkedett rajta a bűntudat bosszantó érzése. Megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nem, egyáltalán nem. Több mint egy hete nem léptem érintkezésbe a Sötét Nagyúrral vagy a halálfalókkal. Potter megfigyelés alatt állt, ahogy arról tájékoztattalak is, de a ház körül erős védelem volt, és a közeljövőben nem terveztek támadást.  
  
Szünetet tartott. Úgy tűnt, Molly Weasley vállai megrogynak a súlyos teher alatt, Dumbledore tíz évvel idősebbnek látszott, és a hangulat a szobában hirtelen aggódóról csüggedtre változott.  
  
\- Hiszek neked, Perselus – közölte Dumbledore nyugodt hangon. – De több információra van szükségünk…  
  
A kém bólintott.  
  
\- Kezdhetnénk talán ezzel? Mi történt pontosan?  
  
\- Harry múlt éjjel eltűnt.  
  
\- A születésnapján – tette hozzá Mrs. Weasley zokogva.  
  
\- Igen, Molly, de meg fogjuk találni őt… Perselus gondoskodni fog róla – mondta Dumbledore, és bizakodó kék szemét Pitonra függesztette, aki nehézkesen nyelt egyet.  
  
Igen, valóban úgy tűnt, azzal a bélyeggel kell együtt élnie, hogy évente legalább egyszer meg kell mentenie Potter nyakát, hogy tengelyén tartsa a földet.  
  
\- Mindenesetre – folytatta Dumbledore –, Harry az éjszaka folyamán valóban eltűnt. Csak azt nem értjük, hogy hogyan.  
  
\- Önszántából hagyta el a házat? – kérdezte Piton, visszatartva a késztetést, hogy hozzátegye: ’A figyelem megszerzésére irányuló erőfeszítés miatt’.  
  
\- Ez nem olyan egyszerű – sóhajtott az igazgató. – Úgy látszik, hogy egy heves vita után Harry nagybátyja – a nagynénje egyetértésével – azt mondta neki, hogy nem látják tovább szívesen. Miután megparancsolta neki, hogy pakoljon össze és hagyja el a házukat, a nagybátyja azt mondta, egyedül hagyta a szobában. Nem látta, hogy távozott volna, és az ablakon – amely bár nyitva állt – rácsok voltak; így Harry azon az úton semmiképpen nem menekülhetett el. Mi több, az összes holmija ott maradt, köztük néhány olyan dolog is, amihez felettébb ragaszkodott…  
  
\- Azok az átkozott muglik – mordult fel Rémszem. - Nem lehet bennük megbízni. Megmondtam neked, Albus, hogy nem lehet számítani a muglikra!  
  
\- A családja, Rémszem – felelte csendesen Dumbledore. – Ami a legbiztonságosabb és legmegfelelőbb helynek tűnt.  
  
Piton elgondolkodva dobolt ujjaival az arcán. Aligha lehet hibáztatni azokat a muglikat, hogy képtelenek elviselni azt az arrogáns kölyköt, de hogy megfosszák a vérségi védelemtől, amely megóvta őt, enyhe túlzásnak tűnt. Mit tehetett a fiú, hogy ilyen elviselhetetlenné tette magát a rokonai szemében?  
  
\- Jól gondolom, hogy ez nem minden? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Nem – helyeselt Dumbledore. – Néhány perccel az után, hogy Harry nagybátyja közölte vele, hogy nem látják tovább szívesen, két halálfaló érkezett.  
  
Piton kiegyenesedett a székében.  _Hát, az biztos, hogy nem vesztegették az idejüket! És mit csinált ez idő alatt a Főnix Rendje?_  
  
\- És? – kérdezte, félve a választól.  
  
\- Nos, itt van a rejtély. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a halálfalók nem találtak semmit. Ráijesztettek a Dursley családra, de nem pazaroltak rájuk több időt. Úgy tűnik, üres kézzel távoztak… de ami azt illeti, fiam, erről csak egyetlen módon győződhetünk meg.   
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
\- Meg vagyok lepve, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr még nem hívott magához. Nem lenne furcsa, ha magam mennék hozzá, bár nem titkolhatnám el sem ennek a gyűlésnek a tényét, sem a célját…  
  
Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, és megszorította a professzor vállát.  
  
\- Muszáj, Perselus. Tudnunk kell. Ha Harryt elfogták…  
  
Ebben a pillanatban Piton vágott egy grimaszt, és váratlanul megragadta a Jegyét. Minden szem feléje fordult.  
  
\- Íme, itt a megoldás a problémára – mondta tompa hangon, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Ha megtudom, hogy a halálfalók valóban elfogták Pottert, nem tudok kapcsolatba lépni veled, amíg vissza nem tudom őt hozni, vagy nem tudom legalább lokalizálni. Ha erre nincs mód, tudatni fogom veled, amint lehet.  
  
Az idős varázsló komolyan bólintott. A körülötte levő Rendtagok enyhe bűntudattal nézték Perselust. Piton szeme megvető pillantással száguldott végig az arcuk fölött.  
  
\- Készítsétek elő a gyengélkedőt! Ha Lucius vagy Bellatrix tette rá a kezét Potterre, minden bizonnyal kiérdemelték a jogot, hogy eljátszadozzanak vele…  
  
Anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a reakcióikat, egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és bemondta a címet.  
  
\- Piton-kúria.  
  
A bájitalokat az asztalra rakta egy bőrtáskában, készen a sietős indulásra. Piton a kandalló felé nézett: a macska felnyitotta egyik szemét az érkezésére, de nem annyira, hogy fel is ébredjen. A macska jelenléte egy másodpercnyi időre furcsa hatással volt rá: megoldotta a mellkasát szorító csomót. További idő elvesztegetése helyett, kezét a Jegyére szorította, és egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt a laboratóriumból.  
  



	5. Macskák és bájitalok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A macskában felébred a kíváncsiság, aminek meg lesznek a következményei

**5\. fejezet  
Macskák és bájitalok**

  
  
A macska lustán megmozdította az egyik fülét. A Fekete Ember hangos zajjal eltűnt a szemei elől! Ez különös volt… vagy mi?  
  
A kérdés várhatott. Ásított, szélesre tátva a száját, ami tele volt apró, éles fogakkal. Jól érezte magát, meleg és kényelmes helyen volt; már éhséget sem érzett, a sérüléseire pedig úgy gondolt, mint egy távoli emlékre.  
  
Kábán azon tűnődött, hogy a helyzet kiváltképpen kellemes volt. Egy kicsit összezavarodott… valami dörzsölte a nyakát. Egyik lábát felemelte, mielőtt ügyetlenül visszatette a talajra. Dörzsölés… ah, igen! Eszeveszett tempóban vakarta a hátsó lábával, hogy megszabaduljon a kellemetlen érzéstől, amitől elérte, hogy az a furcsa dolog a nyaka körül megcsendüljön. Á, megkönnyebbülés!  
  
Igazán furcsának találta, hogy mennyire ismeretlen volt ez a kis mozgás. Felhorkant, és felült a pulóveren, elűzve az álom utolsó nyomait. Gyorsan körülnézett maga körül. A hatalmas szobát csak egy kis szellőzőnyílás és a kőfalra csatolt kályhák világították meg. A sarokban egy üst melegedett lassú tűzön, mindenhol polcok álltak, apró fiolákkal, furcsa szerszámokkal és könyvekkel… a szoba zsúfoltsága ellenére is rendezett képet mutatott. Ismerős, mégis idegen volt.  
  
Csalódottságában csapott egyet a farkával. Járt már itt ezt megelőzően? Nem.  
  
De akkor hol volt ezelőtt?  
  
Úgy vélte, vissza tud emlékezni egy kicsi szobára, ablakra, rácsokra, a teliholdra… és az után? Minden homályos volt. Látta magát, ahogy egy nagy épület felé szalad, könnyű volt, annyira könnyű, és mégis, a lába minden egyes lépésnél fájt… valami folytonosan azt mondta neki, hogy ott kell menedékre lelnie, abban a kúriában. Hangot hallott, és elrejtőzött egy bokor alatt. Aztán a Fekete Ember megfogta őt és idehozta… ez rendben, de mi történt az előtt?  
Megnyalta az orrát a nyelvével. Nem tudott annál korábbra visszaemlékezni. Volt egyáltalán neve?  
  
Macska. Ezt mondta a Fekete Ember.  
  
Különös személy ez a Fekete Ember. Hangja mély, néha fenyegető és ugyanakkor magával ragadó. Egy hang, ami megijesztette, de egyben el is riasztotta attól, hogy elfusson. Honnan ismerte azt a hangot? Valami, mélyen az elméjében megrezdült, de nem tudta megfogni azt az ujjával… vagy inkább a mancsával.  
  
A macska – félretéve a dolgot – a tálkájára nézett. Üres. Hát ez bizony üres. Vajon lesz még hal, amikor visszajön a Fekete Ember? És mit tegyen ez idő alatt? Nos, vajon mit szoktak művelni a macskák? És egyáltalán miért töpreng ezen? Merlin szerelmére, ő egy macska!  
A bundája bűzlött a kenőcstől, amit a Fekete ember rátett, ezért úgy döntött, egy alapos fürdés remek módja ennek orvoslására. Összpontosított, és lelkesen megnyalta a lábát, majd köhögni kezdett: Egy frászt! Ez teljes képtelenség, szőr került a nyelvére! Mit is gondolt? A Fekete ember korábban megmosta, és az úgy jó volt. Hogy a ménkűbe birkóztak meg azzal a macskák, hogy… A fenébe, ő egy macska!  
  
Összezavarodott, és ideig csak őgyelgett. A fiolák határozottan emlékeztették valamire… érdemes volt rájuk vetni egy pillantást.  
  
Összeszedte a bátorságát, és megpróbált felugrani az asztalra, mielőtt a méltóság teljes hiányával a földre huppant.  
  
Megrémült, és gyorsan szétnézett maga körül: Nagyszerű, senki nem látta meg. Nos, bizonyára elszámította a távolságot; ez bárkivel megtörténhet, nemde?  
  
Összeszedte magát, lekuporodott, elrugaszkodott, és az asztalon landolt, miközben egyik lábára nem nehezedett rá a súlyával. Szíve kalapál mellkasában; talán ez az ugrás nélkülözte a kecsességet, de itt volt! Egy rövid szünetet tartott. A véghezvitt ugrás bámulatosra sikerült. Amikor elrugaszkodott, a felszállás hihetetlen volt… hányszor magasabbra ugrott a saját magasságánál? Olyan volt, mint repülni egy… egy… nem emlékezett. Nem számít, ez tökéletesen normális egy macska számára. A macskák jók az ugrásban. És elegánsak is. Tényleg.  
  
Érzékelve, hogy lábai már ismét engedelmeskednek neki, megkezdte felfedező útját az asztalon. Egy kicsit megingott, ahogy az üvegcsék között manőverezett. A terjengő szag birizgálta az orrát, a gőz homályossá tette a látását, és kóvályogni kezdett a feje. Egy pillanatra le kellett ülnie… Az asztalon ült a hátsóján, amikor megérezte, hogy van valami a… mijénél? A farkánál, a fenébe is! A farkánál, amelyről totálisan megfeledkezett, és ami pont most borított fel egy fiolát! Ugrott, hogy elkapja és kinyújtotta a… mancsát? Döbbenten figyelte, ahogy az üvegcse az alatta levő kőpadlóra zuhan, és azután ijesztő hanggal, ezer apró darabra törik.  
  
 _Potter! Nem azért vagy itt, hogy mindent tönkre tegyél, amit csak megérintesz! Tizenöt pont a Griffendéltől!_  
  
Az elméje mélyéről érkező hang megbénította. Ki? Mit? De emlékezetének ajtói ismét becsukódtak, és a macska csak bámulni tudott, rémülten, ahogy bájital beszivárgott a csempék közé. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy a Fekete Ember nem fogja túlságosan díjazni.   
  
Az ártatlanság mintaképét választva, sietve leugrott a földre, és visszamászott a pulóverére, ahol labdává gömbölyödött, és a farkát maga köré tekerte. Jobb, ha emlékszik annak létezésére, mert bár hasznosnak találta az ugrás közbeni egyensúlyozásra, de furcsán szemtelenül csapkodott maga körül, amikor megfeledkezett arról, hogy irányítsa!  
Orrát aggodalmának tárgya alá dugta, és végül elaludt.  
  
Ez ugyanaz a hang volt, ami ismét felébresztette őt: PUKK!  
  
Megijedt. Nem szeretett felriadva felébredni. Szeme a zaj forrását kutatta: A Fekete Ember visszatért! Ó, talán ad valamit enni! A padlón összetörő üveg emléke váratlanul lesújtott rá, és orrát ismét bundájába dugta, tettetve, hogy még alszik. Nem ő volt. Ő nem csinált semmit. Nem, nem, ő a pulóveren aludt, meg sem mozdult! Egyáltalán nem!  
  
Felvette a legártatlanabb arckifejezést és várt; csak a szeme sarkából követte nyomon a Fekete embert.  
  
Piton letette az asztalra a nehéz bőrtáskát. Gyorsan meg kell találnia a szükséges hozzávalót a Sötét Nagyúr bájitalához; kifutott az időből… és a mester természetéből fakadóan nem volt egy türelmes ember. Különösen most, hogy Potter ismét kicsúszott az ujjai közül.  
  
Szeme megakadt a padlón összetört üvegen.  
  
\- Potter! – harsogta, mielőtt kijavította magát. – Macska!  
  
Ártatlanul és meglepetten emelte az orrát.  
  
\- Ki más, te kis képmutató!  
  
Megragadta a macskát a nyakszirtjénél, és szemmagasságba emelte.  
  
\- Tehát! Tőled nem vonhatok le pontokat, te ostoba, hálátlan állat, de nagyon csábító, hogy kihajítsalak az ajtón!  
  
A macska boldogtalanul és zavartan nézett rá. Piton még közelebbről megvizsgálta: sérülései kezdtek begyógyulni, de valószínűleg még fájhattak. Miért van az, hogy a macskák annyira kíváncsiak, és szisztematikusan azokat a bájitalokat rontják el, amiket a legnehezebb megfőzni?  
  
Felmordult, letette a macskát a földre és elkezdte összeszedni a romokat.   
  
Ez határozottan rossz nap volt. És most mennie kell, meg kell keresnie Dumbledore-t, hogy beszámoljon neki, ami csakis az ő számára nyújt egy adagnyi megkönnyebbülést. Legalább Dumbledore-nak nincs az a félelmetes szokása, hogy _Cruciatusszal_ átkozza az embereket, amikor boldogtalan…  
  
Gyanakvó pillantást vetett a macskára, aki a szekrény alatt talált menedéket.   
  
Vállalta a felelősséget, hogy meggyógyítja ezt a macskát, és az nem lenne tisztességes, hogy ebben az állapotban kihajítsa… szájának sarka kissé felfelé görbült.  
  
\- Nos, rendben, kis barátom. Akkor két legyet ütünk egy csapásra!  
  
Feldarabolt egy újabb adag halat, amit a tálba tett. Ezt gyorsan még két bájital követte. Néhány csepp mesterséges aroma a tetejére…  
  
\- A vacsora tálalva!  
  
A macska – elfelejtve félelmét – a tálhoz szaladt, és a lehető leggyorsabban megkezdte annak kiürítését.  
  
\- Semmi stílus, semmi méltóság. Emberi hasonmásod kiköpött mása.  
  
Megfontolt mosollyal nézte, ahogy a macska végez az étellel. Alig nyelte le az utolsó falatot, amikor a macska hirtelen elálmosodott… Arra sem maradt ideje, hogy megforduljon a fejében, hogy visszajusson a pulóveréhez, ott helyben elaludt… fejével az üres tányérban.  
  
Piton felemelte, és óvatosan a pulóverre fektette.  
  
\- Legyen számodra megfelelő tanulság! Oroszlán vagy macska sosem eléggé körültekintő egy mardekárossal szemben…  
  
Egy pillanatig nézte a labdává gömbölyödött fekete macskát. Eggyel kevesebb aggódnivaló. Milyen sajnálatos, hogy ezt nem tudja olyan könnyen megoldani az emberi problémáknál, különösen egy bizonyos griffendéles tanuló esetében…  
  
Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Potter. Itt volt az ideje, hogy elinduljon megkeresni Dumbledore-t… Határozott mozdulattal egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.  
  
\- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!  
  
Egy hosszú lépéssel később az igazgató irodájában termett. A festmények kíváncsian figyelték az érkezését. Fawkes üdvözlő trillával köszöntötte, amihez kezdett hozzászokni. A bájitalmester meglepetten konstatálta, hogy ez a szoba a legmegnyugtatóbb hely, amit valaha ismert. Az egyetlen hely, ahol képes arra, hogy néhány pillanatra felhagyjon a színleléssel, és biztonságban érezze magát.  
  
Az érzést főként annak a hosszú, ősz hajú varázslónak köszönhette, aki jóindulatúan nézett rá, szemében pislákoló reménnyel.  
  
\- Perselus, milyen öröm látni téged! Gyere be, foglalj helyet! – A férfi nyilvánvalóan megkönnyebbült.  
  
Piton megtette, amit mondtak neki. Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, és hálásan elfogadta a karosszék nyújtotta kényelmet. Úgy tűnt, Dumbledore megérti, és adott egy kis időt a bájitalmesternek, hogy ellazuljon.  
  
\- Teát, Perselus?  
  
Piton megrázta a fejét, és kiegyenesedett. Hátizmai sajogtak; az álmatlan éjszakák sem tettek jót neki és a Cruciatus-átkok, amiben a Sötét Nagyúr látszólag kedvét lelte, szintén nem sokat segített.  
  
\- Nem esett fogságba – jelentette ki végül, megelőzve a kérdést. Látta, hogy az idős varázsló azonnal megkönnyebbül, mintha súlyt emeltek volna le a vállairól. Az enyhülés csak rövid ideig tartott, és bár az aggodalom, még ha egy kicsit, de csökkent is, ismét megjelent fáradt pillantásában.  
  
\- Merlinnek hála. Biztos vagy benne?  
  
\- Teljes mértékben. Az információd helyes volt, Lucius és Bellatrix üres kézzel távoztak.  
  
Piton látta, hogy az igazgató összeráncolja homlokát.  
  
\- Igen, ők voltak szolgálatban azon az éjszakán. Ők a Privet Drive legszorgalmasabb figyelői. Egy hatalmas privilégium… a Sötét Nagyúr nagyfokú bizalmának jeléül hagyta rájuk. Mindenesetre tanúi voltak a Pottert óvó védőfalak leomlásának, amikor a nagybátyja azt mondta neki, hogy nem látják szívesen a házban. Csak néhány percig tartott, hogy meggyőződjenek, tiszta a levegő, és beléptek azoknak az átkozott mugliknak a házába…  
  
Megállt, hogy mély levegőt vegyen.  
  
\- Kétségtelen, hogy Potter azt a néhány percet használta ki a szökésre, akárhogy is tette. Valószínűleg dehoppanált, mert nem tudok más magyarázatot kitalálni…  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
\- Ez is egy lehetőség. Ugyanakkor Harry nem tud önállóan dehoppanálni, tehát valakinek érte kellett mennie, és el kellett hoznia; valakinek, akinek még Lucius és Bellatrix előtt tudnia kellett a falak összeomlásáról, és gyorsabban odaért, mint ők. Akárhonnan nézem, ez nem hangzik túl hihetőnek.  
  
\- Nem túl valószínű, tényleg nem – ismerte el Piton. – Lestrange-t és Malfoyt nem lehet kezdőnek nevezni, és ügybuzgalmuk is kifogástalan volt. Ám a Sötét Nagyúr kétségkívül nem ezen a véleményen volt – tette hozzá sötéten elmosolyodva.  
  
\- Nem – mondta halkan Dumbledore. – Úgy vélem, Voldemort valójában nem értékelte ennek a kis kalandnak az eredményét…  
  
\- Enyhe kifejezés – motyogta Piton. – Bellatrix és Lucius halálra rémültek a gondolattól, hogy el kell magyarázniuk mesterüknek, milyen közel kerültek ahhoz, hogy ezüst tálcán nyújtsák át neki Pottert. Egy pillanatig azt hitték, ők fogják megnyerni a Halálfalók Kupadöntőjét… közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy meglógott a cikesz. Biztonsággal állíthatom, hogy még ha Potter a Privet Drive-on tartózkodna is, Lestrange és Malfoy hosszú ideig semmilyen formában nem őrködnének ott. A Sötét Nagyurat nagyon feldúlta az eset, és csalódottságát nagylelkűen megosztotta köreivel.   
  
Dumbledore arckifejezése fájdalmassá vált, miközben elmélyülten figyelte bájitalmesterét.  
  
\- És, gondolom, Perselus te sem úsztad meg a haragját.  
  
Piton nem is pislogott.  
  
\- Voldemort úgy tűnik, osztja közhiedelmet, mi szerint felelős vagyok Potter sorsáért. Így tehát messzemenőkig logikus volt, hogy egyenlően osztozzam Lucius és Bella büntetésében; sőt még jobban is, mivel nem hoztam semmilyen megelégedésére szolgáló hírt, ami enyhítette volna a csalódottságát.  
  
Dumbledore látszólag még öregebbnek és még fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint egy pillanattal ez előtt.  
  
\- Perselus, fiam… tudom, milyen sokat kérünk tőled… talán egy kicsit túl sokat is.  
  
Piton ingerülten megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Hosszú idővel ezelőtt én hoztam meg ezt a döntést, és nem erőltette rám senki. Dumbledore, semmi szükség arra, hogy a sorsomra pazarold a szánalmad. Te meg én tökéletesen tudjuk, hogy ez még így is túl könyörületes ahhoz hasonlítva, ami történhetett volna… és erre nem is kell több időt vesztegetni. Most már tudjuk azt, mi nem történt Potterrel, de tudnunk kell, mi is történt voltaképpen abban a házban. Bármilyen kivételes legyen is az a gyerek, nem tűnhetett el egy szempillantásnyi idő alatt.  
  
Dumbledore a fejét rázta.  
  
\- Nem, ez valószerűtlen. Nagy megkönnyebbülés tudni, hogy nincs Voldemort kezeiben, de az eltűnése ettől még riasztó marad. Kétségem sincs a felől, hogy Harry egyenesen az Odúba, vagy a Roxfortba sietett volna, ha látott volna rá lehetőséget, hogy így tegyen, és ha egy idegennek kellett megmentenie… Miért nem hozta vissza hozzánk ez a valaki? Nem, attól félek, bárhol is van Harry, nincs biztonságban… ám ha Voldemort még nem volt képes megtalálni, akkor még mindig lehetünk optimisták. Hozzá kell látnunk, hogy számba vegyünk minden eshetőséget, hogy minden nyomot kövessünk. Számíthatok rád, Perselus?  
  
\- Természetesen – felelte a férfi szárazon.  
  
Piton mélyebbre süllyedt székében, miközben gondolkodott. Az évek során a fiú szakértővé vált abban, hogy a kastélyban settenkedjen, de vajon ez tényleg segíthetett neki megszökni a halálfalók elől? James láthatatlanná tevő köpenye hasztalan lett volna… Ujjával az arcán kopogtatott. Egy nagyon zavaró ötlet merült fel benne…  
  
\- Albus van rá lehetőség, akár egy csekély is, hogy Potter animágus lehet?  
  
Az igazgató felvonta szemöldökét.  
  
\- Perselus, egy animágus? Hát, noha az apjának és a keresztapjának épp az orrom és a szakállam előtt sikerült azzá válnia, Harry szinte állandóan figyelem alatt állt, amióta csak a Roxfortba érkezett. Figyelembe véve, mi minden történt vele azóta, erősen kételkedem benne, hogy képes volt megszerezni azt a képességet a tudtom nélkül.  
  
Piton továbbra is összezavarodottan meredt a távolba.  
  
\- Van bármilyen okod rá, hogy ezt gondold, Perselus?  
  
\- Talán – mondta a bájitalmester. – Albus, bízom az ítélőképességedben, mindamellett kérlek, alaposan fontold meg a kérdésem… Van rá esély, hogy megtörténhetett?  
  
Az agg varázsló metsző tekintetet vetett rá, amiben egyre növekedő kíváncsiság szikrázott.  
  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, egyetlen módja van, hogy megbizonyosodjunk erről. Most reggel tíz óra van, úgy gondolom, Mr. Weasley és Miss Hermione Granger mostanra már ébren vannak.  
  
A kandallóhoz lépett és egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt bele.  
  
\- Az Odú!  
  
Dumbledore bedugta a fejét a zöld lángokba, és gyorsan körbepillantott maga körül.  
  
\- Molly! Ugye, nem zavarlak?  
  
\- Dumbledore professzor! Van bármilyen híre Harryről? – kérdezte a gömbölyded asszonyság, aki éppen az étkezőasztal megterítésével foglalatoskodott.  
  
\- Perselus épp most érkezett vissza néhány megnyugtató hírrel. Bár még mindig nem tudjuk, mi történt Harryvel, de Voldemort nem játszik szerepet az eltűnésében.  
  
Molly Weasley hangosan felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, és a legközelebbi székbe vetette magát.  
  
\- Hála Merlinnek… Ron és Hermione megkönnyebbülhetnek! Már teljesen eltanácstalanodtam, mivel tarthatnám vissza őket attól, hogy maguk próbálják megtalálni őt! Betegre aggódják magukat… ahogy mi is.  
  
\- Pontosan, Molly. Ébren vannak a gyerekek? Most azonnal beszélni szeretnék velük az irodámban, ha nem bánod.  
  
\- Hát persze, hogy nem bánom. Máris hívom őket.  
  
Egy pillanattal később Mrs. Weasley hangját lehetett hallani, majd Ron és Hermione rohant a konyhába.  
  
\- Jó reggelt, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger.  
  
\- Dumbledore professzor úr! – kiáltottak fel egyszerre. – Hogy van Harry? Hol van most?  
  
\- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de még nem tudom, ám abban biztosak vagyunk, hogy Voldemort nem rabolta el.  
  
A két fiatal megkönnyebbülten felkiáltott.  
  
\- Ha volna egy percetek, átjönnétek, kérlek az irodámba?  
  
A két gyerek tépelődve bólintott, majd amikor Dumbledore feje eltűnt, ők is átléptek a kandallón keresztül.  
  
Ron elsőként a bájitaltan tanárt látta meg, amikor belépett az igazgatói irodába, aki keresztbe rakott lábbal ült a karosszékében. Ron akaratlanul is vágott egy grimaszt, majd kérdő tekintettel Dumbledore-hoz fordult.  
  
Az igazgató, ajkán megnyugtató mosollyal intett nekik, hogy üljenek le.  
  
\- Ron, Hermione, tudom, hogy legfőbb gondotok Harry biztonsága.  
  
Mindkét fiatal meggyőzően bólintott.  
  
\- Azt is tudom, mivel ti vagytok a legjobb barátai, nincs titka előttetek – folytatta Dumbledore. - Ugyanakkor, fel kell tennem nektek egy kérdést. Egy nagyon fontos kérdést, ami Harryvel kapcsolatos. Nem a válasz számít, de könyörgöm, az igazat mondjátok. Gondolom, megértitek, hogy ez élet-halál kérdése, igaz?  
  
Ron és Hermione ismét bólintottak, ezúttal növekvő izgatottsággal.  
  
\- Jó… a hármatok közti barátság nagyon sok közös pontos osztozik azzal, amely Remus, Sirius és James között kötődött. Azt is tudom, nem tiltakoztok az összehasonlítás ellen, és hogy boldogan léptek a nyomdokaikba. Ron, Hermione, gondolt arra Harry valaha is, hogy animágussá válik, mint az édesapja?  
  
Ron és Hermione szájtátva álltak fel. A két varázsló közelről, gondosan figyelve reakciójukat.  
  
\- Nem! – Ron volt az, aki elsőként felkiáltott. – Nem, egyáltalán nem! Beszéltünk erről, amikor tudomást szereztünk Holdsápról, Ágasról és Tapmancsról, de… nem, sosem lett volna hozzá türelmünk és időnk… - Bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Hermione felé – Hát, gondolom, Hermionének könnyű lett volna, de… nem!  
  
Hermione – miután magához tért meglepetéséből – egyetértett vele.  
  
\- Nem, professzor úr. Harry sosem vette komolyan fontolóra. És sosem tudta volna megtenni azt a tudtunk nélkül – mondta a lány határozottan.  
  
Dumbledore Piton felé fordult.  
  
\- Ez megválaszolja a kérdésed?  
  
Piton bólintott. Figyelmesen nézte a két kamaszt, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem hazudnak.  
  
Tényleg ostoba elképzelés volt, de hát az egybeesés, hogy a macska megjelent az ő lakhelyén, pont ugyanazon a napon, amikor Potter eltűnt, és az a jel a homlokán, meg a zöld szeme…  
  
Bah. Persze, hogy nevetséges; a macskapopuláció felének zöld a szeme, és a jel önmagában nem különleges. Talán ritka, enyhén szórakoztató, de semmi kivételes.  
  
Felsóhajtott. Felkérték, hogy megvizsgáljon minden nyomot, és ő ezt is fogja tenni, még ha az a legvalószínűtlenebb is.  
  
\- Köszönöm, hogy ránk szántátok ezt az időt, Miss Granger és Mr. Weasley. Visszatérhettek az Odúba, és mondjátok meg Mollynak, hogy köszönöm a süteményt, amit küldött.  
  
\- Anya nem tudja, mit tegyen, amivel elfoglalja magát – sóhajtott Ron. – De… professzor úr, épp maga mondta, hogy meg lehet bennünk bízni Harry biztonságát illetően. Nem segíthetnénk a keresésben?  
  
\- Fiam, épp most tettétek. Semmit nem szeretnék jobban, mint a segítségeteket kérni, de a jelenleg a legkisebb nyomunk sincs. Sokkal hasznosabbak lesztek, ha elérhetőek maradtok arra az esetre, hátha szükségünk van még más információra Harryvel kapcsolatban.  
  
Ron vonakodva biccentett, és Dumbledore meglátta, amint a megértés szikrája megvillan Hermione szemében. A lányt nem szedte rá a mesterkedés, hogy ott tartsák őket az Odúban, mindazonáltal a kifogás hiteles volt.  
  
Mindketten elköszöntek az igazgatótól, és az ígérettel, mely szerint abban a pillanatban értesítik őket, mihelyst megtudnak valamit Harryről, visszamentek a kandallón át.  
  
Piton tapodtat sem mozdult, inkább visszasüppedt a karosszékébe. A felhalmozódott erőfeszítés és feszültség végül utolérte.  
  
Dumbledore együttérző pillantással nézett rá.  
  
\- Perselus, megkérdezhetem, miből gondoltad, hogy Harry talán animágussá válhatott?  
  
Piton hirtelen nevetségesnek érezte magát. Egy fekete macska, mókás jellel a homlokán, aki jó volt abban, hogy összetörje a bájitalait? Inkább meghal, de nem ismeri be, hogy befogadta az Aranyifjú macskaverzióját…  
  
Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse az elképzelést.  
  
\- Nem számít. Albus, amennyiben most nincs rám szükséged…  
  
\- Persze, fiam – sietett Dumbledore a válasszal. – Megérdemelsz némi alvást! Kapcsolatba lépek veled, ha szükségem van a segítségedre. Ne aggódj semmi miatt, máris nagy szolgálatot tettél nekünk… és Harrynek.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Potter nem egyéb, mint egy szimbólum. Egy szimbólum és egy fegyver, és nem állok készen rá, hogy lemondjak róla. Ami az alvást illeti, az még nem ma lesz. Lehet, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem elégedett a Rend ellen végzett kémkedésemmel, de még mindig szüksége van a bájitalmesterére. Ezért, ha most lehet…  
  
Dumbledore vonakodva bólintott, és végignézte, ahogy a tanár mereven a kandallóhoz lép. Aggódott Piton miatt. Le fogja őt győzni a testi és idegi kimerültség, ha nem a haragja teszi hamarabb…


	6. Tűz mellett

**6\. Fejezet  
Tűz mellett**

  
  
Perselus első dolga az volt, miután belépett a laborjába, hogy ellenőrizte, alszik-e még a kis szörnyeteg. Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy macska a mély alvástól csipás szemmel néz fel rá. A szobában semmi nem oda nem illőt nem talált, tehát a katasztrófa legalább a mai napra elhárult.   
  
A macska lomhán nyújtózkodott a pulóverén, és nehéznek találta az ébredést. Volt annak a halnak egy furcsa, keserű utóíze… és újra elaludt. Valami itt nincs rendben … A kis hang szüntelenül azt hajtogatta, hogy ne bízzon az Emberben, és hogy ébredjen fel.  
  
De végül is, ez tényleg annyira rossz? Soha nem aludt még ennyit életében! Azt mondják a macskákról, hogy sokat alszanak… a macskák. Macskák?  
  
Elhessegette a gondolatot; elméje túl ködös volt, hogy most gondolkodjon. A Fekete Ember visszajött! Talán ad neki enni valamit? Bizonytalanul igyekezett az Emberhez.  
  
Piton nem vesztegette az idejét. Nem tudta, mikor fogja újra hívni a Sötét Nagyúr, de a lehetőségét is ki akarta annak zárni, hogy újabb ürügyet adjon neki arra, hogy megkínozhassa. Nem, mintha egyébként szüksége lett volna ürügyre…  
  
Előhúzta pálcáját és tüzet gyújtott az üst alatt. Mire is van szüksége? Gondolatai visszakanyarodtak a halálfaló gyűlésre. Lucius és Bellatrix már siralmas állapotban voltak, amikor ő megérkezett, de mesterük haragját még nem hűtötték le. Pont ellenkezőleg…  
  
Piton tudatlansága Potter sorsáról tovább növelte haragját. A Malfoy-kúria, ahol Voldemort és a legközelebbi halálfalói letelepedtek, most úgy nézett ki, mint a Pokol hetedik bugyra, a rémület és a szenvedés megmérgezte a légkört. Néhány halálfaló, köztük Lucius és Bellatrix, nyöszörögve feküdtek a földön, míg a többiek megpróbáltak jelentéktelennek tűnni, és elszökni Denem gyilkos haragja elől. Összetört bútorok és festmények szénné égett maradványai borították a padlót.  
  
Piton belegondolt, hogy mindent összevetve a Rend találkozói egyáltalán nem is olyan rosszak.  
  
Összerázkódott, amikor visszaemlékezett arra, hogy mi következett. A Sötét Nagyúr jeges, mézes-mázos hangon őt szólította az oldalára, és megkérdezte tőle, hogyan szalaszthatott el ilyen fontos információdarabkát… hogyhogy nem tudta, mi történt Potterrel, hogy hogyan szökött meg? Semmi nem rémisztette meg jobban Perselust, mint az a mesterkélten barátságos hang…  
  
Amikor végül beismerte, hogy nem tudott több információt kihúzni a Rendből, Voldemort felhagyott a színlelt együttérzéssel.  
  
Kétségkívül tisztázta, mit gondol kéme hozzá nem értéséről, de Piton ezt már nem hallotta. Ezen a ponton túlságosan is azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy megpróbált ellenállni a Cruciatus-átoknak.  
  
Igen, a Sötét Nagyúr különösképpen feldúlt volt. Amikor végül útjára eresztette, hogy előkészítse a bájitalát, Perselusnak jó néhány percébe telt, hogy talpára álljon, és elég erőt szedjen össze ahhoz, hogy a kandallóhoz menjen.  
  
Most pedig arra kellett visszaemlékeznie, mit akart a Sötét Nagyúr a következő szállítmányában…  
  
A szekrény felé fordult és megugrott. Néhány lépésnyire tőle a macska figyelte őt a hátsófelén ülve, hatalmas zöld szemeiben remény és kíváncsiság tükröződött.  
  
Voldemort, a halálfalók, a fájdalom, a kín mind eltűntek váratlanul, csak ennek az állatnak a komikus látványa maradt, ahogy különös, csipás tekintettel őt figyeli, azokkal a szemekkel, amelyek annyira emlékeztetik egy másik szempárra…  
  
Nagyot sóhajtott, és csak most döbbent rá, hogy gyakorlatilag a Grimmauld téri találkozó óta visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és mindössze felszínesen lélegzett.  
  
Hogy tudott ilyen nagy változást létrehozni egy macska abban a szobában, amiben volt, tekintettel a mai napra? Ez csak egy fekete macska, egyike azoknak a macskáknak, akikről azt állítják, hogy balszerencsét okoznak, és csak metszően bámul rá, mint egy Legilimentor, amitől máris kényelmetlenül érzed magad.  
  
Ám ez itt csak nézett, mintha nem tudná, mit is kezdjen magával, mintha épp most pottyant volna az égből, és fogalma sincs arról, hogyan kéne viselkednie. Vagy léteznie.  
  
 _A cicák mindig mókásak voltak, és ez itt még egészen biztosan nem nőtt még ki belőle_  – gondolta.  
  
\- Nem lehetsz máris éhes, hisz alig pár órája ettél! - mondta a macskának, aki oldalra hajtott fejjel őt figyelte.  
  
\- Hmm. Úgy vélem, a te esetedben nem árt egy kis külön étel.  
  
***  
  
A macska nézte, ahogy a Fekete Ember megtölti hallal a tálkáját, és egy furcsa folyadékot tesz hozzá. Megnyalta a száját: a férfi tényleg megértette őt! Attól tartott, hogy az ember megfeledkezik róla, annyira el volt foglalva a bájitalával. Minden egyes kandallón történő áthaladáskor feszültebbnek látszott. A macska a férfi testtartásából meg tudta megmondani, hogy fájdalmat érzett, és még világosabban azt is, hogy idegeskedett.  
  
Valami azt súgta neki, az lesz a legjobb, ha nem hívja fel magára a figyelmet, amikor ilyen a férfi, de azt nem tudta megállni, hogy ne üljön csendben, néhány lépés távolságban. Tulajdonképpen jól esne egy kis étel, de arra zavarba ejtő módon még jobban vágyott, hogy tehessen valamit, ami megnyugtatja a férfit…  
  
A Fekete Ember gondoskodott róla és ételt is adott neki. Mégis, valami mélyen belül azt mondta neki, hogy a férfi nem kedveli őt. Egyáltalán nem.  
  
Mégis megengedte neki, hogy kényelmesen ott maradjon a tűz mellett, teli hassal és még a sérüléseit is ellátta…  
  
Mindez összezavarta. Ott maradt, figyelte az embert, míg az dolgozott, nem tudta mi mást tegyen, míg a férfi megfordult, és meglátta.  
  
Arckifejezése egy pillanatra fájdalmasnak és nyugtalannak tűnt, de a szemében levő fényt szórakozottság váltotta fel. Vállai ellazultak kicsit, és… emlékezett rá, hogy adjon neki egy kis halat!  
  
A macska kétszeresen is örült: nem csak a tálkáját tették tele, de a Fekete Ember ingerültsége is csökkent.  
  
Tudta, a macskáknak vélhetően nem szokásuk, hogy hálásak legyenek, és valami mélyen belül azt is megsúgta, hogy vigyázzon a férfival és az ételével kapcsolatban. Ám jelenleg a hála és az éhség teljesen elnémította a belső hangot.  
  
Piton végignézte, ahogy a macska a szokásos lelkesedésével behabzsolja a halat. Az állat úgy evett, mintha attól félne, sosem fog újra ételt látni… Minél tovább gondolkozott ezen, annál kevésbé tetszett neki. Ha nem viselte volna azt a furcsa nyakörvet, Perselus kételkedés nélkül a bántalmazott és kidobott állatok közé sorolta volna. A macska sosem vakarózott a lábával, megfeszült, mikor a keze felé nyúlt, és a rossz bánásmód összes jelét mutatta.  
  
Ismét kísértést érzett, hogy megvizsgálja a nyakörvet, de feladta az ötletet. Szégyen lenne evés közben zaklatni a macskát; a látvány egyszerűen túl mókás volt.  
  
Mókás?  
  
Igen, az állat vicces volt. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy bármi is szórakoztassa a jelen események, és különösképpen a varázsvilág megmentőjének eltűnése után, aki még mindig nincs meg és talán már meg is halt, nem tudta, de örült a figyelem elterelésnek.  
  
Megesküdött, ha bárki is megtudná, hogy egy Harry Potterre emlékeztető fiatal macska bohóckodásán mosolyog, feledésátkot szór rá.  
  
A macska megnyalta a pofáját. Várta egy ideig, hogy meglássa, ismét elalszik-e, de semmi nem történt, úgyhogy elégedetten körülnézett.  
  
A Fekete Ember visszatért a bájitalához. Most nem annyira idegesnek, mint inkább fáradtnak látszott. Mozdulatai precízek, de gyengék voltak, ahogy csendben kezelte a hozzávalókat.  
  
A macska elterülve figyelte. Ismerősnek tűnt a körvonala… azok a varázsló talárok, a hosszú haj, ahogy a vállára omlik…  
  
 _A zsíros haja…_  
  
Miért mulattatta ez a képzet? Mint egy régi vicc, amiről elfelejtette, hogy hol hallotta először…  
  
Néhány fekete szál az arcába lógott, miközben a munkájára koncentrált. Egy valóságos álarc volt, a macska csakis az elszántságot tudta róla leolvasni. Mi aggaszthatta annyira az embert? Nem mosolygott, és hangja gyakran hangzott fenyegetőnek, de a macskának ez valahogy természetesnek és ismerősnek tűnt.  
  
Az állat elveszett a férfi hipnotikus mozdulatainak szemlélődésében.   
  
 _„Nyissák ki a könyvüket a 208. oldalon.”_  
  
A macska pislogott.  
  
 _“Túlságosan világos. Weasley, adjon hozzá még egy gyökeret!”_  
  
Dolgok keveredtek a macska fejében. A Fekete Ember bájitalokkal, egy pincében, de nem ez… más emberek…  
  
 _„Potter! Ha annyi időt töltene tanulással, mint autogramok osztogatásával, a főzetei talán hasonlítanának egyébre is, mint levesre! Öt pont a Griffendéltől!_  
  
A Fekete Ember gyűlöletének érzése hirtelen meglepte a macskát, majd gyorsan elhalványult. Felkelt, és egyhelyben megfordult.  
  
Potter, a Fekete Ember Potternek nevezte, amikor rákiabált. Ez valamiféle sértés volt? Talán… Potter ostoba dolgokat művelt. Az Ember nem szerette Pottert. De mivel ő **A Macska**  volt, enni adott neki és figyelt rá. És mivel így volt, biztonságban érezte magát, és többé nem nyugtalankodott semmi miatt.  
  
Emlékezetében úgy rémlett, hogy egy fekete felhő fenyegetően lebegett felette… valami, ami sosem tűnt el, ránehezedett, ami ellen harcolnia kellett volna, de semmit nem tudott tenni…   
  
Itt mindez már nem számított. Amikor átlépte a pince küszöbét, hátrahagyta a fenyegető felhőt. Elkergette a Fekete Ember, azzal, hogy a karjaiba vette őt…  
  
Néhány órányi őrlés, keverés, kavarás és főzés után Piton végül képes volt felnézni a munkapadjáról. Minden készen állt; Egyetlen hátralevő dolog maradt, az hogy megvárja, míg főzetei befejezik a fövést vagy az ülepedést. Végre be tudja venni az izmaiba beégett Cruciatus-átok hatását enyhítő bájitalt. Tartott tőle, hogy az állandó égő érzés nélkül nem lett volna képes eléggé összpontosítani arra, hogy befejezze a munkáját. Sosem volt szüksége sok alvásra, még roxfortos diákként sem, de Voldemort apró játékai kivették belőle az energiát.  
  
Az aggodalom úgyszintén…  
  
Óvatosan letelepedett a helyiségben levő egyetlen fotelbe, ami a kandallóval szemközt állt. A macska félig lehunyt szemmel őt figyelte, miközben ő a bájitalt itta. A feszültség lassan kiveszett a testéből, hogy elméje szabadon kószáljon.  
  
Átvizsgálta ennek a hosszú napnak a történéseit. Elsőként megjelent ez a macska vérbe fagyva a semmiből. Majd következett a Grimmauld téri találkozó és Potter eltűnése. A szokásos rosszindulat. Voldemort hívása, vallatása és elégedetlensége – ismételten. Nem számított, mit csinált, sosem tűnt elégnek.  
  
A macskára nézett, aki le sem vette róla a szemét. Ilyen közelről úgy látszott, félig kíváncsian, félig ijedten néz fel rá. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse, mire a macska kissé elhúzódott tőle.  
  
\- Lássuk, hogy vagy… a sebeid szebbnek látszanak. Még nem zárultak teljesen össze, de szépen meg fognak gyógyulni. Úgy látszik, nem próbáltad nyaldosni őket… fura kis macska vagy.  
  
Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Igen, a sebek szépen reagáltak a balzsamra. A macska kiegyensúlyozottabbnak és jóval elevenebbnek látszott, mint amikor rátalált, és ez egyáltalán nem lepte meg, figyelembe véve, hogy mennyit evett. Ám Perselus érezte, hogy álomba zuhanhat, és egy eleven, kíváncsi macska egy bizonytalan bájitalokkal teli laborban, nem igazán olyasmi, amire szüksége van… viszont a nap annyira szép volt – mondta magának, ahogy kinézett az ablakon. Egy fiatal macska biztosan jobban járna, ha odakint játszhatna, most, hogy a sebei nem nyugtalanítják annyira.  
  
Persze még mindig fennállt az esély, hogy a macska hazamegy, és sosem jön vissza… Ám ez is egy jó lehetőség – döntötte el Piton.  
  
Nézte a pulóverén összegömbölyödött fekete kis testet. Az állat volt az egyetlen pozitív dolog az utóbbi két napos virrasztásban. Ki tudja, talán visszatérne, amikor éhes lesz, most hogy talált egy teli tálat?  
  
A bájitalmester felállt és a karjaiba vette a macskát.  
  
\- Ideje indulni. Biztos szeretnél szabadon lenni. Remélem, vagy elég intelligens ahhoz, hogy ne menj vissza azokhoz, akik ezt tették veled… - mondta, és kezét végigfuttatta a reszkető macska bundáján.  
  
A macska szíve úgy dobogott, mintha ki akarna szakadni. Minden izma megfeszült, amikor megérezte, hogy a Fekete Ember felviszi a lépcsőkön, kinyitja a nehéz faajtót és leteszi a fűre.  
  
\- Vigyázz magadra, Macska – mondta halkan, mielőtt sarkon fordult, és rácsukta az ajtót.  
  
A macska megbénult, és először meg sem mert mozdulni. Érezte a szelet a bundáján, majd hallott egy reccsenést valahonnan a háta mögül és a levegőbe ugrott.  
  
A labor! Vissza akart menni, hogy melegben legyen, a pulóveren, a Fekete Ember közelében! Miért rakta őt ki?  
  
Körülnézett. Hova menjen? Mit tegyen? Nem félt, de nem is érezte magát biztonságban. Még ha a sebei nem is igazán fájtak már, még mindig szüksége volt pihenésre. Törődésre. Ételre. Védelemre? Csak még egy darabig, mielőtt visszajön a fekete árnyék…  
  
A macska elveszetten tett pár lépést a fűben. Végigcammogott a fal mentén, kétségbeesett nézett körbe másik nyílás után.  
  
Az ajtótól néhány méternyire végül talál egy kiszögelést a falban, egy berácsozott boltívet… Összeborzongott. Nem szerette a rácsokat… De a rácsok mögött ott volt egy ablak. Az ablak mögött láthatta a pince ismerős árnyékát, a kandallót, az asztalt, a polcokat… és a Fekete Embert, aki végre elaludt a karosszékében.  
  
 _Jobb, mint a semmi_ – gondolta.  
  
És labdává gömbölyödött az ablakban.

***  
  
Piton a Sötét Nagyúrról álmodott.  
  
A mai események tükrében nem volt túl meglepő – merengett, és halványan tudatában volt annak, hogy álmodott. Voldemort boldogtalan volt. Lucius és Bellatrix arca eltorzult, Dumbledore csalódottan nézett, Tonks, Rémszem és a Weasleyk vádlón bámultak rá.   
  
\- Védened kell Harryt! Hol van Harry?  
  
Arcok keringtek körülötte.  
  
Szemek… és az összes közepén egy zöld szempár, egy olyan, ami másképpen nézett rá…  
  
 _\- Köszönöm…_  
  
\- Lily?  
  
Ám az arc megváltozott. Nem, nem Lily; Potter; Nem, mégsem Potter…  
  
A macska ugrott ki vádlóinak köréből és ugrott az oldalára. Cinkosan Pitonra kacsintott, majd elhelyezkedett Piton és a többiek között.  
  
\- Ő vigyázott rám! Nehogy bármit is mondani merjetek!  
  
Piton ijedten ébredt.  
  
A macska!  
  
Tekintete a kandalló melletti magányos pulóverre siklott. Egy pillanatig kételkedett, de nem, kirakta a macskát, mielőtt aludni indult. Egy kis bűntudata volt, úgy gondolta, előtte megetethette volna… már csak azért is megjutalmazni, hogy megvédte őt álmában.  
  
Mennyi az idő? Felnézett a szellőzőnyílásra és megijedt.   
  
Két, reménnyel telt zöld szempár nézte. Esni kezdett, és a macska enyhén reszketett, de úgy tűnt, nem érez késztetés arra, hogy megmozduljon, csak bámult be a laborba az ablakon át, mintha szeretne behoppanálni.  
  
Piton morgolódva ment fel a lépcsőn és nyitotta ki az ajtó. Az ázott macska otthagyta a falmélyedést, és zavart pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre.  
  
\- Miért nem mész haza? Még mindig túl gyenge vagy? Nevetséges, hogy ott ülsz ilyen esőben!  
  
Perselus gondban volt; ez a macska tényleg nem úgy viselkedett, mint egy közönséges macska. Állával az ajtó felé bökött.  
  
\- Na, gyere, eredj be.  
  
Macska habozni látszott, de nem mozdult, tekintetében több kérdés tükröződött, mint valaha.  
  
Piton ismét felmordult, és elindult, hogy felvegye a macskát. A macska megmerevedett, de nem próbált küzdeni, amikor az ember megfogta és visszavitte a pincébe.  
  
Piton semmiért nem vallotta volna be, de valahogy elégedettséget érzett…  
  
Piton hamarosan beismerte a nyilvánvalót; a macskának abszolút nem állt szándékában távozni. Azonnal visszafoglalta a birtokába a pulóverét, a laboratóriumot és kétségtelenül magát a bájitalmestert is.  
  
Kezdetben mindig kirakta a macskát, mikor egy időre távoznia kellett; az állat eleinte nem szerette, de azután rádöbbent, hogy ez a számkivetettség csak időleges; arra használta az időt, hogy sütkérezzen.  
  
Ám mindig az ajtóban vagy a szellőzőnyílásnál volt, amikor az Ember visszajött, hogy behívja…  
  
A ház többi része nem érdekelte. Csábította, hogy kövesse Pitont, amikor a férfi hívta, hogy így tegyen, de nem tetszett a gondolat, hogy elhagyja a pince védelmét. Így megelégedett azzal, ahogy aggódva figyelje, ahogy az ember elsétál, és arra vágyott, bárcsak itt maradna vele a tűz mellett…  
  
Piton nem ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vele menjen. Bizonyos szempontból a macska most már a laboratórium berendezésének részévé vált. Nézte, ahogy órákon át bájitalokat főz, miközben a pulóverén feküdt vagy a széken telepedett le, jelenléte diszkrét és barátságos volt… és igen, még kellemes is, bármilyen furcsának is tűnhetett. A zöld szempár mindenegyes alkalommal pislogott, amikor tekintetük összetalálkozott, mintha azt mondta volna „bravó!”, és bár az egész világ látszólag szemére vetette hozzá nem értését, ez a jóváhagyó tekintet önmagában megérte.   
  
És Piton sokkal gyorsabban megszokta a macska jelenlétét, mint azt először gondolta. Odakinn a varázsvilág reszketett és kiabált. Potter eltűnését még nem hozták nyilvánosságra, de a szóbeszéd futótűzként terjedt…  
  
A Főnix Rendje és a Halálfalók is mindent latba vetettek, hogy ők találják meg elsőként az értékes kölyköt, és Piton kettőjük közé szorulva játszotta a közvetítő szerepét. Mindkét oldalnak az volt a szándéka, hogy aktív résztvevőként rávegye, hogy az elképzelhető legtöbb információt csikarja ki a másikból.  
  
Természetesen sem Voldemort, sem a Rend a legcsekélyebb hírt nem szolgáltatta, és mindketten egyenlő mértékben elégedetlenkedtek a szolgálataival.  
  
Egyedül Dumbledore és Molly Weasley vette a fáradtságot, hogy bátorítsa, és méltányolja az ügyben játszott hálátlan szerepét; de az idő múlásával nőtt a feszültség és a nyelvek élesebbé váltak.  
  
Az esély, hogy Pottert életben találják, egyre fogyott. Sokan gondolták, hogy amputoportálta magát, amikor megpróbált egyedül hoppanálni, vagy hogy az óceán közepén, vagy valami másik, ugyanolyan ostoba és veszélyes helyen végezte.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr maga is kezdte ezt hinni. Egyedül a csapda gyanúja tartotta vissza, hogy elterjessze Potter halálának hírét. Semmi sem tudta volna jobban demoralizálni a varázslóvilágot, mint a hősük és reményük elvesztése…  
  
Piton maga is egyre pesszimistábbá vált. Arroganciája ellenére Potterben megvolt a tenni vágyás illúziója, mely látszólag képessé tette őt a Világosság Bajnokának szerepére. Most emiatt a tehetségtelen és érdektelen kölyök miatt a varázsvilág az összeomlás szélén állt…  
  
E pillanatban a macska maradt az egyetlen élőlény az ismerősei közül, akit nem rázott meg az egész ügy, és aki még mindig úgy tekintett rá, mint egy teljesen becsületes és érdekes személyre. És Piton ezért nagyon hálás volt a macskának.  
  
Egy hét után Pitonnak be kellett ismernie, hogy az állat úgy döntött, a laborjában rendezi be új otthonát, és ez nem csak egy átmeneti látogatás.  
  
A macskára nézett, aki úgy tűnt, elveszett gesztusainak szemlélődésében.  
  
\- Szóval Macska? Szeretsz itt lenni?  
  
A macska pislantott.  
  
\- Akkor azt hiszem, nem lehet beleszólásom. Vagyis, talán egyvalami. Amennyiben itt akarsz maradni, sokkal illőbb nevet kell találnunk, a Macskánál.  
  
A macska az ismerős szóra újra felnézett.  
  
Piton eltöprengett.  
  
\- Hmm, mi illik hozzád Macska… Marcus, Manfred? Nem, nevetséges. Valami jóval megfelelőbbet kéne találni, ami illik egy laboratóriumi macskához.  
  
Egy pillanatra eltűnődött.  
  
\- Mit szólnál a Shadow-hoz?  
  
A macska félredöntött fejjel pislantott.  
  
\- Akkor hát, Shadow.  
  
Perselus visszatért a bájitalaihoz. Ritkán érezte magát annyira nevetségesnek egész életében, mint hogy egy macskához beszél és nevet ad neki. De az állatnak sikerült meglágyítania. Hibáztathatja akár az elmúlt néhány hét feszültségét, a helyzet reménytelenségét, a felé irányuló ellenségeskedést és általános ellenszenvet: az eredmény ugyanaz marad. Kialakult egy ragaszkodás a fekete macska iránt, aki nem viselkedik macskaként, és akinek Potterszerű a modora.  
  
Az emberek meg hihetnek, amit csak akarnak, ő mindent meg fog tenni, hogy megtartsa a macskát, amíg az maradni akar.  
  
Piton számára úgy tűnt, a macska be akarta bizonyítani, hogy megérdemelte a Bájital-Macska beosztást. Piton sokszor elszunnyadt a jelenlétében, vagy elfelejtette kitenni, amikor gyorsan kellett távoznia, de az állat sosem keveredett bajba. Némán ült vagy feküdt, ahol tudott semmit összetörni vagy megzavarni, és sosem hívta fel magára a figyelmet.  
  
Mindent összevetve furcsa volt – merengett Piton több mint egy héttel azután, hogy meggyógyította Shadow-t. Sosem hallotta miákolni a macskát, azt sem kérte, hogy kimehessen, vagy bejöhessen, mint ahogy ételért sem nyávogott. Megelégedett azzal, hogy ült a tálkája vagy az ajtó mellett és szinte bocsánatkérően várta, hogy észrevegyék.  
  
Sok szempontból nem viselkedett úgy, mint macskatársai. Például nem volt oda az ötlettől, hogy tisztálkodjon. Piton látta, hogy egy vagy két alkalommal megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy megnyalja a bundáját, mielőtt köhécselt és köpködött undorában, amitől Piton sosem tudta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon.  
  
Egy nap, mikor épp szakadt az eső, a macska az ajtónál ült, és a bájitalmester azon csodálkozott, mi üthetett belé. Felmászott, kinyitotta az ajtót, és közben nézte, mit csinál az állat. Látta, hogy kirohan az esőbe, egy ereszkifolyó felé, és boldogan ugrál a zubogó víz alatt, olyan elégedetten, mint amikor valaki egy megerőltető nap után lezuhanyozik.  
  
Piton sosem állította, hogy érti az állatokat, mindazonáltal leesett az álla. Miután néhány percig áztatta magát a víz alatt, a macska elégedettnek tűnt, és ismét csatlakozott a bájitalmesterhez, aki csak állt, bámulta a macskát az esőben, és nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal.  
  
\- Shadow! Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem felejtetted el a szappant? Tisztában vagy azzal, hogy a macskák állítólag utálják a vizet, és magukat mosdatják? Mit művelsz odakinn?  
  
A macska oldalra hajtott fejjel nézte, ahogy mindig is tette, amikor figyelmesen hallgatta a bájitalmestert.  
  
A férfi felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Felteszem, nekem kell levinnem téged ilyen ázottan? Voltaképp nagyon okos, méltó a hasonmására, Mr. Potter!  
  
A macska kicsit behúzta a fejét. Nem szerette azt a nevet.  
  
A férfi a karjaiba vette. Shadow egyedül jött fel a lépcsőn, de valahogy mindig úgy látszott, hogy fél lemenni, így Pitonnak szokásává vált, hogy vigye őt. A macska eleinte mereven tartotta magát a karjaiban, míg a férfi ismét le nem tette, de egy idő után megnyugodott és mostanában úgy tűnt, tetszik neki, ha cipelik.  
  
Mikor ismét a talajon állt, a macska a tűzhelyhez szaladt, hogy ismét felmelegedjen. A tűz gyenge volt, és a macskának szinte meg kellett pörkölni a bundáját annak érdekében, hogy megszárítsa.  
  
Piton tétovázott. Minden jel azt sugallta, hogy a macskának nem áll szándékában nyalogatnia magát. Megrázta a fejét és elővett egy tiszta törölközőt a szekrényéből. Leült a fotelbe, megfogta a macskát, és a törülközőbe csavarva a térdeire helyezte.  
  
Shadow nyugodtan állt.  _Mi történt?_ Fogolynak érezte magát, miközben a kéz dörgölni kezdte a bundáját egy takarófélével… Megnyugodott kissé. Ez a Fekete Ember volt, aki sosem bántotta, és ez nem is igazán volt annyira kellemetlen… Tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem volt kellemetlen!  
  
A macska beleveszett a törölközőbe és lehunyta a szemeit.  
  
Piton akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt, Shadow nem szokott hozzá, hogy megérintik, még kevésbé ahhoz, hogy vakargatják, de a kifejezéséből ítélve nem volt ellenvetése. Piton gyengéden masszírozta a macska fejét, hogy nehogy felsértse. A vágások összezáródtak, de elég mélyek voltak ahhoz, hogy még fájjanak… bár a macska boldog viselkedése alapján pillanatnyilag nem fájhatott neki.  
  
Valami mégis hiányzott. Igen - eszmélt rá Piton -, egy normális macska ilyenkor dorombolna. Ez itt nem dorombolt jobban, mint nyávogott.  
  
Valami azt súgta neki, hogy ennek az állatnak életében kevés oka adatott meg a dorombolásra.  
  
Piton nem számított nyíltszívű személynek sem az emberekkel, sem az állatokkal, és méltányolta, hogy a macska sem az a fajta, aki folytonosan ráragadt és simogatásért esedezett. Mégis jobb szerette volna, ha az állat nem ijed meg a legkisebb hirtelen mozdulatra, vagy nem feszül meg, amikor kinyúlt, hogy megérintse.  
  
A bal alkarjában érzett váratlan fájdalom ugrásra késztette. A Sötét Nagyúr hívatta. Hirtelen bűntudatot érzett. Azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy egy macskáról gondoskodott, miközben a háború itt volt a láthatáron. Merlinnek Hála, az összes főzete készen állt. Ránézett a macskára, aki már szinte aludt a törülközőn. Óvatosan felemelte és a fotelbe tette. Remélte, hogy a macska ott marad, ahol nem lesz veszélyben, hogy rálép, mikor visszatér.  
  
A kém egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és vonakodva bemondta a Malfoy-kúria nevét, majd eltűnt.  
  
A macska kinyitotta egyik szemét. Hol volt a Fekete Ember? Miért hagyta abba a masszírozást? A macska nem szerette, amikor a férfi elment. Mindig idegesen és valahogy betegesen tért vissza. Igazán nagyon szerette volna, ha tud érte tenni valamit. Sajnálta, hogy nem értette, mi a baj. A Fekete Ember nem sokat beszélt, és a macska nem mindig értett meg mindent. A szavaknak egyenként látta értelmét, de összerakva gyakran kissé értetlenek voltak.  
  
De egyvalamit nagyon jól megértett: Shadow. Ez volt az a név, ahogy a férfi elnevezte, és nagyon tetszett neki. Olyan érzést keltett benne, mintha kicsit idetartozott volna, ehhez a helyhez, ehhez az emberhez, mintha a férfi hivatalosan felajánlotta volna neki a védelmét.  
  
Abban biztos volt, hogy egyedül a Fekete Ember hívta őt így. Az ő saját Fekete Embere, az, aki hallal etette, aki megengedte neki, hogy a közelében maradjon, ahol biztonságban volt, és aki lecipelte őt a lépcsőn lefelé… A mellső lába még mindig fájt, amikor le kellett mennie a lépcsőn, de időközben jobbára megtanulta szeretni, hogy az Ember karjában van, aki erősen tartja, hogy le ne essen…  
  
Igen, az ő neve Shadow. A Fekete Ember védelme alatt állt, és szándékában állt, hogy a legjobb tudása szerint ő is megvédje az embert. Ösztönösen tudta, hogy nem szabad zavarnia, amikor az üvegcséivel dolgozik. Olyankor erősen koncentrált, összeráncolta a homlokát, megkeményedett az arca, és ettől a tekintettől Shadow mélyen belül félt.  
  
Így amikor a bájitalmester megfordult, hogy ránézzen, igyekezett olyan bizalommal és nyugodtan a szemébe nézni, ahogy csak tudott, és látta, hogy tekintetük találkozása után férfi is megnyugszik kicsit.  
  
Ez elégedetté, sőt boldoggá tette Shadow-t.  
  
Igazság szerint, még ha a kúriába való érkezése előtti emlékei halványak is voltak, nem tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy érzett-e valaha ilyen boldogságot vagy békességet.  
  
Az egyetlen dolog, amit még meg kellett tennie, hogy segítsen a Fekete Embernek.  
  
Amikor a férfi visszatért a kandallón át, Shadow leugrott a karosszékről. Egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, szabad neki ott lennie./  
  
A férfi aggódó pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt a fotelbe rogyott. A macska nézte, ahogy sebesen veszi a levegőt, teste megfeszül, és kissé remeg. A bájitalmester gyakran tért vissza fáradtan és kimerülten, de sosem ilyen mértékben.  
  
Shadow hezitált. Becsukott szemmel a karosszékébe ugrott, úgy tűnt, a férfi nem tud lélegezni. Összeszedve a bátorságát finoman a szék karfájára ugrott, kinyújtózott a férfi vállán, és mindent erejével igyekezett átadni neki a nyugalmát és melegét.  
  
Piton megugrott és lenézett, hogy meglássa, mi mozog a karján. Shadow. Shadow, aki felnézett rá, hatalmas zöld szemei teli voltak aggodalommal…  
  
Megpróbált mélyebben lélegezni, figyelmét a nekibújó macskára összpontosította, arra a nyugalomra, amit sugárzott, és arra a szempárra, ami jobban hasonlított Lilyére, mint valaha.  
  
Néhány perccel később érezte, hogy teste ellazul, és a fájdalom apránként alábbhagy. Ismerős volt számára a Cruciatus, de ez előtt ritkán vetették alá ilyen sokáig. A dolgok rosszabbra fordultak, mind a Főnix Rendjében mind a Malfoy-kúriában.  
  
Lassan sikerült visszanyernie izmai irányítását. Egyik kezét hálásan felemelte és megvakarta a macska fejét. Shadow meglepettnek tűnt a gesztus miatt, de nem húzódott el. Egy pillanatig egymásra néztek, tekintetük hálát és szeretetet sugárzott.  
  
Amikor Piton érezte, hogy gyógyító álomba merül, meghallott valamit, amiről nem hitte, hogy lehetséges.  
  
Shadow dorombolt.  
  
Két hét hal-, és bájitaldiéta után, a macska már nem tűnt borzasztó soványnak, noha bordái még jelentősen kiálltak. Úgy látszott, a bájital – dacára Piton félelmeinek - tökéletesen hatott, és a macska látszólag jól beilleszkedett új életébe. Már nem feszült meg annyira, mikor Piton meg akarta érinteni, és az elveszett, félelemmel teli és lemondó tekintet jóval békésebbé és derűsebbé vált.  
  
Piton végül úgy döntött, átalakít egy széket karosszéké, ami ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a sajátja, és odatette a macska pulóverét. Ez megakadályozta, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor a kandallót használja, nehogy szétlapítsa az állatot, ami Potter távollétében mind gyakoribb teherré vált.  
  
Meglepetten tapasztalta, mennyire türelmetlenül várja, hogy hazatérjen, és már nem csak a pince nyugalmáért, hanem a macska csendes jelenléte miatt is. Szemében megvillanó megkönnyebbülés miatt, amikor visszatért, vagy a vállán érzett melegsége miatt, amikor ellazult a karosszékben, és legfőképpen Shadow bizakodó és nyugodt tekintete miatt.  
  
Furcsa módon sosem érezte magát ennyire közel, ahhoz, hogy él, mióta… Megrázta a fejét. Nem akart erre gondolni, ma este nem.  
  
Felkelt és az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
\- Elmegyek lefeküdni. Ne keveredj bajba! Jó éjt, Shadow.  
  
A macska hunyorított és a fotelébe ugrott.  
  
Shadow.  
  
Szerette a nevét, és a hangzását, amikor az Ember kimondta azt. Szerette a szokásaikat, a tálka halat, a tüzet, a szundikálást Fekete Ember karosszékének karfáján.  
  
Persze a férfi minden egyes alkalommal fáradtan és idegesen tért vissza. De az Odakinn történt: itt biztonságban voltak és Shadow tényleg szerette, hogy megvigasztalhatja a férfit.  
  
Ma este a folyosóra vezető ajtón át távozott, így nem lesz sokáig távol és nem lesz sebesült, amikor visszatér. Tökéletes.  
  
 _Minden tökéletes volt_  – gondolta a macska. A fekete felhő, ami ránehezedett, messze járt. Első alkalommal gondolta úgy, hogy talán ez a nyugalom örökké tarthat. Hogy a fekete árnyék sosem fog visszatérni.  
  
Labdává gömbölyödve, szinte emberi mosollyal az arcán nyugovóra tért.  
  
Amikor néhány óra múlva Piton kinyitotta a laboratóriuma ajtaját és a macskára nézett, csak arra volt képes, hogy földbegyökerezett lábbal álljon, és tátott szájjal bámuljon.  
  
A karosszékben, ahol normál esetben Shadow aludt, egy serdülő kamasz összegöngyölődve aludt sértetlenül.  
  
Nem csak  **egy ** kamasz… A kócos, fekete haj, a sebhely… Ez csak egy valaki lehet…  
  
\- Potter! – kiáltotta jóval fenyegetőbb hangon, mint szerette volna.  
  
A fiú rémülten megriadva ébredt. Zöld szeme összetalálkozott a férfiéval, és miközben Piton nézte, macskává változott; ugyanazzá a fekete macskává, aki annyira ismerőssé vált a számára, és aki úgy döntött, vele marad attól a naptól kezdve, hogy Potter eltűnt...  
  
Shadow.  
  
Harry Potter.


	7. Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos, a macska lelepleződött, de a probléma közel sem oldódott meg

**7\. Fejezet  
Potter!**

  
  
  
A pincében látszólag megállt az idő. Az Ember és a macska szobormereven bámulták egymást.  
  
\- Potter! – kiáltotta Piton.  
  
A macska megugrott. Ismét az a név? A Fekete Ember mérgesnek tűnt, arckifejezése sötétebb volt, mint valaha. A macska kiolvashatta belőle a haragot és még valami mást is, mint az… árulás?  
  
A macska még kisebbre húzta össze magát a fotelben. A férfi sosem bántotta őt, de soha nem is nézett rá úgy, mint most.   
  
Piton nem tudta, megkönnyebbülést vagy haragot érezzen. Az ostoba gyerek ott volt két hete, és a világért sem mutatta volna meg magát! Arra használta a külsőjét, hogy bolondot csináljon belőle, és hagyta, hogy macskaként kezelje, semmi kétség, hogy markába röhögött tanára naivitásán. Piton a fogát vicsorgatta, ahogy az elmúlt néhány napra emlékezett… arra, ahogy a macskához beszélt, ahogy törődött vele, kényelembe helyezte… még meg is simogatta.  
  
Ami azt illeti, sosem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy a fiú úgy nézzen, ahogy a macska tette. A tisztelet és a bizalom keverékével, ami mindkét esetben szokatlan volt tőle.  
  
Piton felmordult.  
  
\- Ebből elég, Potter, az álruhád lelepleződött, azonnal vedd vissza a szokásos alakod! Te meggondolatlan idióta, a leghalványabb fogalmad sincs, mennyi aggodalmat okoztál mindenkinek? A Rend és Voldemort az utóbbi hétben éjjel-nappal utánad kutattak, és már teljesen lemondtak rólad!  
  
A macska elveszett tekintettel, félve nézett rá. Piton rádöbbent, hogy enyhén reszket. Az összes gyötrelem, ami Potter eltűnése óta felgyülemlett benne, lassan, de biztosan haraggá változott. Erősen vissza kellett fojtani a kényszert, hogy elhajítsa az első keze ügyébe kerülő dolgot.  
  
\- Na, elég ebből, te istenverte gyáva, viszlek Dumbledore-hoz, és biztos, hogy nem macskaként! Ez a bohózat már így is elég soká tartott.  
  
A macska szeme tágra nyílt, de nem mozdult.  
  
\- Hát, rendben. Ha a nyakszirtednél fogva kell cipelnem, megteszem – tett egy szándékos lépést a macska felé.  
  
Shadow pánikba esett. A kis hang azt suttogta, hogy a férfi komolyan gondolta, hogy az okozott bajt bosszúval torolja meg. Hát tessék, itt volt, és fenyegetően közeledett.  
  
A macska az ösztöneit követve leugrott a földre és elmenekült, hogy elrejtőzzön a szekrény alatt.  
  
Piton a fogát csikorgatta. Shadow sosem félt tőle ezelőtt… nem, nem Shadow, Potter, a tetves Potter, aki Mickey egeret játszott.  
  
\- Potter! Azonnal fejezd be ezt a gyerekes viselkedést! Teljesen szánalmas vagy! – sziszegte.  
  
Nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy a griffendéles csak azért menekült el, hogy most a szekrény alatt rejtőzködjön.  _Hol volt az oroszlánok legendás bátorsága?_  
  
\- Nem vagy egyéb, mint egy alaposan elkényeztetett kölyök, aki képtelen bárki másra gondolni magán kívül! Elgondolkodtál akár egyetlen pillanatra is a viselkedésed következményein, te kis nyomorult?  
  
Shadow hallotta a szavakat, és ezek a szavak visszhangot vertek emlékezetében. Ahogy a hang tónusa is.  
  
A Fekete Ember nagyon, nagyon mérges volt. És kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy gyűlölte őt. A macska nem tudta, mit tett, de nem is állt szándékában, hogy elhagyja ennek a helynek a biztonságát, hogy rájöjjön. A lehető legjobban hozzásimult a falhoz.  
  
\- Rendben, Potter. Ha ezt a játékot akarod játszani…  
  
Piton nem túl lelkesen négykézlábra ereszkedett, hogy a macskára nézzen, miközben hevesen esküdözött, hogy ezért még megfizettet vele.  
  
A látvány viszont meglepte. A macska a lehető legtávolabb rejtőzött előle, szaporán szedte a levegőt, enyhén remegett, és tágra nyílt, rémült szemekkel őt figyelte.  
  
Semmi, amit látott nem hasonlított egy elkényeztetett, tizenhat éves fiú gyávaságára. Ez a megvert macska rettegése volt, aki nem értette, mit várnak tőle.  
  
Piton a sarkára ült, hogy gondolkozzon. Potter inkább töltötte volna a nyári szünetét Voldemorttal, mint hogy nála keressen menedéket. Ahogy a macska viselkedett, kereste a társaságát, nem félt a hangjától… ahogy a macska figyelte őt és reagált rá… semmi nem illett arra a fiúra, akit ismert.  
  
Lehetséges, hogy Potter nem tudta, hogy ő Potter? Hogyan tudott emberré változni, majd vissza macskává, ha arról sem tudott, hogy megvan rá ez a képessége? És ha nem tudta, hogy ki is volt ő?  
  
Csak egyetlen módja volt, hogy kitalálja.  
  
Felállt, felvágott egy darab halat, amit a macska táljába rakott.  
  
\- Shadow! Vacsoraidő! – hívta, és kényszerítette magát, hogy azt a hangnemet használja, ahogy normál esetben szólt a macskához.  
  
Újra letérdelt, és nézte az állatot. A macska zavarodottnak tűnt, és a tálról a bájitalmesterre nézett.  
  
\- Gyere, Shadow, gyere ide!  
  
A macska nem tudta, mit gondoljon többé. A férfi először rákiabált, úgy viselkedett, mint egy ellenség, és most, nem tudta, mi okból, ételt kínált neki és ismét lágyan beszélt hozzá.  
  
A macska sokáig tétovázott, figyelte és hallgatta a férfit. A hangja és az arca csapdát sejtetett, de… ez az Ember volt. Az, aki megvédte őt. Nem akarta, hogy véget érjen, és még mindig hinni akart benne.  
  
Lassan, anélkül, hogy levette volna róla a tekintetét, otthagyta rejtekhelyét, és felé indult.  
Piton nézte, és megpróbálta elrejteni a benne levő zűrzavart. Potter? Shadow? A fiú megint bolondot csinál belőle, vagy tényleg azt hiszi, hogy ő egy macska?  
  
Nézte, ahogy az állat óvatosan közeledik, hogy leüljön a tála elé, anélkül, hogy megérintené, és olyan pillantást vet rá, amiben benne volt a sérelem, és egyben remény csillogott benne.  
  
Különös módon Piton úgy érezte, hogy fáj a szíve. Néhány perccel ezelőtt, elárultnak érezte magát, de most biztosra vette, hogy a macska érez ugyanúgy. Még Potter sem lehetett elég ostoba ahhoz, hogy bedőljön egy ilyen nyilvánvaló trükknek. Nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne simogassa a macska fejét. Talán még egyszer, utoljára? Mindez nagyon zavarbaejtő lesz, amikor Potter visszanyeri az emlékezetét, de jelenleg előtte csak egy nyugtalan és boldogtalan macska volt. Nézte, ahogy a macska megnyugodva beletúr a halba.  
  
Nem, minden azt bizonyította, hogy Potternek fogalma sincs, milyen helyzetbe sodorta magát.  
Piton a kandallóhoz ment, és hopp-port szórt a tűzbe.  
  
\- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!  
  
Fejét a lángokba dugta, és találkozott igazgató kérdő szemével.  
  
\- Albus, azonnal hívd össze a Rendet a Grimmauld téren! Potterről van szó. Tíz percen belül csatlakozom hozzátok. Szedj össze mindenkit, akit csak tudsz!  
  
Dumbledore kíváncsian emelte meg egyik szemöldökét.  
  
\- Perselus?  
  
Piton kierőltetett egy mosolyt.  
  
\- Tíz perc, Albus. Tudasd mindenkivel.  
  
Meglehetősen elégedetten és meglehetősen megkönnyebbülten visszahúzódott a pincébe.  
  
Két hét szemrehányó, lopott pillantások, és sunyi megjegyzések után ezüst tálcán szállítja a drágalátos Potterüket. Végül is Potter nem halt meg. Kezdetektől fogva itt volt, egyenesen az orra előtt… De mi történhetett a fiúval?  
  
Piton biztosra vette, hogy a Roxfortban nem válhatott animágussá, de egy hónap egyedüllétben a muglikkal élve? Teljességgel lehetetlen. Visszagondolt a macska sérüléseire, amikor először megérkezett. Ezek az előtt vagy az után történtek, hogy macskává változott?  
  
Felsóhajtott. Egyedül Potter tudna válaszolni ezekre… emlékeznie kell, hogy ki is volt.  
  
\- Shadow – mormolta a macskának, aki kiürítette a tálát. – Gyere ide – mondta a fotel karfáját ütögetve.  
  
A macska, most már boldogabban felugrott a férfi mellé, aki felkapta, és az arca elé tartotta.  
  
\- Hallgass rám jól, Shadow! Nem tudom, mit műveltél, hogy sikerült ilyen helyzetbe keveredned pont itt az én házamban, de dolgoznod kell rajta, hogy visszaszerezd az emlékezeted. Te egyáltalán nem vagy macska, ami mellékesen sok mindent megmagyaráz. Te egy fiú vagy, méghozzá teljesen emberi fajta, legalábbis ez az, amit mindenki állít; egy tökéletes katasztrófa, igen, egy tiszta nyűg, óriási hajlammal, hogy fejest ugorjon a bajba, és nem tiszteli a szabályokat. Egy kamasz, aki a Harry Potter névre hallgat, amikor ahhoz érez kedvet. Egy serdülő óriási felelősségekkel, aki fontos szerepet játszik ebben a háborúban, és aki semmi esetre nem engedheti meg magának, hogy összegömbölyödve a tűz mellett maradjon. Érthető voltam?  
  
Érezte, hogy a macska szívverése felgyorsul a kis beszéde közben és különös villanást látott a szemei mélyén. Engedetlenség? Félelem? Megértés? Valami apró, de olyasmi, ami jobbára arra fiúra emlékeztette, akit ismert.   
  
Shadow figyelmesen hallgatta mindazt, amit mondtak neki. A szavak aztán mondattá alakultak, amik valahol az öntudata mélyén értelmet nyertek. Úgy tűnt, valami kopogtat emlékezetének ajtaján, egy apró bizonytalan hang, ami azt akarta, hogy megértsék, és ami megfélemlítette. Nem akarta, hogy kinyíljon, még nem! Itt akart maradni a pincében a Fekete Emberrel!  
  
Az arcát kutatva nézett a férfire. Talált valami sajnálathoz hasonlót, vagy egy csipetnyi rokonszenvet, de most szigorú tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
Valami összetört a macska szívében.  
  
Hát jó. Úgysem tarthatott örökké, nem igaz? A sötét felhő még ott volt kinn valahol, és nem tudott megszökni előle.  
  
Hagyta, hogy izmai ellazuljanak. Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell.  
  
Piton nézte, ahogy a macska tekintete hirtelen üressé válik…  
  
\- Potter, vissza kell venned az eredeti alakod. Elviszlek a Grimmauld térre, ahol már mindenki rád vár. Így vagy úgy, de te is tudod, hogy nem kerülheted el.  
  
A macska beletörődő pillantást vetett rá, ami csak bajosan hasonlított Potteréhez. Valami mélyen nem stimmelt ezzel a macskával.  
  
Piton, karjában az állattal felállt.  
  
\- Nos, felteszem, így kell vinnem téged. Nincs szükség macskaketrecre, ugye? Akkor kitartás.  
  
Nehéz szívvel szórta be a marék port a kandallóba. Már semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy mérges legyen Potterre. És nem akart búcsút mondani Shadow-nak.  
  
A Grimmauld téren ott találta a Főnix Rendjének tagjait, akik türelmetlenül és nyílt kíváncsisággal vártak rá.  
  
\- Perselus, sikerült kapcsolatba lépnem a tagok többségével. Mit tudtál meg? – kérdezte gyorsan és ragyogó szemmel Dumbledore.  
  
\- Többet tettem, mint hogy információt hoztam. Elhoztam nektek a híres szökevényeteket, aki elismerem, kissé megváltozott.  
  
Hangos kiáltások közepette a macskát az asztalra tette.  
  
\- Ezennel bemutatom nektek Harry Tomcat Pottert!  
  
Számos kiáltás hangzott az asztal körül, majd csend lett. Mindenki a macskát nézte, nem tudták, hogyan reagáljanak.  
  
\- Ez valami vicc, Piton? – kiáltotta Rémszem.  
  
\- A legkevésbé sem – válaszolta bársonyos hangon. – Az utóbbi két hétben ezt a bolhafészek állatot rejtegettem. Ez az oka, Albus, amiért azt kérdeztem, hogy lehetséges-e, hogy Potter animágus.  
  
Dumbledore megértően bólintott.  
  
\- Miután meggyőztél, hogy nem így történt, nem nyomoztam tovább. A macska nem mutatott semmilyen igazi különbséget fajtársaihoz képest, leszámítva személyes higiéniához való meglehetősen gyanús hozzáállást… Egészen addig a pillanatig, míg a macska helyén egy alvó tinédzsert nem találtam, és ez a tinédzsernek mondott egyén a szemem előtt vissza nem alakult macskává. Rátok hagyom, hogy kitaláljátok a kérdéses fiú azonosságát – fejezte be cinikus kis nevetéssel, mielőtt eleresztette a macskát.  
  
Egy másodpercig – míg az információt emésztgették - mindenki dermedtnek látszott. Majd minden nagyon gyorsan történt: Tonks hisztérikusan felnevetett, Mrs. Weasley sírni kezdett, Rémszem a macskára kiáltott, és Mr. Weasley olyan kérdéseket kezdett feltenni, amiknek fülük-farkuk sem volt, mialatt Dumbledore azon igyekezett, hogy mindenkit megnyugtasson.  
  
Piton – elégedetten a reakcióval – halkan felnevetett, miközben a falnak dőlt és figyelt.  
  
Addig, míg a rémült macska a lába mögött nem keresett menedéket. Piton egyszeriben abbahagyta a nevetést; az egy dolog, hogy megtartotta a macskát anélkül, hogy tudta volna, az nem más, mint a drágalátos Potter, és egészen más látni, hogy Pitonhoz fordult védelemért az egész Rend előtt.  
  
A mozgása nyilvánvalóan senki figyelmét nem kerülte el.  
  
\- Hát, Perselus, úgy tűnik, Potter örökbe fogadott – mondta Kingsley mosolyogva.  
  
\- A macska csak felismeri az őt tápláló kezet – mordult Piton.  
  
És akkor kitört a nevetés. A megkönnyebbülés érezhető volt az asztal körül. Molly és Arthur egymást támogatta, mintha egy süllyedő hajóról menekültek volna meg, és Dumbledore arca két hét óta első ízben simult ki.  
  
Tonks négykézlábra ereszkedett, hogy megpróbálja megfogni a macskát.  
  
\- Harry, Harry, gyere ide! – mondta ciccegő hangokat kiadva.  
  
\- Ne vesződj vele, Tonks. Íme, az információ második kritikus darabja a számodra. A te drága Potterednek a leghalványabb emléke sincs a Fiúról, Aki Túlélte. Ami őt illeti, ő a „MACSKA”, szereti a halat, és egy pulóveren alszik a kandalló mellett. Más szavakkal, van egy makacs, amnéziás macskátok.  
  
Szavai felhördülést keltettek az összegyűltekben.  
  
\- Mellesleg imádja a szardíniát – fejezte be Piton önelégült, csalhatatlan hangon.   
  
Nyilatkozatát döbbent csend követte.  
  
\- Biztos vagy ebben, Perselus? – kérdezte remegő hangon Arthur.   
  
\- Gyakorlatilag biztos. A macska egyetlen esetben sem viselkedett Potterszerűen a jelenlétemben. A puszta tény, hogy hozzám jött és nálam keresett menedéket, alátámasztják ezt. Ráadásul nem úgy tűnt, hogy akár a felét is megérteni annak, amit mondok. Ámbár ez a tény, mivel Potterről beszélünk, nem túl értékes.  
  
Minden szem a macskára szegeződött, aki még mindig a bájitalmester lába mögött rejtőzködött.  
  
\- Természetesen még mindig lehetséges, hogy Potter nem más, mint egy arrogáns, öntelt és teljesen hálátlan kölyök, aki nem érez semmilyen elismerést azok iránt, aki törődnek azzal, hogy mi történik vele… Még nem zártam ki ezt a lehetőséget sem.  
  
\- Ne légy hülye, Piton, bárki láthatja, hogy ez a macska rémült. Szegény Harry, biztos fogalma sincs róla, mi történik vele – kiáltott fel Tonks ingerülten.  
  
\- És be kell ismernem, nehéznek találom, hogy megdorgáljam őt ezért – mondta Dumbledore. Még nekem is nehézségeim vannak azzal, hogy megértsem, esetleg mi történhetett. Perselus, azt mondod, hogy a macska aznap érkezett a házadhoz, amikor Harry eltűnt?  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
\- Az ajtómtól nem messze találtam aznap reggel, mikor a védőfalak összeomlottak. Sérült volt, és kétségkívül elveszettnek tűnt, de hagyta, hogy megfogjam anélkül, hogy megpróbált volna menekülni, vagy harcolni. Nem tudom, hogy addigra vajon már macskaként azonosította-e magát.  
  
\- Sérülések?  
  
Piton ismét bólintott.  
  
\- Ahogy láttam vágások. Elég nehéz meglátni egy fekete macskán, de sok volt belőlük, és meglehetősen mélyek voltak. Úgy gondoltam, megverték, vagy csapdába esett. Akármi is okozta azokat, nagyrészük mostanra meggyógyult. Amit nem tudok az, hogy vajon emberi vagy macska alakban szerezte őket.  
  
Mrs. Weasley elborzadt kiáltást hallatott.  
  
\- Dursleyék?  
  
Dumbledore bizonytalanul rázta a fejét.  
  
\- Ilyen dolog sosem történt ezelőtt... Legalábbis, ahogy én tudom.  
  
\- Albus, macska könnyen megijedt – mondta Piton egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után. – Elővigyázatos a hirtelen mozdulatokkal vagy a megemelt hangokkal szemben. Jobb szeretném azt hinni, hogy ez egy amnéziás, rémült macska viselkedése, de a reflexek mélyen gyökerezőnek látszanak… Nem igazán tudom, mit gondoljak róla.  
  
\- Nos, az egyetlen dolgot, hogy megkérdezzük tőle! – ordította Rémszem. – Merlin szerelmére, megtaláltuk a fiút. Vissza kell változtatnunk normális alakjába, és az arcába kell szegezni a kérdést!  
  
\- Arra ne számíts, hogy együttműködik majd – mondta Piton. – Mr. Potter nagyon is otthon érzi magát az új bőrében. Kényszerítened kell rá.  
  
Kérdőn nézett Dumbledore-ra, aki bólintott. Piton néhány lépésre eltávolodott a macskától, és felemelte a pálcáját.  
  
\- Animagus revelio!  
  
Egy kék fénycsík érte el a macskát, aki a meglepett Rendtagok orra előtt gyorsan átalakult egy fekete hajú, tizenéves fiúvá. A fiú elvesztette a szemüvegét és szakadt, agyonvérzett ruhája szánalmasan lógott a testén.  
  
\- Harry! – kiáltott fel Tonks, miközben felé sietett.  
  
A fiú hátrahőkölt, és felemelte kezét, hogy megvédje magát. Rémszem, Tonks és a Weasleyk egy emberként indultak feléje, hogy megvigasztalják. Szemüvege nélkül Harry csak sötét alakok zavaros tömegét látta felé közeledni. Megpróbált elhátrálni, de érezte, hogy hátával eléri a falat. Kétségbeesetten körülnézett, és…  
  
Egy pillanattal később egy fekete macska rohant a karosszék alá, hogy elrejtőzzön a látómezőből.   
  
\- Íme, Potter, teljes dicsőségében – foglalta össze Piton, de ezt nem szívvel mondta. A fiú szemei túlságosan hasonlítottak Shadow-éra, még jobban, mint Lilyére: Egy csapdába esett állat pillantása volt, egy olyan tekintet, amit jobb szeretett volna, ha sosem lát meg a híres, öntelt kis Potter arcán.  
  
A Fiú, Aki Túlélte… macskává vált. Piton behunyta a szemét. Mi történhetett Potterrel? Mi ez az új képesség, ez a bizalmatlanság? Milyen fokú lehet ténylegesen az amnéziája?  
A többiek szó nélkül, fáradtan ültek le.  
  
\- Nem értem… Harrynek sosem, sohasem volt rá oka, hogy féljen tőlünk! - szipogott Molly Weasley.  
  
\- Molly, úgy tűnik, hogy Harry egy nagyon nyomasztó eseményen ment keresztül – vigasztalta Dumbledore. – Sőt, nem ismerhetett fel téged abból a távolságból a szemüvege nélkül.  
  
\- Mellesleg hol a fiú szemüvege? – mordult fel Rémszem.  
  
\- Nem tudom – felelte az igazgató. – Nyomát sem találtam a Dursleyéknél. Perselus?  
  
Piton a fejét rázta.  
  
\- Semmi. De a macska látszólag teljesen jól látott. Talán nem annyira, mint kellett volna, de egy ember számára megfelelően.  
  
\- Meg kéne próbálnunk megismételni a kísérletet? – kérdezte Arthur Weasley, aki bizonytalanul nézett fel a székéből.  
  
Csend támadt, miközben mindenki az új helyzetet fontolgatta. Harry Pottert ugyan megtalálták, de volt ok az ünneplésre?  
  
\- Kingsley, Alastor, Arthur, Tonks… megkérhetnélek, hogy egy pillanatra elhagyjátok a szobát? Szeretném, ha Harry a lehető legkevésbé sem érezné magát veszélyben, amikor rákényszerítem, hogy ismét visszanyerje emberi alakját – utasította őket Dumbledore.  
  
\- Ebben az esetben, azt hiszem, számomra is bölcs dolog lenne távozni– mondta Piton, és az ajtó felé lépett.  
  
\- Nem, épp ellenkezőleg, fiam. Úgy látszik, te vagy az egyetlen, akiben Harry e pillanatban megbízik. Jobb lenne, ha maradnál.  
  
Piton összeráncolta szemöldökét.  
  
\- Ha ezt Remus hallaná… - gúnyolódott Tonks.  
  
\- Miss Tonks, ha Remus itt lenne, a fele problémánk megoldódna – felelte Dumbledore szelíden.  
A fiatal nő az ajkára harapott. Lupinnak sok tapasztalata volt Animágusokkal és Harryvel… Igen, jobban hiányolta a vérfarkast, mint valaha. A férfi távol volt egy küldetésen a saját fajtája között, és túl sok időbe telne, hogy elérjék.  
  
Követte kifelé Kingsleyt, miközben ügyelt rá, hogy ne tegyen egyetlen hirtelen mozdulatot sem. Figyelemmel a körülötte zajló felfordulásra, a macska igyekezett lényegtelennek feltűntetni magát karosszéke alatt.  
  
***

  
Amint megérkezett, tudta, hogy nem szereti ezt a helyet. Komor volt, és megjelenésekor olyan emlékek idéződtek fel benne, amik elszomorították, noha nem tudta miért. És azok az emberek… Túl sok ember. Mit akartak tőle? Érezte, hogy a Fekete Ember szintén feszült volt. Aztán rászórt egy bűbájt, amitől megnőtt… Váratlanul annyi kép és érzés töltötte meg a fejét, amitől elfogta a rosszullét. Egy villanás, ahogy egy férfi kezet emel rá, hogy megüsse, egy ismerős arc, és rácsok… Amikor a homályos alakok hirtelen felé indultak, bepánikolt, és anélkül, hogy tudta volna hogyan, felvette macskaalakját és elrejtőzött.  
  
Mostanáig.  
  
Hallotta, hogy az ajtó ismét becsukódik, és tudta, hogy jó pár ember elhagyta a szobát.  _Nem elég_  – gondolta. _Óvatosnak kell lenni, minden olyan, mint egy agyafúrt csapda…_  
  
\- Harry… Harry drágám?  
  
Egy női hang, amit felismert… a vigasz, a gyöngédség és az étel szinonimája volt, és talán szomorúnak és aggódónak hangzott.  
  
Szerette volna elhagyni a rejtekhelyét és megnyugtatni, de nem sikerült megmozdulnia. Ha beszélni akart hozzá, akkor használnia kellett volna a hangját… egy másféle hangot… másmódon. Nem akart átmenni azon, amit akkor érzett, mikor néhány perccel ezelőtt átalakult. Nem akart emlékezni.  
  
De meg kell próbálni tenni valamit…  
  
Tett néhány bizonytalan lépést, és félig kihúzta a testét a fotel alól.  
  
\- Ó, Harry, igen, ez nagyon jó! Gyere kicsit közelebb!  
  
Próbálta mondani, hogy nem tud, de a hang, ami kijött a száján, egy furcsán elfojtott miau volt, ami még őt magát is meglepte.  
  
A szoba másik oldalán a Fekete Ember közömbösen, szemében némi meglepetéssel nézte. A macska szeretett volna odaszaladni és elbújni a lábai mögött, de nem tudott. Nem tudta, mi történne, ha még egy lépést tenne… az asszony, Mrs. Weasley – jutott eszébe váratlanul – kinyúlt a kezével, és ő nem tudta eldönteni, hogy féljen-e vagy sem.  
  
Egy hang azt mondta neki, hogy a nő biztos menedék, de nagynak és ismeretlennek tűnt. A Fekete Ember ugyanakkor ellenségesnek és távolinak látszott. Az oldalán álló, hosszú, ősz hajú férfit illetően, nem tudta eldönteni minek érezze: lenyűgözőnek vagy megnyugtatónak.  
  
Csak abban az egy dologban volt biztos, hogy hasogatón fájt a feje.  
  
Hallotta, hogy valaki elmormol egy varázsigét, és érezte, amint előrehúzzák. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét a szoba közepén találta magát.  
  
\- Animagus revelio!  
  
Ismét érezte, hogy a teste – akarata ellenére – átalakul. A következő pillanatban két lábon állt és a látása elhomályosult.  
  
\- Harry! Ne félj, itt senki nem akar ártani neked!  
  
Hinni akart Mrs. Weasley ismerős hangjának, de a képek túlcsordultak a memóriájában, és sikoltásra késztették. Vernon megüti. Sirius halála, a minisztérium. Bellatrix. Voldemort.  
  
A fekete felhő ismét elnyelte. Kezével megragadta a fejét és öntudatlanul rogyott a padlóra.  
  
  



	8. Na, és most?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x

**8\. Fejezet  
Na és most?**

Amikor később visszagondolt arra a jelenetre, kihasználta az utólagos bölcsesség előnyét, hogy átkozza bájitalmesteri reflexeit.

Potter épp csak visszatért emberi alakjába, amikor imbolyogni kezdett, mintha elfelejtette volna, hogyan kell két lábon állni. Pupillái kitágultak, állkapcsa megfeszült, és olyan őrjítően fájdalmas pillantással nézett, amitől Piton nyakán égnek állt az összes szőrszál. Majd Potter a kezébe fogta a fejét és a földre roskadt.

Piton egy lépéssel az oldalán termett, pont időben, hogy elkapja a fejét, nehogy túl erősen verje a földbe. Amikor összetalálkozott Dumbledore tekintetével, egy villanásnyi elégedettséget látott az igazgató szemében, és ez fogcsikorgatásra késztette: Miért van az, hogy Potter rutinszerűen taszította bele őt a megözvegyültek és megárvultak megmentőjének szerepébe?

Ám most fel kellett mérnie a kárt. A fiút a talajra fektette, és két ujját a nyakára nyomta: szíve dobogott és mellkasa enyhén emelkedett és süllyedt. Piton megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott: ha megölte volna a fiút, soha senki nem bocsátott volna meg neki. Voltaképpen talán még ő sem magának…

Dumbledore eleresztette Molly Weasleyt, aki szintén a fiúhoz próbált eljutni, hogy segítsen, és a bájitalmester felé lépett.

\- Hogy van?

\- Még életben van…

\- Piton gyengéden felemelte Harryt. Úgy tűnt, nem sokkal nyom többet, mint a macska… Világos, hogy valami rosszul alakult a transzformáció során.

Gondterhelten tette le az eszméletlen fiút a kanapéra. Talán jobb lett volna azzal kezdeni, hogy Nyugtató Főzetet adnak neki? Perselus felemelte a kezét, hogy kinyissa a zsákját, és megriadt: Tenyerét vér borította! Lenézett a fiúra: azzal ellentétben, amit gondolt, a fiú pólóján nem az összes vérnyom származott régebbről. Egész testén friss vérfoltokat talált, amik lassan átitatták az anyagot.

Piton a fogai között átkozódva, egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a fiú ruháit. Hallotta, hogy Molly felkiált mögötte; ő magának is alig sikerült megállnia, hogy hátra ne hőköljön: a fiú mellkasát olyan felszakadt sebek borították, amik látszólag egy pillanattal korábban keletkeztek. Szinte látni vélte, hogy egyenesen a szeme előtt nyíltak ki, miközben kétségbeesetten kereste az okukat.

Shadow vérrel borított képét azonnal össze tudta egyeztetni magában a fiúéval. Igen, a nyomok megegyeznek… De hát Merlin a megmondhatója, hogy már meggyógyította őket, ügyelt rájuk és már rég összezáródtak. Mi történt ezzel a fiúval?

Gyorsan elmotyogott egy gyógyító bűbájt és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a vérzés eláll. Kifújta a levegőt, és Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

\- Albus, nem biztos, hogy értem, mi történik. Talán a legjobb volna Madam Pomfreyt vagy egy gyógyítót hívni…

De az igazgató megrázta az ősz fejét.

\- Az nem lenne tanácsos, míg nem tudunk többet. Minél tovább marad Harry állapota titokban, annál több lehetőségünk van megbirkózni vele. Csodálatra méltóan boldogulsz, Perselus – zárta le a vitát.

Piton idegesen felmordult. A fiú sebei már nem véreztek, de úgy kellene kezelni őket, mint a normális sebeket? Az a kezelés csak rontana a helyzeten, amennyiben mágikus sérülésekről van szó.

\- Nem, az nem volna bölcs gondolat – adott végül igazat. – Többet kell tudnunk, mielőtt bármi mást kipróbálok.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk őt így! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Weasley.

\- Bármilyen eljárás végzetesnek bizonyulhat, amíg nem tudjuk ezeknek a sérüléseknek az okát. Most adok neki egy altató főzetet, ami megakadályozza, hogy felébredjen, és tovább romoljon az állapota. Az egyetlen dolog, amit megtehetünk, hogy várakozás közben friss vízzel kitisztítjuk a sebeket. Semmi több.

Dumbledore beletörődően felsóhajtott. 

\- Molly, ha megtennéd, és értesítenéd a többieket?

Molly, falfehéren, szó nélkül távozott.

Az igazgató egyedül maradt a bájitalmesterrel, közelebb lépett Harryhez, aki még mindig nem mozdult.

\- Mit gondolsz, Perselus?

\- A sérülések nagyon hasonlítanak azokhoz, amiket előzőleg begyógyítottam a macskán. Azok nem tűntek mágikus eredetűnek, és gondozás mellett gyorsan gyógyultak… amíg ma este ki nem nyíltak, persze.

\- Egyetértek, hogy nem átkok okozta sérüléseknek tűnnek. És a megfigyelt jelenség, talán megmagyarázhatja Harry új erejét… - merengett az igazgató.

\- Rá kell bírnunk Pottert, hogy beszéljen, de kétlem, hogy ez ebben az állapotban lehetséges. Mentálisan és fizikailag is zavarodott. Nem hinném, hogy sok hasznunkra lenne. Albus, te láttad a családját, meddig mentél el a kikérdezésükben?

\- Nem tettem ki őket legilimenciának, ha ez érdekel – felelte nyugodtan az igazgató. – Harry nagybátyján világosan látszott, hogy az igazat mondja, amikor azt állította, hogy nem tudta, mi történt vele, és a nagynénje meg az unokatestvére nem is látták aznap. Mindazonáltal a jelen események tükrében egyetértek, hogy további kérdezősködés szükséges.

\- Mit tudsz róluk, Albus? Mi ösztönözhette őket arra, hogy megszabaduljanak Pottertől?

\- Egy súlyos félreértés. Perselus, ők muglik. Te megértheted. Végül is, te magad is ismered Petuniát.

\- Nos, ez túlzás – felelte rosszalló arccal a bájitalmester. – Gyakran láttam őt Lilyvel, gyerekkoromban, abban a szomszédságban, ahol felnőttünk. De Petunia gyűlölte, hogy különbözött a testvérétől, és mindent utált, ami a mágikus világra emlékeztette. Amikor Lily és én barátok lettünk, ő borzasztóan neheztelt rám. Úgy gondolta, elvettem őt… egészen a roxforti borítékig, ami után már semmit nem akart csinálni a húgával az otthonukon kívül. Amikor szünetek alatt meglátogattam Lilyt, Petuniát mindig csak távolról láttam. Mind keserűbbnek és gyűlölködőnek látszott, de az világos volt, hogy szereti a testvérét. Nem tudom, mi okozhatta, hogy eltaszította Lilyt. Lilyt mindig nagyon bántotta ez az elutasítás.

\- Talán az lenne a legjobb, hogy utánajárj ennek. És megszerezd az információt, amire szükségünk van, hogy megértsük, mi történt Harryvel.

Piton elbizonytalanodott. Látogatóba menni a muglikhoz, annyi év után ismét látni Petuniát, Lily nővérét? Találkozni a drágalátos Potter családjával? Boldogan elpasszolta volna. Másrészről viszont mindenáron meg kellett értenie a sérülések eredetét és Potter viselkedésének okát, ha kezelni akarta azokat, és ez csak akkor tudja megtenni, ha maga megy.

Dumbledore látta a bájitalmester tétovázását, és kezét Harry vállára helyezte.

\- Hogy őszinte legyek, nem szívesen hagynám egyedül Harryt. Nem tudjuk, hogy Voldemort észlelte-e, hogy visszatért emberi alakjába, és bár a Grimmauld tér jól el van rejtve, egy támadás esetén lehet, hogy nem lesznek elegendőek a védőbűbájok.  
Piton vonakodva bólintott.

\- Rendben. Holnap meglátogatom őket. Potternek ma este ápolásra van szüksége.

Az ajtó kinyílt és a Rend tagjai bevonultak. Úgy tűnt, hogy Molly Weasley őszintén elmondta a nappaliban lezajlott drámai jelenetet, mivel mindnyájan zord arccal néztek, ahogy közeledtek a fiúhoz.

\- Mit tehetünk? – kérdezte Kingsley.

\- Üljünk le, hogy megvizsgálhassuk a választási lehetőségeket – javasolta Dumbledore.

Amikor mindenki elfoglalta a helyét az asztal körül, Piton elővett egy zöld színű bájitalt a batyujából és óvatosan lenyelette a fiúval. Ettől bő tizenkét órát fog aludni. Piton nem tudta magát visszatartani attól, hogy ismét meg ne vizsgálja.

Látott már ezelőtt is hasonló nyomokat, de azoknak semmi közük sem volt a mágiához… És hogy is képzelheti el Pottert, a varázsvilág megmentőjét, amint mugli módon megverik? És hogy sikerült így lesoványodnia… Az új ereje egyáltalán nem segített semmit.

Gyorsan ráküldött a fiúra egy melegítő bűbájt. Az volt a legjobb, ha nem takarják be a sebeket. Mit mulaszthatott el, mikor meggyógyította a macskát? _Bicegett_ – idézte fel – _A jobb mellső mancsára._

Óvatosan felemelte az alvó fiú karját, és zúzódást keresve végigtapogatta. A váll közelében a csont furcsa szögben állt…

_Eltört és rosszul forrt össze_ – merengett. A macska a bájitalok segítségével elviselte a fájdalmat és Potter valószínűleg nem is jött rá sérüléseinek mértékére macska alakjában. Ez megmagyarázza, miért nem lelkesedett az akrobatikus mutatványok véghezviteléért.

Piton hirtelen elcsüggedt. Ezt úgyszintén elmulasztotta. Mi minden fölött siklott még át? Potter tizenöt napon keresztül állt az ő védelme alatt, anélkül, hogy tudott volna róla, a macskának el volt törve a lába és most fiúként volt eszméletlen állapotban, és olyan sérülések borították, amiknek nem tudta az sem okát, sem azt, hogy hogyan kezelje.

Ő kém, bájitalmester, és a Főnix Rendjének tagja volt. Ezen a küldetésen teljesen elbukott. A Merlin-rend sosem tűnt távolibbnak. Önbecsülése valahova messzire vándorolt.

Váratlanul egy ezüst villanást pillantott meg. Potter karkötője. Miért tűnt neki ismerősnek? Shadow! Piton gyorsan kiegyenesedett és a várakozó csoport felé fordult.

\- Potternek mindig megvolt ez a karkötője?

Minden szempár a fiú csuklóját nézte.

\- Nem, sosem láttam ezelőtt. Harry nem viselt ékszert – felelte Mrs. Weasley. Arthur egyetértése jeléül bólintott.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy láttam korábban – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Talán egy születésnapi ajándék?

\- A macska nyakörvként viselte – mondta Piton az igazgató kérdő tekintetére válaszolva. – És minden alkalommal, amikor megpróbáltam megvizsgálni, hadakozott. Akárhonnan is származik, erős a valószínűsége, hogy kapcsolódik az ügyhöz. Van rá mód, hogy beszerezzük Potter muglikkal való tartózkodása alatt megkapott ajándékainak teljes listáját?

\- Nem lesz hosszú – mondta Tonks. – Hermione, Ron, Fred és George, te Molly, Remus ajándéka még mindig nálam van… Úgy kívánták, hogy közvetlenül neki adjam át a születésnapján.

Mrs. Weasley bólintott.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, ez mindenki. Tudom, hogy az ikrek elküldték neki néhány terméküket a boltjukból, Merlin segítsen nekünk… Ron titokzatos volt, de valószínűleg valami hasonló típusú ajándékot küldött neki. Nem tudom, Hermione mit választott… Ami engem illet, én ételt küldtem neki, ahogy minden évben teszem. Szegény fiú minden nyáron éhezik ott.

Piton összeráncolta a homlokát. _Az ostoba fiú elutasította, hogy mugli ételt egyen? Ez megmagyarázná a véznaságát. Bár az még mindig jobb, mint az átalakulással kapcsolatos probléma_ – merengett kissé megnyugodva.

\- Induljak, és szerezzek bővebb részleteket a gyerekektől? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy szükséges. A leveleik még az ágyon hevertek Dursleyéknél. Betettem őket a ládájába, miután leellenőriztem magamnak a címzetteket. Tapintatosságból nem olvastam őket, de még mindig nem késő.

Dumbledore felkelt és kinyitotta a szoba sarkában álló faládát. Előhúzott néhány összeválogatott pergament és az asztalra tette. Ronét Mrs. Weasleynek nyújtotta, az ikrekét a férjének, és Hermione levelét magához vette, hogy elolvassa.

Kingsley, Tonks és Perselus megpróbáltak olvasni az arckifejezésükből, miközben ők átfutották a pergameneket. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley a fejüket rázták, de Dumbledore arca felgyúlt az örömtől.

Minden szem türelmetlenül fordult feléje.

\- Úgy látszik, Miss Granger ismét bebizonyította, milyen életre való. A karkötő, amit észrevettél, valóban egy tőle származó születésnapi ajándék.

\- És a magatartásodból ítélve arra következtetek, hogy felkészülhetünk a legrosszabbra – közölte Piton ironikusan, tisztában léve az igazgató feléje küldött csillogó tekintetével.

\- Épp ellenkezőleg. Miss Granger ötlete kiváló és különösképpen örömmel fogadott. Azt hiszem, biztonsággal kijelenthetem, hogy megmentette az ifjú Harry életét.

Most minden arcon kíváncsiság ült, Pitont is beleértve, pedig minden erejét latba vetette, hogy elrejtse azt.

Ezt a karkötőt valóban megbűvölték. Ez egy Mozgást Elősegítő, egy gyöngyszem, ami hozzásegíti a sebesült varázslót, hogy segítséget találjon. Perselus, ez megmagyarázza, hogy volt rá képes Harry, hogy megtalálja az ajtódhoz vezető utat.

Ez a magyarázat általános hangzavart keltett: a fiatal lány iránti csodálatot, de egyben megdöbbenést is.

Piton, kissé sápadtan hátradőlt a székében.

\- Ez mindazonáltal csak szilánk ehhez az érdekes elmélethez – mondta egy pillanatnyi elmélkedés után. – Még ha az én házam is Surreyben található, sok mérfölddel arrébb van Mr. Potter nyári rezidenciájától. Bajosan tudom elképzelni róla, hogy véghezvisz egy ilyen utazást, különösen sebesülten, akár macska, akár emberi alakban. A Mozgást Elősegítő óvatosan szállítja a testet, oly módon, mint ha támasztékot nyújtana, de ez nem egy Zsupszkulcs-féleség.

\- Akármi is történt aznap – felelte Dumbledore -, azt hiszem, erőteljes mágia járt vele. Még nem tudjuk a részleteket, de amennyiben Harry képes volt elsajátítani az Animágus képességeket ilyen rövid idő alatt és talán tudattalanul, akkor annak az átalakulásnak a mágiája a karkötő erejéből fakadhatott. És vihette hozzád, professzor – foglalta össze halkan az igazgató.

Piton vágott egy grimaszt.

\- Nincs közelebb a Szt. Mungó? – kockáztatta meg a feltevést Kingsley.

\- De igen – felelte Dumbledore nyugodt hangon. – Az ispotály valójában közelebb van a Privet Drive-hoz, mint a Piton-kúria. Nem is beszélve a London közeli számos gyógyítóról, akik segíthettek volna Harryn. Ugyanakkor a karkötő úgy döntött, hogy Perselushoz viszi. A karkötő, vagy bármi más, ami vezette.

Az asztaltársaság elnémult, miközben mindenki igyekezett megemészteni és feldolgozni az információt.

\- Ó, ugyan már – mordult fel Rémszem. – Harry utálja Pitont, Piton meg szinte minden alkalommal rosszul van, amikor kimondja a Potter nevet. Mi az ördögért vetette volna magát pont az ő lába alá?

A kérdést néhány köhögéssel félbeszakított zavarba ejtő csend követte. Perselus egykedvű maradt, nem mondott ellent az állításnak. Rémszem csak megkímélte egy hosszú, alaposan megszépített magyarázattól.

\- A látszat néha elrejti a valóságot, amit nem is sejtünk – felelte egy félmosollyal Dumbledore.

Piton összehúzta szemöldökét. Az, hogy beleegyezett, hogy gondoskodik a fiúról, még nem jelentette azt, hogy érdekli a sorsa. Ez a párbeszéd felettébb ellentétes irányba fordult. 

\- Biztosíthatlak, hogy semmit nem tettem annak érdekében, hogy ezt a helyzetet bármilyen lehetséges módon kiprovokáljam – vágott vissza a bájitalmester.  
\- Abban senki nem kételkedik – dünnyögte Tonks.

\- Ugyan-ugyan – mondta sietve Molly. – Ez nem magyarázza meg a legfontosabb dolgot. Hogy volt képes Harry felvenni egy macska alakját? Ténylegesen animágussá válhatott?

\- Semmi kétség nem maradt attól a pillanattól kezdve, amikor Harry pozitívan reagált az Animagus Revelio-ra – felelte Dumbledore. - Ami valóban hagy egy nagy kérdést: hogyan?

\- És mikor? És hol? És miért? – tette hozzá Tonks.

\- Valóban Miss Tonks – értett egyet udvariasan Dumbledore. – Természetesen azok is. Most azonban azzal foglalkozzunk, amit tudunk: A legközelebbi barátai biztosítottak minket, hogy nem kísérelt meg animágussá válni, és én megbízom a szavukban.

Piton bólintott.

\- Továbbá lehetetlen volt számára, hogy gyakorolja a varázslást, míg a családjánál tartózkodott, mivel megszegte volna a Minisztérium Kiskorúak Bűbájgyakorlását Korlátozó Rendeletét. Akármilyen módon jutott is hozzá ehhez a képességhez, az nagyon gyorsan történt. Tekintettel a hozzáállására, hajlok rá, hogy úgy gondoljam, mindez a tudomása nélkül történt.

\- Nem értem – vágott közbe Kingsley. – Animágussá válni egy szerzett képesség, nem olyan, mint a többi, nem vele született és nem lehet átadni… varázslat útján!

\- Valóban – ismerte el Dumbledore. – Ez egy olyan jelenség, amit mindezidáig nem észleltek. Értsétek meg, amíg csak egy bizonyos magyarázatunk van, mindez csak elmélet. Marad az, hogy Harry nagyon rövid idő alatt animágussá vált, mivel először a születésnapját követő napon láthatták animágus alakjában, és úgy tűnik nem volt a birtokában ez a tehetség ez előtt a nyár előtt. Nem hagyom figyelmen kívül a tényt, hogy mindez szemben áll a mágia törvényeivel, de hát Harry Potter az, akiről beszélünk, a Fiúról, Aki Túlélte… az egyetlen személyről a világon, aki túlélte az Adava Kedavrát. Jelen körülmények között nem tűnik bölcs dolognak, hogy bármilyen teóriát is elvessünk, akármilyen abszurd is az.

Újra csend lett.

Piton nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szidja némán a fiút. Amit Dumbledore épp most mondott, tökéletesen helytálló. Senki nem vár mást, amikor Potterről volt szó… legyen az teljesen irracionális magyarázat. _Mi adott energiát a fiúnak, hogy a küszöbén landoljon? Mi játszhatott még szerepet abban, hogy érdekessé tegye magát? Mindenben olyannak kellett lennie, mint az apjának?_ – vette fontolóra ezt is.

\- Egy másik adalék. Potter különleges családi történettel bír, amikor a vadállatokká való átváltozás kerül szóba. Az apja és a keresztapja, nem beszélve a patkányról… akármiről volt is szó, Potter tisztában volt vele, és remekül felépíthetett egy legendát ebből az örökségből.

Dumbledore bólintott. 

\- Tisztában vagyok vele, Perselus. Így vagy úgy, a tény hogy James és Sirius, a két elsődleges apafigurái Animágusok voltak, nem lehet véletlen. Bár nem tudom, hogy hogyan kapcsolódik a saját átalakulásához… És vajon fontolóra kéne vennünk, hogy ez ajándék-e, vagy egy kísérlet arra, hogy ártson Harrynek.

\- Olyan sok a kérdés és annyira kevés a válasz… De legalább visszakaptuk Harryt – foglalta össze Molly Weasley. 

\- Nagyon igaz, Molly, és ez nagy megkönnyebbülés. De emlékeznünk kell, hogy Lily áldozatának maradványa nem védi tovább Harryt. Mi több, nem tudjuk, hogy hatással volt-e mentális és fizikai egészségére, ahogy azt sem, hogy mi történt valójában. A lehető leghamarabb meg kell tudnunk a válaszokat ezekre a kérdésekre. Nagyon sok dolog nyugszik Harry vállán. 

Az igazgató átható tekintete a bájitalmesterét kereste. Piton ezt arcrándulás nélkül tűrte. Szinte hallotta az ismerős kérdést: Számíthatok rád?

_A Karma_ – tűnődött.

Sybill Trelawney nem mondott volna ellent neki.


	9. Büszkeség és balítélet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a fejezetben már kapunk pár kérdést, és binyon Perselus is meg fog döbbenni néhány dolgon. És sor kerül a régóta várt rokonlátogatásra.

**9\. Fejezet  
Büszkeség és Balítélet**

  
  
  
  
Nagyon szép reggelre virradt, túlzottan szépre ahhoz, hogy olyan egy olyan lehangoló helyen töltse, mint Little Whinging.  
  
Perselus Piton céltudatosan lépkedett az elhanyagolt környéken keresztül, és kedvetlen pillantás vetett az egymás mellett sorakozó egyforma apró házakra. Ez még rosszabbnak nézett ki, mint az a mugli városka, ahol ő és Lily felnőttek… Hogy nem halt meg az unalomtól bárki egy ilyen helyen?  
  
A Grimmauld téren hagyott fiúra gondolt. A borzas hajával, homloka közepén levő sebhelyével, engedetlen viselkedésével furcsán kilóghatott a sorból egy ilyen csendes és rendezett városban. Remélte, hogy ki tudja húzni az információt a fiúból, amikor felébred, és így megkíméli magát egy nem kívánt látogatástól a drágalátos Potter mugli családjához, de reményei gyorsan elillantak.  
  
A fiúnak beadott bájital tökéletesen működött, és Potter mély álomba merült, ami messzemenőkig az a legjobb állapot volt, amiben a fiút látni szerette. Ám minden jó dolog véget ér egyszer, és a fiú végül tizenkét óra múlva felébredt, vagyis inkább kiemelkedett a mély álom áldott állapotából.  
  
Merthogy túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy Potter visszanyerte az öntudatát. Alig nyitotta ki a szemét Dumbledore és a bájitalmester árgus tekintetétől követve, máris felnyögött, és kezét ismét a homlokára szorította. Perselusban ez egyszer fel sem merülhetett a gyanú, hogy a fájdalom imitálása a figyelem felkeltését szolgálta; a fiú nyöszörgése túlságosan kínkeserves volt ahhoz, hogy bármilyen kétségnek helyt adjon. Albus - hűen önmagához - nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nyúljon a fiúhoz megvigasztalni őt. Perselus előre megmondhatta volna, mi fog történni, de nem volt rá lehetősége: a fiú bebizonyította igazát, amikor szó szerint hátravetette magát, hogy elkerülje a kontaktust, hátával a falra tapadt és ujjai belekaptak a hajába, miközben értelmetlen szavakat motyogva ringatózott előre és hátra.  
  
Piton boldogan rámutatott volna az igazgatónak arra, hogy kissé esztelenség azzal próbálkozni, hogy megcirógat egy sérült és idegsokkos állapotban levő gyereket, de a Dumbledore arcán feltűnő fájdalom és bűntudat miatt letett róla. Igen, Dumbledore szerette a fiút, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan kezeljen egy sérült állatot. Perselus a fiú felé lépett, és kerülte a hirtelen mozdulatokat. Legalább meg kell próbálnia…  
  
\- Potter.  
  
A fiú a térdei közé temette a fejét, és még gyorsabb ringatózásba kezdett.  
  
\- Potter, hallgass rám! Koncentrálj a hangomra! Biztonságban vagy a Grimmauld téren.   
Velem van Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Ám a fiú már túlságosan messze járt. Ahogy meghallotta a nevét, reszketni kezdett.  
  
\- Sajnálom… sajnálom… sajnálom… Nem akartam… sajnálom…  
  
Egy különlegesen nevetséges Potter-macska után egy bűntudattal csordultig megtelt, esdeklő Potter. Hova jutott a világ, és hol van most az a bizonyos griffendéles méltóság?  
  
Piton eltűnődött, hogy épp most tett szert maró megjegyzéseihez szükséges évekre elegendő anyagra, de a gondolat nem tette boldoggá. Miért sajnálkozott a fiú? Felülkerekedett rajta a bűntudat vagy azt hitte, hogy így kell viselkednie a fogva tartóival? Piton egy röpke pillanatra megsajnálta. Ám az nem volt helyénvaló. Felsóhajtott. Két rossz között őrlődve a kevésbé rosszat választotta.  
  
\- Magunkra hagynál minket egy percre, Albus?  
  
Dumbledore meglepettnek tűnt, de nem kérdezett semmit, csak távozott, magára hagyva a bájitalmestert és a fiút. Piton, amint meghallotta az ajtó halk csukódását, letérdelt a fiútól néhány lépésnyi távolságra.  
  
\- Nyugodj meg, Shadow! Minden rendben lesz, nem kell félned semmitől - mondta azon a hangon, amit akkor szokott használni, amikor a macskához beszélt.  
  
A fiú megmerevedett, és abbahagyta a bocsánatkérések motyogását.  
  
\- Ez az, macska. Minden rendben van. Itt vagyok.  
  
Piton eltűnődött magában, hogyha bárki is tudomást szerezne erről a jelenetről, rákényszerülne, hogy igazolja, vajon lehetséges-e, hogy valaki magára szórjon Adava Kedavrát. Ám meg lett a jutalma, amikor látta, hogy a fiú kitágult pupillákkal felemeli a fejét.  
  
\- Shadow - mondta halkan a bájitalmester -, légy ismét Shadow… most!  
  
Látta, hogy a fiú arcát megkönnyebbülés tölti el, mielőtt ismételten fekete macskává alakult.  
  
Piton nem tudott visszatartani egy halk sóhajt. A megoldás nem volt ideális, ám Potter érzelmei kevésbé voltak intenzívek macska alakban, és így szintén jobban szembe tudott nézni a sérüléseivel. Látva a macska üres tekintetét, egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy szörnyű hibát vétett. Csak még jobban összezavarta?  
  
Majd a macska szeme megállapodott rajta. Nem teljesen Shadow-é és nem igazán Potteré, de a kettő keveréke, és ez volt a legtöbb, amit jelenleg remélhetett.  
  
\- Minden rendben. Tudom, hogy nem mindent értesz, és hidd el, nem te vagy az egyetlen. De a lehető leggyorsabban teszünk róla, hogy ez megváltozzon. Bár ehhez a te segítségedre is szükségünk van… Meg kell próbálnod visszaemlékezni, hogy mi történt veled a kezdetektől fogva. Most pihenned kell és igyekezni, hogy nyugodt maradj. Dumbledore és Rend többi tagja felügyel rád itt a Grimmauld téren.  
  
Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a macska mindent megértett, de úgy tűnt, hangja megnyugtatja az állatot. Ha Potter mégis megőrzött önmagából egy kevés értelmet, akkor el kéne kezdenie megnyugodni és hasznossá tenni magát. A macska reszketett, de nem próbált elszökni.   
Tulajdonképpen Pitont figyelte egy csipetnyi reménnyel és valami mással, ami a bizalomhoz hasonlított…  
  
 _Íme, a bizonyíték_  – Piton jól gondolta, hogy Potter nem volt képességei teljes birtokában.   
  
Gyors pillantást vetett a macska sebeire. Igen, felismerte, hogy ugyanazok voltak, amiket már begyógyított… Ismét kinyílnak majd, amikor Potternek vissza kell alakulnia? Újabb ok az aggodalomra. Egyáltalán nem volt boldog miattuk.  
  
 _Ha rájönne, ki bántotta a macskáját…_  
  
Gyorsan összeszedte magát. Rendben. Jól van, fáradt volt és határozottan stressz hatása alatt állt. Potter remekül ellesz macskaalakban itt a szoba biztonságában, hogy az ördög vigye el, és ő majd megtalálja a módját, hogyan orvosolja ezt a problémát, hogy véget vethessen neki!   
  
Merlin segítségével a fiúnak nem lesznek emlékei arról, hogy a házában tartózkodott, még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy ez esetben az első adandó alkalommal törölnie kell az emlékezetét.  
  
Potter, Shadow, a fene vigye el - az ő szerencséjével -, az állat még biztosan bolhás is.  
  
Piton gyorsan elhagyta a szobát és csatlakozott Dumbledore-hoz a konyhában.  
  
  
  
\- Minden rendben. Potter ismét felvette a macska alakját. Ez jót tett mind a mentális, mind fizikai egészségének. Meglátjuk, mi lesz a visszaváltoztatásával kapcsolatban, amikor többet tudunk arról,mi folyik itt, és hogyan gondoskodhatunk róla. Jelenleg a hálószobájában van, és nem tűnik túl izgatottnak. Próbáld nem zargatni. Surreyben leszek, és legilimentálom azokat a muglikat, akik családjaként szolgáltak ennek a Potternek nevezett kibírhatatlan rakás problémának.  
  
\- Idegesnek tűnsz, Perselus. Minden rendben?  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Teljesen. Az elmúlt két napban nem aludtam többet egy óránál, én vagyok a felelős, hogy vigyázzak a fiúra, akiről azt állítják, hogy megmenti a világot, de aki még a saját nevére sem emlékszik, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem képes elmondani, hogyan sérült meg. A Sötét Nagyúr valószínűleg bármelyik pillanatban hívhat, és a főzete még nem készült el, és mindennek a tetejébe arra készülök, hogy a reggelt a legkellemetlenebb mugli családdal töltöm, akiket valaha is ismertem.  
  
\- És te még a felét sem tudod - felelte Dumbedore, aki képtelen volt elrejteni egy mosolyt. - Perselus, el sem tudom mondani, mennyire hálás vagyok mindenért, amit teszel… Harryért és mindnyájunkért - mondta határozottan.  
  
Piton megnyugodott egy kicsit.  
  
\- Erre semmi szükség, Albus. Én állok annak a listának az élén, akik érdekeltek Potter túlélésében és sikerességében. Ami ebben a pillanatban a leginkább aggaszt, ahogy a fiú a homlokára nyomja a kezét. Úgy sejtem, a Sötét Nagyúr értesült róla, hogy a fiú tudata - bár gyengén és bizonytalanul - visszatért, és megpróbálja összekapcsolni az elméjüket…  
  
\- Ebben az esetben jól tetted, hogy arra ösztönözted, vegye vissza animágus alakját. Mindent figyelembe véve a döntésed igen ésszerű volt, még akkor is, ha fáj Harryt ilyen állapotban látnom.  
  
Piton bólintott. Megértette az igazgató aggodalmát, és nyugtalanságát amiatt, hogy Harry érzékelése még jobban összezavarodik a személyazonosságát illetően… Ám be kellett ismerni, hogy ő a maga részéről jóval kellemesebben érzi magát a fiú macskaverziójával.   
Talán egy kicsit túlságosan is.  
  
Ellenőrizte, hogy pálcáját biztonságosan az övébe dugta-e, majd felöltötte útitalárját.  
  
\- Szeretnél egy Kiábrándító Bűbájt, Perselus? A muglik, különösen Little Whingingiek, aligha vannak hozzászokva, hogy ilyenféle öltözéket lássanak…  
  
\- Szükségtelen. Senki nem fog emiatt meghalni, és a megjelenésem kiválthat némi érdekes reakciót, amennyiben jelenleg más varázslók kószálnak a területen. A halálfalók mindig láthatatlanok maradnak…  
  
\- Szándékodban áll átkutatni a környéket? - kérdezte Dumbledore meglepetten.  
  
Piton kesernyésen elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Semmit nem akarok a véletlenre bízni. Az idő túl értékes… és amikor legközelebb Malfoy-kúriába hívnak, nem tudom mennyi időbe telik, míg újra visszatérhetek. Gyors válaszokra van szükségünk.  
  
Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, hogy megszorítsa a bájitalmester vállát, de megfékezte a mozdulatot, mikor meglátta, hogy a férfi megmerevedik.  
  
Dumbledore felsóhajtott. Ha fel is merült benne egy pillanatnyi kétség Piton döntésének helyességéről, hogy Harryt ismét állatformájába juttatta, most minden kétsége elillant.  
  
A maga módján mind a tanárban, mind a diákban megvolt a becsületesség és egyfajta bizonyosság, hogy csakis magukra számíthatnak, amitől közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint azt bármelyikük is el tudta képzelni. Kötelességének tekintette, hogy kikényszerítse Pitonból a helyes döntés meghozatalát Harryt illetően, és Dumbledore boldogan megragadta volna ezt az lehetőséget, ha nem aggódott volna mind a kettőjükért.   
  
Az igazgató csüggedése láttán Piton megajándékozta őt egy megnyugtatónak szánt pillantással, ami egy halvány mosollyal párosult.  
  
\- És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, igen, számíthatsz rám, Albus.  
  
\- Ebben sosem kételkedtem, fiam - felelte az igazgató kedvesen.  
  
\- Ha Potter egyszer is… Tudasd velem, ha bármilyen vészhelyzet állna elő.  
Dumbledore biccentett és végignézte, ahogy a bájitalmester a kandallóhoz megy.  
  
Volt egy furcsa előérzete, hogy azon a reggel egyetlen előforduló probléma sem a Grimmauld térről fog érkezni.  
  
\- Piton-kúria!  
  
\- Amikor Piton feltűnt a laboratóriumában, valami szokatlannak tűnt számára. Úgy tűnt, évek múltak el, mióta legutóbb Shadow-val a karjában távozott.  
  
Shadow. Az változott. Ránézett a macska üresen árválkodó pulóverére a széken…   
  
Felsóhajtott. Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy vajon bosszúságában, csalódottságában vagy aggodalmában tette-e. Akármelyik is volt az ok, az ismét Potter hibája. Még egyszer utoljára a pulóverre nézett. Végül is a macska mindössze két hétig élt ott; nem tart majd sokáig megszokni a hiányát.  
  
A macska… Potter! Némán átkozódott. Az alváshiány valóban nem tesz jót neki. Felkapott egy fiolát és egy húzásra megitta a tartalmát; Dursleyék meglátogatásához minden energiájára és tisztánlátására szüksége lesz.  
  
Az elképzelés egyre nagyobb mértékű kényelmetlenséget okozott; ez az egész történet nem állt össze… De nem volt vesztegetni való ideje, főleg találgatásokra nem. Betett néhány bájitalt a talárja belső zsebébe, és egy hangos „pukk” kíséretében dehoppanált.  
  
  
  
Jelenléte - ahogy azt várta - néhány helytelenítő pillantástól eltekintve semmilyen reakciót nem váltott ki a lakónegyed utcáin. Kicsi volt ugyan a lehetőség rá, de egyik kifogás jobb, mint a másik alapon el kellett tanakodnia dolgokon, mielőtt találkozik a muglikkal.  
Privet Drive 4.   
  
Piton az utca túloldaláról szemlélte a házat. Tehát megérkezett oda, ahol a híres-nevezetes Potter nőtt fel… tényleg messze esett Godric's Hollow-tól.  
  
Átment az úttesten és a tökéletesen rendben tartott kerten, hogy bekopogjon az ajtón. Ezzel szemben a férfi, aki kinyitotta, egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy átlagos mugli. Az illető széle-hossza egy volt, elfoglalta a bejárati ajtó teljes keretét, és karmazsinvörössé vált, mikor azonosította látogatóját. Kidüllesztette mellkasát, és igyekezett megakadályozni a házba való belépést.  
  
\- Nem jött vissza a fiú - vakkantotta végül, amikor eléggé megnyugtatta magát ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon. - Semmilyen hírünk nincs róla, és ez nekünk meg is felel. Ha venné a bátorságot, hogy ismét betegye ide a lábát, magam küldeném a pokolba. Most pedig távozzon, és a rohadt életbe is, hagyja békén a családom, mielőtt hívom a rendőrséget! A magához hasonló szerzetek nincsenek tekintettel még a család gyászára sem? - ordította a legerősebb hangján.  
  
 _Ez volt ám az információban gazdag és félreérthetetlen szóáradat_  - merengett Piton.  
  
Tehát valaki meghalt… és Potter valószínűleg belekeveredett. Dumbledore mi az ördögért nem tartotta ildomosnak, hogy tájékoztassa őt erről? Hogy hagyhatott figyelmen kívül egy ilyen lényeges információdarabkát, mielőtt ideküldte? Attól félt, hogy Piton visszautasítja a segítséget, ha megtudja, mit művelt?  
  
A rejtély darabkái gyorsan a helyükre kerültek. Ez a pokolfajzat kétségkívül talált rá módot, hogy maga ellen fordítsa egyetlen családját, és valószínűleg a szörnyű bűn miatt még az igazgató - a gyűlölt fiúval szembeni minden engedékenységét latba vetve - sem tudott neki megbocsátani.  
  
Érezte, hogy egy meg nem nevezett neheztelés erősödik benne. Dumbledore és Potter. Igazi csalók…  
  
\- Hacsak nem szeretné a teljes szomszédságot felriasztani azzal, hogy a küszöbön ordibál, tartok tőle, azt akarja, hogy bejöjjek; Bizonyos részleteket tisztáznom kell magával, és nem áll szándékomban távozni, míg meg nem kapom az összes választ - mondta kifürkészhetetlen arccal.  
  
Vernon Dursley néhány másodpercig bámult rá, mielőtt végül egy 'pff' elhangzásával egyidejűleg beengedte. Ez a néhány hang minden vágyát kifejezte, mennyire szeretné felajánlani vendégszeretetét a feketébe öltözött férfinek. Oldalra lépett, és becsapta az ajtót a bájitalmester mögött. Széles mellkasa fölött keresztbe tette karjait és makacsul végigmérte.   
  
Ha nem lett volna annyira bosszús, Piton szórakoztatónak találta volna a férfi gyerekes viselkedését.  
  
\- Itthon van a felesége és a fia? - kérdezte.  
  
\- Nem, hála istennek. Elmentek, hogy új számítógépet vegyenek Dudleynak, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, és máson gondolkozzon. A nagynénje halála óta, ő… - Vernon dühös gesztikulálásba kezdett. Csak nem fogja megvitatni az életét egy különccel, nem igaz?  
Piton bólintott. Jobb is, hogy elsőként egyedül van Vernonnal; ha Petunia felismerné őt, a dolgok csak még komplikáltabbá válnának.  
  
\- Részvétem - mondta hanyagul. - A nővére, gondolom?  
  
\- Jól gondolja - mordult Vernon. - És akármiben töri is a fejét, egy másodpercig ne higgye, hogy ismét befogadom a házamba azt a kis torzszülöttet, akit tizenöt évvel ezelőtt sikerült ráerőltetni Petuniára. Kész vége, hallja? Nem érdekel, ha a pokol egész hadereje keresi is, mindent megérdemel. Ami engem illet, sok szerencsét kívánok nekik. Ha ez a Nem-Tudom-Ki-Nagyúr el akarja kapni a fiút, és ki akarja tekerni a nyakát, higgyen nekem, az övé lehet!  
  
Piton megmerevedett. Akármilyen mély is a férfi fájdalma, nem csökkentette a szavai okozta döbbenetet. Őszintén felfogta az unokaöccsére leselkedő veszély súlyosságát? A férfi arcán feltűnő megvetés és keménység, amikor Potterről beszélt, határozottan zűrzavaros volt.  
  
\- Megkérdezhetem a hölgy halálának körülményeit? - kérdezte Piton olyan udvariasan, ahogy tudta.  
  
\- Autóbaleset. Naná, mi más! - mennydörögte Vernon a harag és a gyász között őrlődve.  
  
Piton nem értette a választ, de szándékában állt megérteni azt. Mi köze volt ahhoz Potternek? Nem gondolták, hogy a fiú elhagyja a házat a nyári szünet ideje alatt.  
  
\- És Harry szerepe a balesetben?  
  
\- A szerepe? - mordult Vernon. - Hogy meri azt kérdezni, hogy mit tett? - tette hozzá hangosabban. Arca még vörösebbé vált, miközben kezeivel a levegőben hadonászott.  
  
\- Minden az ő hibája! Minden! A kezdetektől fogva! A szerződések, a gyár, szegény, összezavarodott Dudleym, Marge balesete. Ő rossz, rossz, mint egy pestis, balszerencsét hoz a körülötte levőkre!  
  
Piton megpróbálta eltitkolni hitetlenkedését.  
  
\- Elnézést, de úgy hittem, Harrynek nem adtunk engedélyt arra, hogy idén elhagyja a ház határait. Ilyen körülmények közepette hogy tudott balesetet okozni? Az utcában történt?  
  
\- Az utcában! Micsoda vicc ez, hogy az utcában! Az autópályán. Marge elvesztette az uralmát az autója felett Skóciában az autópályán! Skóciában, érti, micsoda különös véletlen! Ez az a hely, ahol a bűnözők iskolája van, akik az év legnagyobb részében kiveszik a kezünk közül Pottert, nemde?  
  
 _Ez az ember komplett őrült_  - gondolta Piton. Vagy talán elvakította a fájdalom, de bármi is az ok, teljesen ésszerűtlen. Hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy épp az imént nevezte Harrynek a fiút, miközben a nagybátyja 'Potterként' beszélt róla.  
  
Nem, valami határozottan nem volt rendben ezzel a nappal. Szerette volna, ha képes egy pillanatra megállítani az időt és összegezni az összes egymásnak ellentmondó információt, amit az utóbbi pár órában összegyűjtött… viszont erre nem volt lehetősége, mivel Vernon ismét kirobbant, és semmi nem állíthatta meg.  
  
\- Elveszteni a járműve felett az uralmat, Marge… mintha ez megtörténhetett volna… Ha ismerte volna, maga is pontosan tudná, hogy ez nem történhetett meg! Egész biztos nem! Az a szemét kis kölyök varázsolt, és így ölte meg. Ez olyan biztos, mintha lelőtte volna, punktum!  
  
\- Miért tett volna ilyen dolgot? - kérdezte Piton félig izgatottan, félig bosszúsan.  
  
\- Ah! Természetesen bosszúból! Komisz kis munka, az a fiú… komisz, akárcsak a szülei. Marge tudta ezt, és mindig súlyt helyezett rá, hogy helyre tegye a kölyköt. Ahogy mi is tettük, na, nem mintha elég volt, ha azt nézi, mi történt… Egyszer már felpuffasztotta őt, mint egy luftballont, csak, mert megpróbálta rávenni, hogy beismerje az igazat a szüleiről! És most ez, egy autóbaleset… hogy rádöbbentsen minket, mennyire ördögien gonosz is persze! Egy autóbaleset!  
  
\- Attól félek, még mindig nem értem az összefüggést - folytatta kitartóan Piton, miközben egy kezdődő migrén ellen küzdött.  
  
\- Az autóbaleset. Potterék. Ezt mondtunk a fiúnak, hogy ne kelljen beszélnünk a… - Vernon vetett egy pillantást Pitonra és a pálcára, amivel a férfi önkéntelenül is játszott és úgy döntött, nem ad hangot a varázslókról alkotott véleményének.  
  
\- Azt mondták Harrynek, hogy szülei egy autóbalesetben vesztették életüket? - kérdezte Piton, és igyekezett összerakni a hihetetlen információdarabkákat, amiket a mugli felé szórt.  
  
\- Munkanélküli segélyen tengődtek, részegek voltak, mint a görény, és jött a baleset… a két lúzer meghalt és a saját fajtájukból való torz fiuk hozzánk került, hogy vigyázzunk rá! Évekig csak teher volt és mindezt miért? Dudley meggárgyult, Marge halott, az egész családunk hamarosan az utcára kerül… Az első este el kellett volna hagynom valahol, ahogy meg is mondtam Petuniának, de meg kellett 'védenünk' a démont, így megtartottuk. És mi jó származott belőle? Hmm, mi jó?  
  
 _Hát az ő részére bizonyára semmi_  - gondolta Piton. Már nem csak egy migrén, hanem egy egész rosszullét kerülgette. Hol hibázott? Vagy még pontosabban, hol hibázott Potter?  
  
Mély levegőt vett, és igyekezett elfojtani az ádáz vágyat, hogy Legilimenst szórjon a férfire, és kiszedje belőle azt az információt, amit akart. Türelem, először meg kellett tenni valamit…  
  
\- Látni akarom a fiú szobáját! - követelte váratlanul.  
  
A férfi felmordult.  
  
\- Egy lépést sem tesz beljebb a házamba! Maga és a fajtája már épp elég kárt okoztak itt.   
  
Megmondtam, hogy nincs itt a fiú, és most távozzon!  
  
\- Tartok tőle, hogy erre még nem fog sor kerülni - felelte Piton szárazon. - A szobát! Most! –   
  
Pálcáját megforgatta ujjai között, miközben átható tekintettel meredt Vernonra.  
  
A mugli morgott néhány szót, ami feltehetően sértés volt, de vonakodva megindult a lépcső irányába.  
  
A ház ugyanolyan pedánsan jól ápolt és hagyományos volt belül, mint kívül. Azzal a kivétellel, hogy az ajtó, ami előtt a férfi megállt, tele volt erős lakattal és látszólag rosszul felrögzített lakatpánttal, mint amit rendszeresen becsaptak, vagy letörtek volna.  
  
Piton azonnal kétséget érzett: tényleg ez Potter szobája? Azt gondolták róla, hogy egy vadállat? A megértés hiánya, amiről Dumbledore beszélt, úgy tűnt, elérte a jéghegy csúcsát.   
  
Vernon kinyitotta az ajtót és intett az állával, hogy beléphet.  
  
\- Csak maga után - intett a varázsló.  
  
A férfi felmordult, majd egy másodpercnyi tétovázás után Pitonnal a sarkában átlépett az ajtón. Az első dolog, amit a bájitalmester észrevett, a rácsok voltak az ablakon. Dumbledore utalt rájuk, de furcsa módon a kép nem igazán rögzült benne. A napnak ebben az órájában a fény besütött az ablakon, árnyékot vetett a szobára, és nehézkessé tette, hogy bármi mást is meglásson.  
  
A csupasz falak, a kopott matrac, az üres szekrény, mindez börtöncellával hasonlatossá tették a szobát. Csak két hét telt el, mióta fiú elment… Tehát ez volt az a hely, ahol a híres Harry Potter felnőtt. Egy új történet, egy új kirakós öltött formát lassan a professzor elméjében.  
Mindent az elejéről kell kezdenie.  
  
\- Mi történt utolsó alkalommal, amikor itt volt a fiú?  
  
Vernon motyogott néhány szót, majd látva a bájitalmester arckifejezését, megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Már elmondtam annak a vén bolondnak. Megmondtam a fiúnak, hogy pakolja össze a motyóját és távozzon, és hogy nem látjuk itt többé szívesen.  
  
\- Pontosan hogyan hangzott ez el?  
  
Vernon fészkelődni kezdett, láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát.  _Na, most érkezett el a megfelelő idő.  
  
\- Legilimens!_  
  
Egy pillanattal később Piton a szoba egy kissé másféle verziójában találta magát. Néhány holmi a földön hevert, a szekrényajtó zárva volt, és egy kimerült tekintetű fiú nézte, hogy egy még vörösebb arcú Vernon Dursley közeledik felé.  
  
Látta, hogy a fiú vékony volt, vékonyabb, mint az aki, most a Grimmauld téren pihent. Hatalmas fekete karikák ültek a szeme alatt, és Piton úgy vélte, zúzódások nyomát látja az arcán.  
  
 _Meghalt_  
  
A fiú olyan meglepettnek tűnt, amilyen Piton is volt, de bocsánatot kért, anélkül, hogy tisztázni próbálta volna a helyzetet.  
  
 _Sajnálom!  
  
Sajnálhatod is! Az egész a te hibád! A te rohadt hibád! - kiáltotta végül Vernon._  
  
Igen, jól látszott, hogy még Harry sem értette, hogyan keveredhetett bele. Piton nem tehetett róla, de megkönnyebbülést érzett.  
  
 _A te abnormalitásod… a te hibád… Mindig! Balszerencsét hozol! Vonzod a halált!_  
  
Miközben Vernon arról igyekezett tájékoztatni a fiút, hogy ő a felelős a világ összes szerencsétlenségéért, Piton megfigyelhette, hogy Harry arckifejezése mind üresebbé és szomorúbbá válik. A bűntudat most jól látszott az egész arcán.  
  
Piton felmordult: a fiú becsületbeli kérdést csinált abból, hogy soha ne higgye el, amit a felnőttek mondanak neki, de ellenvetés nélkül elfogadta az ésszerűtlen okfejtést a nagybátyjától. Hol volt ebben a logika?  
  
Látta, hogy a bűntudat eme megnyilvánulását a nagybátyja is észreveszi. Piton figyelte, ahogy a férfi kárörvendő mosollyal és lassú mozdulatokkal lecsatolja a derékszíját, mielőtt a kezére tekerte, és hagyta, hogy a csatja szabadon lógjon. Potter látszólag nem fogta fel, mi következik, de Piton tehetetlenül megborzongott: A fiú sérülései! Nem, az lehetetlen, nem merte megtenni!  
  
Vernon beigazolta félelmeit, amikor a himbálózó szíj a lehető legerősebben lecsapott a fiú mellkasára. A fiú alig reagált, annyira elmerült a bűntudat homályában. A második ütés úgy tűnt, kihúzza őt a kábulatból, és Piton egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy végre küzdeni fog, ám mindössze tetetetlenül végignézhette a fiú arcán a megadást.  
  
Továbbra sem próbálta védeni magát, elfogadta a büntetést, mintha megérdemelte volna.  
  
A bájitalmester nem akart hinni a szemének. Potter… Potter, aki, óramű pontossággal szembenézett Voldemorttal, aki szembeszállt egy sárkánnyal és a dementorokkal, és aki, ha a fejébe vett valamit, nem ismert el semmilyen fennhatóságot. Potter egy szó nélkül elfogadta, hogy gyilkossággal vádolják, és a legmegalázóbb módon, könyörtelenül megverik egy olyan bűntett miatt, amiről a legkisebb fogalma sem volt.  
  
A szíj újra és újra lecsapott, a fémcsat felszakította a bőrét és a fiú még mindig nem tett semmit, hogy védje magát. Amikor kifogyott az ereje, félig eszméletlen állapotban a földre rogyott. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy ez megnyugtatja Vernont, akinek haragja megkétszereződött, és szemében elégedett, perverz csillogást látszott.  
  
Végül belefáradt a hajolgatásba, hogy tovább üsse a fiút, és kimerült. Rosszindulatúan belerúgott néhányat, majd végzett a dolgával.  
  
 _És ez okozta a törött kart_  - merengett Piton, miközben a fiú vállán elhelyezett különösen erőszakos rúgást nézte. Majd az oldalán…  
  
 _Még egy dolog, amit nem vettem észre_  - gondolta magában keserűen, amikor meghallotta az unott bejelentést.  
  
 _\- Többé nem élsz itt._  
  
A férfi egy utolsó, lenéző és gyűlölettel teli pillantással leköpte a fiú mozdulatlan testét és távozott, anélkül hogy visszanézett volna.  
  
Nem, Potter nem élt ott többé; ez biztos, még akkor sem, ha az a vadállat azt kívánta volna. Ő, Perselus sosem engedte volna… Ami pedig Dumbledore-t illeti, meg sem próbálta elképzelni reakcióját, amikor megtudja védence kilakoltatásának részleteit.  
  
A látomás elhomályosult. Piton most meglehetősen rosszul érezte magát, de nem állt szándékában ott megállni. Miért nem védte meg magát Potter egy egyszerű muglival szemben? Annyira rettegőnek és beletörőnek látszott… Nem szakította meg a legilimenciát, hanem tovább kutatta Vernon elméjét egyéb, a fiúval kapcsolatos emlékek után.  
  
És meg is találta azokat…  
  
 _Potter, amint azon a nyáron álmában sír és vigasztalásképpen megütik.  
  
Potter kicsit fiatalabban főz, és a házat takarítja az éjszaka közepén.  
  
Potter éhezik és megpróbál ételt lopni, majd a szobájába bezárva végzi.  
  
Harry határozottan kisebb korban, sír, mert a csúnya, bébi elefántra hasonlító unokatestvére megverte őt és Harry kapta a pofont, amiért provokálta őt.  
  
Különc. Semmirekellő. Egy alkoholista fia. Bűnöző. A természet tévedése. Teher.  
  
És végül egy kép egy kisfiúról, aki nem lehetett több öt évesnél, összekucorodva, rémülten egy gardrób mélyén, arca nedves a könnyektől, és becsukja a szemét, amikor egy hatalmas kéz lendül az arca felé._  
  
  
Ebből elég volt. Ó, igen, határozottan elég. Piton tizenöt évet futott át felületesen Potter életéből, és a legkisebb vágya sem volt ennél mélyebbre merülni.  
  
Hogy volt rá képes ez az emberi lénynek sem nevezhető mugli! Legmerészebb álma beteljesülésének kellett volna éreznie azt a privilégiumot, hogy felnevelheti a Fiút, Aki Túlélte.  **Túlélte** , az egy nagyon jól megválasztott szó volt, és mindent összeszámolva nem is egyszer.  
  
Bármelyik varázsló család a fiaként nevelte volna fel a fiút, és ezek a muglik, az egyik az állítólagos nagybátyja... Vajon tudta, hogy mit kockáztat, ha a varázslóvilág rájön erre?  
  
Hogy lehetett a fiú olyan pökhendi a Roxfortban és mégis ennyire megalázkodó a saját családja előtt?   
  
Piton bizonyára láthatott volna Vernon emlékeiben egy-két őszinte kísérletet a kamasz Harry lázadásaira, de azok közül egyik sem érhetett fel azzal a beletörődéssel és gyötrelmes engedelmességgel, amit az eddigi évek során látott.  
  
Roxfortban ugyanakkor… Piton végigfutatott az emlékeiben néhány különböző jelenetet Potterről a kastélyban.  _Potter, igen, de melyik?_ \- tűnődött egy pillanatra. James és Harry, akik annyira hasonlítottak egymásra, hogy beleolvadtak egymásba… immáron.  
  
Mit mondott volna a pöffeszkedő James Potter, ha látja a rémült fiát egy gardrób mélyén, vagy hogy olyan valaki veri szíjjal, akiről feltételezték, hogy a saját fiaként neveli? Forogna a sírjában… De Piton nem érzett boldogságot emiatt. Egykori ellensége már nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy elégtételt vegyen a fia miatt, de ő, Piton igen. És sosem volt ilyen remek lehetősége, hogy visszafizesse adósságát Jamesnek.  
  
Vernon Dursley vele szemben állt és nehezen szedte a levegőt, kapkodva lélegzett, és tekintete zavarossá vált.  
  
Tisztában volt azzal, hogy a varázsló alaposan megvizsgálta, ezért felugrott, és motyogni kezdett.  
  
\- Ez nem… ez nem… Ez semmi olyasmi..  
  
\- Nem olyasmi? - kérdezte halkan Piton és egy lépéssel közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
\- Nem! Ez nem az, amire gondol! - kiáltotta Vernon, amikor a rémület úrrá lett rajta. - Figyeljen, az a Potter fiú nem normális!  
  
\- Valóban nem. Ő egy varázsló, a mi világunkban egy hős. Merlin bocsásson meg nekem, minden esetre ő az egyetlen személy, aki számos alkalommal túlélte a Sötét Nagyurat. Az a sorsa, hogy megmentse a világunkat. Egy gyerek. Egy kamasz fiú, számára túlságosan is hatalmas felelősséggel, aki még rengeteg egyéb gonddal is küzd, mint amennyit a legtöbb ember megért…  
  
\- Ő egy torz! - vágott közbe Vernon. - Semmi mást nem hozott, mint balszerencsét, attól a naptól kezdve, hogy megérkezett. Ő rossz, benne van a vérében… ő…  
  
\- Eleget hallottam - közölte Piton szárazon. – Vagyok olyan jó helyzetben, hogy tudjam, Harry nem egy tinédzser mintakép. De akkor is, még ha ő maga a Sötét Nagyúr reinkarnációja, én nem tudok mentséget találni a gyerekkel szembeni tűrhetetlen bánásmódjára. És akkor csak a magam nevében beszélek… Nem lennék a maga helyében, Vernon, amikor Dumbledore és Mr. Potter rajongóklubjának többi tagja megtudja, hogyan tette tönkre szisztematikusan módszerességgel az életét Van egyáltalán fogalma, mit reprezentál ez a gyerek? - sziszegte.  
  
\- Mindazonáltal, Mr. Dursley, van bennünk valami közös - folytatta nyugodtabb hangon.  
  
Úgy vélte, látta megcsillanni a remény fénysugarát a férfi szemében, de az gyorsan helyet cserélt a pánikkal, amikor észrevette, hogy lábai nem érintik a földet.  
  
\- Mindketten megtapasztaltuk, hogy akadnak bizonyos nehézségeink a gyilkos ösztöneink elnyomásában.  
  
Vernon szemei szó szerint kidülledtek, amikor a falhoz vágva találta magát. Majd újra. És megint. Vagy az már a plafon volt?  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, kiterült a padlón és zihálva kapott levegő után. Rémült tekintettel nézett a bájitalmesterre, aki undorodó tekintettel mérte végig.  
  
\- Tovább is maradnék, hogy megvitassam önnel az oktatás előnyeit, Dursley, de úgy hiszem, magának és a szíjának rengeteg megbeszélnivalója van egymással - mondta Piton, mielőtt elmormolt egy varázsigét a férfi irányába.  
  
Vernon egy apró károgó hangot adott ki, amikor érezte, hogy a vastag derékszíj lecsúszik a derekáról, és a levegőbe emelkedik.  
  
\- Nem akarom megzavarni a négyszemközti diskurzust. Másrészről még találkoznom kell a bájos kis családjával. Ha megbocsát, a nappaliban fogom várni őket - kuncogott Piton, és egy rövid biccentéssel elhagyta a szobát.  
  
Alig csukta be az ajtót, amikor meghallotta a bőrszíj ismerős hangját, ahogy erősen lecsap a bőrre. Néhány perccel ezelőtt ugyanezt a hangot hallotta folytonosan és vég nélkül Vernon emlékeiben. Határozott elégedettséggel nézett az ajtóra, egymás után bezárta a lakatokat, és ügyelt rá, hogy mindegyik kattanás könyörtelenül hallatszódjon.  
Egy jótett teljesült.  
  
\- És soha többé ne merészelj kezet emelni a macskámra! - mormogta.  
  
Majd, miután meghallotta Dursley sikoltozását, nyugodtan lement a lépcsőn, és a nappali felé vette az irányt, hogy megvárja a család többi tagját.  
  
Piton körben szemügyre vette a túlságosan is tiszta szobát. Odabenn a falat beborító képektől és a dohányzóasztaltól kezdve minden egyenesen mesterkéltnek látszott. Egy kövér, szőke fiúcska a mosolygó szüleivel körbevéve; egy tökéletes kis család a művi mosolyukkal. Semmi utalást nem talált rá, hogy Harry idetartozott, és kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy ez valóban így volt.  
  
Piton röviden visszagondolt az évek során folytonosan hangoztatott utalásaira az elkényeztetett Harryről. Ha nem lett volna olyan szánalmas, majdhogynem felnevetett volna.  
  
Piton, aki úgy gondolta, mestere a jól elhelyezett sértések finom művészetének, most kénytelen lesz újraértékelni a színvonalát. Több szempontból is.   
  
A bejárati ajtó kinyílt és hangok hallatszottak a folyosóról.  
  
\- Vernon! Megjöttünk! Le tudnál jönni segíteni?  
  
Piton felállt és kis mosollyal az ajkán kényelmes tempóban az újonnan érkezők felé indult.  
Petúnia és fia néhány nagyméretű dobozzal küszködött az előszobában. Nem sokat változott - gondolta Piton. Még soványabb, az arca állandóan utálkozó kifejezést tükrözött, a mozdulatai merevek… hogy lehetett ez a nő Lily rokona? Petunia hirtelen észrevette és eldobva a csomagokat megugrott.  
  
\- Ki maga? Mit keres a házamban? Hol van Vernon?  
  
Piton továbbra is csak nézett rá, és egy szót sem szólt. Petunia összeráncolta a homlokát, és a felismerés jele pislákolt a szeme mélyén.  
  
\- Dudley, drágám, menj a szobádba.  
  
\- De a számító… - A hatalmas fiú, aki szinte elrejtőzött a zsírpárnák alatt, észrevette a behatolót és megmerevedett, amikor meglátta az öltözetet és a kézben tartott pálcát.   
  
Felvisított, mint egy malac, felrohant a lépcsőn, és magára hagyta az anyját, hogy az szembenézzen a varázslóval.  
  
 _Minő csodálatos példa a gyermeki önfeláldozásra_ \- gondolta Piton.  
  
Petunia tovább bámult a férfire, arckifejezése utálatot és gyűlöletet tükrözött.  
  
\- Ismerlek. Te vagy az a rémes fiú, aki Lilyt egy különccé változtatta.  
  
\- Ez valami megszállottság ebben a családban, hogy képzelt bűntényeket tulajdonít másoknak? - kérdezte Piton szárazon.  
  
Petunia a nyelvére harapott.  
  
\- Hol van Vernon?  
  
\- Per pillanat nem elérhető. Meg fogod találni az unokaöcséd hálószobájában, de csak miután elcsevegtünk egy kicsit.  
  
Petunia nyerítésnek beillő halk nevetést hallatott.  
  
\- Miről? Felteszem a kis különcről, akit a húgom ránk sózott? Nincs itt. És nem is jön vissza. Vernon gondoskodott róla.  
  
Piton érezte, hogy haragja erősödik. Petunia… Lily testvére, ez a nyakigláb nő, mindig a kishúga karjába csimpaszkodott, bár senki sem tudta pontosan, hogy megvédeni szerette volna, vagy csak visszatartani.  
  
Az egy dolog, hogy Vernon egy erőszakos ember… de Petunia ereiben ugyanaz a vér folyik, mint Harryében.  
  
Piton ismét feltette ugyanazt a kérdést: Hogy tehette?  
  
\- Igen, tisztában vagyok vele - mondta végül. A férjed és én már elbeszélgettünk kicsit… szemtől szembe.  
  
Petunia gyanakodva húzta össze szemöldökét.  
  
\- Be kell vallanom, Mr. Dursley nem igazán önszántából, de lehetőséget adott nekem, hogy bepillantást nyerjek Harry itt töltött életének néhány különlegesen jelentős mozzanatába.  
  
Piton elcsendesedett és reakcióra várt. Petunia megmerevedett.  
  
\- Befogadtuk a házunkba. Etettük, ruháztattuk, iskolába küldtük. Mindene megvolt, amire szüksége volt - sziszegte.  
  
\- Én nem ezt láttam - felelte halkan Piton. - Petunia, miért?  
  
A nő arca eltorzult a haragtól és az ingerültségtől.  
  
\- Sosem kértem ezt a koloncot! Ha annyira értékes volt neked, és a te fajtádbeli bolondok mindegyikének, miért nem tartottátok meg? Nem volt elég egy ilyen förtelem egy házban Lilyvel, miközben mindenki azt hiszi, mennyire nagyszerű is volt ő. Ha a szüleink nem imádták volna annyira őt és az rendellenességét, talán normális maradt volna! Mint én… de ők nem törődtek ezzel, nem igaz? És utána meg a fiú… mintha szükségünk lenne egy különcre a családunkban!  
  
\- És gondoskodtál róla, hogy sose legyen elkényeztetve, mint Lily volt…  
  
\- Hát persze - felelte röviden Petunia. - A legkisebb esélyét sem akartam megadni, hogy olyanná váljon, mint a húgom!  
  
\- Tehát azt állítod, hogy azért bántál rosszul a fiúval, hogy megmentsd az életét? - kérdezte   
Piton egy csipetnyi reménnyel.  
  
De Petunia ismét undorodva nézett rá.  
  
\- Megmenteni? Azt megtettük, mikor befogadtuk a kis csúszómászó kígyót, nemde? Ha sikerült megöletnie magát, csak azért érdekel, mert így megszabadultunk tőle. Talán végre képesek leszünk békében élni.  
  
Piton megtelt keserűséggel. Sajnálkozva szegezte neki a kérdést, ami égette az ajkát.  
  
\- Petunia, ő Lily fia. Hogy tudod nem szeretni őt?  
  
Megpróbált abban reménykedni, hogy ha sértegeti a nőt, az tiltakozni fog, kiabálni, hogy nincs joga ezt mondani, és természetesen mindennek ellenére szereti őt…  
  
De Petunia arckifejezése eltiporta minden reményét.  
  
\- Miért kéne? Dumbledore rá tudott venni, hogy befogadjam, és a tetőt adjak fölé, de arra nem tud kényszeríteni, hogy szeressem őt, igaz? Különösen, mikor itt van az én csodálatos kis Dudleym, aki annyira szép, annyira kedves, annyira normális. Ami Lilyt illeti… a fiú egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a húgom. Ő a semmirekellő apja kiköpött mása. Semmit nem akarok tenni azzal a különccel.  
  
Piton megszólalni sem tudott.  
  
Az egy dolog, hogy ő ezt az okfejtést helyénvalónak találta volna, na de Petunia? Lily testvére, aki felnevelte Harryt? Mi a gond ezzel a nővel?  
  
Biztosan hitte, hogy szerette a testvérét… A halála után megtiszteltetésnek kellett volna vennie, és mélységes meghatottságot éreznie, amiért rábízták a fiát, és dédelgetnie kellett volna Lily emlékére.  
Ahogy ő tette volna.  
  
 _Ó, Lily_ \- gondolta -, _hányszor árultak még el?_  
  
Az undor és a szomorúság keverékével nézett a hosszúkás arcú asszonyra. Annyira különbözött a húgától. Harry, aki minden erőfeszítése és szándéka ellenére sem ismerte soha az anyját, és aki annyira veszedelmesen az apja hasonmása volt, sokkal inkább hasonlított Lilyre, mint Petunia valaha is.  
  
Petunia, látva, hogy néz rá a bájitalmester, összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Miért nem te fogadtad be, ha annyira törődsz vele? Végül is a húgom állandóan csak rólad beszélt, amikor hazajött. Ugyanolyan könnyedén lehetett a te fiad is.  
  
\- Lehetett volna, de csak néhány évre - felelte Piton közömbösen.  
  
 _A tied kellett volna, hogy legyen_  – gondolta magában.  
  
\- Akkor, ha megtalálod, tartsd meg! Rám ne számíts, hogy törődöm vele, Épp eleget tettem azért a kis hálátlanért, és sosem akarom itt látni újra. A történtek után nem.  
  
\- Te pontosan tudhatod, hogy Harrynek semmi köze ahhoz a balesethez - mondta Piton.  
  
\- Talán. De Vernon azt nem tudja… És Dudley sem.  
  
A hangszíne tisztán elárulta, hogy az ő részéről befejeződött a beszélgetés.  
  
Perselus meglehetősen egyetértett ezzel. Nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát és jóval feszültebbnek, mint egy kör - Voldemort kezétől elszenvedett - Cruciatus után. Minden egészségtelen volt ebben a házban és ebben a családban.  
  
És Harry… Merlin. Harrynek sosem szabadna ide visszatérnie. Ő majd gondoskodik erról. Ki gondoskodott erről a fiúról igazán?  
  
Az biztos, hogy nem az úgynevezett családja, aki semmit nem akart tőle jobban, minthogy eltűnjön. Dumbledore sem, aki hagyta, hogy itt nőjön fel, és térjen vissza ide… A férfinak volt tudomása ennek akár a feléről is? Piton teljes szívéből remélte, hogy nem. Ellenkező esetben… vajon mit gondolt?  
  
Mindenesetre a tény az tény maradt: Potternek annyi csodálója és testőrjelöltje volt, amennyit csak akart, de egyik sem gondoskodott igazán a fiúról.  
Erősen szándékában állt, hogy változtasson ezen.  
  
Nem fogja megengedni, hogy Lily halála hiábavaló legyen. Annyi szenvedés árán. Nem fogja engedni, hogy bárki is bántsa a macskáját.  
  
Mindenesetre, akár akarja a fiú, akár nem, szándékában áll rajta tartani a szemét Harryn, és nem csak a kviddics meccsek ideje alatt.  
  
Amikor végül az utcára lépett, a nap még mindig ragyogott. Piton szinte furcsának találta ezt. Zavarónak.  
  
A világ kissé kimozdult a helyéről, mondjuk öt fokot jobbra. Az ő világa, ami Potter körül forgott, mióta öt évvel ezelőtt megérkezett Roxfortba. Potter, aki nem Potter volt a végén.   
  
Hanem inkább Harry. Vagy, ha szükséges: Shadow.  
  
Piton még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a Privet Drive 4. számú házra, elrejtőzött egy fal árnyékában, és dehoppanált.  
  
Abban a pillanatba, amikor eltűnt, egy látomás jelent meg hirtelen a szeme előtt, amitől megugrott. Egy másodpercre Lily arcát látta, ahogy mosolyog rá és szája a „Köszönöm” szót formálja.  
  
És mögötte James Potter ismerős, mégis másféle arca, aki hálás tekintettel köszöntötte őt.


	10. Lassan a testtel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piton és Dumbledore elbeszélgetnek

**10\. Fejezet  
Lassan a testtel!  
**  
  
Amikor Piton feltűnt a laborjában, ismét úgy érezte, mintha évek teltek volna el, amióta utoljára itt járt. És mégis, ismételten nem telt el több idő néhány óránál.  
  
Látta a ruhadarabot, és megpróbálta elképzelni, ahogy Shadow alszik rajta aszerint az új nézőpont szerint, amit Potterről összegyűjtött.  
  
Egy félénk macska, aki nem szereti a hirtelen mozdulatokat, aki nem hívja fel magára a figyelmet, és aki sosem nyávogott… Aki elfogadta az első személyt, aki kedvességet mutatott az irányába, és cserébe felajánlotta a hűségét.  
  
Egy macska, aki nem panaszkodott a sérülései miatt, és aki olyan mohón falta az ételét, mintha soha nem evett volna korábban.  
  
Potter. A macskája. Önkéntelenül hirtelen birtoklási vágy fogta el az állat iránt… és a fiú iránt is. Bár gyorsan észhez kellett térnie; Potterről volt szó, Harry Potterről, és egy árva lélek sem szerette volna látni, hogy a szükségesnél többet lebzsel a fiú körül. Talán Dumbledore kivételével, de a vén bolondnak idegesítő szokása volt dacolni a természettel, és hogy valószerűtlen kapcsolatokat hozzon létre.  
  
És a még bosszantóbb kifogást Voldemort jelentette, aki, ha gyanakodni kezd Piton Potterral kapcsolatos szándékai iránt, akkor a bájitalmester lesz az első, aki megszenvedi. A Sötét Nagyúr őt használta volna, hogy megszerezze a fiút, ami megalázó helyzetbe hozná. Minden okklumencia tudását fel kell használnia.  
  
Ő kém, ráadásul már évek óta az. Ha a hűségét illetően egész mostanáig sikerült lóvá tennie a Sötét Nagyurat, akkor továbbra is meg tudja tenni. Tudta, hogy bármilyen körülmények között óvatosnak és távolságtartónak kell maradni.  
  
Ám mégis le kell folytatnia Dumbledore-ral egy komoly megbeszélést a fiú biztonságos elhelyezésének módszereiről.   
  
Egy végső pillantást vetett a szobára, mielőtt egy maréknyi hop-port szórt a kandallóba.  
  
Igen, a világ elbillent a tengelyén… és neki újra be kell tájolnia magát. Gyorsan.  
  
  
Amikor megérkezett a Grimmauld térre, a helyiség üres volt. Nem sokkal múlt dél, de a Rend tagjai ma nyilvánvalóan nem itt ebédeltek. Dumbledore kétség kívül egyedül akart maradni Potterral...  
  
Fel kell mennie és csatlakoznia hozzájuk, de előbb neki magának volt szüksége egy pillanatra. Egy percre, hogy rendbe szedje gondolatait és eldöntse, mit fog mondani az igazgatónak… és hogy azt hogyan mondja.  
  
Odafenn egy ajtó csukódott halkan, aztán meghallotta a lépcsőkön lefelé jövő léptek neszét. Kis idővel később Dumbledore lépett be Black nappalijába.  
  
Kíváncsinak tűnt, ajkán apró mosoly játszott, amikor csatlakozott a kandalló mellett álló bájitalmesterhez. Piton elveszett a gondolataiban és nem nézett fel azonnal.  
  
\- Perselus?  
  
Perselus végül felpillantott rá, mire az igazgató mosolya rögvest eltűnt. Meglehetősen hirtelen látszólag éveket öregedett és a vállai megrogytak, miközben a professzort nézte.  
  
\- Talán le kéne ülnünk - javasolta.  
  
Piton bólintott és leült az egy kényelmes fotelbe, lábait keresztbe rakta, majd mély levegőt vett, miközben Dumbledore elfoglalta a vele szemközti karosszéket.  
  
\- Hogy állnak a dolgok, Perselus? - kérdezte halkan.  
  
Piton nem tudott visszafojtani egy felháborodott grimaszt.  
  
\- Milyen gyakran ellenőrizted a kis védenced életkörülményeit, Albus?  
  
\- Ezen a nyáron, vagy mielőtt elkezdte a Roxfortot? - kérdezte az igazgató.  
  
Egy gúnyos mosoly válaszolt rá.  
  
Dumbledore felsóhajtott.  
  
\- A reakciódból ítélve nem elég gyakran. Harry rendszeresen írt a nyáron, és egyszer sem utalt arra, hogy nem látják szívesen.  
  
\- Nem látják szívesen? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve a bájitalmester. - Nem látják szívesen? Van egyáltalán fogalmad arról, hogyan kezelték otthon ezt a fiút? Vagy, hogy mit gondolt róla az úgynevezett családja és milyen saját magáról alkotott tévhiteket ültettek belé?  
  
\- Perselus, ők a családja! Az életük minden bizonnyal teljesen különbözik a miénktől, és abban sem kételkedek, hogy Harry jelenléte zavarja őket, de akkor is az unokaöccsük, és egészen mostanáig megvédték.  
  
Piton megmerevedett, és a keze összeszorult a szék karfáján.  
  
\- Megvédték? Azzal, hogy az első adandó alkalommal kidobták?  
  
Az ősz hajú varázsló kinyitotta a száját, hogy feleljen, de esélyt sem kapott rá.  
  
\- Semmit sem akarok tudni az indokaikról! Egy közeli rokon elvesztése mindig fájdalmas, de halálával egy gyereket vádolni, aki már eleve gyászol… Ó, igen, Albus, tudták! Harry minden éjjel sírva ébredt a Black halála miatti rémálmokból! - vicsorogta Piton, és felpattant.  
  
Az igazgató még jobban hátradőlt a karosszékében, szemeit félig lehunyta, de a bájitalmester most sem adott neki időt, hogy megformálja a válaszát.  
  
\- Ami a sérüléseit illeti, felfedeztem az eredetüket, és tudom kezelni azokat - folytatta jóval nyugodtabban. - És igazad volt, nem mágikus eredetű sebek.  
  
Dumbledore egy szinte esdeklő tekintetet vetett rá, de Piton a fogát csikorgatva folytatta.  
  
\- Azok egytől egyig egy derékszíjtól származnak, amelyet a nagybátyja használt rajta.  
  
Az igazgató ezúttal teljesen becsukta szemeit, homlokát az egyik kezén nyugtatta. Pitonnak azonban nem állt szándékában itt befejezni. Dumbledore maga nem akart legilimenciát használni a kövér barmon, aki a fiú nagybátyjaként komédiázott, de ez nem szükségszerűen jelenti azt, hogy megmenekülhet tévedéseinek részletes beszámolója alól.  
  
\- Vernon Dursley látszólag őszintén meg volt győződve a kis védenced bűnösségéről, Albus. Petunia semmit nem mondott, hogy rácáfoljon erre, de arra a bájos nőre majd később térjünk vissza. Bárhogy is legyen, Vernon egyenesen odáig ment, hogy elmondja az unokaöccsének, mit gondol róla és azon szokásáról, mely szerint szerencsétlenséget hoz az emberekre. A halálukat okozza. És hogy meggyőződjön arról, hogy nézőpontját teljes mértékben megérttette, szíjjal verte bele a leckét a gyerek fejébe, mielőtt megrugdosta volna, amivel jó néhány csontját eltörte. Szóval mit gondolsz most a védelmi módszerükről, Albus? És a felé irányuló szeretetükről?  
  
Piton csak akkor hagyta abba, amikor elfogyott a levegője, és a vele szemközt ülő igazgatóra meredt.   
  
Most, hogy a kezébe temette fejét és a semmibe meredt, egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra a nagyhatalmú varázslóra, akitől még Voldemort is félt, vagy a híres boszorkány-, és varázsló szakiskola tiszteletreméltó igazgatójára. Piton nem látott egyebet egy vénembernél, aki összetört a tévedéseinek súlya alatt, és akinek igen jót tenne egy erős ital.  
  
Piton motyogva nyitotta ki a bárszekrényt, elővett egy üveg whiskyt és megtöltött vele egy poharat. Nem akart ilyen vádló hangon rákiabálni az igazgatóra. Pitont az a naiv és lezser viselkedés húzta fel, ahogy a férfi Harry biztonságát kezelte a mugliknál. Hogy lehetett Dumbledore annyira felületes azzal a gyerekkel szemben, akit annyira nagy becsben tartott? Akin a varázsvilág jövője múlik.   
  
Odatartotta a poharat az igazgatónak, aki enyhén reszkető kézzel elvette.  
  
Piton vonakodva ugyan, de visszaült a székébe, és mind magának, mind az idős férfinek időt adott a megnyugvásra.  
  
\- Ezelőtt sose - mondta végül Dumbledore gyenge hangon. - Nem volt okom gyanakodni, hogy Vernon Dursley erőszakos lehet Harryvel. Belekotortál az emlékeibe Harryt illetően?  
  
Piton bólintott, de nem válaszolt azonnal. Elmondjon mindent? Úgy tűnt, a férfire máris nyomasztólag hatott, amit eddig megtudott. Piton felsóhajtott. Aligha volt választása. Harry biztonsága függött tőle.  
  
\- Igen, átkutattam az emlékeit számos, jelentősebb esemény után, amely megmutatja a fiúval való kapcsolatát. Attól a naptól kezdve, hogy először megérkezett egészen a mostani nyárig…  
  
Újra megállt, hogy összeszedje gondolatait. A híres Harry Pottert egész gyerekkorában utálták és elhanyagolták… ez volna a Reggeli Próféta győzelmi napja. Mindenesetre Potter ügyelt rá, hogy ne hívja fel magára a figyelmet, és bizonyos mértékig ezt Piton tökéletesen meg is értette. Bizonyos értelemben úgy kívánta az illendőség, hogy ezt ő maga se fedje fel.  
  
Be kellett számolnia Dumbledore-nak, de semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy belemenjen a részletekbe. Amennyiben a férfi tudni akarja ennek a piszkos történetnek a részleteit, maga is elmehet a Dursleykhez érte; Piton biztos volt abban, hogy ő még csak a jéghegy csúcsát látta.  
  
Amikor Piton ismét belenézett az igazgató szemébe, kíváncsiságot és nyugtalanságot talált benne. Nem, határozottan nem megy bele olyan részletekbe, ami nem feltétlenül szükséges.  
  
\- Vernon Dursleynél látszólag Harry idei visszatérését követően egy ponton elszakadt a cérna. Nem hiszem, hogy az előtt annyira gyakran megverte őt, bár nyilvánvaló, hogy sosem tétovázott alkalmazni egy jól elhelyezett pofont. Másrészről megtagadni az ételt a fiútól és túlterhelni házimunkával… Azok nagy valószínűséggel a háztartás napi menetrendjébe tartoztak. Ám nem csak azok, Albus… ők őszintén utálták a gyereket. Mindnyájan. Egyikük sem gondolta igazán, hogy megvédik őt, mindössze elviselték… a sorsa a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem aggasztotta őket. Nincs rá mód, hogy visszamehet oda.  
  
Dumbledore kiegyenesedett a székében.  
  
\- Petunia Dursley Harry nagynénje, és egyazon vérből származnak. Tudom, hogy Vernon Dursley nagyon negatív képet ápol a varázsvilágról, de Petunia együtt nőtt fel Lilyvel, és te is tudod, mennyire ragaszkodott hozzá. Ő képes lesz rávenni a férjét, hogy viselkedjen értelmesen, amint a kedélyek megnyugodtak, ebben biztos vagyok. Mindazonáltal nyilvánvalónak látszik, hogy Harry nem térhet vissza. A védelem túl gyengének bizonyult, és azok után, amit az imént elmondtál nekem, Perselus...  
  
Piton, veszedelmesen nyugodt hangon félbeszakította.  
  
\- Nem figyeltél rám, Albus. Vagy inkább, nem akartad meghallani. Igen, Petunia szerette Lilyt. De az a szeretet sosem szállt át Harryre. Hogy egy mondással éljek: 'Nem kényszeríthetsz szeretetre egyetlen személyt sem'. Ezúttal jól figyelj rám: az a nő sosem tekintette egyébnek az unokaöccsét nyűgnél és tehernél. Ő, akárcsak a férje, mindent megtett, ami a hatalmában állt, hogy megkeserítse az életét. Kölcsönös egyetértés alapján bántak vele rosszul, tagadták meg tőle az ételt, kezelték úgy, mint egy különcöt, és én talán csak a felét tudom az egészből. Petuniának egyáltalán nem áll szándékában bárkit is rávenni, hogy viselkedjen értelmesen: így vagy úgy, meg akar szabadulni Pottertől, és bátorítja a férjét ebben.   
Jelen volt, amikor Vernon szó szerint összeverte a fiút, és nem avatkozott közbe. Azután kidobta fiú szemüvegét, így te nem találhattad meg, és nem gyanakodhattál, hogy a fiú nem a saját szakállára szökött meg. Az a nő egy szörnyeteg... Az egész család szörnyeteg. Én nem fogadnék arra, hogy megengedik a fiúnak, hogy ismét betegye a lábát abba házba, még akkor sem, ha a védelem újra helyreállna, jobban, mint korábban - foglalta össze, és az utolsó mondatot szinte a fogai között sziszegte.  
  
Láthatta, hogy az igazgató szemében szórakozottság villan meg jól elrejtve a mély döbbenet mögött, amit a szavai okoztak.   
  
\- Nahát, nahát, Perselus, micsoda szenvedélyes védőbeszéd volt... És cseppet sem hibáztatlak érte - tette hozzá, látva, hogy a bájitalmester tekintete megkeményedik.  
  
\- Annyi mindennel kapcsolatban tévedtem a fiút illetően, hogy a puszta látványától elvörösödöm szégyenemben. Elküldtelek Dursleyékhez, anélkül, hogy megadtam volna neked az összes birtokomban levő információt, amire nincs mentségem, professzor. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a meglátásod jóval teljesebb és tárgyilagosabb lesz, ha magad fedezed fel azokat minden előzetes ismeret nélkül. Ugyanakkor nem jöttem rá, mennyire kegyetlen lehet a felfedezés és... ezt sajnálom.  
  
Az igazgató felsóhajtott. Piton összehúzta szemöldökét és felkészítette magát az igazgató történetére.  
  
\- Mindig tudtam, hogy Harry családja sok szempontból nem ideális. Mrs. Figg, a kvibli szomszéd feladata volt, hogy rajta tartsa a szemét.  
Az ő beszámolói jelezték, nem úgy viselkednek vele, mint az unokatestvérével, és a bánásmódjuk hagy némi kívánnivalót maguk után. Mindamellett sosem beszélt kimondottan rossz bánásmódról. Figyelembe véve a védőfalak erősségét, amelyek az ő biztonságát szolgálták, csekély megfizetendő árnak tűnt.   
  
Piton a fogát csikorgatta, de nem válaszolt. Mit gondolt ez a vén bolond?  
  
\- Ugyanakkor, osztottam a félelmed - noha más okból -, hogy Harry gőgössé és gyengévé válik, ha olyan emberek nevelik fel a mi világunkban, akik túlságosan is jól ismerik az értékét. Egy varázsló család Harry Potterként nevelte volna fel, a híres hősként, és nem a gyerek saját értékei szerint... És méltón szülei sikerességéhez. Azzal, hogy a mugli családjánál maradt, lehetősége volt normális gyerekként felnőni.  
  
Dumbledore figyelte, ahogy a bájitalmester megmerevedik a székében, készen arra, hogy felpattanjon.  
  
\- De mostanra ráeszméltem, hogy erre sosem volt esélye, nem olyan módon, ahogy én szerettem volna - tette hozzá. - Mikor a tanév elkezdődik Roxfortban és Harry ismét biztonságban lesz, magam látogatom meg a Dursley családot. Ami után a Varázsló Szociális Szolgálat feladata lesz, hogy kivegye Harryt a gyámságuk alól. Mindent összevetve ez nem lehet probléma - foglalta össze egy sóhajjal.  
  
Piton, most már nyugodtabban, bólintott.  
  
\- Kire akarod bízni a fiút? - kérdezte.  
  
\- Ez a kérdés még megfontolásra érdemes, de azt hiszem, elsőként a Weasley család jöhet szóba. Ők rendszeresen feltették ezt a kérdést a múltban, és már így is fiukként tekintenek Harryre. Azt sem hiszem, hogy Harry ellenkezni fog...  
  
\- Nem - értett egyet a bájitaltanár. - Kétség kívül úgy fog rá tekinteni, mint egy valóságos születésnapi ajándékra.  
  
A két férfi kissé elmosolyodott. A vihar elvonult... Mostantól gondját viselik Harrynek, és az ehhez kapcsolódó probléma még csak most kezdődött.  
  
\- Hogy viselkedett Harry a távollétemben? - kérdezte Piton immáron jóval nyugodtabban.  
Úgy vélte, látta, hogy az igazgató szemében megvillan a csintalanság szikrája.   
  
\- Elég nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry, a macska, egyedül benned bízik, Perselus. Én nem voltam képes közel kerülni hozzá... De nem is próbálkoztam nagyon sokáig. A jelenlétem úgy tűnt, zavarja őt, de nem akartam magára hagyni egyedül a szobájában. Követtem a tanácsod, de nem akarta elfogadni a halat, amit kínáltam neki. Amikor otthagytam, épp a fiókos szekrény alatt rejtőzött, és úgy bámult rám, mintha én lennék Agyar rég elveszett unokatestvére.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Pedig biztosan éhes... Felmegyek és megnézem őt. A sebei pontosan azok, amiknek látszanak, nem lesz nehéz meggyógyítani őket, de még mindig muszáj kiküszöbölnünk az átváltozási problémáit. Ha minden alkalommal újra kinyílnak, amikor visszatér emberi formájába, gyorsan rosszabbra fordul az állapotuk.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
\- Jó sok munkánk lesz a fiúval, mielőtt megkezdődik a tanév. Nem láttál semmit Dursleyék emlékeiben, ami megmagyarázhatná ezt az új képességét?   
  
Piton egy pillanatra eltűnődve visszagondolt.  
  
\- Nem, az emlékeikben nem, de volt valami más... A fiú hálószobájában mágia lenyomatát éreztem, ami nem lehetett az övé. Valami erőteljes, ősi, mégis új keletű volt. Nem tudtam beazonosítani, de azt hiszem, a kettő kapcsolódhat egymáshoz.   
  
Dumbledore szeme felcsillant.  
  
\- Az érzékenységed a rendkívüli mágiára nem az egyedüli tehetséged, Perselus... Én magam nem fedeztem fel az ottani utam során. Nem kétség, hogy ez az adomány nagyban kapcsolódik ahhoz a mugli környezethez, ahol felnőttél.  
  
Piton vette a célzást és összehúzta a szemöldökét.   
  
\- Én sosem állítottam, hogy nehézséget okozott muglik között felnőni, Albus. Másrészről azok a körülmények, melyek között Potter felnőtt, határozottan annak számít.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, és a kezével békülékeny mozdulatot tett. Talán ez nem az az alkalom volt, hogy emlékeztesse a professzort arra a sok dologra, ami közös benne és a fiúban.  
  
De vajon tényleg szüksége van erre Pitonnak? Látva, hogy védte Harryt, és a harag, ami felülkerekedett rajta, amikor beszámolt Harry családjától elszenvedett bántalmazásáról, a professzor nézete most teljesen más fordulatot vett.  
  
És ez a helyzet egészen megfelelt Dumbledore-nak.   
  
Ha olyan hosszú ideig cserbenhagyta Harryt, aligha figyelte jobban Perselusnál, Roxfortba érkezésétől, mint egy egyszerű diákot. Az igazgatónak most szándékában állt mindezt jóvátenni, és egyre nyilvánvalóbban látszott, hogy a megoldás a professzorban váratlanul feltámadt birtoklási vágyban keresendő, amit Dumbledore akkor fedezett fel, amikor a fiúról beszélt, és a vak bizalomban, amit a macska érzett ugyanez iránt a professzor iránt.  
  
Követte a bájitalmestert a szobába, ahol a macskát a fiókos szekrény alatt találták, ugyanazon a helyen, ahol az igazgató hagyta, amikor távozott. Piton megfogta a tálka halat és megszagolta.  
  
\- Ez friss… Mr. Potter paranoiás.  
  
Lehajolt.  
  
\- Gyerünk, ne légy ostoba, ez a hal nagyon jó. – Ezzel letette a tálkát a komód elé.  
  
A macska szemmel tartotta a professzort, és bizonytalannak látszott.  
  
Piton tudta, mi zavarja a macskát, de az biztos, hogy nem fog változtatni hangszínén az igazgató előtt. Úgy érezte, épp eleget árult el már ma magából a beszámolója alatt a nappaliban.  
  
Dumbledore volt az, aki megnevezte a problémát.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, Harry már nincs hozzászokva a beszédmódodhoz. Talán nem úgy beszélsz egy macskához, mint ahogy egy diákkal teszed… - javasolta finoman.  
  
Piton felmordult, de végül rávette magát. Csak hogy mielőbb túl legyenek rajta, és a dolog szigorúan közte és az igazgató között marad.  
  
\- Gyere, macska. Gyere ide. Vacsoraidő – mondta a „Shadow” hangján. Látva, hogy a macska érzékenyen reagált a hangjára, megkockáztatott egy félős lépés felé, hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy ezt a hangját csakis Shadow számára használta. Sosem volt háziállata és még kevésbé oka, hogy ilyen nyugtató hangon szóljon hozzá.  
  
Nézte, ahogy a macska közeledik felé, hogy megegye a halat a lába előtt álló tálkából. Vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne simogassa meg automatikusan az állatot. A legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy meglássa Dumbledore tekintetét, miután megfordul, Merlin ments ebben az abszolút nevetséges helyzetben.  
  
Amikor a macska kiürítette a tálkát, végül úgy döntött feláll. Piton várakozásával ellentétben Shadow volt az, akit az igazgató nézett… nosztalgiával? Sajnálta a tényt, hogy Potter Piton engedélyére várt, hogy egyen, és visszautasította az ételt, amit az az idős férfi kínált fel neki, aki a védelmezőjeként látta magát?  
  
Piton nem tehetett róla, de a diadalmámor és az elégedettség egyfajta elegyét érezte, amit igyekezett gyorsan elfojtani.  
  
Potternek vissza kell változnia emberi alakjába és ez a gondolat egyáltalán nem volt szórakoztató. Tényleg nem.  
  
\- Mit gondolsz, Albus? Nyugodtnak látszik. Csak mi ketten vagyunk, és a szoba ismerős neki. Változtassuk vissza őt?  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
\- Veled vannak a bájitalaid? Tartok tőle, hogy megismétlődik az, ami korábban megtörtént, akármilyen óvintézkedéseket is teszünk.  
  
Piton bólintott. Igen, minden készen állt, és nem volt rá oka, hogy halogassa.  
  
\- Potter. Macska Hallgass rám figyelmesen… Tudom, hogy a legutóbbi átváltozásod nem hagyott benned jó benyomást, de biztosíthatunk, hogy ezúttal minden rendben lesz. Senki nem fog bántani, és biztonságban vagy. Bízz bennünk.  
  
Egy lépést hátrált és Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki jelezte, hogy kezdheti.  
  
\- Animagus revelio!  
  
Egy pillanattal később egy bizonytalan lábakon álló, elveszett tekintetű Potter állt előttük a ronggyá szakadt ruháiban. Sérülései még mindig látszottak, de Piton megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy már nem véreznek.  
  
A fiú esetlenül dőlt a fiókos szekrénynek, és megpróbálta megtalálni az egyensúlyát és az értelmét. Kancsalított, és úgy tűnt, küzd azért, hogy visszanyerje a tudatát.  
  
Úgy látszott, mintha a világ neki is megbillent volna, és számára több mint öt fokkal, merengett Piton.  
  
Dumbledore kinyitotta a száját, hogy szóljon Harryhez, de Piton a keze intésével elnémította. Jobb, ha időt adnak a fiúnak, hogy maga oldja meg a dilemmáját, mielőtt közbeavatkoznak.  
  
Néhány pillanattal később meg is kapta a jutalmát, amikor meghallotta az erőtlen hang motyogását.  
  
\- Hol… - A fiú egyik kezét a homlokán tartotta, szemét félig lehunyta, mintha kezdődő migréntől szenvedne.  
  
Piton kinyitott egy bájital és a fiú kezébe nyomta.  
  
\- Ezt idd meg, Potter.  
  
Amikor meghallotta a nevét, a fiú eltolta a fiolát és megpróbált elhátrálni.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Harry. Vedd el, ettől jobban fogod érezni magad.  
  
Kihasználva a fiú bizonytalanságát, Piton a fiú kezébe nyomta a bájitalt, és finoman a szájához emelte.  
  
A fiú küzdelem nélkül lenyelte. Rosszul érezte magát, már nem volt benne biztos, hogy ki is ő, de a hang bátorító volt.  
  
Egy perccel később érezte, hogy fejfájása csillapodik, és sikerült kicsit felengednie.  
  
\- És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, a Grimmauld tér 12. alatt vagyunk, a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán – folytatta ugyanazon az egyenletes, megnyugtató hangszínen.  
  
\- Sirius – mormolta.  
  
\- Igen – felelte egy másik hang, ami ugrásra késztette. – Sirius háza… már a tied, Harry.  
  
A beszélő homályos sziluett a szoba másik oldalán maradt. Az a hang… Ismerte, a biztonság szinonimája volt, a tekintélyé, és a Roxforté. Az a hang jelképezte a Roxfortot. Egy öreg ember. Dumbledore, igen, Dumbledore volt az, az igazgató, azóta, mióta csak megérkezett oda.  
De akkor a másik hang? Kedvelte és egyben félt is tőle. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy kellemetlen vagy megnyugtató.  
  
Bizonyos mértékig megnyugtatóbb, mint az igazgatóé, mert... mert? Képek villantak meg az elméjében, túl gyorsan, túl sok…  
  
Hallotta, hogy Dumbledore a nevét szólítja.  
  
\- Harry, nem ülsz le az ágyra néhány pillanatra?  
  
Ez tulajdonképpen egy jó ötlet volt. Hagyta, hogy lehuppanjon az ágyra, megfelelő távolságban a két alaktól. A bájital ellenére mindenhol fájt… semmi elviselhetetlen, de úgy érezte, mintha eltaposta volna egy hippogriff.  
  
Megriadt, amint az idős ember hangja ismét szólította.  
  
\- Hogy érzed magad, Harry?  
  
Tényleg nem tudta, mit válaszoljon erre a kérdésre, vagy inkább, hogyan tudná szavakba foglalni.  
  
\- Én… jól. Úgy valahogy – hallotta magát válaszolni. Tényleg ő volt az, aki beszélt? Igen, neki kellett lennie.  
  
\- Meg tudnád mondani nekünk, mi a neved? – kérdezte a másik hang, a fekete ruhába öltözött férfié, aki a komód mellett állt. A fekete ember… a pince… Piton! Az ő neve Piton volt és ő volt a… Ó, Merlin… hogy lehetett… hogyhogy ő volt…?  
  
Emlékei ismét összekuszálódtak.  
  
\- Harry James Potter – felelte gépiesen.  
  
Többet is érzett, mint a két férfin átfutó elégedett tekintet.  
  
\- Macska – tette hozzá anélkül, hogy tudná, miért. Még egy nevet akart mondani, de az utolsó pillanatban visszatartotta. Nem akarta kimondani a másik nevét. Az az övé volt, ahogy… Pitoné is?  
  
Ránézett a tanárra, igyekezett tisztább képet kapni a sziluettről. Tényleg ugyanaz a személy volt, aki az emlékében létezett?  
  
Harry látta, hogy a férfi megdöbben, amikor kimondja a másik nevet. Összezavarodottan érzékelte, hogy a férfi sem akarja, hogy felfedje azt a nevet, amit a macskának adott… Attól félt, hogy nevetségessé válik. Talán… emlékei kezdték magukat a helyükre rakni odabenn a fejében. Az előző hetekben rengeteg időt töltött Pitonnal, és a férfi nem úgy viselkedett, mint ahogy rendszerint tette.  
  
\- Harry, mit gondolsz, kik vagyunk mi? – kérdezte a másik hang, a hosszú szakállt viselő férfié. Azé, aki korábban a halat nyújtotta neki… Ó, isten. Mi történt?  
  
\- Maguk Dumbledore professzor és…- elbizonytalanodott. Hogy mondja? – Piton professzor. Azt hiszem – fejezte be kínkeservesen.  
  
\- Nagyon jó, Harry – nyugtatta meg Dumbledore. – Nagyon aggódtunk miattad. Hosszú időre elvesztettük a nyomod, és attól féltünk, bajod esett.  
  
Félelem? Igen, talán… A két férfi feszültnek látszott. Már lejátszódott ez a jelenet a nappali szobában… a pincében… és az előtt?  
  
\- Emlékszel bármire is, fiam? – kérdezte a hang.  
  
\- Igen… - felelte Harry anélkül, hogy megmozdult volna. – De minden homályos… mintha valaki más szemén át látnám.  
  
\- Talán egy macska szemén át? – vetette fel Dumbledore.  
  
Harry eltűnődött rajta. A szó ismerősen csengett a fejében. Igen, annak van értelme… Azt gondolta, a macskák jók az ugrásban, de nehezére esett tisztára nyalni magát…  
  
Ó Merlin.  
  
A fiú hirtelen céklavörössé vált, ahogy az emlékek teljes erővel visszatértek az elméjébe. Az emlékek tökéletesen értelmessé váltak.  
  
\- Minden rendben, Harry, nem kell aggódnod. Még nem tudjuk, mi történt veled, de már biztonságban vagy, mindenről gondoskodni fogunk – közölte Dumbledore megnyugtató hangon.  
  
Hirtelen rájött, hogy sosem merne újra a bájitaltanár szemébe nézni. Ő… ó, az ördögbe is, a professzor laborjában verte fel a tanyáját... Mennyi ideig is? Jó két hétig, ha hinni lehet a férfi ordítozásának, amikor rájött Harry személyazonosságára.  
  
Sosem akarta még annyira, hogy elnyelje őt a föld. A zavarba ejtő helyzetek közül, melyben ez idáig része volt, ez vitte a pálmát. Még Hisztis Myrtle megjelenésétől a prefektusi fürdőben sem érezte magát ennyire rosszul.  
  
A legrosszabb dolog az volt, hogy nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy teljes egészében megbánja a két hetes amnéziáját. Életében valószínűleg először érezte biztonságban magát. Védelmezve. Roxfortban biztonságban volt persze, de az más volt… Valami mindig történt a folyosókon, egy baziliskus vagy egy szökött fegyenc… és a pincében úgy érezte magát… ó, nagyszerűen… mintha hazaért volna.  
  
A tűz mellett, a karosszékében, a pulóverén, a Fekete emberrel, aki megvédte őt. Ez annyira szánalmas volt, és mégis, máris hiányolta.  
  
Hogy lehetett képest Pitont a biztonság szinonimájaként tekinteni, nem tudta… Végül is rá lehetett fogni valamit az amnéziára.  
  
Ha jobban belegondolt, a professzor valóban hozzájárult ehhez a helyzethez. Befogadta, törődött vele… Ahogy beszélt hozzá, ahogy neki szentelte figyelmét, még az is, ahogy a társaságát kereste.  
  
Nem akart többet gondolni rá. Nem csak a helyzet miatt érezte rosszul magát a szégyentől, de… már vége, nemde? Piton dühös volt rá. Igazán dühös… A merengős ügy csak kis előkóstoló volt ahhoz képest, ami most várhat rá.  
  
Harry legalább abban majdnem biztos volt abban, hogy a tanárnak nem áll szándékában megütni őt. Rengeteg lehetősége volt rá, hogy megtegye, még arra is, hogy kitekerje a nyakát… de ide hozta őt, és törődött vele.  
  
\- Harry? – szólította Dumbledore.  
  
A fiú ugrott egyet.  
  
\- Harry, a segítségedre van szükségünk, hogy összerakjuk az elmúlt hetek darabkáit. Már tudjuk, hogy hol voltál, amikor kerestünk, ahogy a távozásod okait is, de még rengeteg részletet nem ismerünk. Megtennéd, hogy átkutatod az emlékeid, mondjuk attól a perctől kezdve, amikor ezen a nyáron megérkeztél a Privet Drive-ra?  
  
Egy ingerült csettintő hang felelt az igazgatónak és Piton, ez alkalommal hűvösebb hangja szakította félbe.  
  
\- Hogy érzed magad, Potter? Szükséged van bájitalra?  
  
Piton aggódik az egészsége miatt? Ez új volt… nem, nem is új - vizsgálta felül – a férfi jobban aggódott a jólléte miatt az elmúlt két hétben, mint a világ többi része az… meddig is? Egész életében?  
  
\- Az hiszem, rendben leszek, köszönöm. Csak minden homályos egy kicsit.  
  
\- Próbálj arra az emlékre koncentrálni, ami nem okoz problémát. Például a hazaérkezésedre – tanácsolta Piton.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Valójában minden egészen tiszta addig, amíg… azt hiszem… a születésnapomig. Addig minden normális volt.  
  
Piton felmordult. Normális? Mit értett pontosan a fiú „normális” alatt?  
  
\- Potter, mielőtt továbbmennél, el kell, hogy mondjam, tettem egy kis látogatást a családodnál. Pontosabban legilimencia alá vetettem a nagybátyádat. Ebből értsd azt, hogy a családod „normális” viselkedése kapcsán semmi nincs, aminek Dumbledore professzor és én ne lennénk a tudatában – közölte szárazon.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy hevesen elvörösödik. Nagyszerű, végül is tévedett, a dolgok válhatnak még kínosabbá.  
  
\- Ők nem… Nos… az események kicsit bonyolódtak ezen a nyáron Marge néni balesetével és Dudley problémáival, na meg Vernon bácsi egészségi gondjaival is…  
  
\- Ami, nekem úgy tűnt, akkor nem zavarta őt, amikor büntetés kiszabásához folyamodott a nagy bajnok – jegyezte meg Piton ironikusan.  
  
Rögtön meg is bánta szarkazmusát, amikor meglátta a fiú arcának rándulását. Amennyiben ügyelni akart Harryre, el kell kezdenie, hogy nem bántja meg minden alkalommal, amikor beszél hozzá.  
  
\- Potter – mondta jóval finomabban –, erről majd később beszélünk. E pillanatban az emlékeidre összpontosíts.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállait és folytatta, miközben kerülte a két férfi tekintetét.  
  
\- Nem számít… semmi különleges nem történt… Marge haláláig. Vernon bácsi dühös volt, azt gondolta, hogy én… hát, igen… hogy az én hibám volt. És ő…  
  
Harry nehézkesen nyelt egyet. Nagy volt a kísértés Piton számára, hogy közölje, már tudják ezt, és nem kell elmesélnie, de tudta, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van arra, hogy hangosan is kimondja… még akkor is, ha nehéz.  
  
\- Mérges lett és megütött. Erősen. Sokszor, sokáig. Azután nem emlékszem túl jól… Emlékszem, azt mondta, hogy menjek el, hogy nem élek ott többé. A védőfalakra gondoltam… de nem tudom… Tényleg nem gondolkodtam. Minden… ködös volt.  
  
Bocsánatkérően felnézett a két férfire, mielőtt újra a földet bámulta volna.  
  
\- Nem számít, Harry. Jó okod van rá, hogy ne emlékezz arra az estére pontosan, de folytasd, kérlek. Ez nagyon fontos.  
  
A fiú mély levegőt vett.  
  
\- Emlékszem, hogy utána az ablakra néztem, arra vágytam, bárcsak arrafelé elmenekülhetnék. Tudják, ott rácsok voltak, úgyhogy… ó. Igen, már tudják. Nos, mindegy, azt hiszem, én tényleg azon az úton jutottam ki… Tudom, hogy hihetetlen, de tényleg azt hiszem, átváltoztam egy… öhm, macskává.  
  
Még hülyébb érzés volt kimondani, mint emlékezni rá, de a pillantás Dumbledore arcán megnyugtatta.  
  
\- Hiszünk neked, Harry. Amit tudni akarunk az, hogy hogyan történhetett. Van bármi ötleted?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nem… Nem próbáltam megtenni, nem igazán, csak arról volt szó, van, amit meg kellett tennem és, amit meg tudtam tenni. Az után nem emlékszem… Csak hogy valami tényleg el akart vinni valahova máshova, olyan volt, mintha lebegnék. Végül egy nagy házat láttam a távolban és rádöbbentem, hogy járok. Úgy értem, négy lábon végül, mint egy macska. Az egyik első mancsom igazán fájt, amikor mentem, de könnyűnek éreztem magam, és a végén odaértem. Aztán láttam, hogy Piton professzor jön ki a házból, de nem igazán ismertem fel őt. És öö…  
  
Harry érezte, hogy ismét elpirul. És azután? Piton felkapta őt?  
  
Dumbledore taktikusan megmentette őt azzal, hogy témát változtatott.  
  
\- Te döntöttél úgy, hogy megpróbálod megkeresni Piton professzort, Harry?  
  
\- Nem! – kiáltotta, mielőtt visszafogta magát és egy bocsánatkérő tekintetet vetett a tanárra. – Úgy értem, azt sem tudtam, hol él, tanár úr. Nem igazán gondolkodtam. Nem hiszem, hogy bármire is gondoltam volna abban a pillanatban azon kívül, hogy mentem magam.  
  
Meglepődött, amikor a bájitaltanár nem vágott vissza azzal, hogy egyébként sem szokott soha gondolkozni, de Piton csak egy bólintással válaszolt.  
  
Nyilvánvalóan úgy vélte, hogy a fejében hallotta, amint a hang azt mondja, menjen arra a helyre. De ez jóval inkább egy belső hangnak tűnt, semmint egy olyan víziónak, amit Voldemort küldött neki, vagy mint egy Imperius-átok. Mégis, szemével a csuklóját kereste. Igen, furcsa módon, mégis ismerősnek látszott, valóban ott volt.  
  
\- De történt valami szokatlan aznap éjjel! Felvettem a karkötőt, amit Hermione küldött nekem! – mondta, és meglóbálta a tárgyat. – A levele alapján, feltehetően az küldött valakihez, aki segíthet nekem!  
  
\- Amit meg is tett, gyermekem, sokkal hatásosabban, mi bárki képzelhetné! Ne felejtsd el megköszönni annak a figyelemreméltó ifjú hölgynek, Harry. Valószínűleg megmentette az életed.  
  
Harry megdöbbenten nézte a karkötőt. Tehát aznap éjjel valódi veszélyben volt. A nagybátyjától természetesen, de mások jelenlétének is tudatában volt, valami sötétnek és fenyegetőnek…  
  
Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.  
  
\- Harry? – szólt egy komoly hang. Neki aggódónak tűnt. Messzemenőkig. – Minden rendben.  
Érezte, hogy a feketeruhás árnyalak fürge léptekkel közeledik felé, de a látványa váratlanul még homályosabb lett. A gondolatai is…  
  
A fájdalom brutális erővel tért vissza, sokkal intenzívebben. Kezeit egy kiáltással a sebhelyéhez emelte, és fejét hátravetette.  
  
Egy hang… vörös szempár… Voldemort boldog volt. Nem is, izgatott.  
  
\- Potter! – A szempár áthatóan meredt rá, győztesen fúrta át a koponyáját. – Ó, Potter, mennyire hiányoltalak! – Háborodott kacajt érzett és a gyűlölet, a színtiszta szenvedés hullámokban csapott át rajta, miközben igyekezett feltépni a sebet, ahonnan érkeztek.  
  
A pillanat örökkévalóságnak érződött, ahol nem létezett semmi, csak a kacaj, a szempár és a sebhelye… Hallott a távolból egy hangot, de az nem ehhez a világhoz tartozott.  
  
Majd váratlanul egy szó, egy hang tört át, és ő megértette.  
  
\- Shadow! Légy ismét Shadow! Most!  
  
Egy erős kezet érzett a tarkóját, és tudta, hallgatnia kell rá. Még akkor is, ha a szavaknak nem volt értelmük, a biztonságot jelentették, és a fájdalom végét…  
  
Egy pillanattal később a szempár eltűnt és a világ helyreállt. Bár nem pontosan ugyanaz a világ. Ugyanaz a szoba volt, és tudta, volt ott két másik ember, de semmi nem volt ugyanaz.  
  
Megpróbált megmozdulni, és egy meleg testet érzett magán. Egy ismerős illatot… fekete ruhát… egy markot, ami megvédte a világtól.  
  
Shadow… ismét macska volt, és Piton karjában tartózkodott, aki szorosan ölelte, miközben levegő után kapkodott.  
  
Ha emberi alakjában lenne, kétség sem férne hozzá, hogy a füle hegyéig vörös lenne. De ő Shadow volt…  
  
Anélkül, hogy tovább gondolkozott volna, orrát a férfi karhajlatába nyomta, és végre biztonságban álomba merült.  
  
A két férfi lassan elhagyta a szobát, ügyeltek rá, hogy minél kisebb zajt csapjanak, majd visszatértek a nappaliba.  
  
A macska erősen megkapaszkodott a karjaiba. Piton a kandalló mellé ült. Shadow kedvelte a meleget.  
  
Piton tudta, nem volna képes elviselni, hogy látja a macska szenvedését, de Potterét… nem, Harryét. Nem számított a mellkasában érzett kínzó fájdalomra, amikor a fiú felkiáltott és kezeit a homlokára nyomta, mielőtt az ágyra rogyott.  
  
Piton egy pillanatig azt hitte, semmi nem fog működni, hogy nem hallja meg majd, ahogy szólongatják, de aztán Piton hagyta, hogy kicsússzon az a név… és Potter, aki ezúttal tényleg Harry volt, tudta, hogy Piton hozzá szólt, és reagált. Átváltozott, és ezzel megszakította a kapcsolatot a Sötét Nagyúrral.  
  
Nem gondolt bele, hogy ha megragadja a macskát, a karmolásokat kockáztatja, de szinte biztosra vette, amit akkor látott, amikor Harry végül visszanyerte a tudatát… Határozottan Harry volt, akinek a szemei fénylettek, mielőtt végül az önkívületbe hullott.   
  
Piton felsóhajtott. Legalább e pillanatban békésen aludt. A nap eléggé érzelgősre sikeredett, és Merlinnek hála, képes volt megetetni a macskát, mielőtt Voldemort úgy döntött, a tiszteletét teszi.  
  
\- Legalább egy ponttal tisztában vagyunk – jegyezte meg Piton nyugodtan. – A Sötét Nagyúr tisztában van vele, hogy Harry életben van.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
\- Ami jó dolog, abból a szempontból, hogy nem terjeszti a szóbeszédet a haláláról a nyilvánosság számára… de ez, ami Harry helyzetét nagyon veszélyessé teszi.  
  
Piton eltűnődött. Igen, így volt… A védőfalak határozottan megsemmisültek és Voldemort tudta ezt. Kétszeresen is óvatosnak kell lenniük. Nem kételkedett benne, hogy a Sötét Jegy még a nap vége előtt szólítani fogja, és nagyon jó történettel kell előállnia, amit előadhat a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Persze semmi olyannal, ami igazán elégedetté teszi… Ha a Nagyúr megtudná, hogy ő tisztában van vele, hogy hol van Potter, a dolgok komolyan bonyolulttá válnának.  
  
Dumbledore nem tehetett róla, de meghatódott, amikor ránézett a tanárra és a macskára. Perselus azonnal megragadta Harryt, mihelyst átváltozott, és szorosan magához ölelte, mintha egy külső támadástól védené… és valószínűleg így is volt.  
  
A macska most a mellkasán aludt, orrát a talárjába dugta, és minden izma ellazult. A professzor félig öntudatlanul simogatta a bundáját, és aggódó arccal bámulta a kandalló lángjait. Megfeledkezett az igazgató jelenlétéről, minden gondolatát a Shadow nevű macska foglalta le.  
  
A macska, akit megmentett, és akihez ragaszkodni kezdett, a fiú, akinek ellenszenves családi életét váratlanul ismerte meg aznap.  
  
\- Mérges vagy rám, Perselus? – kérdezte hirtelen Dumbledore.  
  
A tanár meglepetten emelte fel a fejét.  
  
\- Mérges? Rád? Potter miatt?  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
Piton nem volt biztos, hogy értette a kérdést, de a válaszban egyszerre biztos lett.  
  
Igen, mérges volt rá. Nagyon is.


	11. Milyen lélek, Perselus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus hívatja a Nagyúr, aki nem elégedett a bájitalmestere főzeteinek hatékonyságával. Eközben Harry látomásai is újrakezdődnek.

**11\. Fejezet  
Milyen lélek, Perselus?**

  
  
  
\- Fogd meg – mondta, és átadta az alvó macskát Dumbledore-nak.  
  
De Shadow álmában gyorsan megkapaszkodott benne, és Pitonnak minden körmét egyesével kellett kiszabadítani a ruhájából… aminek következtében a macska halványan a tudatában volt, hogy valami történik, és teljes testében megfeszült, amikor érezte, hogy át akarják adni egy másik személynek.  
  
Piton feladta. Visszavette a macskát, néhány nyugtató szót mormolt és miközben letette a karosszékbe, sajnálta, hogy nincs ott a pulóver. A kimerült macska hamarosan újra álomba merült.  
  
Dumbledore arcán furcsa tekintet jelent meg, félig megbántott, félig meghatott, és nem próbálta újra felvenni az állatot.  
  
\- Vigyázz magadra, Perselus.  
  
\- Nem kéne itt maradnod egyedül Potterrel. Hívd valamelyik Rendtagot, kezdetnek Rémszemet vagy Kingsleyt – felelte kissé idegesen, most, hogy elérkezett a pillanat.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, és közben vetett rá egy biztató pillantást, ahogy máskor is tette, és ami sosem tévesztett célt: mind felbőszítette, mind megnyugtatta. Tulajdonképpen ez a tekintet és az a pár szó, ami ezzel együtt járt, volt az egyedüli elismerés, amire jelenleg törekedett… Az egyetlen jutalom.  
  
De mikor fogja abbahagyni a vénember, hogy olyan kétségbeesetten naiv és magabiztos legyen?  
  
\- Bízom benned, fiam.  
  
Piton maga nem igazán osztozott a másik önbizalmában, de sem a szándék, sem az idő nem volt alkalmas ennek megvitatására.  
  
Megfogta a bájitalos táskáját, egy marék por szórt a kandallóba, és nem óhajtott azon gondolkozni, milyen könnyű a táska…  
  
\- Malfoy-kúria.  
  
Az utolsó látogatása óta feltűnően megváltozott a kúria légköre.  
  
Az arcok, akik mellett útja során elhaladt, zárkózottak voltak, kíváncsian fürkészték, és izgatottság váltotta fel az idegességet.  
  
Tulajdonképpen a kúria atmoszférája felvillanyozódott, és úgy tűnt, valahogy egyre erősödik, ahogy közeledik a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.  
Érezte, hogy ismerős nyugalom szállja meg. Volt már ebben a helyzetben és túlélte. Szembenéz vele, ahogy mindig is, fejét magasan tartja, és az összes mentális falát felemeli. Nem számít, mi történt.  
  
Amint megérkezett a Halálfalók ura elé, megállt és mélyen meghajolt. Az első néhány perc gyorsan feltárja számára a gyűlés hangulatát…  
  
\- Perselus – sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
\- Nagyuram – mormolta Piton.  
  
A már eddig is kedvetlen varázsló a kémét fürkészte, mialatt ujjai a szék karfáján doboltak, és ajkain félelmetes mosoly játszott.  
  
\- Csalódott vagyok, Perselus. A szolgálatod hagy némi kívánnivalót – mondta vontatottan.  
  
 _Messzemenőkig rossz kezdet_  – gondolta Piton.  _De hát mit is várt?_  
  
\- Mester, biztosítalak, hogy a legjobb tudásom szerint cselekedtem, de Dumbledore és a Rend nem bízik bennem – mondta védekezően, a legalázatosabb hangján.  
  
\- A hozzá nem értés még nem mentség. A vén bolond pacák naivitásának nincs alsó határa, így az, hogy nincs benned bizodalma, csakis az én véleményem igazolja. Tévedtem veled kapcsolatban…  
  
Piton nem tehetett róla, de megborzongott.  
  
\- Amikor nagylelkűen beleegyeztem, hogy megbocsátok neked és visszafogadlak a szolgálatomba, Halálfaló, az kizárólag a státuszod, a bájitalmesteri képességed és kémszereped, és egészen biztosan nem a hullámzó hűséged miatt történt. – Voldemort felállt, és megindult a kém felé, aki térdre hullott.  
  
\- Uram, hűségem egyedül téged illet. Egyetlen célom, hogy legjobb képességem szerint szolgáljalak téged, de Dumbledore különösen bizalmatlanná vált Potter eltűnése óta – esedezett sietve.  
  
De Voldemort nem úgy tűnt, hogy figyel rá.  
  
\- A képességeid. Az intelligenciád. A ravaszságod. A kétszínűséged. Ezek a tulajdonságok, amik jó mardekárossá tesznek.  
  
\- Köszönöm, mester – mormogta a bájitalmester, de nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy reményt merítsen ebből a megjegyzésből.  
  
\- A bájitalok, amiket nemrégiben szállítottál, Perselus, különösen gyengének bizonyultak. Mivel magyarázod? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr hidegen.

\- Nem vagyok egészen biztos, Nagyuram. A lehető legerősebbről gondoskodtam, de a fáradtság okozhatta, hogy kisebb hibát vétettem az adagolásban; a főzésük különösen összetett – válaszolta Piton.  
  
\- És feltételezem, hogy az ifjú Harry keresése volt az, ami ilyen mértékben kimerített…  
  
Piton kuncogást hallott a háta mögül. Tehát a Halálfalók tudtak Potter ismételt feltűnéséről.  
  
\- Igen, Nagyuram – merészelte közölni a bájitalmester. – Nekem úgy tűnt, az a küldetés prioritást élvez.  
  
\- És elégséges körülmény annak előidézésére, hogy az ország legkeresettebb bájitalmestere ilyen középszerű bájitalokat állítson elő? – Voldemort rossz ómenként sziszegő hangokat adott ki.  
  
\- Bocsáss meg, Nagyuram, nem okozok újabb csalódást.  
  
Piton a mentális védelmének megerősítésére összpontosított. A helyzet kritikus volt. Voldemort rögvest úgy dönthet, hogy nincs többé szüksége a szolgálataira, és útjára ereszt egy Főbenjáró átkot, ami képtelenné teheti a kémkedést… és Harry megvédését.  
  
Szándékosan úgy alakítani a Sötét Nagyúr bájitalait, hogy azok a lehető leghatástalanabbak legyenek, komoly stratégiai hiba volt…  
  
\- Tényleg, Perselus? Nos, akkor lássuk az új szállítmányt – mondta a varázsló metsző hangon.  
  
Piton megmerevedett. Ez a rosszból a még rosszabba megy át.  
  
\- Uram, bocsánatodért esedezem, ez megbocsáthatatlan… Nem voltam képes előállítani a bájitalt, amit kértél tőlem. Ugyanakkor ez idő rovására, hozzájutottam némi információhoz Potterrel kapcsolatban. – Tudta, hogy ez nem fog működni, de a semminél mégis jobb ajánlat.  
  
\- Valami, amit még nem tudok, Perselus? Ezt nagyon kétlem. Egy bájitalmester bájitalok nélkül… egy kém információk nélkül… Mondd meg, Halálfaló, miért kéne téged megtartani a szolgálatomban? Egy jó okot mondj, miért hagyjalak életben téged.  
  
\- Potter életben van – mondta Piton gyorsan. – Dumbledore ma reggel jelentette be a Rendnek. Jelen pillanatban nem ismerem a megtalálása körülményeit, sem azt, hogy hol találtak rá, de nyilvánvalóan rossz állapotban van. Az igazgató számos bájitalt kért tőlem, hogy segítsen neki talpra állni, de nem hiszem, hogy megvan a kívánt hatásuk; talán túl gyengék, Nagyúr.  
  
\- Folytasd – mondta a varázsló szárazon, hullaszerű arca Piton szemére meredt és az arcát kutatta.  
  
\- Dumbledore megkért, hogy keressem fel Potter mugli családját, és vessem Legilimencia alá őket. Így képes voltam megbizonyosodni, hogy a nagybátyja verte meg olyan durván és hagyta eszméletlen állapotban az eltűnésének estéjén a hálószobájában. Abból, amit megtudtam, Potter számos sérülést valamint néhány törést szenvedett. Nagyon gyengének és csüggedtnek tűnt még nagybátyja büntetése előtt is.  
  
Visszatérésemkor Dumbledore még több bájitalt kért, ezúttal jóval specifikusabbakat, hogy kezelni tudja a fiút. Közbenjárásom előtt nem tudta a sérülések okát. Elutasította, hogy láthassam a fiút, de tudom, hogy egyetlen gyógyítót sem engedett a betegágyához… Abból, amit láttam, csak Dumbledore foglalkozik a fiúval és ismeri a rejtekhelyét. Ugyanakkor arra kért, hogy ne hagyjam el a házat, és hogy ott készítsem el a bájitalokat Potternek. Bár azt kétlem, hogy a fiú ott volt, a vén bolond mindig hoppanált, mikor hozzá ment. Egyedül az győzte meg, hogy meglátta a Jegyem és a te hívásod, mester, és csak akkor engedett elmenni.  
  
Amikor befejezte beszámolóját, az alázatosság jeleként ismét lehajtotta a fejét és várta az ítéletet. A története hiteles volt, a védekezése megállta a helyét, legalábbis remélte, hogy így volt. Ám abban kételkedett, hogy elég volt ahhoz, hogy csillapítsa a Sötét Nagyúr elégedetlenségét.  
  
A beszámolóját követően beálló súlyos csend óráknak tűnt. Majd Voldemort hangja véget vetett várakozásának.  
  
- _Crucio!_  
  
Miközben a földre roskadt és igyekezett visszatartani fájdalomkiáltásait, Piton hallotta az őt követő hangot.  
  
\- Nem hiszek neked. Valamit rejtegetsz előlem.  
  
És, hogy növelje szavainak nyomatékát, Voldemort addig tartotta fenn az átkot, míg a bájitalmester végül elvesztette az eszméletét.  
  
Perselus felhúzta magát a könyökére. Minden idegsejtje tűzben égett. Csak homályosan látott, és abban sem volt biztos, képes-e beszélni, de néhány kísérlet után sikerült kimondania.  
  
\- Hozzád… uram… mindig hűséges… esküszöm… a lelkemre… - zihálta.  
  
\- Milyen lélek, Perselus? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr nyájasan. – Úgy hiszem, azt már nagyon régen eladtad…  
  
Piton egy szemernyit sem hitte másképp. Egy eskü volt, ami semmit nem jelentett, de mi másra esküdhetett volna? Mije maradt? Senkije, semmije. Pontosan az, amit hagyott elveszíteni.  
  
\- Téged szolgálni… az egyetlen célja az életnek. Az életem hozzád tartozik…  
  
\- Ez tény – felelte Voldemort. – De nem elég.  _Crucio!_  
  
Néhány perccel később egy fekete, áldott függöny fedte be a professzor elméjét, miközben ismét visszacsúszott az eszméletlenségbe.  
  


ooOOoo

 

  
  
  
\- Segítsen neki! Segítsen neki, csináljon valamit! – kiabálta a fiú.  
  
Dumbledore annak érdekében, hogy megnyugtassa, megragadta a vállát.  
  
\- Harry, kérlek, nyugodj meg! Semmit nem tehetünk.  
  
\- De hát kínozza őt! Pitont! Igazán rossz állapotban van, láttam, és már nem sokáig tud kitartani. Muszáj tennie valamit! – kiáltotta Harry felháborodottan, és jobb kezével a homlokát dörzsölte.  
  
Anélkül, hogy az igazgató tudta volna hogyan, a fiú végül emberi alakjában ébredt fel, mielőtt sikoltozni kezdett, amikor az új látomás utolérte. Voldemort… és Perselus. A szíve összeszorult.  
  
\- Harry, Piton professzor tudja, mit csinál. Saját akaratából ment oda, és teljes mértékben tisztában volt a kockázattal – közölte határozottan az igazgató. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan visszatér, méghozzá jobb állapotban, mint hiszed. A tanár úrnak hatalmas tehetsége van, hogy felülemelkedjen… mestere rosszkedvén.  
  
\- Nem, nem érti. Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy elárulta őt, azt hiszi, hogy direkt készíti a bájitalokat túl gyengére, és hogy nem mond el mindent, amit tud rólam. Ő megöli őt! – kiáltotta hevesen a fiú, és még mindig remegett a kapcsolattól, ami jelenleg is összekötötte őt a Sötét Nagyúrral.  
  
\- Láttam őt!  
  
Dumbledore fájdalmasan összerándult szavai hallatán.  
  
 _Voldemort tudta… Merlin mentse őket. És Perselus ott van…_  
  
\- Harry, figyelj rám, biztos vagy benne, hogy Voldemort meg van győződve Piton professzor árulásáról? Azzal vádolta őt, hogy kém?  
  
A fiú elbizonytalanodott.  
  
\- Nem, nem ezekkel a szavakkal. Azt mondta, hogy nincs haszna Pitonnak, ha a bájitalai nem elég erősek, és ha nincs semmilyen érdekes híre. Azt mondta neki, mondjon egy jó okot, miért hagyja életben.  
  
Dumbledore felsóhajtott. Ez rossz hír volt, de nem annyira, mint amitől félt. Tom Denem kétségkívül túl öntelt volt, hogy rögtön azt képzelje, kéme kijátszotta őt. Perselus, ha kihasználja ezt, még mindig távozhat.  
  
\- Küld valakit? – kérdezte Harry és szemei reménnyel teltek meg.  
  
\- Nem – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan.  
  
Harry ennek hallatán felpattant a székből, megragadta az első keze ügyébe eső tárgyat és a falhoz csapta, ahol az összetört.  
  
\- Nem engedheti meg, hogy semmit nem csinál! – kiabálta. – Ő… ő…  
  
\- Harry – mondta az idős varázsló finoman -, meg kell értened… túlságosan veszélyes volna pont most odaküldeni az erősítést. Voldemort már rég megölte volna Piton professzort, ha tényleg azt gondolná, hogy ő kém, és rögvest megtenné, ha látná, hogy a Rend odamegy kiszabadítani.  
  
A fiú összeszorította a fogát és elsápadt a haragtól.  
  
\- Ő nem akarja csak úgy megölni… azt akarja, hogy szenvedjen, hogy elmondjon neki mindent, amit tud…  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
\- Higgy nekem, Harry, információ ide vagy oda, Voldemort ott helyben megölte volna. Nem csak a méltósága miatt, de haragból is. Piton professzor a legjobb Okklumens, akivel valaha találkoztam, és egy kiváló kém. Tudni fogja, hogy vágja ki magát ebből. Kérlek, fiam, bízz bennem.  
  
Harry hosszú ideig tanulmányozta az arcát, majd vonakodva bólintott.  
  
\- Ő, tudja, ő… - A fiú mélyen beszívta a levegőt. – Ő gondoskodott rólam. Amikor macska voltam, amikor nem tudtam, ő bámulatos volt. Olyan, mintha semmi rossz nem történhetne velem, amíg ő ott van… és most… Ez mind miattam van. Az én hibám lesz, ha meghal.   
  
Nehezére esett a nyelés. Nem hitte, hogy képes mindezt kimondani. De hát Dumbledore az mégis Dumbledore, nemde? Meg kell értenie, tennie kell valamit.  
  
\- Ó, Harry – sóhajtotta az igazgató. – Őszintén sajnálom. Hogy nem voltam képes ezt az egészet megelőzni, hogy nem vagyok képes többet tenni most, csak hogy megkérjelek, bízz bennem. Hidd el, Harry, amikor azt mondom, Piton professzor sértve érezné magát a gondolattól, hogy te azt hiszed, ő nem önszántából hozta meg a döntését és nem volt a kockázatok teljes tudatában. Ne becsüld őt le, Harry; az nem lenne tisztességes vele szemben…  
  
Harry szerette volna elmagyarázni, hogy mindenki közül pont Piton nem halhat meg. Nem most, és bizonyosan nem így. De nem tudta megtalálni sem az erőt, sem a szavakat, és egy pillanattal később keresztülrohant a szobán, ami hirtelen jóval nagyobb lett…  
  
Nem. Ő lett kisebb. Felugrott az asztalra, farka a levegőben csapkodott. Ebben a formában sokkal élőbbnek érezte magát, jóval életrevalóbbnak. Átugrott a kredencre, majd a székre, végigkarmolta karmaival a bútort, ahogy közlekedett.   
  
Amikor jó néhányszor átgaloppozott a szobán, végül jobban érezte magát. Az ő Fekete Embere vissza fog jönni, vissza kell jönnie. Bízott benne. És ő majd újra a vállához bújhat, amíg a férfi felépül a sérüléseiből.  
  
Jelenleg a saját sebei is fájtak, de jó volt érezni őket. Ettől közelebb érezte magát a professzorhoz, és valahogy szinte olyan volt, mint egy talizmán. Piton vissza fog jönni, hogy gondját viselje.  
  
Igen, vissza fog jönni. És ő, ha rajta múlik, soha többé nem fogja ismét elereszteni.  
  


ooOOoo

 

  
  
\- Csalódott vagyok, Perselus. Nagyon csalódott.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott. Miért van azt, hogy mindkét úgynevezett mestere ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa, és mégis: mennyire más a végeredmény?  
  
Kicsit a hátára fordult. Már nem volt több ereje a beszédhez. Két nap szünet nélküli kínzás és vallatás sikeresen kiszívta az összes erejét. Mindenesetre jobb várni a döntést, ő mindent megtett és semmilyen botlást nem engedett. Nem fogja megbánni, ha… nem lesz… semmilyen megbánás.  
  
\- Kezdem végül azt hinni, hogy te tényleg olyan ostoba és sikertelen vagy, mint ahogy állítod. – A Sötét nagyúr tulajdonképpen csalódottnak hangzott. – Ahogy telik az idő, látszólag úgy fogy a bátorságod… Hány éves vagy, Halálfaló? Harminchét? Nem vagy te még túl fiatal, hogy máris ilyen gyáva légy?  
  
Piton megrándult. Ez volt az a sértés, amit végképp nem tudott tolerálni! De mit számított? Annál jobb, ha azt hiszi; a gyávaság kevésbé veszélyes, mint az árulás, amikor valaki a Sötét Nagyúrral néz szembe. Nem Féregfark erre a legjobb példa?  
  
\- Jobban fogok igyekezni, Mester… hogy téged szolgáljalak… - krákogta. Tíz évet adott volna az életéből egy pohár vízért. Noha persze, nagyon valószínűtlen volt, hogy sikerül ekkora kegyben részesülnie…  
  
\- Azt jobban is teszed, Perselus. Sokkal jobban. Nem akarod látni, hogy megismétlődjön ez a kis jelenet, ugye? Vagy még rosszabb, jóval maradandóbb, ha kudarcot vallasz…   
  
A megfélemlítés múlt időben emlegetésével a remény ismét feléledt a bájitalmesterben.  
  
\- Nem, Uram. Sosem.  
  
\- Vissza fogsz térni oda. Elkészíted újra a bájitalokat, ezúttal a jókat. Újra Dumbledore kegyeibe férkőzöl, akármi legyen is az ára, és elhozod nekem a kért információkat. Hogy hol rejtegeti a gyereket, miért veszítettem el vele hetekre a kapcsolatot. Nem fogadok el többé semmilyen tévedést, Perselus. Világos? – sziszegte Voldemort.  
  
\- Igen, Mester… köszönöm – mormolta a professzor.  
  
Megijedt, amikor egy ismerős módszerrel a hajába túró kezet érzett. Az érintés visszataszító volt, és minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne rázza le. Ám most mindenképpen uralkodnia kellett az idegein.  
  
\- Igen, megköszönheted nekem. Túl elnéző vagyok veled, Perselus… Ezért rajtad fogom tartani a szemem. Alaposan… Egyetlen rossz megmozdulás, és az lesz az utolsó. Egész biztosan te is tudatában vagy ennek, nemde, hű Halálfaló? – suttogta a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Az ereje végét járó Piton mindössze egy artikulálatlan hangot tudott kiadni válaszképpen.  
  
\- Jobb lesz, ha a hűséged soha többé nem lesz vita tárgya. Mindnyájan figyelni fogunk. A mi nagy családunk.  
  
Erre a nyilatkozatra halk kuncogás hangzott fel válaszul. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy a Halálfalók többsége örömmel fogja szemmel tartani a bájitalmestert, aki sokáig élvezhette a különleges bánásmódot…  
  
Piton végre megérezte, hogy a sötét varázsló arrébb lép.  
  
\- Menj haza. Amikor legközelebb hívlak, legyenek készen a bájitalaid, és meglegyenek válaszaid az összes kérdésemre. Amennyiben nem így lesz…  
  
Perselus felnézett, és meglátta, hogy a hüllőszerű arcon vészjósló mosoly terül el.  
Érezte, hogy kezek emelik fel és cipelik a kandallóhoz. Valaki bekiabálta a kúriája nevét és egy pillanattal később a laboratóriuma padlóját feküdt. Sosem érezte még ilyen kényelmesnek a kőpadló csempéit…  
  
Merlinnek hála, végre otthon volt… a tűzhelye védett, ami azt jelenti, hogy rajta és Dumbledore-on kívül senki nem tud átlépni, és úgy vélte, hogy a kúria körüli védelem elég erős, hogy hosszú ideig ellenálljon bármilyen erőszakos behatolásnak.  
  
Biztonságban volt.  
  
Nem szivárogtatott ki egyetlen információt sem. Potter nem volt veszélyben.  
  
Sikerrel járt és túlélte.  
Most.  
  


ooOOoo

 

  
  
Két nap. Két nap telt el, mióta Perselus válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr hívására, és még nem tért vissza. Két nap, ami alatt Harry periodikus rendszerességgel ébredt fel emberi alakjában a kínzás miatti rémálmokból.  
  
A fiú elvesztette az átalakulása feletti minimális uralmat is, amivel eddig rendelkezett. Dumbledore igyekezett ápolni a sebeit azzal a balzsammal, amit a bájitalmester hátrahagyott, de a fiú nem tűrte az érintését, és kijelentette, tud magáról gondoskodni. Az igazgató ugyan kételkedett ebben, figyelembe véve a hátán húzódó számos vágást, de nem mert ellentmondani a fiúnak.  
  
Aki szó szerint mellette volt, mióta a professzora elment.  
  
Amikor állati formájából rendszerint álmában visszaváltozott emberi alakjába, ideges volt és ingerlékeny, képtelen megérteni a Rend közönyét. Amikor a Voldemorttól érkező látomások túlságosan felülkerekedtek rajta, elutasította, hogy elrejtőzzön előlük átváltozással; de ezek a víziók olyan dühös és csalódott állapotba taszították, hogy akaratlanul is visszatért macska alakjába.  
  
Haragja csak megtízszereződött, emiatt a Grimmauld tér nappalija úgy nézett ki, mint egy óriási csatatér: értékes tárgyak és festmények hevertek a földön, a bútorok tele voltak karmolásnyomokkal, és a drapéria foszlányokban lógott.  
  
A második nap estéjén Dumbledore döntésre jutott. Nem várhatott tovább… Minden számítás szerint a dolgok nagyon rosszul mentek a Malfoy-kúriában, és Perselus ezúttal nem tudott egyedül kijutni onnan.  
  
Fejébe vette, hogy ha valami maradandó történik a bájitaltanárral, Harry sosem fog megbocsátani neki… és ő maga sem tudná nyugodtan álomra hajtani a fejét, ha egy újabb rossz döntést követne el bájitalmesterrel szemben.  
  
Perselus már rég jóvátette a tévedéseit és nem tudott mást tenni, mint hogy érezze a növekvő bűntudatot, amiért rávette, hogy ismét kockáztassa az életét.  
  
Alastor és Kingsley váltogatták egymást, hogy biztosítsák a Grimmauld tér biztonságát, míg Tonks azt választotta, hogy a Weasleyéknél marad. Ha Voldemort úgy dönt, hogy aktív kutatást indít Harry után, kétség kívül az Odúnál kezdi.  
  
Ám a két házat semmi fenyegető nem érte, és eljött az ideje a stratégiaváltásnak.  
  
\- Albus, mindenki megérkezett.  
  
A varázsló bólintott és csatlakozott a Rendhez a szalonban, és Sirius egykori szobájában hagyta az alvó macskát.  
  
A Főnix Rendjének legtöbb tagja a nappaliban várt rá. A légkör feszült volt és tapintani lehetett az asztal körüli izgatottságot.  
  
\- Piton lebukott, mi? – kérdezte Rémszem  
  
Néhányan felszisszentek az asztalnál, és minden szem Dumbledore felé fordult. _Bűntudattal keveredett bizonytalanság_  – döbbent rá.  
  
\- Félek, hogy a legutóbbi Halálfaló gyűlést valóban rosszul ment. Úgy tűnik, Voldemortban erős gyanakvás ébredt kémének hűsége iránt, és legkevesebb azzal vádolja, hogy információkat titkol el előle. Harry látomásainak segítségével megállapíthatjuk, hogy még él, de kínozzák és nagyon rossz állapotban van. Vártam, amíg lehetséges, de tartok tőle, már nem remélhetjük, hogy Perselus képes biztonságban és épségben visszatérni.  
  
Az arcok megfeszültek, de nem néztek egymásra. Miután annyiszor megkérdőjelezték a bájitalmester hűségét, és tettek is róla, hogy ő is tudjon róla, a helyzet minimum zavarba ejtő volt.  
  
\- Tudjuk, hol van? – kérdezte Tonks halkan.  
  
\- A Malfoy-kúriában, ahol Voldemort berendezte a főhadiszállását.  
  
A kijelentésre egy csomó nyugtalan arc válaszolt, ami nem segített a helyzeten.  
  
\- Más szóval, ha vissza akarjuk kapni Pitont, el kell intéznünk azt az őrültet és a kis barátait – összegezte Rémszem.  
  
\- Valóban, Voldemort jelenleg a kúrián tartózkodik és teljes a védelmük. Ami azt jelenti, hogy meg kell vizsgálni a lehetőségeinket, de az világos, hogy egy frontális támadás túlságosan kockázatos volna.  
  
\- Ez nem csak, hogy kockázatos, Albus, ez öngyilkosság. Esélyünk sincs, hogy élve kihozzuk őt, még akkor sem, ha még mindig… - mondta Kingsley.  
  
\- Még él – felelte egy hang a szoba másik oldaláról.  
  
Mindenki felugrott. Annyira lefoglalta őket a megbeszélés, hogy nem vették észre, Harry óvatosan besurrant a nyitott ajtón.  
  
\- Egy órával ezelőtt láttam. Nem hagyhatják ott… tényleg nagyon gyenge, és Voldemort nem ad időt neki arra, hogy talpra álljon. Mindazok után, amit értünk tett, nem dönthetnek úgy, hogy túl kockázatos és hagyják ott meghalni! Az azt jelenti, hogy maguk sem jobbak, mint ők! – A fiú szinte kiabált.  
  
Enyhén reszketett, miközben végignézett az asztal körül ülő embereken. Láthatott ott bűntudatot, szánalmat és bizonytalanságot is.  
  
Megmenteni Pitont rizikót jelentett a javából, mindnyájan tudták, hogy nem csak a kémről van szó. Ez mindenek felett róluk szólt és arról, ahogy a háborút akarták irányítani.  
  
\- Piton tudta, mit kockáztatott. Feláldozta magát értünk, és mi emlékezni fogunk erre, de én meg vagyok győződve, nem akarta, hogy több életet kockáztassunk azért, hogy megmentsük őt – közölte Rémszem egyenesen Harry szemébe nézve.  
  
Ám nem a fiú volt az, aki válaszolt, hanem az asztal körül ülők egyike.  
  
\- Fel sem merülhet, hogy otthagyjuk Perselust! – tiltakozott dühösen Molly Weasley.  
  
\- Sosem tudnék újra tiszta lelkiismerettel lefeküdni, ha meg sem próbáljuk megmenteni őt – tette hozzá Tonks.  
  
\- Sosem habozott, hogy élete kockáztatásával megmentse Harryt. Mindnyájunkat lekötelezett – vetette közbe Arthur Weasley.  
  
A tiltakozások hangzavara folytatódott, és végül a csoport feszültsége enyhült egy kicsit.  
Dumbledore felnézett az asztaltól, és szeme összetalálkozott Harry most már megnyugodott és bizakodó tekintetével. Néhány röpke pillanat elteltével egymásra mosolyogtak és az igazgató számára úgy tűnt, hogy mégiscsak a remény és a bizalom a legjobb dolog, amit adhat a fiúnak.  
  
Ha Perselus ma meghal, az összetöri Harryt, ám továbbra is megmarad a hite…  
  
\- Muszáj átgondolnunk ezt, Albus – mondta Rémszem, és hangja a többiek fölé emelkedett. – Nem rohanhatunk vakon bele, és remélhetjük, hogy élve kijutunk. Valami terv?  
  
Dumbledore kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de valami magára irányította a figyelmét és a Rend kérdő tekintetétől követve, egyszeriben felállt a székéből.  
  
\- Albus?  
  
\- Úgy látszik, hogy végül nem kell elrohannunk bájitalmesterünk megmentésére. A riasztók épp ebben a pillanatban értesítettek, hogy visszatért a Piton-kúriába.  
  
Megkönnyebbült és meglepett kiáltások hangzottak fel és Harry egyből az igazgató oldalán termett.  
  
\- Professzor! Oda kell mennünk! Gyorsan!  
  
\- Igen, Harry, tisztában vagyok vele. Mindnyájatokat megkérem, hogy maradjatok itt, és távollétemben vigyázzatok Harryre. A lehető leggyorsabban visszatérek Perselusszal, amennyiben az állapota ezt lehetővé teszi – közölte Dumbledore, miközben néhány bájitalt hajigált egy zsákba.  
  
\- Biztos vagy benne, Albus? Lehet, hogy nincs egyedül! – mordult fel Rémszem.  
  
\- Minden rendben lesz, a kúria minden betolakodó ellen védett, kivéve engem és a tulajdonost. Harry, ígérd meg nekem, hogy itt maradsz, míg vissza nem jövök, és nem kísérelsz meg semmi veszélyest! – kérte sürgetően Dumbledore, és átható tekintetével a fiúét kutatta.  
  
\- Vigyen magával! – mondta Harry nyugodt és határozott hangon, meglepve ezzel a varázslót.  
  
\- Ez lehetetlen, fiam, gondját kell viselni Piton professzornak, és nem kockáztatom meg, hogy nem leszek képes mindkettőtökre figyelni, ha valami…  
  
\- Vigyen magával, nem fognak megtudni semmit. Bízzon bennem! Kérem – Esdeklő zöld szeme az igazgatóra szegeződött, majd mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, átalakult macska alakjába.  
  
Egy kollektív meglepett kiáltás fogadta ezt az előadást, de Dumbledore figyelmen hagyta. Nem maradt ideje több vitára. A fiúnak igaza volt, macska alakja el fogja rejteni…  
  
 _Igazán kivételes nap_  – merengett. Mindegyikük elmondta a magáét… és sok minden kiderült, miközben a másik kérdésére válaszoltak. Amennyiben ő azt kérte a fiútól, hogy vakon bízzon benne, akkor cserében ugyanazt az ellenszolgáltatást kellett neki is nyújtania, amikor a körülmények megkövetelik. És a fiú arcán megjelenő tekintet azt sugallta neki, hogy ez pont azon pillanatok egyike volt.  
  
Bólintott.  
  
\- Rendben.  
  
A hangok felerősödtek, ám most sem szentelt rájuk figyelmet.  
  
\- Mindazonáltal arra kérlek titeket, maradjatok itt – mondta a Rendtagok felé fordulva, akik ideges pillantásokat vetettek rá. - Előfordulhat, hogy szükségem lesz rátok, méghozzá gyorsan. Ahogy mondtam, megpróbálok Perselusszal… és Harryvel visszatérni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Ámbátor kétlem, hogy jelen pillanatban Perselus mozgatható lenne.  
  
Bólintott Harrynek, a kandallóhoz lépett és bekiáltotta a célállomását. Megkönnyebbült, amikor a macska a zöld lángokba ugrott és azonnal követte őt.  
  
 _Merlin, hagyd, hogy ez legyen a helyes döntés_  – gondolta, amikor belépett a kandallóba.   
  
Mivelhogy ez azon választások egyike volt, amelyek komoly következményekkel járhatnak.  
  
Egy pillanattal később majdnem átesett a kém testén. Perselus sosem volt különösképpen egészséges kinézetű, egyetlen bájitalmester sem volt az, de halálos sápadtsága és megkínzott arca határozottan ijesztő benyomást keltett.  
  
Gyorsan lehajolt és a pulzusát kereste; szíve gyengén vert, de legalább dobogott. A légzése ugyanakkor nagyon is akadozott. Gyorsan kikapott egy bájitalt a zsebéből és a tanár ajkai közé erőltette. A férfi szinte nem is halhatóan felnyögött, ahogy az igazgató a torkát masszírozta, hogy elősegítse a bájital lenyelését.  
  
\- Perselus, hallasz engem? – kérdezte.  
  
Ám semmi jel nem mutatta, hogy a férfi hallotta.  
  
Dumbledore gyorsan átváltoztatta ággyá a karosszéket, és óvatosan ráhelyezte a bájitalmester mozdulatlan testét. Sietősen feltérképezte a laboratóriumot és összegyűjtött egy bájital kollekciót az asztalon. Fürgén megszaglászta őket és bólintott; pont azok voltak, amikre szüksége volt. Úgy látszik, hogy a professzor előre sejtette, hogy visszatérése fájdalmas lesz…  
  
Dumbledore felsóhajtott. Perselus előrelátása valami végzetesre utalt, ami hirtelen végtelenül elszomorította.  
  
Visszafordult az ágy felé, ahol Piton feküdt, és megmerevedett az elétáruló látvány hatására.  
  
Harry, macskaformájában felugrott az ágyra, és a bájitalmester vállához gömbölyödött.  
  
Perselus arca még mindig intenzív szenvedést tükrözött, de vonásai ellazultak és arcát a mellette doromboló macska felé fordította, aki igyekezett vigaszt nyújtani, és átadni az összes melegét.  
  
Ebben a pillanatban Dumbledore tudta, hogy Perselus túl fogja élni.  
  
És hogy mindannyian túlélik.


	12. Macskákról és emberekről

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus végül visszatér a kúriájába, amiről Albus is tudomást szerez. Harry rábírja az igazgatót, hogy vigye őt magával Pitonhoz. Természetesen Shadow-ként.

**12\. Fejezet  
Macskákról és emberekről**

  
  
Pitonnak egy napjába tellett, hogy teljesen visszanyerje eszméletét, és összeszedje az erejét ahhoz, hogy kinyissa a szemét. A pince biztonságában és Dumbledore vigyázó tekintete mellett végül képes volt teljes mértékben leereszteni védelmét, és hagyni, hogy gyógyító álomba merüljön. Ahogy gyógyult és vált egészségesebbé, úgy lett egyre könnyebb az ébredés…  
  
Az első dolog, amit meglátott, amikor sikerült megszabadulni a fejében kavargó ködtől, egy macska volt, összegömbölyödve a vállánál. Nem, nem EGY macska, hanem A macska.  
  
Shadow-Potter úgy terpeszkedett ott, mint egy vén házimacska, aki egész életében ezt csinálta. Nem tudta, vajon nevessen, vagy inkább bosszankodjon, amiért az életterébe és - te jó ég - az ágyába is befurakodott, de be kellett ismernie, ez nem érintette teljesen kellemetlenül.  
  
Megpróbált felülni és felnyögött. A szoba forgott körülötte… mennyi idő telt el, mióta ilyen beteggé vált? Az előző nap képei lejátszódtak az emlékezetében. Voldemort, a Cruciatus, a vallatás… Nagyszerű, minden joga megvan hozzá, hogy egy kicsit rosszul érezze magát. Hagyta, hogy ernyedten visszahulljon a párnára.  
  
 _Rosszul érezni magát, milyen kedves kis kifejezés_  – merengett, miközben úgy érezte, hogy minden izma magához tér, és heves fájdalom támad bennük. Nem lesz képes sokáig az eszméleténél maradni, ha az egész teste úgy dönt, emlékezteti, mennyire érzékeny a Cruciatus átokra… Ha képes lenne rá…  
  
\- Perselus?  
  
A nyugodt hang ugrásra késztette. Ismét felnyitotta szemeit, majd meglátta, hogy, Dumbledore arca hajol fölé. Tekintetében aggodalom és megkönnyebbülés tükröződött… Piton emiatt furcsa hálát érzett.  
  
\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte az agg férfi.  
  
\- Jól vagyok. Nem tudja – sikerült érthetően kinyögnie a bájitalmesternek. Hangszálai erősen tiltakoztak, és ez eszébe juttatta, hogy többet kellett használnia azokat, mint ahogy mostanában indokolt lett volna…  
  
\- Tudom, gyermekem. Soha nem kételkedtem benne. Hogy vagy? – tette fel az újabb kérdést a varázsló.  
  
Piton ingerülten legyintett. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki készen áll arra, hogy táncoljon a karácsonyi bálon? Valóban volt valami, amit meg kellett tennie, de egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát.  
  
\- Albus… kandalló… szekrény… - próbálta elmagyarázni az igazgatónak, és tekintetével a fa ajtó felé intett, hogy azt akarja kinyittatni.   
  
\- Legfelül… a doboz…  
  
Dumbledore hezitálás nélkül megragadta a fém dobozt, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha évek óta ott porosodna. Óvatosan kinyitotta és egy többszínű bájital-gyűjteményt vett elő, amit azonnal felismert. Pontosan ugyanaz a bájital kollekció volt, amit Perselus jó néhány évvel ezelőtt neki is adott egy hasonló dobozban…  
  
Gyorsan visszatért a bájitalmesterhez, aki az ébren maradásért küzdött. Késlekedés nélkül kinyitotta az első fiolát, és a professzor ajkához nyomta, aki szó nélkül lenyelte annak tartalmát.  
  
Köhögve és küszködve, nehogy megfulladjon, Perselus hagyta, hogy a bájital lecsússzon a torkán és belépjen a véráramába… Merlinnek hála, hogy ennyi éven keresztül érintetlenül hagyta ezt a dobozt, hogy készenlétben álljon, amikor majd használnia kell. Négy bájital, amelyeknek az elkészítése hosszadalmas és bonyolult, és amelyek formulája gyakorlatilag ismeretlen… egy olyan, amit elővigyázatosan eltitkolt a Sötét Nagyúr elől. Eszközök, amik még a félholtakat felélesztik, és pontosan erre számított tőle, nemde?  
  
Megragadta a második bájitalt. Az első visszaadta az energiáját; ez pedig csökkenteni fogja a fájdalmat.  
  
Megkönnyebbült sóhajjal érezte, hogy az izmok és az idegek ellazulnak. Végre! Úgy érezte, évek teltek el azóta, hogy a testében nem érzett fájdalmat..  
  
Várakozás nélkül nyitotta ki a harmadik üvegcsét. Ez egy gyógyító bájital volt, jóval hatékonyabb, mint azok, amiket Pomfrey adott a pácienseinek, hogy megigyák, és amit ő maga készített a Sötét Nagyúr számára.  
  
Anélkül, hogy megérintette a negyedik bájitalt, visszazárta a dobozt és Dumbledore-hoz fordult.  
  
\- Köszönöm. – Sokkal jobban érezte már magát, ahhoz mindenesetre elég jól, hogy részletesen beszámoljon az igazgatónak.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
\- Ez messzemenőkig előrelátó volt tőled, fiam. Használtam a bájitalokat, amiket az asztalon hagytál, de a sérülésed mértékéhez képest hatékonyságuk nem volt teljes.  
  
Piton vágott egy grimaszt. Egy-két nyilvánvaló sérülés, de a Cruciatus és a többi átok hatása, néhány méreggel kombinálva… A bájitalok, amiket előkészített a visszatérésére, valószínűleg nem voltak sokkal hasznosabbak egy pohár tejnél.  
  
\- Ez az utolsó Halálfaló gyűlés jóval… eseménydúsabb volt, mint amire számítottam – felelte higgadtan.  
  
\- Igen, gyanítom, ez a legkevesebb, ami elmondható róla. Harry az utóbbi néhány nap során számos jelenetről beszámolt nekünk a látomásai révén – mondta Dumbledore.  
  
A bájitalmester a macskára nézett, aki bizonytalanul ült az ágy másik végén. Sejthette volna… Ha Potter visszatért emberi mivoltába, nem volt képes kizárni a fejéből a kapcsolatot a Sötét Nagyúrral, akinek haragja meglehetősen intenzív és hosszú volt…  
  
Meglepődve érezte, hogy aggódik a fiú miatt; Tényleg muszáj volt fiatal kora ellenére annyi mindent látnia és éreznie?  
  
\- Szükséged van bájitalra, Potter? – kérdezte azonnal.  
  
A macska lehorgasztotta a fejét, de nem válaszolt, a tekintete még mindig zavaros volt.  
  
\- Harry megkapta a szükséges gondoskodást. Animágus formája lehetővé tette számára, hogy kimeneküljön a mentális kapcsolatból, de még mindig akadnak nehézségei az átváltozásai irányításában. Ez egy olyan probléma, amiről gyorsan gondoskodnunk kell.  
  
Piton tépelődve bólintott. Hol volt mindebben a fiú? Milyen fokon képes összeolvadni ez a két alak és az emlékeik? És mi az ördögért üldögél jelenleg az ő ágyán?  
  
Igen, gyors ütemben gondoskodni fognak a problémáról, de most az volt a legsürgősebb, hogy felvilágosítsa Dumbledore-t a helyzetről.  
  
Óvatosan felült és visszaalakította az ágyat karosszéké, mielőtt töltött magának egy pohár vizet. Az egyszerű tény, hogy képes megállni a lábán és lenyeljen valamit, olyan volt számára, mint az egészség tetőfoka; úgy tűnt, bájitalmesterként betöltött munkája néhanap a hasznos, mégis a szörnyen gyakorlatias oldala volt ennek eléréséhez…  
  
\- Gyorsan találnunk kell egy biztonságos helyet, ahol elrejthetjük Mr. Pottert. A Sötét Nagyúr tisztában van a visszatérésével és úgy döntött, minden erőfeszítését latba veti, hogy megtalálja őt, mielőtt ismét elkezdődne a tanév a Roxfortban – közölte nyugodtan. – Továbbá, a Halálfalóként betöltött pozícióm bizonyos mértékben kompromittálódott. A megbeszélés tárgya a hasznosságom és hűségem volt, és utasítást kaptam, hogy nagyon gyorsan szolgáljak konkrét bizonyítékkal a hűségemet illetőleg. Valamint megfelelő bájitalokat, amit mondanom sem kell…  
  
\- Perselus – mondta az igazgató olyan hangon, ami arra késztette a professzort, hogy ránézzen -, nem mégy vissza.  
  
A kém arca megfeszült, miközben olyan erősen szorította a poharát, hogy az majdhogynem eltört a kezében.  
  
\- Még szép, hogy visszamegyek – felelte határozottan.  
  
\- Túlságosan is kockázatos. Ez az utolsó gyűlés megmutatta stratégiánk határait. Sokkal hasznosabb vagy számunkra élve, Perselus…  
  
\- A jelen események fényében nem áll módunkban figyelmen kívül hagyni az ellenség táborában kieszelt terveket. Nem azért játszottam két napon keresztül a bűnbánó halálfaló szerepét, hogy most feladjam, Albus, ennek semmi értelme. A legközelebbi alkalommal, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr magához hív, kész lesz a bájitala, és elég információval fogok rendelkezni ahhoz, hogy hasznos legyek neki. Ez idő alatt minden mozdulatom felett őrködnöm kell, amikor a kúrián kívül tartózkodom. A Halálfalók utasítást kaptak, hogy közelről figyeljenek és ez pontosan az a fajta parancs, amit minden Halálfaló szeret… Az esély, hogy lebuktasson egy árulót, és így magasabbra emelkedjen a ranglétrán – mosolyodott el sötéten Piton.   
  
– Minden rendben lesz, Albus – saját magát is meglepte, hogy válaszolt az igazgató arckifejezése láttán. – Nem fogom ismét ugyanazt a hibát elkövetni…  
  
\- Azok a tévedések elkerülhetetlenek voltak jelen körülmények között, és nem vagyok meggyőződve arról, hogy nem következnének be a jövőben. Még később beszélünk erről… de most pihenned kell, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore.  
  
\- Azok után, amiket épp most szedtem be? Még, ha akarnék, akkor is képtelen volnék aludni úgy jó tizenkét órán keresztül. Vannak bizonyos dolgok, amikről négyszemközt kellene beszélnünk, de Potternek nem szabadna itt maradnia, itt nem biztonságos – közölte a bájitalmester.  
  
\- Harry lelkesen követett, amikor értesültem arról, hogy visszatértél a kúriába. Macskaformájában, persze… amelyet csodálatosan ural, azt kell, hogy mondjam, ideérkezésünk óta. Meglehetősen fesztelenül helyezkedett el az oldaladon, Perselus, de attól tartok, nem volt szívem elmozdítani őt. Úgy tűnt, jelenléte valahogy megnyugtat téged – magyarázta Dumbledore.  
  
Piton hosszú, elgondolkodó pillantást vetett a macskára. Tényleg? Megrázta a fejét. Shadow megtette ezt ezelőtt, de hát az Shadow volt… de mire játszik Potter?  
  
\- Jól tetted – mondta kurtán. – Mindazonáltal jobban szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni veled; talán jobb volna, ha Mr. Potter visszatérne a Grimmauld térre.  
  
\- Megígértem a Rendnek, hogy mindkettőtöket visszaviszem, ha már képes leszel utazni – felelte Dumbledore. – Ha most elég jól érzed magad, talán hoppanálhatnánk?  
  
Piton felmordult. Egy gyűlés a Renddel, pont az a dolog, ami felvidítja.   
  
\- Gyanítom, nincs rá mód, hogy kihúzzam magam belőle?  
  
Dumbledore szelíden felnevetett.  
  
\- Csak utánad! - mondta.  
  
Piton a szemét forgatta.  
  
\- Potter?  
  
A macska oldalra hajtott fejjel ránézett, de nem mozdult.  
  
\- Jól van – mondta Perselus összeszorított fogakkal. – Harry, gyere ide.  
A macska boldogan ügetett a bájitalmester felé, aki a karjaiba vette, mielőtt egy pukkanás keretében hoppanált.  
  
Magára maradva a pincében Dumbledore nem tehetett mást: jóval hangosabban felnevetett, mint azt a professzor előtt megtehette volna. Pitonban egy pillanatra sem merült fel, hogy Harry egyedül is tudott volna utazni a hopp-hálózaton keresztül, vagy hoppanálhatott volna az igazgatóval…  


ooOOOoo

 

  
A Grimmauld térre érkezésük szinte egy diplomáciai eseménnyel ért fel. Perselus alig hoppanált a nappaliba, amikor öt ember ugrott fel egy kiáltással, és szemüket egyenesen a macskát tartó bájitalmesterre szegezték.  
  
A kém azonnali reakciója az volt, hogy kirántsa pálcáját, és a testével védelmezze a macskát, aki épp annyira megriadva az őket körülvevő hirtelen mozgásoktól, hozzábújt. A következő pillanatban egy Protego védte Pitont, aki összekuporodott, hogy felfogjon bármilyen feltételezhető átkot, és a fekete macskát még erősebben szorította a mellkasához.  
  
Döbbent csend köszöntötte az előadását. Mindenki szájtátva bámulta a kettősüket, miközben a bájitalmester azon igyekezett, hogy visszanyerje lélekjelenlétét.  
  
\- Pompás – vonta össze szemöldökét Piton, miközben felállt és eleresztette a macskát. – Ami azt illeti, legközelebb, ha látogatóra számítotok, lennétek olyan kedvesek, hogy mellőzitek a bámészkodást, és inkább azt gyakoroljátok, hogyan hárítsatok el támadást?  
  
\- Ideges vagy kicsit, Piton? – kuncogott Rémszem.  
  
\- Nem jobban, mint a Szent Macska bármelyik cipelője volna – vágott vissza Piton. – Persze, hacsak nem szeretnéd jobban, hogy előtérbe helyezzem a megfontoltság látszatát a drágalátos Pottered biztonságánál.  
  
\- Elég már, Rémszem – feddte meg Tonks. – Én a magam részéről csak ámulok. Bámulatos reflexeid vannak, Perselus!  
  
\- Talán a munkával jár? – felelte Piton ironikusan, és aligha nyűgözte le a dicséret.  
  
\- A bájitalmesterével vagy a kémével? Ó, felteszem, mindkét esetben az a legjobb, ha gyors reakcióidőd… - mondta elgondolkozva a fiatal nő.  
  
\- Nagyszerű következtetés. Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester kérdőn nézve a macskára.  
  
A pislogó szempár azt mondta neki, hogy minden rendben.  
  
Egy másodperccel később Dumbledore is megérkezett, ami mindenkit ugrásra késztetett.  
  
\- Helyes, helyes – mondta. – Látom, mindenki biztonságban ideért.  
  
A bájitalmester összevonta szemöldökét válaszképpen.  
  
\- Halálfalók közelgő érkezésére számítottál? A dicsőséges Rend reakciójából ítélve ez a hely nem biztonságos!  
  
\- Reakció? Van valami, amiről tudnom kéne? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és átható tekintetét végigjártatta azokon a rendtagokon.  
  
Az egyetlen válasz a zavart csend volt, miközben a bájitalmester keresztbe fonta karjait. A macska – ahogy az igazgató felfedezte – ülve maradt a férfi lábánál, és éppen olyan vádlón nézett a többi Rendtagra. Arthur Weasley volt az, aki elsőként megszólalt.  
  
\- Egy kicsit meglepődtünk. Egész álló nap várakoztunk, és nem tudtuk pontosan, mire számítsunk, amikor ti hárman visszatértek.   
  
Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Ó, ennyi elég – mondta Molly Weasley sóhajtva. – Őszintén aggódtunk, Perselus!  
  
\- Őszintén? – válaszolta szarkasztikusan. – És mégis, úgy tűnik, Potter nem került ki Albus látóköréből. A kúria továbbra is biztonságos, nem vagyok elég őrült, hogy nyitva hagyjam az ajtót a Halálfalóknak vagy a mesterüknek.  
  
\- Mi miattad aggódtunk, Perselus – felelte lágyan Molly. – Harrynek annyira ijesztő látomásai voltak veled kapcsolatban. Attól féltünk, hogy nem látunk újra… Valójában a megmentésedre készültünk, vagy legalább megkísérelni, amikor Albus elmondta, hogy visszaérkeztél. Nem tudtuk, milyen állapotban leszel, amikor újra látunk…  
  
Piton észrevehetően elsápadt, a bosszúság minden jele eltűnt az arcából, és helyét a hitetlenkedés váltotta fel.  
  
\- Albus?  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, hogy igazolja Molly szavait.  
  
\- Így igaz. Még nem sikerült előállnunk határozott tervvel a megmentésedre, de készen álltunk rá, hogy felmérjük a kézenfekvő lehetőségeket.  
  
\- A Malfoy-kúriába? Nem fogtad fel, mennyire ostoba elképzelés ez? – kiáltotta Piton, érezhetően haragosan. – Még ha sikerrel is jártok, az álcám lelepleződik, és ennek következtében elvesztettem volna minden hasznosságom. Egy ilyen öngyilkos terv teljesen értelmetlen lett volna! Mikor hagyjátok abba, hogy úgy viselkedtek, mint a griffendélesek? Ez egy háború, nem egy úri párbaj.  
  
\- Én megmondtam! – mordult Rémszem győzedelmesen.  
  
\- Úgy döntöttünk – részben miután Harry felszólalt -, hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem fontolgathatjuk azt, hogy elveszítünk téged, Perselus – közölte Dumbledore erélyesen.  
  
Piton egy pillanatig kétkedőn nézett az igazgatóra, mielőtt elfordult, hogy egy pillantást vessen a macskára. A macska hozzá nyomta magát a lábához, úgy tűnt, kordont képez közte és a többiek között, ugyanakkor a védelmét is keresi.  
  
\- És ki védelmezte volna Pottert ez alatt a hősies ostrom alatt? Igazán, Albus, kimondottan veszélyes egy kamasz elmeállapotára alapozva meghozni egy döntést, aki zavarodottságában macskának hiszi magát.  
  
\- Nincs szükségünk Harryre, hogy eldöntsük, vissza akarunk szerezni téged, Perselus – vágott közbe Molly halkan. – Akármi is az oka, nagyon megkönnyebbültünk, hogy ilyen jó állapotban kaptunk vissza.  
  
Piton megköszörülte a torkát. A megbeszélés olyan fordulatot vett, amitől egyszeriben határozottan rosszul érezte magát…  
  
\- Köszönöm, Molly. Sajnálatos módon attól tartok, hogy ez a… jó állapot csak ideiglenes. Albus, ha válthatnék veled egy szót négyszemközt?  
  
Ám ismét Molly volt az, aki megszólalt.  
  
\- Tehetünk bármit is, Perselus?  
  
Piton egy pillanatra elgondolkozott.   
  
\- Nem. De Potternek ebben az animágus formájában kell maradni, amíg csak lehetséges. Rajta tudnád tartani a szemed?  
  
\- Öhm… Nem hiszem, hogy Harry valójában képes uralkodni az átváltozásai fölött – mondta Molly hezitálva.  
  
\- Beszélj hozzá, próbáld távol tartani attól, hogy elveszítse az uralmat az érzelmei fölött, és tartsd ébren. Pillanatnyilag ez minden, amit tehetünk. Megértetted, Harry?  
  
A macska bizonytalanul pislogott.  
  
\- Albus – mondta Molly -, a gyerekek az Odúban vannak. Jobb szeretném, ha itt lennének, ha téged nem zavar túlzottan. Ők Harryt is ébren tudnák tartani… és ebben a jelenlegi állapotában.  
  
\- Kitűnő ötlet, Molly – egyezett bele Dumbledore. – Rád bízom, hogy összeszedd őket. Az első emeleti dolgozószobában leszünk, ha szükséged lesz ránk. Van még kérdés?  
  
Amikor semmilyen válasz nem hangzott el, az igazgató az emeletre vezette a bájitalmestert. Piton egy pillanatig tétovázott, ahogy pillantása a macska aggódó tekintetével találkozott.  
  
\- Semmi ostobaság, Potter! Rövidesen gondoskodom a sérüléseidről. És Merlin szerelmére, valaki adjon már ennek a macskának egy tál ételt! Nem tölthetem minden időmet azzal, hogy tápláló bájitalt nyomok le a torkán! – Ezzel a lépcső felé indult és maga mögött hagyott egy meglehetősen bosszús macskát.   
  


ooOOOoo

 

  
Nem, nem csinál semmi ostobaságot, ő nem a pokol macskája. Nem tetszett neki, hogy az ő Fekete Embere eltávozik, már korábban bebizonyosult, hogy abból soha semmi jó nem sül ki. Piton, istenverte Piton…  
  
Előre és hátra csapkodott farkával, ezzel is kifejezve ingerültségét. Az ő Pitonja. Azok után, amit a férfi elviselt, hogy megmentse őt, minden joga megvan hozzá, hogy így nevezze. Nos, persze talán nem közvetlenül ő előtte, de ezt senkinek nem kell tudnia, igaz?  
  
A szoba másik végén Mrs. Weasley egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, mielőtt beledugta fejét a zöld lángokba.  
  
Egy pillanattal később Ron és Hermione ismerős sziluettje tűnt fel a nappaliban és Harry úgy érezte, gyorsabban kezd el verni a szíve. A barátai megérkeztek ide, és végre elkezdődhet a nyár! Hallotta, ahogy Mrs. Weasley néhány jó tanácsot mormog nekik, és ezután a két fiatal tétovázva indul meg feléje. Kerekre tágult szemmel megálltak előtte, ahogy az izgatottság és a szórakozottság között őrlődve ránéztek.  
  
Harry kecsesen felugrott egy székre, hogy egy magasságban legyen velük, egyhelyben megfordult, mielőtt leült és elégedetten nyávogott egyet. Ejha, nem gondolták, hogy ez bekövetkezik!  
  
\- Harry, ez csúcs! – kiáltotta Ron.  
  
\- Igazán, Harry, óvatosnak kéne lenned, ne siess el semmit, ezek az átváltozások veszélyesek, maradj úgy, ahogy vagy! – mondta Hermione aggodalmaskodva, és lopva Mrs. Weasley felé nézett.  
  
\- Hagyd már őt lógva, Hermione, nem egy rokkant! Hihetetlen, még a sebhelyed is megtartottad! De nem kellett volna megmaradnia a szemüveged helyének is, mint McGalagonynál? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
\- Te is pontosan tudod, hogy nem volt rajta akkor, amikor... nos... amikor átváltozott – felelte Hermione óvatosan.  
  
\- Ó – válaszolta Ron kicsit lehűtve.  
  
\- De Harry, te megsérültél. Tehetünk valamit? Számos vágásod van, amik komolynak tűnnek, különösen az ott a te öhm... orrodnál – fejezte be Hermione hirtelen összezavarodva.  
  
Harry megrázta magát, hogy megmutassa, rendben van, majd aztán végigugrálta a szobát, hogy demonstrálja az újdonsült adottságait. Amikor visszatért barátaihoz, megállapíthatta, hogy a kis bemutatójának megvolt a hatása. Ron elismeréssel és irigységgel nézett rá, míg Hermione egyszersmind aggódónak és érdeklődőnek látszott.  
  
\- Átok és pokol, ráeszméltél, mi mindent tehetünk a Roxfortban? Frics el fog ájulni, ráadásul még a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyre sem lesz többé szükséged! – mondta Ron lelkesen.  
  
Hermione nyilvánvalóan, nem egészen ezt az oldalát látta a dolgoknak  
  
\- Ó, Harry, ezekben az időkben nem rendetlenkedni kell! Teljesen jól vagy? Igazán jól? Szörnyen aggódtunk miattad – korholta a lány.  
  
Harry szerette volna megnyugtatni őt, elmagyarázni, hogy a lány megmentette az életét, elmondani neki, mennyire értékes az ajándéka, de nem szabadott beszélnie…   
  
Felugrott a fotelre: Tudta, mit kell tennie. Hátsó lábaira emelkedett, és halkan elnyávogta magát, hogy felhívja a lány figyelmét. A lány megértette az üzenetet, közelebb jött és ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét, mintha meg akarná simogatni az állatot. Mielőtt még esélye lett volna, hogy megváltoztassa véleményét, a macska szinte ráugrott a kezére, hozzádörzsölve a fejét és a nyakát. A lány érezte, hogy egy fémes tárgy ér az ujjaihoz...  
  
\- A karkötő – mormogta, amikor hirtelen megértette. – Az volt az, nemde?  
  
Harry bólintott. A gesztus furcsa érzés volt egy macska számára, de tudta, hogy Hermione megértette őt.  
  
\- Igazán örülök, ugye tudod? – mormolta a lány. – Sosem képzeltem… Azt hittem, egy nap még kapóra jöhet, ez kétségtelen, de nem ilyen hamar és nem így! – Hermione átnézett a Rend tagjaira, akik most visszatértek a nappaliba, de nem pazarolták rájuk a figyelmüket. – Biztosíthatlak, nem csináltam semmi olyat, hogy ez Piton professzorhoz vigyen téged, ugye, hiszel nekem, Harry? Azt sosem akartam volna, és tényleg nem értem, hogy történt! – suttogta erőteljesen, és aggódó tekintetét a macskára szegezte.  
  
 _Nem, hát ez nem működött_  – mondta magának Harry. Ők nem értették… Piton vigyázott rá, a karkötő pedig jó munkát végzett! Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem tudta elmagyarázni nekik, de az még mindig világos volt számára azok után, ami épp az imént történt, hogy ők még mindig tévednek a professzorral kapcsolatban, legalábbis részben.  
  
A macska feldúltan pördült meg egyhelyben, majd miután meglátta Hermione tekintetét, rájött, hogy a lány félreértette őt. Nem akarta megbántani; lesz még alkalma, hogy később megmagyarázza neki. Megpróbálta felvenni a legderűsebb arckifejezését, és barátságosan megbökte fejével a lány feléje nyúló karját. Egy halvány mosoly köszönte meg a gesztusát.  
  
A fenébe, Harry, annyi mindent el kell mondanod nekünk! - nyögött fel Ron. – Tényleg bosszantó, hogy nem vagyunk képesek ööö… valóban téged látni! Hamarosan vissza tudsz változni?  
  
Harry félrebillentette a fejét, remélve, hogy a fiú megérti válaszát: nem tudta, nem volt biztos benne, hogy megteheti-e…  
  
\- Nem gond, majd elmondod nekünk Roxfortban, nemde? A dolgok ott egyébként is lecsendesednek – mondta Ron és Rémszemre nézett, akinek mágikus szeme folyamatosan feléjük fordult. – Ezt el kell mondanom neked… Tudod, hogy időközben mit talált fel Fred és George?  
  
Harry jobb szeretett volna hallani Ginny legújabb találékonyságáról, de ezt még az emberi formájában sem engedte volna magának, hogy kimondja.  
  
Mindhárman bepréselték magukat a fotelbe, és Harry hagyta, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a kényelem ismerős érzése. A barátai, mind ott voltak… hogy elmondják neki a legújabb híreket a Weasley családról és a varázsvilágról, az ő világáról. Maga alá húzta lábait, fülét hegyezte az ismerős hangokra, és hagyta, hogy élvezze a nyári szünetet. Néhány perc elteltével megesküdött volna, hogy a macskák tudnak mosolyogni.  
  


ooOOoo

 

  
  
\- Citromport? – kínálta Dumbledore.  
  
\- Merlinre, nem mondod, hogy mindig magaddal hurcolod őket? – nyögte Piton.  
  
Több mint egy órányi – a Halálfaló gyűlésről szóló – beszámoló után, ha lehetett így nevezni, és két, a Piton-kúriában eltöltött nap után Piton jóval kimerültebbnek érezte magát, mint azt gondolta volna, miután bevette a bájitalokat. És az is bizonyos, hogy nem volt kedve a citromporhoz.  
  
Dumbledore halkan felnevetett.  
  
\- Nade, Perselus, milyen varázsló az, aki édesség vagy bájital nélkül elhagyja az otthonát?  
  
Piton a szemét forgatta. Az összehasonlítás égbekiáltó volt!   
  
\- Akárhogy is, Albus, ez nem oldja meg a legfőbb problémánkat. Hol szándékozol elrejteni Pottert? De talán az volna a legjobb, ha nem tudnám, túl nagy kockázatot jelentene – mondta a bájitalmester.  
  
\- Ne légy nevetséges – felelte Dumbledore. – Senki nem bizonyította be náladnál jobban a megbízhatóságát, Perselus, amikor Harry került előtérbe, még úgy is ha figyelmen kívül hagyjuk a veritaszérummal szembeni immunitásod.  
  
\- Egy immunitás, amit egy pompás mérgezés elszenvedésekor szereztem, amit a Sötét Nagyúr minden egyes alkalommal, elintéz nekem, amikor csak szükségét érzi. Ha nem ragaszkodna ahhoz, hogy a Cruciatus időszakát a vallatásával kombinálja, már rég kibukott volna az álcám. Kész csoda, hogy még nem vette észre– felelte Piton.  
  
\- Alakoskodáshoz figyelemreméltó a tehetséged, ami – mint mindig – életeket ment meg.  
  
\- A hízelgésed sehova sem vezet, vénember – mondta Piton egy félmosollyal.  
  
Dumbledore válaszképp visszamosolygott rá.  
  
\- Perselus, tényleg biztos vagy benne, hogy folytatni akarod ezt? – kérdezte. – Valóban túl értékes vagy nekünk, úgy Rendtagként, mint bájitalmesterként; a kémként betöltött szereped csak rengeteg, számunkra elvégzett szereped egyike, és az manapság túlságosan is bizonytalanná vált.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Muszáj. Már megvitattuk mindezt. Senki más nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy ezt a fajta információt beszerezze, és nem lehetünk meg nélküle, főleg most nem. Legutóbbi kegyvesztettségem ellenére még mindig a Sötét Nagyúrhoz legközelebbi Belső Kör tagja maradtam, a legjobb helyzetben, hogy ha szükségszerű belülről tudjak cselekedni.  
  
\- Muszáj elismételnem, hogy a teljes bizalmam élvezed? – kérdezte Dumbledore nyugodtan.  
  
Piton összeráncolta a homlokát és leintette a kijelentést. Most már tényleg fáradtnak érezte magát…  
  
\- Neked kellett volna lenned a Titokgazdájuknak, Perselus. Semmi ilyesmi nem történt volna meg – mondta az igazgató halkan.  
  
A bájitalmester felugrott.  
  
\- Miről beszélsz?  
  
\- Tökéletesen érted. Téged kellett volna választaniuk Potteréknek védelmezőjükül, amikor rejtőzködésbe vonultak, hogy megvédjék Harryt. Kétségkívül jóval lojálisabb vagy, mint Pettigrew, de gyanítom, még Siriusnál is nagyobb hévvel védted volna a titkukat – felelte Dumbledore.  
  
Piton félrenézett.  
  
\- Ez nevetséges. Balszerencsésen választottak, de Black sosem adta volna el Potteréket, még kínzás alatt sem… Az az átkozott griffendéles jóval becsületesebb volt annál – válaszolta most már sokkal éberebben.  
  
\- Kínzás alatt talán nem. Valószínűleg veritaszérum hatása alatt sem. De nyomás alatt, érzelmi zsarolás vagy hallucinációk esetén? Meddig tartott volna, amíg kicsúszott volna a száján a titok? De ez veled nem történt volna meg, Perselus, még akkor sem, ha Lily élete lett volna a tét. Te nem törtél volna meg a kínzásoktól vagy bármely másik átoktól, ahogy azt az utóbbi néhány napban be is bizonyítottad, és semmilyen illúzió vagy érzelmi erőszakra vonatkozó kísérlet sem tudott volna befolyásolni téged. A te mardekáros lelkületed védelmet nyújt a manipulációk ellen, ami a kezdetektől fogva nagyon jó lett volna a griffendéleseknek.   
  
Ez alkalommal a bájitalmester halkan felnevetett, visszagondolva a Rend által kiagyalt tervre, hogy megmentse őt. Ostoba szentimentalizmusnak és lovagias hősködésnek nincs helye ebben a háborúban…  
  
\- És ez az, amiért nem látok senki mást, aki jobb helyzetben lenne nálad, hogy a szünet hátralevő részében gondoskodjon Harryről – összegezte Dumbledore.  
  
Piton szó szerint felugrott a székéből.  
  
\- Te viccelsz! Elment az eszed? Szó sem lehet róla! Ez kimondottan őrültség!  
  
 _Az_  – merengett Dumbledore és mégsem  _így lesz._  
  
\- Voldemort sosem fog arra gondolni, hogy a te házadban keresse Harryt, professzor, annál messzemenőkig jobban meg van győződve a fiú iránti gyűlöletedről. Ami még ennél is több, a házadat erősen védik a bűbájaid, és természetesen én leszek a Titokgazdád. Ez az intézkedés úgyis csak időleges, amíg két héten belül el nem kezdődik a roxforti tanév.  
Sajnálom, hogy ezt a feladatot és ezt a különleges terhet kell rád rónom, Perselus, különösen a jelenlegi állapotodban. Ám hosszan és erősen tűnődtem ezen a problémán, és távolról sem látok más megoldást, ami megóvná Harryt. Óriási szívességet tennél nekem, fiam. Ráadásul abban sem kételkedem, hogy amennyiben a dolgok rosszabbra fordulnak, te képes leszel megvédeni Harryt. Ő teljes mértékben megbízik benned és hallgat rád.  
  
\- Te nem érted – mordult fel Piton nyugtalanul. – Potter csakis azért bízik bennem, mert azt hiszi, ő egy macska. Egy macska, akit befogadtam és vigyáztam rá, de ez nem tart örökké. Amint megfelelően feldogozza a közelmúlt eseményeit, Potter foggal-körömmel fog harcolni ellenem, a szabályaim és minden egyes szó ellen, amit csak mondok neki. És higgy nekem, ez az a dolog, amiben ő különlegesen tehetséges.  
  
Dumbledore elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Én nem vagyok olyan biztos, hogy Harry jobban összezavarodott a megváltozott alakja miatt és… a veled kapcsolatos élményeitől, mint ahogy te azt hiszed. Ő egy értelmes fiú és a lábujja hegyéig griffendéles, vagyis inkább mancsot kéne mondanom… Ő mindenki másnál jobban tudja a látomásai után, hogy mivel tartozik neked, és ő volt az első, aki azt követelte, hogy indítsunk a megmentésedre egy expedíciót. Beszéde minden bizonnyal migrént okozott volna neked, édes gyermekem, és mindnyájunkkal megérttette, hogy Mardekár méltó örököse lenne.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Őszintén, Albus, hát nem látod, hogy a katasztrófa felé tartunk? Potternek ismerős környezetre van szüksége, mint ez a ház, és segítségre abban, hogyan irányítsa az átváltozásait – védekezett.  
  
\- Pontosan – válaszolt Dumbledore nyugodtan. – Harry sosem fogja itt kényelmesen érezni magát. Ez a hely túlságosan is emlékezteti Siriusra és az ő hiányára. Ami a szükséges támogatást illeti, biztos vagyok benne, hogy több mint képes vagy megadni neki.  
  
\- Ha a fiú hallgatott volna a tanácsomra, az megmutatkozna a Bájitaltan jegyeiben! Én Minervára gondoltam, Albus, aki a legmegfelelőbb, hogy igazgassa őt az Animágus átváltozások tárgyában! – vitázott Piton, ám érzékelte, hogy vereség előtt áll.  
  
\- Minervának még rengeteg ideje lesz, hogy lássa Harryt a Roxfortban– felelte Dumbledore határozottan. – Tudom, hogy ismét sokat kérek tőled, Perselus… de te vagy az egyetlen személy, akiben megbízom, hogy biztonságban tartja Harryt, és tudom, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki így gondolja.  
  
Piton felhorkantott.  
  
\- Valóban? Én még mindig kétlem, hogy a hőn szeretett Rended készségesen elfogadja a döntésed, Albus.  
  
Dumbledore csak mosolygott.  
  
\- Nem kell elhinned, de én úgy vélem, nem lesz ellenvetés ezzel az intézkedéssel szemben. De igazából én nem rájuk gondoltam.  
  
A bájitalmester kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
\- Visszamentem a Dursleykhez: Magam is érezni akartam a mágia nyomait, amiről beszéltél. Igazad volt, Perselus, ott volt az, és valójában még most is ott van…  
  
Piton kiegyenesedett a székében, és minden figyelmét az agg varázslóra összpontosította.   
  
\- Sikerült kihámoznod belőlük valamit?  
  
\- Legfeljebb néhány benyomást. Legalább egy valamit azonban biztosan. Azonosítottam a mágikus lenyomatát annak, akitől a varázslat érkezett. Te magad is felismerted volna, Perselus, ha nem hasonlított volna annyira Harryéhez.  
  
Piton érezte, hogy gombóc növekszik a torkában.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, amikor meglátta a másik arckifejezését.  
  
\- Igen, valóban Lilyé volt. Ahogy jóval halványabban, de képes voltam felfedezni James Potterét és Siriusét is.  
  
\- Az… Az lehetetlen! – krákogta Perselus sápadtabban, mint valaha.  
  
\- Valóban annak kellene lennie – felelte Dumbledore. – Elvégeztem némi kutatást… habár nem volt sok időm persze, és az elképzeléseim e témában nem mások, mint feltevések. Még akkor is, ha kétlem, hogy lehetséges e tárgyban bizonyítékot találni, mindenesetre… - nézett szembe a türelmetlen bájitalmesterrel, mielőtt folytatta. – Úgy vélem, a jelenlegi események kiindulási pontja Sirius halálában keresendő, jobban mondva a Függönyön való átkelésében.  
  
\- A hírhedt Függöny… pontosan mire is szolgál? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, aki úgy tűnt, hirtelen éveket öregedett.  
  
\- Összetett és egyszersmind mérhetetlen erejének foka ismeretlen marad. Ám bizonyos körülmények között világosan engedélyezi a két világ közötti átjárást… Ez az, amiért védelem alatt tartják a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Hasznossága teljeséggel ellenőrizhetetlen, de ereje túlságosan is hatalmas ahhoz, hogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön – válaszolta az igazgató.  
  
\- De Lily és James? Nekik semmi közük nem volt a Függönyhöz – érvelt Piton.  
  
\- Valóban – értett egyet Dumbledore. – De Sirius, Lily és James nagyon mély érzelmi kapcsolatban álltak Harryvel. És itt lépünk be a hipotézisek birodalmába, de kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy különleges körülmények és rendkívül erős kapocs az, amely lehetővé teszi azoknak, akik szüleikként szerették Harryt, hogy átadják, amit nem volt lehetőségük odaadni neki: az örökségét.  
  
Piton hosszú időre elnémult, fontolgatta az igazgató kijelentését. Egy emlékkép villant fel benne…  
  
\- Albus – mondta monoton hangon –, aznap, amikor meglátogattam Dursleyéket és utána… megfegyelmeztem azt az undok disznót, aki a fiú nagybátyjának szerepében parádézott, egy rövid látomásom volt Lilyről és Jamesről, mikor hoppanáltam. Azt hittem, álmodtam, de eddig csak Lilyről… Nem, én nem tudtam elhinni, hogy James képét olyan körülmények között képzeljem el. Gondolod, hogy…? – képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot.  
  
Dumbledore elgondolkodva bólintott.   
  
\- Egy dolog biztos, fiam. Egy nagyon erős és ősi mágia manifesztálódott azon az éjjel, amikor Harry tizenhat éves lett. Ez abból is látszik, hogy megszerezte az állattá válás képességét, akárcsak őelőtte az apja és a keresztapja, köszönhetően a varázslatuk kombinálásának és a szeretetüknek. Minden áron meg akarták védeni Harryt… Pontosan ez után Miss Granger karkötője elszállította a fiút több száz mérfölddel arrébb, messze távolabb a normál képességénél. Erre a jelenségre nincs más magyarázatom, mint ugyanaz a mágia. És a varázslatot Lily irányította, Perselus. Az ő ereje az, ami katalizálta James és Sirius mágiáját. A karkötőnek semmilyen saját akaratereje nincs, és Harry nem tudta, hol laksz. Lily volt az, aki azt akarta, hogy Harry nálad találjon menedékre, fiam. Lily bízott benned, még mielőtt te elégtételt vettél a fia miatt.  
  
A bájitalmester képtelen volt megszólalni.  
  
 _Lily… ha korábban megértette volna… ha mégis ő lett volna a Titokgazdájuk.  
Ha ő lett volna Harry apja._  
  
\- Rendben. Potter velem jön a Kúriába, de biztonságos megoldást kell találni, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr ismét hívatni fog.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
  
\- Vészhelyzet esetén még mindig lesz rá idő, hogy eljöjjön a Grimmauld térre vagy az Odúba. Ez nem gond, Perselus. Nagy szolgálatot teszel nekem.  
  
Bármely más alkalommal Piton teljes mértékben egyetértett volna azzal, hogy hatalmas szívességet tesz az igazgatónak. De most, különösképpen úgy érezte, mintha a saját érdekeit védené. A macskáját, hogy precízek legyünk.  
  
Lily fia az ő macskája. Van egy ígérete, amit be kell tartania, és nem számított túlságosan, mi fog kisülni belőle.  
  
\- Megszelídítetted a macskát – foglalta össze Dumbledore. – Most meg kell szelídítened a fiút is!


	13. A fekete macska balszerencsét hoz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry élete cseppet sem válik könnyebbé. Újabb helyzet áll elő, ami nem teszi egyszerűbbé a dolgokat.

  
**13\. Fejezet**   
**A Fekete Macska balszerencsét hoz**

  
  


Az igazgató és a bájitaltanár már éppen csatlakozni készültek a Főnix Rendjének többi tagjához, amikor a földszintről érkező kiáltás arra késztette őket, hogy talpra pattanjanak.  
  
\- Albus! – ordította valaki, akiben, a hangja alapján, mindketten felismerték Rémszemet.  
  
A hangot további kiabálások hangzavara kísérte, és a két férfi pálcával a kezében sietett a nappaliba, készen arra, hogy egy halálfaló-támadással nézzenek szembe.  
  
Ám amikor az alsó szintre értek, mindössze öt felnőttet találtak magukon kívül, akik éppen minden irányba kiáltoztak, miközben két tinédzser megdöbbent tekintettel nézte őket, mialatt egy zöldszemű, fekete macskát védtek, aki pont olyan aggódónak és meglepettnek látszott a Rend tagjainak viselkedése miatt.  
  
\- Mi folyik itt? – kiáltotta Piton.  
  
\- A rohadt életbe, hogy a nyavalya essen azokba a muglikba! Ezt nem tudom elhinni! – felelte Rémszem.  
  
\- Albus – mondta Kingsley –, most érkezett egy levél a minisztériumból. Azt hiszem, gyorsan… és egymagadban akarod elolvasni… - tette hozzá, és egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a gyerekek irányába.  
  
Az igazgató elvette a felé nyújtott levelet. A minisztériumi pecsét nem hagyott kétséget a feladó tekintetében.  
  
\- A kandallón keresztül érkezett – magyarázta Kingsley. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy az irodádba küldték, és onnan irányították át ide. Ez a címzés volt rajta: „Annak, akit érdekel” – és a„sürgős” címke láttán, vettük a bátorságot, és kinyitottuk anélkül, hogy megvártunk volna.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, miközben gyorsan átfutotta a levelet. Amikor végül felnézett, minden szempár rászegeződött, és az egész szoba elnémult.  
  
\- Mit fogsz tenni, Albus? – kérdezte Tonks türelmetlenül.  
  
A lány mellett álló Piton köhintett, hogy emlékeztesse az igazgatót, hogy a többiekkel ellentétben, ő még mindig nem tudja, mi keltett ekkora felzúdulást.  
  
Dumbledore a karosszékben ülő fiatalok felé fordult, és a macska tekintetét kutatta.  
  
\- Harry, úgy tűnik, egy új probléma merült fel, és az a legjobb, ha tájékoztatlak. Ez a hír lehet, hogy felzaklat téged, és szeretném, ha mindent megtennél annak érdekében, hogy lehetőleg nyugodt maradj, és elkerüld az újabb átváltozást. Számíthatok rád?  
  
Harry úgy vélte, nehéz erre reagálni, mivel nem tudja, mi történt, de nem igazán volt sok választása. Ismét bólintott, és ez a mozdulat furcsának tűnt ebben az alakban. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton közelebb lép hozzá. Furcsa módon, volt valami megnyugtató ebben… Hermione óvatosan rátette egyik kezét a vállára, és ő hirtelen késznek érezte magát, hogy derűsen nézzen szembe a világ összes rossz hírével.  
  
Tévedett.  
  
\- Harry a Minisztérium küldte ezt a levelet annak eredményeképpen, hogy panasz érkezett a családodtól. A nagybátyád és nagynénéd az állítják, hogy elvettünk tőlük, és azt akarják, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban térj vissza hozzájuk – mondta Dumbledore komoly hangon.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, mintha leszakadt volna az égbolt. Alig érzékelte Ron és Hermione kiáltásait, vagy hogy a lány keze összeszorul a hátán, de ugyanakkor Piton hangját nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Egy hang, ami még akkor sem lehetett fenyegetőbb vagy haragosabb, ha Neville-nek sikerül felrobbantani a pincét, és Harry szinte kihallotta belőle, hogy:  _„Száz pont a Griffendéltől!_  De végül is, az elképzelés azonos volt…  
  
\- Albus, megmondtam neked, hogy hagyd, hadd gondoskodjam arról a degenerált családról!  
  
Harry tiltakozni akart, végül is ez az ő családja volt! De a következő gondolataként be kellett vallania, hogy a sértés nem volt teljesen alaptalan. Akkor miért akarták hirtelenjében ismét látni őt? Biztosan nem azért, hogy meggyőződjenek a jólléte felől.  
  
\- Azt hittem, meggyőző voltam az utolsó látogatásomkor… de úgy látom, másvalaki jobban érvelt nálam – sóhajtott Dumbledore Pitonra nézve.  
  
\- Kétségtelenül – mormolta a másik férfi.  
  
\- Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezte Molly idegesen.  
  
\- Kézenfekvőnek látszik, hogy azok a muglik, akiket semmilyen rokoni kapcsolat nem fűz Potterhez, kivéve papíron, csakis egyetlen ok miatt akarják őt vissza: hogy átadják, vagy jóval valószínűbb, eladják a Sötét Nagyúrnak – felelte a bájitaltanár sötéten.  
  
Egy halk moraj válaszolt rá.  
  
Harry megmerevedett. Nagyon jól tudta, kétség sem fért ahhoz, hogy Dursleyék nem igazán akarják őt újra látni… de ebből biztosan az következik, hogy átadnák őt Voldemortnak?  
  
\- Itt senki nem talál meg téged, Harry – mondta Arthur Weasley megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Az nem is kérdés, hogy azok a muglik a közeledbe sem jöhetnek azok után, ami történt. A fenébe, Albus, a Minisztériumot kéne rájuk ereszteni! Nem emlékszel, hogy ők voltak azok, hogy eldobták Harryt?  
  
\- Arról nem is szólva, hogy csaknem félholtan eresztették útjára – jegyezte meg Piton. – Mellesleg, ami ezt az ötletet illeti… Ennek az embernek nem nevezhető lény nem átallott tájékoztatni, hogy örömmel együttműködne Voldemorttal, ha neki szándékában áll egyszer és mindenkorra helyére rakni Harryt. Gyanítom, a Sötét Nagyúr ezt is számításba vette.  
  
\- Megkockáztatnám, hogy maga Voldemort küldte a levelet a Minisztériumba – mormogta Tonks.  
  
\- Nagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy a kvibli szomszédjuk – felelte a bájitalmester. – Akármelyik is volt, nem jelent nagy különbséget az eredeti tervhez képest. Harrynek a szünet fennmaradó két hetében el kell rejtőznie, majd visszatér a Roxfortba. A kettő között a dolgok biztosan meg fognak oldódni.  
  
\- Így van – értett egyet Dumbledore. – De nem lesz könnyű… Harry, egyébként is terveztem, hogy kiveszlek a nagybátyád és a nagynénéd gondoskodása alól, és megígérhetem, nem fogsz visszatérni oda.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy furcsa melegség önti el. Hirtelen olyan érzés volt, mintha aludna… Sosem fog visszamenni a Privet Drive-ra. Soha többé. Nem fogja látni többé Petunia undorodó fintort vágó arcát minden alkalommal, amikor ránéz, Dudley sem fog többé erőszakoskodni vele, és Vernon bácsi soha többé nem emel rá kezet. Soha!  
  
Érezte, hogy mancsai elgyengülnek maga alatt, és bölcsen lefeküdt a fotelre. Döbbenet. Vége van. Nem óvták meg örökre, de legalább az a rémálom már mögötte van. Nincs többé gardrób és nincsenek rácsok sem…  
  
Látta, hogy valaki egy tálat rak elé. Megszimatolta: visszataszító folyadék úszott benne. Felnézett a személyre, aki letette elé, és látta, hogy kiismerhetetlen arckifejezéssel Piton néz rá.  
  
\- Idd meg. Jobban érzed magad tőle. Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy most válts alakot…  
  
A macska rövid tétovázás után kilefetyelte a bájitalt. Undorító volt persze, de Pitonnak igaza volt, máris nagyobb ellenőrzés alatt tartotta magát, és a sokk is elmúlt. A bájitalmester biccentett, és visszaállt Dumbledore mellé.  
  
Harry hallotta, ahogy a mellette ülő Ron elégedetlenül felmordul.  
  
\- Mióta nevez téged Harrynek?  
  
\- Ugyanakkor – folytatta Dumbledore - a helyzet kényes. Annak érdekében, hogy visszavonjuk a gyámságot Dursleyéktől, be kell bizonyítanunk, hogy nem jól bántak Harryvel, és persze gondoskodnunk kell szemtanúról… Ez azzal járna, hogy Harrynek el kell mennie a Minisztériumba. Nem hiszem, hogy ez jelen pillanatban bölcs lépés lenne. Ráadásul az a tény, hogy a levél az irodámba érkezett, világosan mutatja, hogy a minisztérium gyanítja, mi tudjuk, hol van Harry… sőt azt is elképzelhetőnek tartják, mi magunk rejtegetjük. Ezért különösen ébernek kell lennünk. Természetesen, Harry új ereje megadja nekünk a kényelmes kezdőlökést.  
  
\- Azt reméltem, Harry eljöhet az Odúba – sóhajtott fel Molly Weasley -, de felteszem, az az első hely, ahol megnézik.  
  
\- Valóban – közölte egyetértően Dumbledore. – Ugyanakkor a problémát már megoldottuk, mivel Piton professzor beleegyezett, hogy magával viszi Harryt a szünidő hátralevő részére.  
  
Miközben a Rendtagok arca mindössze meglepetést és egy bizonyos mértékű megértést tükrözött, ugyanez nem volt elmondható a két kamaszról.  
  
\- Nem! – kiáltotta Ron hevesen elvörösödve. Hermione egy szót sem szólt, de arckifejezése tisztán mutatta, hogy ő sem gondolja másként. – Nem – ismételte meg Ron jóval nyugodtabban. – Ezt nem tehetik meg Harryvel! Nem azok után, ami történt vele a szünidő alatt! Biztosan van másik megoldás, a Roxfort, vagy nem is tudom…  
  
\- Harry tökéletes biztonságban lesz Piton professzorral – közölte Dumbledore. – Ő a legjobb választás, hogy a szükségeinek megfelelően gondoskodjon róla és megvédje őt. Az igaz, hogy Harry vakációja nagyon eseménydús volt, ez az, ami miatt most pihenésre és biztonságra van szüksége, ahogy néhány Animágus leckére is. Azt hiszem, ebben egyetért velem, Mr. Weasley, igaz?  
  
Ron mormogott valami érthetetlent.  
  
\- Láthatjuk őt? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
\- A lakóhelyét Fidelius bűbáj fogja védeni – felelte Dumbledore. – A dolgok alakulásától függően meglátjuk, ésszerű-e Harrynek elhagyni, hogy lássa magukat.  
  
Harry felé fordult.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Harry, tudom, hogy ez nem az a nyári szünet, amit reméltél, de biztos vagyok benne, te megérted, hogy a biztonságod a legfontosabb.  
  
A macska egyetértése jeléül nyávogott egyet.  
  
De Ron még nem fejezte be. Mély levegőt vett és összeszedte minden bátorságát.  
  
\- Figyeljen, én tudom, hogy azt akarja, ami Harrynek a legjobb, de őszintén… Harry utálja Pitont, és ööö… azt hiszem, mindenki tudja, hogy Harry nem, öhm Piton professzor kedvenc diákja. Kell lennie másik megoldásnak!  
  
Élesen fújta ki a levegőt, mintha most fejezett volna be egy különlegesen hosszú és nehéz versenyt. Szeme sarkából Hermionére pillantott, és látta, hogy a lány őt nézi és mosolyog rá… szinte büszkén? Rögvest jobban érezte magát.  
  
\- Röviden, nem hiszem, hogy ez túl jó ötlet – foglalta össze újabb nagy levegővétel után.  
  
Molly Weasley már épp mondani készült valamit, de Dumbledore felemelt kézzel megállította. Szokás szerint a felnőttek inkább szórakoztak, mintsem felháborodtak Ron apró kitörésein, állapította meg a fiú kissé csalódottan.  
  
Piton válaszolt neki, sokkal nyugodtabban, mint amire a fiú számított.  
  
\- Képes voltam elviselni Mr. Potter jelenlétét a lakásomban több mint két héten keresztül. Úgy gondolom, képes leszek ismét megtenni anélkül, hogy túlságosan nagy kísértésbe essek, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrhoz küldjem, vagy hogy macskaeledellel etessem. Habár az utóbbit természetesen az ő belátására bízom.   
  
A Ron és Hermione arcán feltűnő pillantás megfizethetetlen volt, amikor eltökélten felnyávogott, és biztos volt benne, hogy hónapokkal utána is nevetésre készteti majd, amikor csak erre fog gondolni. Tágra nyílt szemek, tátott szájak - tisztán látszott, hogy nem tudnak hinni a szemüknek. Harry hallotta Piton halk nevetését maga mellett. Úgy látszott, ez az emlékezetes látvány a férfi számára is megmarad.  
  
\- Albus – mondta végül a bájitalmester –, az adott körülmények között azt hiszem, mihamarabb meg kellene oldani a Fidelius-problémát, hogy így Pottert biztonságban lehessen tartani.  
  
\- Természetesen, ez bölcs gondolat. Mindössze egy percig tart. Molly, Harry dolgai a szobájában vannak, ide tudnád hozni őket, hogy készen álljanak, mire visszatérünk?  
  
Molly elindult pakolni, miközben Dumbledore és Piton dehoppanált.  _A Kúriába_  – gondolta Harry magában. Vissza fog térni Piton házába.  
  
Még két hét ott… Véleménye szerint az első kettő tökéletes volt. Piton barátságos, sőt kedves volt, és nagyon jó sorát viselte. De nem igazán tudta, ki is volt ő valójában, és amikor rájött, a reakciója nem volt a legpozitívabb…  
  
A férfi tényleg beleegyezett, hogy visszaviszi magával, vagy Dumbledore kényszerítette rá? Hogyan fog ezután viselkedni vele? Harrynek nevezte… de hát ez nem jelent semmit, nemde?  
  
Csatlakozott Ronhoz és Hermionéhez a karosszéken. Ezúttal szinte biztos volt, hogy nem fogja újra látni őket ezen a nyáron… Az elképzelés lehangoló volt kicsit; remélte, hogy kis időre az Odúban marad és lesz néhány hamisítatlan szünidei napja.  
  
De igaza volt Dumbledore-nak, a Piton-kúriábanbiztonságban lesz, és vissza akart menni oda… mindennél jobban. Azt hitte, soha többé nem fogja látni a pincét, a kandallót és a karosszéket, ahol minden éjszakáját töltötte, hallgatta az üvegcsék csörömpölő hangját és a főzetek bugyborékolását az üstben. Nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát az alatt a néhány nap alatt, mint Roxfortban, és sokkal inkább otthon, mint Dursleyéknél valaha is. Azt, hogy Piton hajlékát ’otthonként’ vette számításba, különös módon aggasztónak tűnt… de Piton volt az, aki fotelt varázsolt neki, nevet és pulóvert adott neki… Nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy húzódozva befogadta.  
  
Felajánlott neki egy helyet, ahol maradhat. Örökbe fogadta. Ezen elgondolkodva sosem látta a tanárt háziállattal; az elképzelés, hogy Piton egy állatot simogat önmagában különös volt. És mégis…  
  
Tényleg nagyon szeretett volna Shadow lenni. Csak Shadow… egy macska, akire nem vonatkozik jóslat, nincs ereje, ellenben akinek van otthona, egy gazdája és nem kell aggódni más miatt, minthogy mikor kapja meg a következő tál ételt.  
  
Ahogy elképzelte a tál ételt, megkordult a gyomra. Éhes volt és a vágásai ingerelték a bőrét, persze Piton perceken belül gondoskodni fog róluk, ahogy megígérte.  
  
Szemmel láthatólag nem minden dolog ment olyan jól.  
  
Azáltal próbálta elűzni ezt a véleményét, hogy Ron és Hermione felé fordult. A csalódottság tisztán látszott az arcukon.  
  
\- Harry, nem fogunk már látni ezen a nyáron – sajnálkozott Hermione. – Szerencsére a tanév két héten belül elkezdődik. Nem kell aggódnod. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore fog találni megoldást.  
  
\- És Roxfortban bepótoljuk – szólt közbe Ron. – Máris van egy csomó ötletem, mit kezdjünk az új alakoddal… Majd beszélhetünk róla, amikor ismét a suliban leszünk, de gondolj csak bele! Gondolj csak a Mardekár körletére!  
  
Hermione tiltakozóan rázta a fejét.  
  
\- Harry ha, valami probléma adódik, tudod… Piton professzorral, vagy bármi mással, ne felejtsd el, hogy itt vagyunk. Ha a karkötő egyszer el tudta érni, hogy hoppanálj, talán ismét meg tudja tenni.  
  
Valóban – gondolta Harry -, egy csomó dolgot akart mondani nekik, amikor legközelebb emberként beszél velük.   
  
\- És mindenesetre, ne tégy semmit, amivel felbosszanthatod. Próbálj… jó macska maradni – mondta Hermione mosolyogva. – Azt hiszem, kedvel téged, legalábbis ebben a formában. De… légy óvatos... ez minden – fejezte be.  
  
Harry szilárdan eltökélte, hogy így tesz. Fekete mancsát a fiatal lány arcára tette, mielőtt megfordult, és rányávogott Ronra. Nem igazán tudta, mit mondana, ha képes lenne beszélni, de macska formája megoldotta ezt a problémát.  
  
Két barátja rámosolygott.  
  
\- Tudod, azt hiszem, el fog tartani egy kis ideig, míg megszokom ezt – ismerte be Hermione.  
  
\- De akkor is nagyszerű! – tette hozzá Ron lelkesen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley visszaérkezett, és letette Harry ládáját a hall közepén.  
  
\- Harry, drágám, minden dolgodat bepakoltam a ládádba, és hozzátettem néhány kiegészítőt. Nem mintha kételkednék Piton professzor hozzáértésében, amikor a főzés kerül előtérbe, de ennek ellenére, emlékeztetned kéne, hogy a hal nem nevezhető kiegyensúlyozott étrendnek! Vissza kell nyerned az erődet… és felszedned némi súlyt!  
  
Harry felugrott a ládájára és halkan nyávogott köszönetképpen. A nő arca ellágyult.  
  
\- Ó, Harry, annyira szerettem volna, ha egy kis időt el tudsz tölteni az Odúban… Viselkedni fogsz a professzornál, ugye? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry bosszús lett. Nem volt gyerek, és miért kell mindenkinek ezt mondogatnia? Nem mintha egyfolytában ezt művelte volna Pitonnal; ezt inkább a tanárnak kéne mondaniuk.  
  
\- Nagyon komolyan veszi a biztonságodat, ugye tudod? – tette hozzá Molly.  
  
Igen, tudta. És nem állt szándékában, hogy megnehezítse számára a dolgokat; úgy gondolta, ezt bőven tisztázta azáltal, hogy a professzorhoz ment.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rámosolygott, amitől eltűnt az ingerültsége; igen, ő is szíves eltöltött volna egy kis időt az Odúban, hogy élvezze Molly kedvességét és ízletes főztjét. Néha majdnem úgy érezte, mintha lenne családja, amikor Mr. és Mrs. Weasley és a gyerekeik körében volt.  
  
Roxfort kicsit olyan volt számára, mint az otthona, és a Weasleyk kicsit olyanok, mint a családja… Dursleyék sosem számítottak igazán a családjának, bár kisebb korában még annak gondolta őket. Egy család, ami valószínűleg épp most egyezett meg Voldemorttal, hogy megszabaduljon tőle. Tényleg nem volt biztos többé, hova is tartozott. Az igazi családja halott volt, és az egyetlen hely - ha jól értette -, amit e pillanatban tényleg otthonának hívhatott, ez a ház volt. A ház, amit Sirius gyűlölt, és ahol boldogtalan volt; Sirius, akinek halála az ő lelkén szárad…  
  
Hirtelen megkönnyebbült a kilátástól, hogy Pitonnal tölti az elkövetkező heteket; a tanár bizonyára egy csendes menedéket nyújt neki, ahol nem kell gondolkodnia ezeken a dolgokon. Egyedül csak aludni szeretett volna, aludni, aludni, amennyit csak lehet Voldemort mellett, Dursleyék és a történtek miatt. Labdává fog gömbölyödni a tűz mellett, és el sem mozdul onnan két hétig.  
  
Piton és Dumbledore néhány perccel később láthatóan elégedetten tértek vissza. A bájitalmester mostanra már jóval fáradtabbnak látszott; nem meglepő, gondolta Harry, amikor senki sem tudta, hogy mindössze néhány órával korábban eszméletlenül feküdt és képtelen volt két szónál többet egymás mellé rakni.  
  
\- A formalitásokat elintéztük – jelentette be Dumbledore. – Harry, szeretnél mondani valamit, mielőtt távozol? Sajnálom, hogy ilyen rövidre sikerült a barátaiddal a találkozás, de a helyzet különösen kényes és mindnyájan boldogabbak lennénk, ha tudnánk, hogy biztonságban vagy.  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, milliónyi dolgot tudna mondani… de a macskák nem beszélnek. Tétovázás nélkül ugrott a ládájára és egy végső pillantást vetett a barátaira. Azok csalódottnak tűntek, de integetve búcsúztak tőle.  
  
\- Hát akkor a tanév kezdetéig, Harry, vagy talán korábban. Vigyázz magadra!  
  
Piton a maga részéről biccentett a Rendtagoknak és lenyúlt, hogy felvegye a macskát, amiről a többiek gyanították, mindkettőjüknek ismerős már.  
  
Egy pillanattal később a szoba egy sötét pördüléssel eltűnt, és Harry felismerte a pince jellegzetes szagát, a fa füstjének és a fanyar bájitaloknak a keverékét.   
  
Piton ismét letette a ládájára, amit velük együtt hoppanált és kinyújtózott; tisztán látszott, hogy megkönnyebbült, hogy ismét a Kúriában van. Harry meglepetten tapasztalta ugyanazt az érzést és ugyanazt a szükséget, hogy ellazítsa izmait a Grimmauld teret átható feszültség után.  
  
\- Nos, Mr. Potter, mindjárt megmutatom a szobáját, de elsőként a sérüléseivel foglalkozunk. Mivel a vacsora még úgy két óráig nem készül el, gondolom, nagyon jól ellesz egy kis uzsonnával.  
  
A professzor elővette a fazék kenőcsöt, amit Harry azonnal felismert: ezt használták rajta korábban is. És most, hogy belegondolt, ő is használta magán az utóbbi néhány napban… De akkor miért van rá szükség, hogy újra megtegyék? Hogy újultak ki a sérülései?  
  
Piton úgy tűnt, megérti zavartságát, mert megválaszolta Harry kérdését, amit nem volt képes szavakba önteni.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, az átváltozásai problémákat okoznak. Talán nem emlékszik, de amikor rákényszerítettük, hogy vegye fel emberi alakját a Grimmauld téren, a sebei újból feltűntek anélkül, hogy tudnánk az okát. A probléma valószínűleg a két alakja asszimilálódásához kapcsolódik… akármi is okozza pontosan, óvatosnak kell lennünk. Ma este, amikor visszaváltozik, gondoskodunk róla, hogy nem történik meg újra.  
  
Harry egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy vissza akar változni, de nem mutatta. Épp elég butának érezte magát, hogy így állt a dolog… igen, tényleg elhitte, hogy macska volt, és igen, gondot jelentett, hogy szembenézzen a kamasz emlékeivel. Valami azt mondta neki, hogy az is gondot fog okozni, hogy a macska emlékeivel nézzen szembe…  
  
\- Potter, ugorj az asztalra és próbálj nem leverni semmit – kérte a bájitalmester.  
  
Potter. Nem, az így nem megy. Ha itt fog tölteni még két hetet, elutasítja, hogy úgy kezeljék, mint Roxfortban az iskolai év alatt! Nem mozdult, csak kihívóan nézett a tanárra.  
  
Az utóbbi vette az üzenetet, és a szemét forgatta.  
  
\- Rendben. Úgy sejtem, egyedül magamat kell okolnom… Akkor Harry, az asztalra, ha azt akarod, hogy kezeljem a sérüléseidet.  
  
A macska - elégedetten - simán ugrott. A bájitalmester ugyanakkor bosszúsnak tűnt.  
  
\- Harry, adott neked valaki fájdalomcsillapító főzetet? – kérdezte.  
  
A macska pislantott válaszul. Igen, Rémszem megitatott vele egy különlegesen erős bájitalt, ami gyorsan elérte, hogy testéből eltűnjön az összes fájdalom. A vágások égtek, de nem igazán fájtak.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Harry, figyelj ide! Nem a vágások az egyedüli probléma. Van egy törött karod és egy törött bordád. A bordád gyorsan begyógyult, de… sajnálatos módon a karod, vagy inkább a mancsod, ahogy a dolgok most állnak, nem gyógyult meg megfelelően. El kell törnöm, hogy rendbe hozzam. Azután egy ideig vigyáznod kell vele, ezért kell az emberi alakodban maradnod, hogy ne nehezedj rá. Úgy fogom csinálni, hogy ne fájjon, de tényleg óvatosnak kell lenned – mondta.  
  
Harry hirtelen elszomorodott. Egy törött kéz meg egy borda? Hogyan? Mikor? Az tudta honnan valók a vágások, de… óh.  
  
Vernon bácsi. Halványan emlékezett, hogy félig eszméletlenül csúszott a padlóra, és hogy Vernon tovább folytatta az ütlegelését… Megrándult. Egy rúgás. Nos, akkor, most már sejtette a „hogyant”.  
  
Furcsa módon, ez az emlék jobban fájt neki, mint az elképzelés, hogy át akarták adni Voldemortnak. A nagybátyja annyira utálta őt, hogy többször megrúgta, miközben ő már a földön feküdt, és egész idő alatt folytatta a sértegetését… és Petunia ott volt, odalenn, és semmit sem mondott. Ők nemcsak hogy másik varázslót kerestek, hogy megölje őt, majdnem sikerült maguknak elvégezni a munkát.  
  
  
Most egy kicsit rosszul érezte magát. Maga alá gyűrte a mancsait és lefeküdt az asztalra.  
  
Piton egy szót sem szólt, de a kezével különös gyengédséggel kente rá a kenőcsőt, és érintése olyan finom volt, ahogy a sérüléseit masszírozta, mintha megpróbálná vigasztalni őt.  
  
És valamiképp működött is. Legalább valakit érdekelt, hogy a gondját viselje, és nem akarta bántani…  
  
Amikor Piton befejezte a krém szétterítését, szó nélkül elment megkeresni a macska tálját, és megtöltötte hallal. Harry leugrott az asztalról, és olyan méltósággal rohamozta meg, ahogy a hasa engedte.  
  
Hallotta, hogy a tanár halkan nevetgél mögötte.  
  
\- Úgy látom, a Grimmauld téren senki nem követte a tanácsom. Biztosítalak, hogy Molly Weasley hangos előadást tartott arról, hogy egy kamasznak nem éppen halat kellene ennie. A komplett vacsora két órán belül tálalva lesz, pillanatnyilag ezzel a sokat hangoztatott olajos hallal járok a kedvedben.   
  
Piton a szekrényhez ment, és kivett belőle néhány üveget. A nap még messze nem ért véget…  
  
A korábban magához vett bájitalok hatása kezdett elmúlni; ezt jól tudta, mivel a szóban forgó bájitalok bár csodaszerként működtek, hatásukat mégsem tudták teljes mértékben kifejteni olyan valakin, aki gyakran használta azokat és mesterkedett velük.  
  
 _Harry számára az volna a legjobb, ha mélyen átaludná az éjszakát_ – merengett Piton, mivel ő maga valószínűleg nem lesz olyan állapotban, hogy rajta tartsa a szemét, ha úgy dönt, kóborolni kezd a kúrában. Gyorsan lenyelte a két bájital és a macska felé fordult, aki a pofáját nyalogatta.  
  
\- Jó, úgy sejtem, itt az idő, hogy megmutassam a szobád és a Kúria többi részét, már amennyire érdekel téged. Valamint itt az ideje, hogy visszavedd emberi alakod, Harry.   
  
 _Határozottan gondban lesz, hogy megszokja fesztelen beszélgetést Harryvel_ – gondolta. Akárhogy is legyen, a tanév kezdetével mindez abbamarad.  
  
A macska őt nézte, és egyszeriben elveszettnek és betegnek látszott. A megjelenéséből ítélve a leghalványabb fogalma sem volt, hogyan is kezdjen neki.  
  
\- Az átalakulás technikája nem nehéz, mindazonáltal meg kell értened, hogyan is működik. Gyakorlatilag az akaraton alapul. Az elkövetkező két hétben jóval mélyebben belemerülünk, de már így is jó néhányszor elboldogultál a transzformációval saját magadtól is. Lássuk, mire vagy képes! – mondta a bájitalmester  
  
Harry tudta, hogy korábban már megtette… de nem gondolt rá, hogy miért is tette, és jelen pillanatban sem nem vágyott arra, hogy megtegye, sem a leghalványabb elképzelése nem volt arról, hogyan lásson hozzá. Megpróbálta maga elé képzelni a fekete hajú kamaszt, és becsukta a szemét.  
  
Semmi.  
  
Bocsánatkérően nézett a tanárra.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Rendben, holnap több időnk lesz erre. Ez a végső szavad, Harry?  
  
A macska pislogott.  
  
Piton rámutatott a pálcájával.  
  
-  _Animagus revelio!_  
  
Egy pillanattal később Harry érezte, hogy teste gyors átalakulásba kezd. Eddig még egyszer sem volt esélye, hogy nyugodtan figyelmet szentelhessen erre, és be kellett ismernie, az érzés felettébb különös volt. Nem csak az, hogy a teste változásba kezd, de az is, ahogy elméje más frekvenciára kapcsol, ami jóval szövevényesebb és jóval árnyaltabb…  
  
Amikor ismét két lábon találta magát, be kellett vallania, hogy nem volt ugyanolyan zavaró, mint az első néhány alkalommal. Megvolt minden emléke, a macskáé is és az emberé is, tudta ki volt, és hogy mi történt vele. Még az egyensúlyát is sikerült megtartania többé-kevésbé, majd bizonytalanul Pitonra mosolygott.  
  
Meglepődve látta, hogy a tanára helyeslően bólint, bár arckifejezése mogorva maradt.  
  
Piton megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a fiú sebei nem kezdtek ismét vérezni. Úgy látszott, az csak az első átváltozás következtében kialakult sokk hatása volt, az eredményezte, hogy kinyíljanak. De Merlinre, a fiú szörnyen vézna volt, és a vérfoltos ruhái olyan látszatott keltettek, mintha egyenesen egy Halálfaló-börtönből jött volna.  
  
\- Harry? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Igen? Ó, öhm, jól vagyok. Azt hiszem – felelte a fiú. – Egy kicsit furcsa testet cserélni, bár úgy sejtem, ehhez is hozzá kell szokni – mondta, és erőltetetten felnevetett.  
  
\- A felületi sérülések látszólag rendben vannak e pillanatban. A többit később nézzünk meg, amennyiben most nem okoznak fájdalmat.  
  
\- Nem. Rémszem adott valami tényleg erőset, az ízéből ítélve… de azt hiszem, egy zuhany jót tenne, ha lehetséges. És, öhm, jobb, ha átöltözöm – tette hozzá a ruháira nézve.  
  
Piton egy gyors bűbájt mormogott a láda irányába, ami egy „pukk” keretében eltűnt.  
  
\- Ó, még egy dolog – tette hozzá a fiú. – Megígérem, hogy hallgatni fogok mindenre, amit mond, de már nincs meg a szemüvegem, szóval nem lehetek biztos benne, hogy mindent jól fogok megfogni. A látásom tényleg rettenetes – mentegetőzött.  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét. A fiú nem tudta, mi történt a szemüvegével… nos, ez volt a legjobb. Semmi értelme nem volt, hogy emlékeztesse, milyen borzasztóan szégyenletes családja volt. Kivett valamit a zsebéből és a fiú felé tartotta, aki kancsalított, hogy jobban lássa. Arca felragyogott.  
  
\- Megtalálta! – kiáltott fel, és tette fel a szemüvegét egy széles mosollyal. Nagyszerű volt újra látni!  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen az igazgató úr vette a bátorságot és újat rendelt. A régi eltűnt, és ez automatikusan fog alkalmazkodni a látásodhoz.  
  
A fiú mosolyogva bólintott.  
  
\- Valójában azt hiszem, máris látom a különbséget. Furcsa, hogy amikor az animágus alakomban vagyok, sokkal jobb a látásom. Majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy ténylegesen milyen rossz volt.  
  
\- A macskák sokkal jobban látnak, mint mi. Valószínűleg te nem látsz olyan jól, mint egy macska, de az még mindig nagyon jó egy ember számára – magyarázta a tanár. – Kezdhetjük?  
  
A fiú bólintott válaszként.  
  
\- Rendben. Gondolom, arra nincs szükség, hogy megmutassam a laborom? – kérdezte Piton ironikusan, mialatt a fiú teljes zavarodottsággal körülnézett. Igen, semmi értelme…  
  
\- Normál esetben megtiltanám számodra a belépést, de azt hiszem, ez nem lesz szükséges. Így hát, bejöhetsz ide addig, amíg nem nyúlsz semmihez, mivel azt hiszem, ezt szokásod megtenni.  
  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát, de nem mondott semmit.  
  
Piton kinyitotta a nehéz faajtót, és a fiú követte őt. Felmásztak a kőlépcsőn, ami egyenesen egy széles folyosóra vezetett. A bájitalmester az első ajtó felé mutatott.  
  
\- Az én szobám. Vészhelyzet esetén ne hezitálj, hogy megzavarj, de csak hogy tisztázzuk, a szobám tiltott terület az idő többi részében!  
  
Harry bólintott. Az elképzelés, hogy a zsarnoki professzor hálószobája körül ólálkodjon, rémisztő és egyszersmind csábító is volt…  
  
De a bájitalmester már tovább is indult, és rámutatott egy, a folyosó túlsó oldalán levő, az előzővel szemközti másik ajtóra.  
  
\- Ez lesz a tied – nyitotta ki az ajtót.  
  
Harry kíváncsian lépett beljebb néhány lépéssel. Egy egyszerűen berendezett szobában találta magát, a szétfüggönyözött ablak a birtokra nézett. Az ágyat megvetették és a ládája a szoba sarkában várta. Látta, hogy az íróasztalon van pár darab papír és néhány könyv. Piton előkészített neki egy szobát? Az elképzelés különös volt… nos mind kellemes, mind zavarba ejtő. A szoba hátsó részében meglátott egy második ajtót. A tanár megválaszolta kérdését, még mielőtt ideje lett volna rá, hogy feltegye.   
  
Az egy fürdőszoba. Szükséged lesz rá, a szennyestartó az ajtó másik oldalán van. Anélkül, hogy további időt vesztegetett volna, a tanár ismét kiment. Harry vonakodva hagyta el a szobát, mivel még sosem nyílt rá alkalma, hogy egy tágas és kényelmes szobában maradjon… és elég sok idő eltelt azóta, mióta meg tudta mosni magát.  
  
Piton a bemutatást a nappalival, az étkezővel és a konyhával folytatta, és a bejárati ajtóval fejezte be, amit meglepő módon mégis csak használt.  
  
\- Hát itt vagyunk. A területet már úgy hiszem, ismered. Kérdés? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
\- Ö, igen, ha nem túl indiszkrét, van házimanó a kúriában?  
  
A professzor összepréselte a száját.  
  
\- Határozottan nincs.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra eltöprengett, hogy vajon Hermione nem most talált-e egy új tagot a M.A.J.O.M-hoz, de Piton gyorsan eloszlatta az illúzióját.  
  
\- Látod, mennyire sajnálom Potter, de kénytelen leszel magad takarítani a szobádat, és beérni az én főztömmel.  
  
\- Nem azért gondoltam – mondta Harry védekezően. – Csak…A kúria a Grimmauld térire emlékeztetett, vagy nem is tudom, a Malfoy-kúriára. Úgy képzelem, biztos nehéz fenntartani…  
  
A bájitalmester kissé megnyugodott.  
  
A Grimmauld téri példa és a te Dobby barátod már bebizonyíthatta volna számodra, hogy azok a lények nem megbízhatóak. Egy kém bizonyosan nem engedheti meg magának, hogy ilyen kockázatot vállaljon – felelte jóval higgadtabban.  
  
Az emlék Siporról és Siriusról teljes erővel érte el Harryt, és érezte, hogy elönti a düh. Ó, igen, tökéletesen megértette a bájitalmestert.  
  
\- Emellett – folytatta a férfi – a kúria mostanában épült, nem úgy, mint azok, amiket említettél. Ez nem egy családi örökség.  
  
Az utolsó megjegyzés felkeltette Harry kíváncsiságát, de nem merte megkérdezni. Nem akarta elidegeníteni Piton azzal, hogy tolakodó…  
  
\- Még valami? – kérdezte a professzor.  
  
\- Nem, ennyi. Köszönöm – felelte a fiú.  
  
\- Jó. A vacsorát körülbelül két óra múlva tálalom az étkezőben. Ha szükséged van rám, a laboratóriumban megtalálsz. Kezének intésével jelezte a fiúnak, hogy térjen vissza a házba, mielőtt ő ismét a kőlépcső felé indult volna.  
  
Harry furcsán csalódottnak érezte magát, látva, hogy a tanár a pince felé tart. Igen, tényleg akart egy jó fürdőt és nagyon boldog volt a szobája miatt, de a kúriának ez a része ismeretlen volt számára és egyszeriben kissé rosszul érezte magát itt. Bárki megmondhatta volna meg, hogy ezeket a szobákat ritkán használják, és sokkal kevesebbet laknak ott. Szívesebben ment volna vissza a laboratóriumba is.  
  
Jobban belegondolva, nem igazán tudta felidézni, hogy látta-e Pitont elhagyni a pincét, az alatt az idő alatt, amit ott töltött. Csak aludni ment fel és ritkán, hogy egyen – néhány gyors falatot – a laboratóriumban. Akkor miért élt itt Piton, ha még csak nem is örökölte? Mivel elvileg így lehetett érteni. A kúria nem volt olyan nagy, mint macskaként gondolta, de pont kényelmes egy nagyobb család számára. A bájitalmester nem látta helyénvalónak, hogy elmondja neki, mi rejtőzik néhány ajtó mögött, és nem kételkedett benne, hogy sok szoba valójában üres volt. Ám most kimerültnek érezte magát és tényleg koszosnak, úgyhogy boldogan csúszott a forró vízsugár alá a kicsiny fürdőszobában.  
  
Óvatosan megtapogatta a karját, hogy megkeresse a törést. Nem volt nehéz megtalálnia: a váll közelében a csont furcsa szögben állt… Összerázkódott. Már korábban észre kellett volna vennie…  
  
Nem számít. Majd Piton gondoskodik róla.  
  
A végigfolyó víz ellazította az izmait, és különösen elálmosította. A nap izgalmai éppúgy kimerítették, ahogy az átalakulások is. Még akkor is, ha most már kevésbé tűntek megterhelőnek, olyan volt, mintha gyorsan kimerítették volna az energiáit, különösen, amikor varázslattal siettették.   
  
Behunyta a szemét, és beleveszett a melegség érzésébe. Szeretett volna egy karosszékben lenni odalenn, és labdává gömbölyödni a tűz mellett. Mielőtt cselekedhetett volna, hirtelen érezte, hogy összemegy, és változni kezd.  
  
Ó, nem, nem, nem szabad, most nem! Tágra nyitotta a szemét, és kétségbeesetten próbálta megállítani az átváltozást. Hiába.  
  
Egy perccel később egy meglehetősen szánalmas kinézetű fekete macska sompolygott ki a fürdőszobából, bundája ázott volt, és farka lekonyult.  
  
Nos, jól van, hát kezdte sejteni, hogyan is működtek ezek az Animágus transzformációk. És most tényleg, tényleg vissza akart változni emberré, még mielőtt Piton észreveszi és rákiabál! Annak ellenére, hogy nem tudott pontokat levonni a Griffendéltől a szünetben, nemde?  
  
Minden megpróbálta erejével megpróbált visszatérni eredeti formájába, de tíz perccel később még mindig csak egy ázott, fekete macska volt, aki összecsöpögtette a hálószoba szőnyegét.  
  
És mindennek a tetejébe kezdett fázni.  
  
Felsóhajtott. Jobb lesz, ha most elmegy Pitonhoz, mintha hagyja a meglepetést a vacsoraidőig.  
  
Még szerencse – gondolta -, hogy a laboratórium ajtaja a lépcső aljánál van, de a rohadt életbe, utált lefelé menni.  
  
Amikor az aljára ért, halk nyávogásba kezdett - nem akarta megugrasztani a bájitalmestert az előkészítés közepén. Néhány pillanattal később egy meglehetősen beletörődő tekintetű Piton nyitotta ki az ajtót.  
  
\- Úgy vélem, számítanom kellett volna erre – mondta, miközben arrébb lépett, hogy beengedje.   
  
\- Tehát öt percig sem hagyhatlak egyedül anélkül, hogy valamiképpen lehetetlen helyzetbe hozd magad?  
  
A macska félig bűnbánóan, félig kihívóan nézett rá. Végül is, nem ő volt az, aki bebörtönözve találta magát egy hülye Halálfaló-gyűlésen. Összehasonlítva azzal, hogy ő ideiglenesen macska alakjában került csapdába, nem tűnt a világvégének.  
  
Piton nézte az enyhén reszkető macskát. Kimerültnek tűnt, és ez borzasztóan emlékeztette Shadowra azokban az első napokban…  
  
Emlékezve a törött mancsra, a bájitalmester úgy döntött, jobb, ha semmit nem kockáztat. Ráterített egy törölközött a második karosszékre, megragadta a macskát és minden teketória nélkül a törölközőre rakta.  
  
\- Kész vagy, Shadow, te ostoba, utcai macska?  
  
Mindketten megugrottak. Nem, a tanár nem akarta használni azt a nevet… csak kicsúszott, és azonnal meg is bánta. Az hogy a keresztnevén hívta a fiút az egy dolog, de visszamenni ahhoz a nevetséges névhez, amit adott neki…  
  
Felmordult. Elég a badarságból!  
  
-  _Animagus revelio!_  
  
A fiú arckifejezéséből ítélve, ahogy a fotelben ült, világos volt, hogy őt is megrázta annak a névnek a használata. Hirtelen visszaemlékezett, miért is volt ott az a második karosszék, ahogy szeretett összegömbölyödni Piton vállán és…  
  
Keze megérezte a törülközőt, amin ült. Piton követte a tekintetét, és a fiú egyből tudta, hogy ugyanarra gondolnak. Az ereszcsatorna alatti zuhany, és utána a száradás a tanár térdén.  
  
\- Potter, ha valaha is még csak gondolni is mersz rá, hogy akár egyetlen szót is szólsz, esküszöm, előbb dugom a fejed a kandallóba, minthogy beleszórnám a hopp-port – förmedt rá. Piton.  
  
Harry apró elfojtott hangot hallatott, mielőtt sietősen kiugrott volna a fotelből.  
  
\- És eredj, mosd meg a fogad, a leheleted bűzlik a szardíniától!  
  
Harrynek ezúttal nem kellett kétszer mondani, kirohant a laboratóriumból, kettesével szedte a lépcsőket és a szíve sebesen vert. Ó, Merlin. Sosem lesz képes a tanár szemébe nézni. Ott találni magát Piton térdein, amint gyengéden szárítgatja egy törülközővel… és szinte bizonyos, hogy dorombolni kezdett…  
  
Be fog zárkózni a szobájába és úgy tesz, mint aki alszik, amikor Piton vacsorázni szólítja. Már ha egyáltalán hívni fogja.  
  
Persze lehetett volna kacagni is az egészen, de nyilvánvaló, hogy a bájitalmester nem találta a jelenetet különösképpen komikusnak. Be kellett ismerni, hogy akkor egyáltalán nem találta távolról sem kellemetlennek…  
  
A kezek finoman dörgölték egy puha törölközővel, hogy megszárítsák, és azt a benyomást keltette, hogy ő egy… pontosan mi is? Egy gyerek, akit egy fürdő után gyengéden megszárítanak. Igen, pontosan ez volt az. De hát ez sosem történt meg vele valójában, ugye? Nem, Piton előtt.  
  
Merlinre. Ez rosszabb volt, mint ahogy gondolta. Kinyitotta a ládáját és lázasan kutatott valami tiszta ruha után. Gyorsan bedobta a nedveset a fürdőszobai szennyestartó kosárba, és kimerülten vetette le magát az ágyra. Bárcsak eltűnhetne a takaró alatt és elfeledkezne róla a világ…  
  
Bárcsak mindössze egy macska lehetne, aki megengedhetné magának, hogy megszárítsák és cipeljék…  
  
Az álom ezekkel a gondolatokkal érte utol, és fejét a párnába fúrva aludt el.  
  
Macskákról és bájitalokról álmodott…  
  
Valamikor az álom közben hallott egy tompa kopogást, és talán valaki a keresztnevén szólította. Nem Ron volt, bár a hang férfitől származott, de jóval komolyabb volt… Az apja talán… de hát nem tudta, milyen lehet az ő hangja, és ez ismerősnek tűnt… nem, nem pontosan ismerős…  
  
Érezte, hogy egy kéz gyengéden megrázza a vállát, és riadtan ébredt.  
  
\- Harry? Jól vagy?  
  
Piton. Beletelt egy percbe, hogy a fiú emlékezzen rá, hol van, és hogy mit keres ott.  
  
\- Jól vagyok – felelte automatikusan.  
  
\- Nem akartalak felébreszteni – magyarázta a tanár. Aggodalmasnak látszott. Ez volt az, ami szokatlannak tűnt a hangjában – mondta magának Harry.  
  
\- Sajnálom – ismételte, de ezúttal komolyan gondolta. – Elaludtam. Azt hiszem, nem hallottam, amikor hívott.  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
\- Ez kimerítő nap volt. A vacsora tálalva, ha készen állsz.  
  
A bájitalmester nézte, ahogy Harry lassan feláll, és szemében szorongás tükröződik. A fiú gyenge volt – jobb lenne várni másnapig, hogy gondoskodjon a karjáról… Ő magának is tisztább elképzelése lesz, hogyan vigye végbe ezt a kényes beavatkozást. Jó dolog volt, hogy a fiú fáradt volt, mivel Piton majd meghalt, hogy aludjon, és sokkal jobban érezte, ha tudta, a fiú az igazak álmát alussza.  
  
A vacsora csendben zajlott. Harry meglepetésére az étel tényleg jól sikerült. Habár, mivel ő egy bájitalmester volt, nem kellett volna meglepődnie. Bár sosem látta a férfit korábban főzni ezelőtt a pincében. Talán azért, mert időhiányban szenvedett. Hirtelenjében enyhe bűntudat töltötte el.  
  
\- Tanár úr… ha nem zavarja, gondoskodhatom az ételekről. Egész jól tudok főzni – tette hozzá.  
  
Piton összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Nem ízlik a főztöm, Potter?  
  
\- Dehogynem, persze, hogy ízlik – sietett a válasszal. – Nem ettem ilyen jót a szünidő kezdete óta, de őszintén! Csak arról van szó… Azt gondoltam, hogy magának van más dolga is. Tudja, én igazán nem boldogulok olyan rosszul mindennel.  
  
A tanár lassan bólintott.  
  
\- Nos, felteszem, végezhetjük felváltva. Nincs szükség a holnap reggeli időbeosztást kialakítani, azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek szüksége van egy kiadós alvásra. Elkészítheted a reggelit, ha te kelsz fel elsőként. Minden szükségest megtalálsz a konyhában.  
  
Harry bólintott és ismét a tányérja fölé hajolt. Semmiképp nem akarta elrontani az első ételét… ez becsületbeli kérdés volt!  
  
Amikor befejezték a vacsorát, Harry arra számított, hogy Piton gondoskodni akar a töréséről, ahogy azt korábban említette, de úgy tűnt, a férfinek már nem áll szándékában megtenni. Pálcája egyetlen intésével eltüntette az edényeket és felállt.  
  
\- Van bármire szükséged, mielőtt lefekszel? Egy bájitalra? – kérdezte a fiút?  
  
\- Nem, köszönöm. Öhm, mi van a karommal…?  
  
Piton oldalra döntötte a fejét.   
  
\- Azt neked kell eldöntened. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a mai nap mindkettőnket sikeresen kimerített, és az volna a legjobb, ha várnánk vele holnapig, de ha azt szeretnéd, hogy ma este orvosoljuk ezt a problémát, akkor azonnal is gondoskodhatunk róla.  
  
\- Nem – felelte gyorsan a fiú. – Nekem is jobban tetszik az első megoldás. Most nem fáj igazán, és azt hiszem, mára elegendő erős izgalom ért.  
  
Egy pillanatig tétovázott.  
  
\- Én... Én meg akartam köszönni mindent, amit értem tett. Tudom, hogy nem túlzottan kedvel és… nos, biztosítom, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy ne zavarjam magát. Csak mondja meg, mit kell tennem.  
  
Piton furcsa pillantással méregette.  
  
\- Pillanatnyilag csak aludni. A következő kísérletként pedig megtanulni irányításod alá vonni az átalakulásaid, és elkerülni a különösen veszélyes és nevetséges helyzeteket, amikben rutinszerűen találod magad – felelte. - Akár macska akár ember alakban vagy, szeretném, ha emlékeznél rá, hogy fel sem merülhet, hogy a Kúria határain kívülre menj. Ez mindenki számára rendkívül veszélyes volna. A Kúria alapos megfigyelés alatt áll.  
  
\- Nem keresem a bajt, a baj az, ami megtalál engem – védte magát Harry. - És nem áll szándékomban elhagyni a házat. Én- én boldog vagyok itt.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy vadul elpirul. Amikor felnézett, látta, hogy Piton fekete tekintete kifürkészhetetlenül bámulja.  
  
\- Annál jobb. A Sötét Nagyúr nem tud az új animágus képességeidről, és ennek a lehető legtovább így kell maradnia. Mindenesetre az átalakulás gyakorlása és a roxforti visszatérés előkészítése megfelelő elfoglaltságot ad a szünidő hátralevő részére.  
  
Harry elfintorodott. Ennyit a tűz melletti csendes szünidőről… gyaníthatta volna.  
  
Piton felállt a székéről, és a fiú követte. Mindketten a szobájuk felé tartottak, lépteik visszhangot keltettek a hosszú folyosón.  
  
\- Amennyiben szükséged van valamire… Találsz Álomtalan Álom főzetet és más fájdalomcsillapítókat az éjjeli szekrényen. A nevük és az adagolásuk rá van írva a palackokra. Ne habozz használni őket! Ha problémád adódik, a szobámban vagy a laborban leszek. Igazi probléma – fejezte be, és szemöldökét ráncolva nézett a fiúra. Nem akarta, hogy egy pohár víz vagy egy időszerűtlen átváltozás miatt háborgassák, ma semmiképp.  
  
A fiú rámosolygott, zöld szeme belefúródtak az övébe; Lily szemei… lágyak és eltökéltek…  
  
\- Biztos, hogy rendben leszek. Csak egy dolgot akarok: átaludni az elkövetkező két hetet. Nagyon köszönöm, professzor úr. Tényleg – mondta Harry ezúttal pirulás nélkül. Valóban tudatnia kellett a férfivel, mennyire értékeli, hogy megengedte neki, hogy biztonságban itt alhasson.  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
\- Jó éjszakát.  
  
\- Jó éjt, professzor.  
  
A két ajtó becsukódott a lakói mögött és csend zuhant a kúriára.  
  
  
  
Harry egy része szeretett volna összerogyni az ágyon,és úgy végigfeküdni rajta, teljesen felöltözve, amíg az álom el nem éri. De ez volt az első éjjele a házban… hivatalosan. Lassan az ablakhoz lépett, hogy elhúzza a hosszú függönyöket; nem akart másnap reggel a napsütésre ébredni. Most éjszaka volt, de látta a fák árnyékait a holdfény alatt. A birtokot… furcsa lesz kisétálni ebben a normális alakjában.  
  
Behúzta a függönyöket. Minden olyan furcsa volt… és Piton is. Ez az első este mindent összevetve egyáltalán nem ment rosszul. Beszélgetésük teljes egészében udvarias maradt. És Piton Shadownak hívta! Úgy tűnt neki, hogy még a szívverése is megállt.  
  
Lehetséges, hogy a Fekete Ember még mindig az „ő” macskájaként gondol rá? Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki annyira utálja már… még ha az a törülközős jelenet különösen zavarba ejtő is volt…  
  
Mindketten teljesen kimerültek estére. A dolgok holnap ismét mások lesznek.  
  
Harry pizsama után kutatott a ládájában. Keze beleütközött egy dobozba, amire nem emlékezett, hogy odatette: az ikrek ajándéka volt. Elmosolyodott – legjobb lesz, ha vár Roxfortig, amíg kinyitja ezt! Kételkedett benne, hogy Piton humorérzéke értékelni fogja ez a fajta viccet. Távolról sem.  
  
Egy elégedett sóhajjal bebújt a takaró alá. Az ágy puha és kényelmes volt… ami egy határozott javulás Dursleyék szobájához képest.  
  
Érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul a gondolatra. Nem, sosem fog visszatérni a Privet Drive-ra. Ők határozottan nem akartak már semmit tőle. Valójában világosan a halálát akarták. Mindezt Marge miatt… valóban? Volt benne valami? Okozhatta valamiképp a halálát?  
  
Dumbledore nem tűnt nagyon optimistának ezügyben a minisztériummal kapcsolatban… Talán végül mégis újra látnia kell Dursleyéket. De Dumbledore nem fogja engedni, hogy elvegyék és átadják Voldemortnak, ebben biztos volt.  
  
De mi van, ha nincs más választása? Az, amit a Sötét Nagyúr Pitonnal művelt, csak vicc lesz összehasonlítva azzal, amit vele fog tenni, ha sikerül legalább kapcsolatba kerülni vele. Voldemort bizonyosan nem elégszik meg csak azzal, hogy megöli…  
  
Piton… ritkán látta a férfit annyira fáradtnak, mint ma este. Minden arcvonása feszültséget tükrözött, és holnapra halasztotta a karja rendbehozatalát. Ez nem rá vallott. És Pitonnak újra el kell majd törnie a karját. Az biztosan nem olyan lesz, mint egy sétagalopp.  
  
Az álmosság végül sikeresen eltérítette gondolatait, és olyan álomba merült, ahol Piton végül minden csontját eltörte, és annak ellenére, amit mondott, igenis fájdalmas volt. Vernon erősen leszorította, durván kinevette, miközben biztosította Pitont, hogy neki is be kell törnie a koponyáját abból a célból, hogy kimutassa támogatását.  
  
Voldemort volt az, aki kimondta az utolsó szót, biztosítva őket, hogy egy Cruciatus-átok sokkal hatásosabb lesz, és majd be is bizonyítja ezt.  
  
A végén Piton nem értett többé egyet velük, hogy kárt okoznak a macskájában, mert mindenhova szőr kerül és tönkreteszi a bájitalait. Vernon azt tanácsolta neki, hogy fojtsa vízbe, de Piton nem akarta. Voldemort szintén ezt akarta, de Piton nem mozdult. Végül a dühös Sötét Nagyúr úgy döntött, hogy a tanár csontjait töri össze a macska helyett.  
  
  
  
Ha Perselus arra számított, nyugodt éjszakai alvásban lesz része, gyorsan csalódnia kellett. Úgy tűnt, alig aludt el, amikor a folyosó másik oldaláról érkező sikoltások ébresztették.  
  
A fogai között szitkozódott: Harry…  
  
Pálcával a kézben ugrott ki az ágyból és néhány lépéssel a fiú szobájában termett, készen arra, hogy Halálfalókkal, vagy még rosszabbal, Voldemorttal nézzen szembe személyesen.  
  
Egy pálcapöccintéssel elhúzta a függönyt, és a holdfény betöltötte a szobát.  
  
Ám Harry egyedül volt, és semmi nem mozdult a fiút kivéve, aki sikoltozott, miközben hevesen vergődött az ágyában.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott: egy rémálom. Sejtette, hogy aligha tarthatja felelősnek a mai nap után. Meggyőzőbbnek kellett volna lennie az Álomtalan Álom főzettel kapcsolatban.  
  
Egyébként a rémálom biztosan ijesztő volt, mivel a fiú úgy tűnt, igazán megszenvedi.   
  
\- Harry, ébredj fel – szólította gyengéden.  
  
A fiú felnyögött, de nem ébredt fel.  
  
\- Harry! Ez egy álom, minden rendben, biztonságban vagy!  
  
Újfent semmi reakció. A fiú arca eltorzult, álmában a fogait csikorgatta, mielőtt egy újabb elkínzott sikolyt eresztett meg.  
  
Ezúttal Piton megragadta a vállainál, és olyan szelíden rázta meg, ahogy csak tudta. Akárhogy is, a fiú kitépte magát, és szó szerint átvetette magát az ágy másik oldalára, hogy elkerülje a kézközelséget. Összehúzta magát, karjával eltakarta az arcát, és még csak nem is nézett az oldalán álló férfire.  
  
\- Sajnálom! Sajnálom, Vernon bácsi, nem szándékosan tettem. Nem csinálom újra! Sajnálom! Sajnálom!  
  
Piton a fejét rázta. A szánalmas hang hirtelen eszébe juttatta, mennyire fiatal is volt Harry. Talán végül mégsem adott elég leckét annak az átkozott Muglinak.  
  
\- Harry, minden rendben van, már nem a Privet Drive-on, hanem a Piton-kúriában vagy, és nem vagy veszélyben. Csak egy rémálom volt – mondta azon a megnyugtató hangon, amit Shadow-val is használt.  
  
A fiú légzése nem nyugodott meg, de legalább abbahagyta bocsánatkérések hosszú litániáját. Vagy majdnem abba…  
  
\- Sajnálom – mondta bizonytalanul, ezúttal félig ébren.  
  
\- Harry, kérlek, nézz rám – mondta a bájitalmester határozottan.  
  
A fiú lassan leeresztette a karjait és rápislantott.  
  
\- Nem áll szándékomban bántani téged. Azért vagyok itt, hogy megvédjelek, és itt senki nem tud elérni. Minden rendben van. – Piton meglehetősen nevetségesnek érezte magát, de a fiú igazán szorongott. Mindig ilyen hevesek voltak a rémálmai?  
  
Úgy tűnt, a fiú egyre jobban visszanyeri öntudatát, de tekintete még mindig zavaros volt.  
  
\- Sajnálom. Mindent.  
  
\- Sajnálod? Mit, Harry? – érdeklődött Piton kíváncsian.  
  
\- Minden halált. Amit Voldemort tett magával. Mindent.   
  
Hangja szaggatott volt és rekedt.   
 _Közel állt a könnyekhez_  – gondolta a bájitalmester.  
  
\- Nem vagy felelős a nagynénéd haláláért, Harry. Ez borzasztóan ártalmas és kegyetlen ürügy a családod részéről, hogy kidobjanak…  
  
\- Nem csak ő. Sirius és a szüleim… Cedric.  
  
\- Harry, nem érezhetsz felelősséget minden egyes halálért, ami megtörtént és még történni fog körülötted. Sirius és a szüleid tisztában voltak a kockázatokkal. Mindnyájan meghozták a maguk döntését, és te nem sértheted meg őket azzal, hogy megtagadod a bátorságukat. Voldemort volt az oka és a kezdeményezője azoknak a haláloknak és soha senki nem fog neked szemrehányást tenni értük. Ugyanez vonatkozik rám is. Én választottam ezt az állapotot, és elfogadtam a kockázatokat. Neked semmi közöd sem a választásaimhoz, sem azok következményeihez – mondta Piton nyugodtan.  
  
\- Ha én nem lettem volna ott… semmi sem történt volna.  
  
\- Igaz. Még több halál lett volna, sokkal több borzalom, és ami engem illett, minden valószínűség szerint rég halott volnék. Bizonyos dolgok elkerülhetetlenek voltak, és borzalmas, hogy megtörténtek… de nem jelenti azt, hogy a maguk módján nem érték meg.  
  
Piton nem volt benne biztos, hogy a fiú megértette, de meg kellett próbálnia. Ez a gyerek nem élhet és küszködhet ekkora hatalmas bűntudat terhétől.  
  
\- Mégis az én hibám volt – mormogta a fiú. Légzése nyugodtabbá vált, de látszólag az ereje végét járta.  
  
\- Miért is? – kérdezte Piton halkan.  
  
\- Balszerencsét hozok mindenkire körülöttem – zokogott fel a fiú.  
  
Na tessék, itt tartunk – gondolta a bájitalmester. Mit mondhat erre? Közelebb mozdult a fiúhoz, aki ezúttal nem próbált elszökni.  
  
\- Ez nevetséges, Harry – mondta. – Nem lehetsz felelős mindenért, ami történik.   
  
A fiú szipákolt.  
  
\- A fekete macskák balszerencsét hoznak, ezt mindenki tudja – mondta keserűen.  
  
Piton látta a holdfényben, hogy könnyek folynak le a fiú arcán.  
  
A gesztus szinte magától értetődően jött. A kimerültségtől – gondolta később.  
  
Egyik karját a fiú válla köré fonta és simogatni kezdte a haját, ahogy Shadow-val is tette.  
  
\- Sosem akartam volna más színű macskát – mormolta.  
  
A kimerültség úgy tűnt, a legjobbkor érte el a fiút, mert egy pillanattal később a feje a tanár mellkasán nyugodott, és Piton érezhette, hogy enyhül a reszketése.  
  
Néhány perccel később a légzése szabályossá vált, és Piton tudta, ismét álomba merült.  
  
A fenébe, valószínűleg azon az éjszakán sem az ágyában aludni.  
  
De furcsa módon nyugodtabbnak és jóval békésebbnek érezte magát, mint hosszú ideje, és keze a nekidőlt, alvó fiú fekete haját cirógatta.


	14. Kontrol alatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bepillantást nyerhetünk a Piton-kúria életébe, Harry és Piton kapcsolatának fejlődésébe. Élvezzétek ki a fejezet békességét, mert hosszú ideig ez lesz az utolsó ilyen.

14\. Fejezet  
Kontoll alatt

 

  
Hajnalban Piton arra ébredt, hogy súly nyomja a mellkasát. Óvatosan felemelte a fejét.  
  
A gyerek meg sem moccant.  
  
És igen, valóban egy gyerek volt, gondolta Piton, ahogy az alvó arcot nézte, ami annyival fiatalabbnak látszott a szokásos nyugtalanság barázdái nélkül, amik ráncokba gyűrték a homlokát. Tizenhat éves létére túlságosan keveset nyomott…  
  
Mit fog tenni vele ezügyben?  
  
Miután Harry végül elaludt, nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy otthagyja, és azt kockáztassa, felébreszti őt, vagy újabb rémálmot szenvedjen át. Amikor végül úgy döntött, hogy jóval kényelmesebb, ha hátradől a párnára, a fiú álmában megragadta a karját, és nem engedte, hogy elmenjen.  
  
Piton a gesztus miatt furcsa zavarban érezte magát.  
  
Helyesen cselekedett? Mikor történt meg utoljára, hogy egy felnőtt megvigasztalta a fiút egy rémálom után? Tartotta őt valaha is valaki így, amióta meghaltak a szülei?  
  
Piton kételkedett benne.  
  
De mindenki közül, akik a fiú körül voltak, miért pont neki – Perselusnak – kellett annak lennie, aki megteszi ezt? Megesküdött, hogy megvédi a fiút ez nyilvánvaló, de a Lilynek tett ígéretén kívül, azt is be kellett ismerni, hogy a fiú maga is megérintette őt.  
  
Amikor Harry hátat fordított annak a két szemtelen kölyöknek, és inkább Pitonhoz jött helyettük, hirtelen büszkeség töltötte el a fiú miatt. Tudta, mekkora bátorság kellett egy tinédzser számára ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon a barátaival, és még inkább akkor, amikor a gyűlölt bájitalmesterről volt szó!  
  
Harry hűsége megható, de egyben aggasztó is volt. A fiúban megvolt az a bosszantó hajlandóság, hogy szélsőségesként érzékelje a dolgokat, és ez azzal a kockázattal járt, hogy gondokat okoz.  
  
Persze rá fogja venni a fiút, hogy bájitalokat igyon, amik segítenek majd jóval könnyebben megakadályozni Voldemort behatolását az elméjébe, de ahhoz nem lesz elegendő, hogy palástolja a túl erős érzelmeket.  
  
Amennyiben igaz, amit Dumbledore mondott neki, a fiú látomásai abban a pillanatban hatottak rá, hogy Voldemort maga erős boldogságot vagy dühöt érzett. Harrynek nincs birtokában sem az a fajta gyűlölet, sem az erőszak, de ő is túl érzékeny volt olyan dolgokban, mint a szeretet, a kedvesség, és a biztonság – röviden azok, amik kurta életében hiányoztak.  
  
  
És ott volt még annak a kockázata a Voldemort és Harry között meglévő kapcsolat megnyílásának, ha Harry engedi, hogy az új érzelmei felkavarják. Az eredmény csakis katasztrofális lehetne.  
  
Igen, Pitonnak figyelnie kell Harryre, de arról is gondoskodnia, hogy ne bátorítsa egy kettőjük közötti kapcsolat megerősödését. Ez mindkettőjükre érvényes volt.  
  
És minden bizonnyal ismét hozzá kell látni az okklumencia leckéknek.  
  
Felsóhajtott. Ez egy hosszú nap lesz. De hát nem volt az mindegyik?  
  
Piton maga is meglepődött, amikor kezével végigsimított a fiú haján. Minden sokkal, de sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha valóban macska lett volna.  
  
Vonakodva, de sikerült rávennie magát, hogy felkeljen az ágyból anélkül, hogy felébressze a gyereket. Harry tényleg alig nyomott valamit; Piton elhatározta, hogy megfelelően feltáplálja.  
  
Úgy alakult, hogy Piton volt az, akinek az érvényben levő megállapodásuk szerint gondoskodnia kellett az első reggeliről.  
  
És amennyiben az a mély álom, amibe a fiú zuhant, valamilyen intő jelként működött, ő aznap semmilyen fazekat és serpenyőt nem érint.   
  
Piton elmosolyodott az elképzelésre. Kíváncsian várta, hogy meglássa a fiú tehetségét, amikor a főzésre kerül sor… és remélte, hogy a hal iránti szeretetére kizárólag macska formájában fog korlátozódni!  
  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Amikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, sokkal kipihentebbnek és békésebbnek érezte magát, mint hosszú ideje. Valójában nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is aludt ennyire jól egyhuzamban.  
  
Jó nagyot nyújtózott és elmosolyodott. Az ágy tényleg kényelmes volt…  
  
Az ágy?  
  
Milyen ágy?  
  
Kinyitotta a szemeit, elméje ködös volt, miközben a szemüvegét keresgélte. A napfény vékony sugárban szűrődött be a vastag függönyön keresztül, és halványan megvilágította a hálószobát.  
  
Piton-kúria. A kúriában volt, és…  
  
Piton. Ő is itt töltötte az éjszakát. Harry a párnájába temette a fejét, ahogy felötlött benne az emlék. Piton vigasztalta őt, a karjában tartotta és megnyugtatta, mint egy kisgyermeket… és itt töltötte az éjszakát az oldalán. Merlin.  
  
Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ott helyben meghaljon-e a szégyentől, vagy várjon egy kicsit, és élvezze azt a jólesően szétáradó érzést, ami elöntötte az éjszakai emlékre.  
  
Olyan volt, mintha Shadow lett volna, de még annál is jobb. Sokkal!  
  
De mégis… Piton? Mi ütött bele? Az az epizód Shadow-val, valószínűleg mindkettőjüket megrázta kicsit.  
  
Hirtelen valahogy nem sietett annyira, hogy újra lássa a férfit. Mit fog ezután gondolni róla? Mérges volt rá, hogy felébresztette? Igazán fáradtnak tűnt a múlt éjjel, és határozottan kioktatta, hogy ne zavarja őt feleslegesen.  
  
Bűntudat csapott át Harryn. Valószínűleg már túl késő ahhoz, hogy a reggeli készítésével bocsánatot kérjen. Jobb, ha tüstént felkel. Nem segít a helyzeten, ha tovább bosszantja a tanárt azzal, hogy ágyban tölti a napot.  
  
Harry kiugrott a takaró alól, és idegesen felvette a széken maradt ruhákat. Órája tizet mutatott, de még kilenc sem volt, amikor előző nap elment lefeküdni.  
  
Nem számítva persze a rémálmot.  
  
Gyorsan elhúzta a függönyöket, és vetett egy pillantást a parkra: nappal valahogy még nagyobbnak tűnt, mint amire emlékezett. A Piton-kúria beleveszett a vidéki tájba: ez biztosan jó volt egy Halálfaló… vagy egy kém számára.  
  
Harry nem vesztegette tovább az időt, egyenesen az étkezőbe igyekezett. Ahogy várta, üres volt. A professzor valószínűleg már órákkal ezelőtt megreggelizett.  
  
Mindamellett az asztalt még nem pakolta el. Harry látta a még mindig tele tányérnyi gőzölgő tojást és szalonnát, vele szemben a tejes és gyümölcsleves kancsót, és valamit, amit joghurtként azonosított.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Piton semmit nem kockáztatott Harry ízlésével kapcsolatban. Amint villájával lelkesen hozzálátott a tojásához, Harry hálás volt a mágiának, ami melegen tartotta az ételét. Az étel már talán órák óta ott volt, mégis úgy látszott, mintha egyenesen a serpenyőből szedte volna ki.  
  
Miután tele lett a hasa, és nem akart többet enni, felállt, hogy letakarítsa asz asztalt, amikor az magától kiürült. Kíváncsiságtól hajtva úgy döntött, körülnéz a konyhában: a gyümölcs visszakerült a kosarába, a tányér és a pohár a szekrénybe, és egyetlen morzsát sem talált a padlón.  
  
Mrs. Weasley maga is ismert ilyen háztartási bűbájokat? – tűnődött a fiú. Világos, hogy a bájitaltanár számos rejtett képességgel rendelkezik. Vajon a Halálfaló edzések magukban foglaltak egy „Háztartás vezetése olyan varázslók számára, akik mindenből hatalmas dolgot csinálnak” csoportot is?  
  
Harry visszafojtotta nevetését, ahogy elképzelte Pitont és Lucius Malfoyt kötényben, fakanállal a kezükben, amint figyelmesen hallgatják Voldemortot, aki egy séf sapkát visel.  
  
Harry számára felesleges lett volna azon elmélkednie, hogy Piton egy nap történetesen betekintést nyer erre a róla szóló vízióra, mivel az minden bizonnyal azonnali halált jelentene!  
  
Azon is értelmetlen volt tűnődni, hol járhat most a tanár. Harry számára természetes volt, hogy megtalálja a pincébe vezető utat. Könnyű szívvel ment le a kőlépcsőkön; kétség kívül sokkal könnyebb volt ezt emberi formájában megtenni. Ahogy közeledett az ajtóhoz, a fövő bájital fanyar szaga elérte őt. Elmosolyodott; ha valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy eljön a nap, mikor ez a szag kellemesnek fog tűnni…  
  
És ott voltak még… a megcsörrenő palackok és a gumót aprító kés hangjai. Annyi dolog, ami erőteljesen emlékeztette őt egy pulóver puhaságára. Mindössze kopognia kell az ajtón, és Piton ki fogja nyitni. És ez szintén jó dolog.  
  
Megtette az utolsó métert és felemelte a kezét, hogy kopogjon, amikor hirtelen úgy tűnt, hogy az a lépcső előtti kicsi rész sokkal nagyobbra nőtt, és az ajtó hatalmassá vált.  
  
Nem! Ne, ne már megint, ez nevetséges. Semmi sem történt. Hát semmi uralma nincs az átváltozásai fölött?  
  
Nem volt rá ideje, hogy elgondolkozzon róla, mivel az ajtó belülről kinyílt, és egy gúnyolódó Piton jelent meg mögötte.  
  
\- Csak nem rosszkedvű, Mr. Potter?  
  
A macska tiltakozóan felnyávogott. Ez egyáltalán nem vicces!  
  
-Ha tudtam volna, kinyitottam volna egy tonhalas konzervet, ahelyett, hogy főznék. Megtalálta a tányérját, Potter? Vagy mondjam inkább azt, hogy a tálkáját?  
  
A macska makacsul elutasította, hogy válaszoljon, vagy ránézzen, és mereven tartott farokkal elindult, hogy leüljön a kandalló előtt.  
  
Hallotta, hogy mögötte a bájitaltanár halkan felnevet.  
  
\- Rendben, Harry. Jól vagy? Ettél? Szükséged van bájitalra?  
  
A macska megfordította a fejét, és röviden nyávogott egyet. Igen, minden rendben, magán a helyzeten kívül.  
  
\- Tökéletes – mondta a professzor gúnyolódva. – Akkor tudjuk, hogy mivel kezdjük a mai leckét.  
  
Harry rögvest tudta, hogy ő mit tett volna legszívesebben ebben a pillanatban. Felugrani az asztalra és feldönteni néhány bájitalos fiolát, csakis azért az örömért, hogy lássa, az a gúnyos mosoly eltűnik a tanára arcáról.  
  
De bosszankodása nem tartott sokáig.  
  
\- Odakint kellemes az idő, az a legjobb, ha hasznosan töltjük az időt a parkban. Az hiszem, egy kis helyváltoztatás jót fog tenni nekünk. Közel maradunk a házhoz – esztelenség lenne felesleges kockázatot vállalni.  
  
Nem is várt tovább, a macska a pince lépcsőire pattant, és négyesével szedte azokat.  
  
\- Harry! Úgy emlékszem, azt mondtam, vigyázz arra a mancsra! Később megnézzük a karodat, de semmilyen bolond játékot nem akarok odakinn. Egész idő alatt az egyméteres körzetemben maradsz! Nincs ugrálás, nincs futóverseny! Megértetted? – kérdezte Piton a legjobb bájitaltanári hangján.  
  
A macska türelmetlenül csapott egyet a farkával és a Fekete Ember felé nézett.  
  
Ha muszáj… De ő nem egy kiskutya, aki a gazdája sarkában lohol!  
  
Amikor Piton végre kinyitotta az ajtót és beengedte a napfényt, Shadow-nak vissza kellett tartani a késztetést, hogy elvágtázzon a fűbe.  
  
Friss levegő! A pince elszigetelt atmoszférája és a Grimmauld tér fakó fényei után szinte már el is felejtette, milyen jó volt érezni a szelet a bundáján. Vagy akár a haján.  
  
Lassú ügetésbe fogta vissza magát, és követte Pitont, ahogy körbejárja a kúriát. Egy kis ösvény a fák takarásába vitte őket, a háztól mindössze néhány tucat méternyire.  
  
\- Ez elég messze van – mondta Piton, amikor egy nyílt területre értek. – Tehát. Most azt akarom, hogy koncentrálj erre a helyre. A fákra, a szélre, a hangokra, a szagokra. Próbáld megfogni őket a macskaösztönöddel, ugyanakkor figyelj rá, mennyire különböznek az emberiektől. Teljesen el kell választanod egymástól a két formát.  
  
Harry megértette. Egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, igyekezett megfogni a körülötte levő szagokat. Bizonyos szempontból erősebbek, de ugyanakkor jóval intenzívebbek, mindegyik valahogy kitűnik a maga nemében, ahelyett, hogy zavaró egyveleget alkotnának. A föld, a humusz, még Piton is néhány lépésnyire tőle.   
  
A szél rossz irányból fújta a bundáját, csiklandozta a bőrét, ahol korábban mindössze a haját borzolta; a föld a mancsa alatt élőnek tűnt.  
  
Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és a tanár nyugodt tekintetével találkozott. Magasabbnak tűnt persze, de Shadow így is ki tudta venni a keze és az arca minden apró részletét, ahogy a nyaki verőere pulzált. Igen, a látása sokkal élesebb volt, mint emberi alakjában.   
  
Néhány perccel később Piton ismét megszólalt.  
  
\- És pont úgy, ahogy az érzékeid is különböznek, az elméd sem működik ugyanolyan módon. Ez az, ami megakadályozza a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy képes legyen megtalálni téged. Ám mindennek ellenére a két különböző alakodban nem vagy kevésbé ugyanaz a személy.   
  
Harry érezte, hogy nagy súly távozik róla. Igen, ő és Shadow egyek, és Piton is elfogadta ezt. Elfogadta őt. Legalábbis, látszólag ezt mondta.  
  
\- Mivel magam nem vagyok Animágus, nem tudom a pontos menetét, hogyan irányítsd ezeket az átváltozásokat. Ugyanakkor, abból, amit tudok, fókuszálni egy pontos képre, egy bizonyos gondolatra, segíthet a koncentrálásban és az átváltozás irányításában. Valami kellőképpen motiválót, hogy  _ **akarj**_  alakot változtatni. Mért nem próbálsz összpontosítani egy különleges érzésre, egy egyedire az emberi alakod eléréséhez? – javasolta Piton  
  
Ez nem volt nehéz. Mi a legjobb érzés a világon? Természetesen a repülés! Hiányolta a kviddicset s és repülést is. Használhatta volna a parkot gyakorlásként a tanév kezdete előtt. Ott, magasan a kúria felett, ahogy megérinti a fák tetejét, kezével a seprűjét szorítja, és szél fújja a haját.  
  
Arra tért vissza az álmodozásból, hogy Piton egy apró mosollyal az arcán őt figyeli.  
  
Egy elégedett mosollyal.  
  
Harry felemelte a kezét… Igen, egy kezet és nem egy mancsot! Megcsinálta!  
  
\- Gratulálok, Mr. Potter, éppen most hajtotta végre első akaratlagos transzformációját.  
  
A fiú hálásan rámosolygott. Valami azt mondta neki, hogy nem csak véletlen volt az, amiért Piton emiatt a bizonyos lecke miatt kihozta őt a parkba.  
  
\- Most gyerünk, változz vissza. Használd ki az időd. Gondolj a két test között egy másfajta élményre, és keresd meg azt a gondolatot, ami visszavezet az átalakuláshoz. – emlékeztette őt a tanár. De nem azt a tanári hang, amitől rettegett az elmúlt évek alatt; ez a bájitalmester nyugodt hangja volt, amit egyedül akkor szokott használni, amikor a macskához beszélt.  
  
Shadow-hoz.  
  
Mi tudná Shadow-t ábrázolni? A kandalló, a pulóver, a kényelem, a bájitalok… Piton. A férfi, aki mindezt megadta neki, és aki megengedte, hogy hosszú ideje először biztonságban érezze magát.  
  
Még ha azok a momentumok sosem fognak újra megtörténni, mindig ott maradnak az emlékezetében, a macska alakjához tartoznak, hogy milyen hihetetlenül boldog érzés, hogy van egy otthona, van  _valakije_.  
  
Igen, Piton testesítette meg mindazt, amit macska alakjában remélni tudott.  
  
Egy pillanattal később, egy zöldszemű macska nézett fel a bájitaltan professzorra, aki elgondolkodónak és elégedettnek tűnt. Piton bólintott.  
  
\- Úgy látom, megértetted. Ez kiváló, legalábbis erre az alkalomra. Nem tudom teljes bizonyossággal megerősíteni, hogy mindig képes leszel irányítani ezeket az átváltozásokat – sem elkerülni, vagy kihagyni őket -, az alapos ismeretet igényel és hosszas gyakorlást… amit mindent összevetve elsőként te magadnak kell beosztanod. De legalább megvan hozzá az alap, hogy gyakorolj, amit ne mulassz el megtenni a lehető leggyakrabban. Fontos, hogy mielőbb szabályozni tudd ezeket az átváltozásokat.  
  
A beszéd kissé lehűtötte a fiú lelkesedését. Nyilvánvaló, hogy túl könnyű volt… Csak úgy, mint a homlokán, a beleegyezése nélkül ott levő sebhely, ami olyan erőt adott neki, amit nem kért, és amit nem tudott irányítani.  
  
Legalább azt tudta, hogy az a seb honnan származott. Ami az animágus képességét illeti halvány fogalma sem volt róla, és senki nem törte magát, hogy felvilágosítsa őt ezügyben.  
  
Összpontosított a repülő kamaszfiú képére, megpróbált újra átváltozni. Meglepetésére, ez alkalommal több időbe és erőkifejtésbe került. Úgy tűnt, az, hogy felzaklatja magát, nem segít a dolgokon. Valószínűleg tiszta fejre van hozzá szükség, mint az Okklumenciánál.  
  
Mégis, Piton a jóváhagyása jeléül enyhén megbiccentette a fejét.   
  
\- Jól van, Harry. Ne bátortalanodj el, ha nem mindig könnyű. Idővel teljesen természetessé fog válni; gondolom csak gyakorlás kérdése.  
  
\- Professzor úr, van még valami, amit nem értek ezekkel az átváltozásokkal kapcsolatban. Hogy történhetett mindez velem? Úgy értem, én sosem akartam válni… Nem is tudtam, hogy meg tudom tenni, az előtt az éjszaka előtt, mikor Vernon bácsi… és… nos, azután sem igazán tudtam. Nem jöhetett ez az egész Voldemorttól? Valami csapdaféle, vagy egy új taktika…  
  
Piton áthatóan nézett a fiúra. Ki tudta olvasni az aggodalmat az arcából, a feszültségtől ismét barázdákba ráncolódott a homloka.  
  
Mennyi ideje gondolkodhat ezen Harry? Annyira hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy együtt éljen az ismeretlennel, hogy erejének eredete csak most ötlik fel benne?  
  
Ez egyike volt azoknak a ritka eseteknek, amikor Piton nem tudta, mit mondjon.  
  
Mondja el az igazat a fiúnak, mindazt, amiről Dumbledore beszámolt neki a kutatása során és kockáztassa, hogy sokk éri, megnyitva ezzel a fiú elméjét Voldemort felé? Egy gyereknek, akinek nincsenek emlékei a szüleiről, megtudni, hogy ők voltak azok, akik neki adták ezt utolsó ajándékukként, hogy ők voltak ott, ők és a keresztapja, akinek halálát még most is siratja…  
  
Nem. Nem helyes megtenni. Nem most és nem itt.  
  
De nem hagyhatta őt teljes tudatlanságban sem, nem, ha ettől újabb gondja támad az átváltozásában… és lelki nyugalma érdekében pont ugyanannyira.  
  
\- Nem – mondta végül. – Fel sem merül, hogy Voldemortnak bármilyen köze is van ehhez. Higgy nekem, ő semmit nem tud az új képességeidről, és sosem adott volna neked ekkora ajándékot. Mert ez az, Harry, ebben biztos lehetsz. Akárhonnan is jött, ez egy ajándék, ami segített neked, és újra segíteni fog. Ez egy rendkívül értékes ütőkártya.  
  
\- Mégis, jobban érezném magam, ha tudnám, honnan való – mondta a fiú és felsóhajtott. – Lehetséges, hogy mindig a birtokában voltam ennek a képességnek, anélkül, hogy tudtam volna róla? Mint a… párszaszájúság? Végül is, Voldemort azt az ajándékot is önkéntelenül adta nekem – mondta vonakodva.  
  
Piton bólintott. A fiú nem tévedett.  
  
\- Az igaz, de a Sötét Nagyúr sosem volt Animágus. Az apád és a keresztapád másrészről animágusok voltak. Ha örökölted, az csakis tőlük származhatott.  
  
 _És szükségtelen kimondani, pontosan hogyan_  – gondolta a bájitalmester.  
  
\- Dumbledore professzor úrnak határozottan szándékában áll kitalálni, és amint ideje engedi, kutatni fog a témával kapcsolatosan. Ez valóban olyan dolog, amit meg kell fejteni, de nem kell aggódni miatta, Harry. Neked sem kéne.  
  
A fiú Piton tekintetét fürkészte. A vállában érzett feszültség látszólag csökkent.  
  
 _Néhány héttel ezelőtt_  – gondolta –  _a tanára kis beszéde mindössze tovább táplálta volna bizalmatlanságát._  
  
Az idő múlása, az elfogyasztott halak mennyisége és a kandalló előtti heverészés…  
  
Piton a Kúria felé intett.   
  
\- Talán itt az ideje, hogy gondját viseljük annak a törött karnak.  
  
Harry vágott egy fintort.  
  
\- Azt hiszem. Álmodtam róla múlt éjjel. Nem volt túl kellemes – ismerte be.  
  
\- Nem, képzelem, nem – mondta Piton. – Ugyanakkor egy megfelelő bájitallal nem lesz fájdalmas. Ne tétovázz kérni, ha a legkisebb kellemetlenséget is érzed, Harry. A testedet számos alkalommal megerőltetted és legyengítetted a transzformációk alkalmával. Teljesen vissza kell nyerned az erőd a tanév kezdete előtt.   
  
Lassan visszaindultak a házba, vagyis inkább a laborba. A tanár használta vajon néha a valódi bejáratot is? – töprengett Harry. Kételkedett benne.  
  
Harry ismét kérdezni akart a Kúria történetéről, és hogy miért választott a bájitalmester ilyen nagy épületet, amikor nem is használja. Puszta büszkeségből? Szándékában állt Pitonnak, hogy családot alapítson?  
  
Harry ismételten nem tette fel ezeket a kérdéseket. Elképzelhetőek tartotta, hogy nem tetszenének a válaszok… és hogy a tanár nem akarná elmondani neki.  
  
Megtették a lefelé vezető lépcsőket, és Harry magát is meglepte azzal, mennyire óvatos. Nem akart pont most visszaváltozni; az túl frusztráló lenne, és Piton biztosan csalódna.  
  
Hát aztán? Végül is, nem azért volt ott, hogy lenyűgözze a tanárát. Nos, talán, egy kicsit. De csakis büszkeségből.  
  
Megütötte őt a bájital szaga, összpontosítania kellett arra gondolatra, hogy két lábon akar maradni, és szemüvegét erősen az orrára nyomta.  
  
Szemüvege…  
  
\- Tanár úr, amikor macskává változom, most hogy ismét szemüveget viselek, van valami különbség?  
  
Piton enyhe mosollyal tekintett rá.  
  
\- Nem akar úgy kinézni, mint a házvezető tanára? Nem, Mr. Potter, alakja rögződött az első alkalommal, amikor felöltötte, és már nem fog változni. Tehát nincsenek karikák a szeme körül.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott. Be kellett ismernie, egy kicsit megkönnyebbült. Nem, nem különösképpen akart ugyanúgy kinézni, mint McGalagony.  
  
\- Valóban, egy fekete macska, aki szeret a pincében lakni, bájitalokkal körbevéve… Ez sokkal inkább olyan, mintha úgy néznék ki, mint maga! – viccelt a fiú.  
  
Nem mulasztotta el, milyen arcot vágott a tanára.  _Ez talált!_  
  
\- Vigyázzon, hogy ne vonjon le elhamarkodott következtetéseket, ha nem akarja bájital hozzávalóként végezni, fiatalember. A macska szeme és a karma számos minőségi bájital alapvető alkotórésze, ami - bár nem segíthetsz rajta -, jobb, ha tudod, hogy negyedéves tananyag – felelte a bájitalmester.  
  
Harry válaszképpen elfintorodott, de szemei nevettek.  
  
\- Ülj le ide – mondta jóval szelídebben, és rámutatott az egyik karosszékre.  
  
A fiú aggódva engedelmeskedett, majd megfogta az üveget, amit a tanár átnyújtott neki. Talán még több fájdalomcsillapító. Gondolkozás nélkül lenyelte. A gondolat, hogy újra eltörik a karját, nem volt kellemes…  
  
\- Csinált már ilyet korábban is? – kérdezte idegesen.  
  
Piton gúnyosan megemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Csontokat eltörni? Egyet se félj ezügyben.  
  
Harry nehézkesen nyelt egyet.  
  
\- Minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta meg őt a tanár a „Shadow” hangján. – Én végzem, szóval gyors és fájdalommentes lesz. Röviden, pont a bájitaltanórák ellentéte.  
  
Harry szeme elkerekedett. Ez pont olyan vicc volt, amit ő is tudott volna mondani! Piton épp most mondott valami vicceseset, és emellé még magából űzött tréfát!  
  
A professzor halkan kuncogott.  
  
\- Csukd be a szád, Potter, mielőtt kedvem támad elkészíttetni veled azokat a bájitalokat, amikbe kell  _az az értékes_ alkatrész. És vesd le a pólód.  
  
A fiú azonnal becsukta a száját, miközben kétségbeesetten kutatott válasz után. Hiába. Gyorsan áthúzta a pólóját a fején keresztül, megpróbálta elrejteni zavarát. Piton megverte őt a saját játékában!  
  
A tanár mellette állva halkan elmormolt egy bűbájt a válla felé. Végül rámutatott pálcájával, és szorosan megragadta Harry karját.  
  
\- Készen állsz, Harry?  
  
A fiú bólintott, és összeszorította a fogát. Ez most nem a tréfa ideje volt…  
  
Olyan puhának és idomtalanak érezte, ahogy Piton ujjaival kitapintotta a helyet a karján, ahol a csontja rosszul forrt össze.  
  
Ujjait látható erőfeszítés nélkül nyomta bele a húsba, hogy stabilizálja a karját, mielőtt egy éles  _reccsenéssel_  eltörte.  
  
Amikor meghallotta a hangot, a fiú halkan felkiáltott.  
  
\- Harry? – kérdezte a tanár.  
  
\- Minden rendben. Én… nagyon hatásos volt a hang.  
  
 _Pont olyan, mint amikor először eltört_  – emlékezett vissza hirtelen.  
  
Piton összeráncolta a homlokát, de bólintott. Ismét elmormolt néhány varázsigét a váll felé, majd a fiú kezébe nyomott egy főzetet, amit az egy korttyal eltüntetett.  
  
\- Holnap könnyedén tudod majd mozgatni a karod. A várakozás alatt jobban teszed, ha inkább nem használod. Azokat a töréseket, amik nem jól gyógyultak be, mindig kényesebb rögzíteni.  
  
Harry bólintott, és felhúzta a pólóját. A tegnapi jelenet után aligha akart félmeztelenül maradni ugyanabban a székben a szükségesnél hosszabb ideig. Már éppen felállni készült, amikor a tanár a keze intésével megállította őt, majd a saját székébe ült, és szembenézett Harryvel.  
  
Gúnyos viselkedését egy komor kifejezés váltotta fel, és mosolya nyomtalanul eltűnt.  
  
\- Harry, van valami, amiről beszélnünk kell.  
  
A fiú fészkelődni kezdett a székében, és kezének intésével felelt.  
  
\- Mi történt ezen a nyáron a családoddal? – kérdezte a tanár a legközönségesebb hangján.  
  
Harry azonnal mogorván vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Nem fontos. Egyébként is, Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy nem kell többé visszamennem oda.  
  
\- Dumbledore  _professzor úr_. Nem, nem fogsz visszatérni oda, de tisztában vagy vele, hogy még mindig előtted áll megmagyarázni a minisztériumnak, mi folyt ott, nemde? Nem csak ezen a nyáron – azt, ahogy veled bántak, amióta odakerültél – magyarázta Piton nyugodtan.  
  
Harry homlokráncolva nézett rá.  
  
\- Mit tud maga róla? Ez nem az… amire gondol.  
  
\- Valóban, valószínűleg nem az. És emiatt szeretném, hogy elmagyarázd nekem – válaszolta a tanár.  
  
\- Miért? Mi az, ami magát… különösképpen érdekli? – Harry érezte, hogy kezd feldühödni. Mit fog csinálni Piton, amikor ismét visszamennek a Roxfortba? El fogja mondani azoknak ott - Malfoynak meg a többieknek?  
  
\- Nem az a fontos. Ami fontos az, hogy képes legyél elmondani a minisztérium vizsgálatot folytató felelős embereinek, és ez úgy tűnik, lehet, hogy problémát jelent.  
  
\- Azt hittem, legilimentálta Vernon bácsit – mondta Harry. – Maga mindent tud, amit tudnia kell, még többet is, ha véleményem kérdezi.  
  
\- Valószínűleg messze állok attól, hogy mindent tudjak, de amit láttam, elég volt ahhoz, hogy meggyőzzön, sok feltételezés rólad borzasztóan hibás volt. És nem csak az enyémek. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Dumbledore mindent tudott, ami abban a házban folyt. Miért nem beszéltél korábban, Harry?  
  
\- Mi jó származott volna abból? Ott kellett maradnom a Voldemort elleni védelem miatt. Nem számított, hogy Vernon utált engem, a falak kitartottak… legalábbis Marge haláláig – mondta a fiú vonakodva. Röviden, Marge halála, igenis az ő hibája.  
  
\- És miért utált téged? – kérdezte csendesen a tanár.  
  
\- Alapjában véve ugyanazért, amiért maga – mordult a fiú. – Azért, aki vagyok, amit jelképezek – nem számít. Ők sosem akartak engem, csak rájuk erőltettek engem. Sokáig megpróbáltam azt tenni, amit elvártak tőlem, de nem tudom megváltoztatni azt, aki vagyok. Az egyébként sem változtatott volna meg semmit. Túlságosan utáltak.  
  
\- Lehetséges, hogy így van, akkor sincs mentségük arra, amit veled tettek, Harry. Semennyi – mondta Piton komolyan.  
  
\- Ez nem… nem gyakran történt meg. Vernon bácsi tényleg magán kívül volt Marge néni halála miatt. Igazán nem tudom, mit is gondolt.  
  
\- Volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy igen hosszú ideig módszeresen verjen, olyan módon, ami túl kíméletlen egy gyerekre nézve. Ez kegyetlen volt, előre megfontolt és igazolhatatlan. Ez nem csak egy véletlen volt, Harry. Ez borzasztó tett, és felelősségre kéne vonni érte – próbálta Piton megmagyarázni. A fiú látszólag a legkevésbé sem fogta fel, mennyire rosszul bántak vele.  
  
\- Nem éri meg a fáradtságot – mondta a fiú most már idegesen. – Ez nem olyan, mintha, nem is tudom, a fia lettem volna, vagy valami. Sokáig eltartottak engem, és őszintén hitték, hogy én öltem meg Marge-ot.  
  
Harry bosszúsnak érezte magát. Piton nem akarta megérteni. Végül is nem arról volt szó, hogy ő a családjuk részét képezte.  
  
\- Majdnem halálra vertek egy gyereket. Tudsz erre mentséget találni?  
  
\- Én nem vagyok gyerek! – tiltakozott Harry. – Tizenhat éves vagyok, és sosem voltam gyerek. – Érezte, hogy elpirul. A szavak csak kicsúsztak. Nem is tudta, miért kellett azt kimondania.  
  
De Piton nem nevetett és nem emelte fel ironikusan a szemöldökét, miközben őt tanulmányozta.  
  
\- Az igaz, Harry, sosem kezeltek úgy, mint egy gyereket, és ez sajnálatos. Még ha a fizikai rossz bánásmód csak később is kezdődött, ahogy a nagynénéd és a nagybátyád nevelt fel téged nem az, amit egy normális családtól el lehet várni – hogy tudd: mi a szeretet, törődés és védelem.  
  
\- Megvédtek – dörmögte Harry.  
  
\- Bizonyos értelemben igen, azzal, hogy befogadtak. De a maradék? Megvédtek a kis vadállat fiúktól? Tisztességesen bántak veled? Figyeltek rád? Mutattak bármiféle ragaszkodást?  
  
A beszélgetés határozottan furcsa volt – gondolta Harry. Pitontól származtak ezek a kérdések?   
  
De tudta, hogy a tanárnak igaza volt; Harrynek fel kellett készülnie arra a kihallgatásra. És valahogy itt, ebben a fotelben Pitonnal, a dolgok másoknak tűntek. Dursleyék nem tudtak elérni hozzá. Sem a lenézésük, sem a gyűlöletük, nem, amikor Piton így, ilyen nyugodtan nézett rá.  
  
Pontosan azzal a tekintettel, mint amikor Harry macska volt, és amikor gondját viselte.  
  
Ez sem különbözött sokban attól, amit Harry tett korábban, amikor különbségeket kellett keresnie a két alakja között. Piton befogadta; Dursleyék is befogadták, és mégis minden mennyivel másabb volt.  
  
\- Nem – mondta végül. – Sosem mutattak felém ragaszkodást és figyelmet. És szeretetet biztosan nem. Tizenegy éven keresztül egy gardróbban tartottak. És nem, ez nem egy metafora – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta, hogy a tanár szemei megnagyobbodnak.  
  
\- A lépcső alatti gardróbban aludtam. Oda zártak be, amikor nem akartak látni. Nem volt olyan rossz az idő legnagyobb részében, de amikor beteg voltam, vagy hasonló, tényleg ki akartam kerülni onnan… az olyan fullasztó volt. És ott nem lehetett semmit sem csinálni. Nem voltak játékaim vagy könyveim, kivéve Dudley régi holmija, amiket eltört, de vigyáznom kellett, mert ha meglátták, hogy azokkal játszom… ó, nos, kidobták. Szintén az ő régi ruháit kaptam meg.  
  
Ránézett a most viselt pólójára: háromszor nagyobb volt nála, agyonmosott, és néhány éve még Dudleyé volt. Keserűen felnevetett.  
  
\- Bizonyos dolgok nem változtak. De amikor megkaptam az első roxforti levelem, Vernon bácsi beköltöztetett Dudley második hálószobájába. Az hiszem, félt a nehézségektől.  
  
\- És elkezdtek kicsivel jobban etetni? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
\- Nem igazán. Nem volt időm kitalálni… mivel minden nyári szünetben… úgy tűnt, megfeledkeztek arról, hogy ennem kell.  
  
Piton a fiúra nézett, aki felhúzta a lábait, állát a térdén támasztotta, és látszólag elveszett az emlékeiben. Piton felsóhajtott. Aligha tetszett neki, de meg kellett tennie...  
  
\- Harry, ami a nagybátyádat illeti. Minden alkalommal kényszert érzett rá, hogy rajtad vezesse le a csalódottságát, amikor valami rossz történt a világban?  
  
A fiú újabb grimaszt vágott.  
  
\- Nem igazán. Úgy értem… ha a házban történt valami, ha Dudley csinált valami butaságot, az természetesen az én hibám volt – magyarázta.  
  
 _Természetesen._  
  
\- De nem ütött meg, úgy nem. Gyorsan eljárt a keze, de legtöbbször sikerült elkerülnöm. Néhányszor megtörtént, volt, amikor sokáig tartott, amikor az övével, vagy valami mással ütlegelt. De az szinte sosem történt, és úgy sosem, ahogy ezen a nyáron. Tényleg. – Őszinte pillantást vetett Pitonra, amiből a férfi bűntudatot olvasott ki.  
  
A bájitalmester megvakarta orrnyergét.  _Hogyan értesse meg a fiúval, hogy nem ő a felelős a világban előforduló összes balszerencséért, és legkevésbé a sajátjáért?_  
  
\- Harry, gondoltál már arra, vajon mit gondolnának a szüleid erről a rossz bánásmódról?  
  
A fiú szeme kitágult.  
  
\- Nem igazán. Nem tudom, egyáltalán nem emlékszem rájuk, szóval elég nehéz elképzelni…  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy ugyanúgy bántak volna veled, és az is rendben lett volna? – folytatta a tanár.  
  
\- Nem! Nem. Nem hiszem, de ez nem az… Figyeljen, Dudley volt az ő fiuk és ők jól is bántak vele, imádták őt, talán egy kicsit túlzottan is. Ők nem rossz emberek, csak engem nem akartak.  
  
\- És szerinted ez normális? – kérdezte óvatosan Piton.  
  
\- Igen! – kiáltotta Harry.  
  
Dühösen húzta össze magát. Ezt nem akarta elmondani. Piton… Mit fog kezdeni ezzel az információval? És Harry a szánalmát sem akarta!  
  
Ám a tanár tartotta a nyelvét, és amikor a fiú végül úgy döntött, hogy felnéz, látta, hogy Piton őt nézi, arca sem szánalmat, sem gúnyt nem tükrözött. Csak megértést és valamit, ami megbánásnak tűnt.  
  
Pillantásuk, úgy tűnt, egy egész örökkévalóságig maradt összekapcsolódva. Piton semmit sem mondott, egy kicsit olyan volt Harry számára, mintha a szemei beszélnének helyette.  _Nem, ez nem normális. Igen megérdemelsz egy családot. Igen, **te** normális vagy. _  
  
Egy hosszú pillanat után Harry volt az, aki félrenézett. Sokkal fáradtabbnak érezte magát, mint amikor előző éjjel aludni tért… és a nap még csak most kezdődött.  
  
\- Sok ember nem lát beléd, sosem fogja meglátni a Fiút, Aki Túlélte, a Világuk Megmentőjét vagy a szüleid fiát – mondta végül a tanár. - Mindent egybevetve ezt nagy teher cipelni. De az, amit ők gondolnak Harry, abszolút nem festi le azt, aki te vagy, vagy azt, hogy milyen értékes vagy. A legtöbb rossz dolog, ami veled történt, nagyon tisztességtelen volt. És be kell ismernem, hogy a fordítottja… a győzelmeid érdeme teljes mértékben a tiéd.  
  
Harry nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy megértette, mit próbált mondani neki a férfi. De jónak hangzott, szinte olyannak, mint amit egy apa mondana a fiának. Vagy Dumbledore.  
  
A gondolat majdnem megnevettette.  
  
Piton egy csomó fáradtságon ment keresztül miatta, és Harry ezt értékelte. De nem volt olyan naiv, hogy azt képzelje, azokat nem Dumbledore utasítására tette.  
  
Nem számít, jó volt, hogy élvezhette.  
  
Felnézett a tanárra, aki nem pillantott félre.  
  
Az anyjának köszönhető védelme elmúlt. Sosem érezte magát ennyire egyedül. Boldogan fogadott volna el védelmet bárkitől, még mentális formában is. Még Pitontól is.  
  
Különösen Pitontól.  
  
Annyira fáradtnak érezte magát. Szünetet akart, egy kis szünetet az életében, mielőtt vissza kell mennie a csatába, mivel kikerülni úgysem tud belőle.  
  
Egy pillanattal később egy fekete macska ugrott ki ügyetlenül a székből, és ugrott fel a szemköztibe.  
  
A Fekete Ember kiolvashatta a macska szeméből annak minden reményét és kétségbeesését, amit ebben a pillanatban képtelen volt elrejteni.   
  
A férfi arca megfeszült, és rövid időre behunyta a szemét. Egy pillanatig a macska azt gondolta ellökik, vagy még rosszabb, megütik őt. De a kéz, ami felemelkedett, könnyedén nyugodott a hátán.  
  
A Fekete Ember ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és ugyanolyan fáradtnak tűnt, mint a macska.  
  
Óvatosan felemelte az állatot, akinek súlya semmit sem nyomott, és karjainak menedékében a mellkasára fektette.  
  
A macska egy újabb gondolat nélkül beletemette fejét a vállának hajlatába, és felsóhajtott.  
  
Elaludt, és utolsó gondolata szinte visszhangot vert a fejében.  
  
 _Hadd higgyek benne egy kicsit… csak még egy pillanatra. _  
  
__


	15. Senki földje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történet halad a saját medrében, és amikor azt hisszük, végre minden rendbe jöhet, egy újabb szerencsétlen véletlen keresztül húzza Harry mindennapjait.

**15\. fejezet  
Senki földje**

  
  
Megcsörrenő üvegcsék, a pattogó tűz, az üst megmozdításának ismerős hangjai… Harry azonnal tudta, hol van, amint ébredezni kezdett.  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton álmában óvatosan a karosszékébe teszi, majd egy vigasztaló kezet érzett a feje tetején.  
  
Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy valami mégsem volt rendben. A férfi egész idő alatt tartotta, határozottan szorította a mellkasához, és feszült volt. Mintha attól is félt volna, hogy elengedi, de egyben attól is, hogy fogja őt.  
  
Harry mocorgott egy keveset a pulóveren. Úgy érezte, mintha nem lenne sok helye. _Ebben semmi meglepő nincs_ – gondolta, mivel észrevette, hogy álmában alakot váltott, és most emberi alakjában kuporgott a székben.  
  
Hang nélkül nézett fel a bájitalmesterre, aki ,híven önmagához, egy üst fölé hajolva a forrásban levő keveréket figyelte.  
  
 _A gőz tette ilyen zsírossá a haját?_  – tűnődött a fiú. Egy újabb kérdés, amit nem óhajtott feltenni a tanárának.  
  
Miközben figyelte, a férfi némán ellépett az üsttől egy, az asztalon heverő nyitott könyv felé. Mozdulatai pontosak és biztosak voltak, és Harry nem tehetett róla, de valamiféle homályos nyugalom áradt szét benne.  
  
Piton némasága jóval értékesebbé vált Harry számára, mint amit Dumbledore bíztatásai jelentettek.  
  
\- Potter, ha már úgyis ébren vagy, gyere és segíts!  
  
Harry ijedten ugrott fel. Potter? Ez nem volt jó jel. Túl messzire ment korábban, hogy újfent a bájitalmesternél keresett vigaszt? Jobban belegondolva, Harry reakciói különösképpen gyerekesnek és túlságosan ismerősnek tűntek.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt és felállt.  
  
Piton anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, odaadott neki egy hosszú fakanalat, és szemét a ráolvasásokkal teli könyvre szegezte.  
  
\- Óvatosan kavard meg a főzetet a mögötted levő üstben az óramutató járásával megegyező irányban.   
  
Harry szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. A bájitalmester bosszúsnak és nyugtalannak tűnt. Kezét többször is az alkarjára szorította.  
  
 _A Sötét Jegy_  – jutott eszébe hirtelen Harrynek.  _Voldemort hívatta?_  
  
\- Tanár úr – kockáztatta meg, hogy megszólítja.  
  
Pitonnak beletelt néhány pillanatba, hogy vonakodva felnézzen a papírokból. Csak ezután tűnt úgy, hogy valóban észrevette a fiú jelenlétét.  
  
\- Harry. Hogy van a karod? – kérdezte, és kinyújtotta egyik kezét, hogy leellenőrizze önmagát.  
  
\- Öhm… köszönöm, jobban. A törés sajog egy kicsit, de nem igazán fáj.  
  
\- Elmúlt a bájital hatása - húzta össze szemöldökét tanár. Már korábban fel kellett volna, ébresszelek, de szükséged van arra, hogy visszanyerd az erőd. A főzet, amit adtam – hogy ellágyítsa, majd visszanövessze a csontot –, különösen kimerítő a szervezet számára.  
  
Harry bólintott; most már értette.  
  
\- Biztos éhes vagy. Kihagytad az ebédet. A tányérod még mindig odafenn van, ha szeretnél enni. Három órán belül vacsorázunk, de számodra az volna a legjobb, ha minél gyorsabban megerősödnél – folytatta Piton, miközben befejezte karjának vizsgálatát.  
  
\- A törés teljesen rendbe jött. Tessék, ezt idd meg! – adta ki az utasítást és átnyújtott a fiúnak egy bájitalt. – És az ott visszaadja az erőd. Ám semmi nem esik jobban egy finom ételnél – megállt, amikor meglátta a fiú arckifejezését.  
  
Harry somolygott kicsit, de szemei még annál is vidámabban csillogtak?   
  
 _Hát rendben, ezt megérdemelte._  Piton tudta, nem kellett volna engednie, hogy a fiúban megerősödjön a sejtelem, mi szerint ő kedves vele, de nem tett volna rosszabbat, ha hagyja egyedül szembenézni őt ezen a nyáron a rémálmaival? Vajon miért nem törődött senki a fiú mentális állapotával?  
  
Talán nem kéne, hogy túlságosan védelmező legyen vele szemben. Mint egy második Molly Weasley.  
  
Ám ha őszinte akart lenni, Harrynek gondoskodásra és felügyeletre volt szüksége, nem is említve egy tápláló és kiegyensúlyozott étrendet.  
  
Ó, rendben, túl sokat magyaráz bele. Jó isten, ha a Sötét Nagyúr egy tizedét is megtudná annak, ami itt folyik, a Halálfalók legközelebbi gyűlése a számára nagy valószínűséggel egyben az utolsó is lenne.  
  
De Merlinre, nem állt szándékában, hogy újra átélje azt, amit a legutóbb.  
  
\- Úgy érzem, abszolút képes vagyok két étkezést is legyűrni, professzor. Mi… - Harry megakadt, és elbizonytalanodott, hogy is folytassa.  
  
\- Igen, Potter? Erőltesd meg magad! A karod az, ami munkaképtelen, nem az agyad!  
  
\- Zavarná, ha itt ennék? – nyögte ki végül a fiú. – Sokkal kényelmesebben érzem magam itt, mint odafenn, talán, mert itt ettem meg a legtöbb… tálka halam.  
  
Piton a fiúra nézett, akinek szeme alatt sötét karikák ültek és sápadt volt…  
  
\- Most az egyszer igen. De nem csinálunk rendszert belőle!  
  
Egy gyors pálcasuhintás és, a tányér feltűnt a laboratóriumi asztalon, majd intett a fiúnak, hogy üljön le.  
  
\- Sajnálom, hogy elmulasztottam az első két fogás elkészítését, tanár úr. A vacsoráról azonban biztosan én gondoskodom – mondta Harry buzgón. – Ha van valami más, amit megtehetek…  
  
\- Egyél! – mordult fel a tanár. – Ahogy már megmondtam, azért vagy itt, hogy visszaszerezd az erőd és megtanuld jobban irányítani az átváltozásaid. Ismét hozzálátunk az okklumencia leckéknek, de ma egy kis időhiányban szenvedek.  
  
\- Professzor… nem kell, hogy… én…  
  
\- Naná, hogy kell – felelte a bájitalmester élesen.  
  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Tanár úr, én tényleg, tényleg sajnálom, ami a múltkor történt. A Merengő… Azt hittem… Nem érdekes. Őszintén megbántam, és azt akartam, hogy tudja.  
  
Piton apró kuncogást hallatott.  
  
\- Tartsd meg magadnak a bocsánatkérésed, Potter! Vagy tartogasd a jövőbeli hibákra. Újból órákat veszel, ebben biztos lehetsz! És az lesz a legjobb, ha ezúttal komolyan felkészülsz rájuk!  
  
\- Nem arról van szó… - sóhajtott fel a fiú. – Már tényleg tudom. Arról van szó, amit az apám tett. Azt hiszem, az… mardekáros volt. Talán én magam is elfogult voltam, és a végén már semmi köze nem volt a valósághoz.  
  
Ezúttal Piton gyanakvón nézett fel.   
  
\- Mit értesz ez alatt?  
  
\- Azt hittem, az apám… mindenki azt mondta, annyira hasonlítok rá, de én sosem műveltem olyanokat. Ezek olyan csínyek, amiket az elképzelésem szerint Malfoy tesz, nem az apám vagy Sirius. És Remus sem mondott egy szót sem… és úgy látszott, az anyám utálja őt. – Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Ha valaki elmeséli nekem ezt a történetet, úgy gondoltam volna, hogy felcserélődtek a szerepek, és maga volt az, aki megtámadta az apámat, nem fordítva. Sajnálom… Úgy értem, azt is – kért bocsánatot. Ez kezdett rosszból mind rosszabbá válni.  
  
Ám amikor a Fekete Ember otthagyta az üstjét, és odajött, hogy leüljön Harryvel szemben, már nem látszott mérgesnek, inkább elgondolkodó és érdeklődő tekintettel méregette.  
  
\- És mit gondoltak a barátaid? – kérdezte úgy, mint akit nem is érdekel a válasz.  
  
Ezúttal Harry volt az, aki szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá.  
  
\- Nem mondtam nekik semmit! Senkinek! Nem akartam, hogy tudjanak… magáról vagy az apámról. Egyedül Siriusszal beszéltem róla. Tudnom kellett, ugye megérti?  
  
\- Megtudhatom, mint mondott az a tökfilkó?  
  
Harry ismét felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Kérem… Tudom, mit művelt, de ő már meghalt, szóval…  
  
Piton intett az egyik kezével, ami furcsa módon bocsánatkérő gesztusra hasonlított.  
  
\- Egyébként Sirius azt mondta, hogy ostobán viselkedtek. Hogy mindnyájan tizenöt évesek voltak, és hogy akkor mindenki hülye. Nem hiszem, hogy ez igaz, de nehéz elképzelni a szüleim, de még Siriust és Remust is tizenöt évesnek.  
  
Egy hosszú percig mindketten csendben maradtak.  
  
\- Ez így igaz – mondta végül Piton. – Nehéz elképzelni, hogy mind voltunk tizenöt évesek. És még nehezebb, hogy végül is megváltoztunk.  
  
Harry kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
\- Úgy vélem, itt az ideje, hogy húsz év távlatában bizonyos dolgokat hagyjuk ott, ahol vannak – foglalta össze a tanár.  
  
Ám a fiú elméje úgy tűnt, csak részben nyugodott meg  
  
Mivel ez végtére is nem változtatott a legfontosabb dolgon. Apja valószínűleg egyáltalán nem felelt meg annak az ideának, amit Harry képzelt róla.  
  
De igen, bizonyos módon Pitonnak is igaza volt. Mennyire fontos most, miután már meghalt, és semmilyen mértékű szerepet nem fog betölteni Harry életében?  
  
Piton figyelő tekintetétől kísérve csendben végzett tányérja tartalmával.  
  
\- Egyél egy kis gyümölcsöt – utasította őt Piton, és az asztal közepén álló kosárra mutatott.  
  
\- Köszönöm – mormogta a fiú. – Már tényleg nem vagyok éhes.  
  
A bájitalmester látszólag mondani készült valamit válaszul, de meggondolta magát.  
  
\- Rendben. Akkor mára nincs több animágus transzformáció, így a karodnak lesz ideje gyógyulni. Talán előre tudsz haladni a házi feladatoddal… vagy segíthetsz nekem – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta, milyen képet vág a fiú.  
  
Harry úgy tűnt, hogy hirtelen különös lelkesedést érez a bájitalfőzés iránt. Ez volt az első alkalom.  
  
\- Olvasd fel nekem ezt a bekezdést, míg befejezem a gyökerek aprítását. Nehogy átugorj egy sort, vagy elvéts egy szót!  
  
Piton ismét fájdalmat érzett, és muszáj volt a karjához nyúlnia. A Jegy égetett… nem azért, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrhoz szólítsa, hanem hogy emlékeztesse rá, bármelyik pillanatban megtörténhet, és addigra jobb, ha elkészülnek a bájitalok.  
  
Ó, készen is lesznek. Ezúttal semmi hanyagság… kínzás se legyen többé. Nem úgy, mint múltkor. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ha még egy alkalommal alá kell vetnie magát annak a bánásmódnak, sikerül a mentális falait sértetlenül megőriznie a végsőkig. És ha egyetlen rést is engedélyez, Harry komoly veszélybe kerül.  
  
És Piton minden bizonnyal meghal. Nem mintha onnantól kezdve túlságosan számítana, de be akarta fejezni, amit elkezdett.  
  
Hallgatta, ahogy Harry nyugodt és tiszta hangon felolvassa neki a bekezdést. A fiú tele volt jóakarattal és hajlandósággal. Eléggé, hogy kövesse sorsát a legvégsőkig, ha megadják neki a lehetőséget.  
  
Ám innen nézve nem volt benne olyan biztos, hogy Voldemort volna a fiú legfőbb problémája. Ha senki sem elég elővigyázatos, súlyos veszélybe kerül, kiborul, és áldozatául esik saját aggályainak.   
  
Piton megrázta a fejét. Dumbledore egy vén bolond volt. Túlságosan lefoglalta a háború ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, a hőse épp saját belső háborúja elvesztésének a szélén áll  
  
\- Menj és hozz nekem két griff tollat a szekrényből. Első polc, jobbról a harmadik üveg. Az lesz az. Vágd össze a tollakat és dobd az üstbe. Tökéletes.  
  
 _Tökéletes?_ Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Piton beismerte, egy griffendéles is képes jól elvégezni valamit. Amikor a férfi nem kiabált, a bájitalfőzés majdhogynem kellemes volt, különösen, mivel nem tudott pontokat levonni vagy büntetőmunkát adni… vagy mégis?  
  
Akármi is volt az oka, a kúria pincéje sokkal kellemesebb volt, mint a Roxforté.  
  
Harry életében először nem várta lázas sietséggel, hogy visszatérhessen a kastélyba. Hiányozni fog neki a laboratórium békés légköre és Piton is… az ő Pitonja.  
  
Harry nyugtalankodott amiatt, hogy meglátja, tanára ismét felveszi a zsarnoki alak gyűlölt szerepét. Hogy kiabáljon vele és sértegesse mindazok után, ami történt. Ebbe tényleg nem akart belegondolni. Lesz még elég ideje, hogy később rágódjon a tanár viselkedésén.  
  
\- Tanár úr – mondta kétórányi békés kavargatás, olvasás és vagdosás után -, nem bánja, ha elkezdeném a vacsora készítését?  
  
\- Kitűnő ötlet. Mindent megtalálsz a konyhában, amire szükséged lehet. A menü rajtad áll.  
  
Harry bólintott, és boldog mosollyal eliramodott a konyha felé. Elérkezett a most vagy soha lehetősége, hogy lenyűgözze a professzorát.  
  
Gyorsan átkutatta a szekrényeket, hogy előrukkoljon egy ötlettel. Valamivel, amit sosem ettek Roxfortban… amit Dursleyék szolgáltak fel a vendégeiknek… Mit főzött legutoljára, amikor Vernon bácsi partit adott?  
  
Egy hülye paellát. Semmi túlságosan különlegeset… De pont ez benne a trükk!  
  
Harry fürgén munkához látott, előkereste a hozzávalókat és az eszközöket. Semmi nem hiányzott… kivéve egy sütő. Hogy az ördögbe kezdjen…  
  
Ó. A kandalló. Rendben, azzal is elvégezheti. A varázslók valószínűleg varázslatokkal intézik el mindezt, de nem félt a kihívásoktól. Kihúz egy paellát az üstjéből, még ha igazi sötét varázslatot kell is tennie, hogy elkészítse.  
  
Egy órával később Harry a gáztűzhelyek és a mikrohullámú sütők áldásán elmélkedett, de az asztalt megterítette és egy gőzölgő, étvágygerjesztő fogás várakozott rajta, amikor Piton végül – nyilvánvalóan kíváncsian az eredmény végett - feltűnt.  
  
\- Nos, úgy látom, a varázsló főzésnek nincsenek titkai előtted. Mrs. Weasleynek kell megköszönnöm? – kérdezte enyhén elmosolyodva.  
  
\- Örültem volna a segítségének – mordult a fiú. – Ez egy jó kis régimódi mugli étel. Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de az elektromos sütőket már réges-rég illett volna felfedezniük a varázslóknak.  
  
Piton halkan felnevetett.  
  
\- A  _Victus Cocere_  remek varázsige egy alap sütésre. Ételre is alkalmazható…  
  
\- Igyekszem majd emlékezni rá – sóhajtott fel Harry.  
  
Mindketten elfoglalták széküket az asztalnál, és Harrynek jutott a felszolgálás megtisztelő szerepe, miközben aggódott a tanár véleménye miatt.  
  
Néhány falat után a várakozás véget ért.  
  
\- Azt kell mondanom, a bájitaljegyeid alapján, sosem gyanítottam volna, hogy van érzéked a főzéshez, Potter. Nőttél egyet a szememben. Szinte sajnálom azt a bájital ellenmérget, amit bevettem, mielőtt feljöttem.  
  
A fiú megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Akkor változtassa meg egy emésztést elősegítő főzetre. Kicsit elmértem a mennyiséget…  
  
\- Az még jobb. Nem kell könyörögnöm többért a holnapi ebédkor.  
  
Valószínűleg ez volt a legeslegnagyobb dicséret, amit a tanár adott neki, és Harry nem tehetett róla, de büszkeséget érzett.  
  
Piton minden bizonnyal észrevette, mert a mostanában viselt enyhe mosolya ismét visszatért az arcára.   
  
\- Ezzel csak kiérdemelted a jogot, hogy többet főzhess, mint ahányszor rád kerülne a sor. És ha az első kísérlet csak nem afféle szerencsés véletlen, odáig is elmehetek, hogy felülvizsgáljam a legutóbbi vizsgáid eredményeit.  
  
Harry szeme kikerekedett. Komolyan gondolta? Tényleg szüksége volt rá, hogy folytassa a Bájitaltant, ha auror akart lenni.  
  
\- Igen uram! – Anélkül, hogy bármit hozzá mert volna tenni - attól félt, hogy a tanár meggondolja magát -, Harry visszatért a tányérjához. Ha tudta volna, desszertet is készít!  
  
Piton elmosolyodott magában, amikor meglátta Harry szemében a reményteljes csillogást. A fiú egy nyitott könyv volt és mellesleg egy kiváló szakács. Nyilvánvalóan nadrágszíj felügyelete alatti rengeteg gyakorlás árán. Minden bizonnyal egy újabb gyerekkori örökség Dursleyéknél.  
  
Ám most határozottan nem fog szemrehányást tenni nekik.  
  
Ha az éles, hasogató fájdalom megszűnne a Jegyében, a nap szinte kellemes is lenne.  
  
Felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Harry, muszáj ma este befejeznem a bájitalokat. Odalenn leszek, ha szükséged lesz valamire. Ma este hosszú pórázon hagylak, feltéve, hogy a Kúriában maradsz, és nem erőlteted meg a karod. Van néhány könyv a könyvtárban, ami érdekelhet téged… Az étel kitűnő volt. Köszönöm.  
  
A fiú egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott.  
  
\- Köszönöm… Terhére lenne, ha odalenn olvasnék? Ígérem, nem fogom zavarni, és segítenék is, ha szeretné.  
  
Piton tétovázott kicsit. Nem, nem kéne hagynia, hogy a fiú ragaszkodni kezdjen hozzá… de jobb szeretné az egyik szemét rajta tartani. Senki nem tudhatja, mi történhet.  
  
\- Rendben. Menj, keress egy könyvet, és odalenn találkozunk.  
  
A fiú hálásan elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Köszönöm – mondta, és eliramodott a könyvtár felé.  
  
A bájitalmester megfordult, és kissé összezavarodottan indult a laboratórium felé. Ez nem úgy ment, ahogy tervezte.  
  
A fiú annyira megszokta, hogy eltaszítják, hogy alig szenteltek neki figyelmet, és az ellenkezője is igaz volt: a figyelem legkisebb jelét is kitüntetésként fogta fel. Ilyen körülmények között hogyan kellene megőriznie a hideg és távolságtartó tanár szerepét? Szánalmas volt.  
  
És a karjában érzett fájdalom nyugtalanná tette. A Sötét Nagyúr csalódott és ingerült volt, ezt biztosra vette. Megérzett valamit? Megpróbált áttörni, hogy eljusson a fiú elméjéhez? A fiú számára készített bájital látszólag működött.  
  
Állandó jelleggel rajta kell tartania a szemét a fiún… ez az egyensúly túlságosan mulandó, Harry nagyon is instabil…  
  
Piton a fogát csikorgatta. Hagynia kell, hogy Dumbledore igyekezzen megoldást találni. És hagyni, hogy ez az átkozott ügy, amibe belebonyolódott, a lehető leghamarabb véget érjen.  
  
Egy majdnem tökéletes nap estéjén nem segíthetett rajta, de úgy érezte, hogy az árnyék körülzáródik a Kúria körül. És hogy nincs hova elrejtőzniük Voldemort szeme elől.  
  
Néhány perccel később, mikor ellenőrizte az üstöt, hallotta, hogy a fiú – óvatosan, hogy ne zavarja - besurran a laborba. Békésen összegömbölyödött a karosszékében és kinyitotta a könyvet. Piton szinte várta, hogy meghallja, amint dorombol…  
  
Ugyanolyan gyorsan kezdett hozzászokni a fiú jelenlétéhez, mint egykor a macskáéhoz. Jobb is volt, ha a macska képére koncentrált. A Sötét Nagyúr nem fog sokáig várni, hogy magához hívja. Ahogy telt a nap, úgy erősödött az égető érzés a Jegyében; beszélnie kell róla Albusszal.  
  
De Albusnak vajon van a legcsekélyebb fogalma is arról, hogy fogja kivitelezni? Ideküldte Harryt a Kúriába, miközben jól tudta, milyen kockázattal járhat mind a fiúra, mind Pitonra.  
  
Tudta, mit csinál? Továbbra is bízott benne? Tisztában volt vele, mennyire feldúlta mindez Harryt?  
  
Ám jelenleg Harry a kandalló előtt bóbiskolt, pont úgy, mint bármely másik fiú teszi a szünidőben, anélkül, hogy törődne a világgal.  
  
Igen, ez nem volt egy rossz nap. Valami azt mondta neki, hogy jól tették, hogy kihasználták, és a kémösztönei ritkán csapták be.  
  
Miközben dolgozott, szemmel tartotta a fiút. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy a könyv végül az ölébe, a feje pedig a szék karfájára hulljon.  
  
A Macska, Aki Nem Is Volt Az békés álomba merült.  
  
Ám ahogy Piton tartott tőle, ez a nyugodt álom nem volt hosszú életű. A fiú még fél órát sem aludt, mielőtt a férfi meghallotta, hogy felnyög álmában.  
  
Aggódva lépett hozzá: arcvonásai eltorzultak, apró kezei ökölbe szorultak, és látszólag szenvedett, de valószínűleg nem fizikailag. A tanár tétovázott: felébressze?  
  
\- Sirius… ne…  
  
Black. Hát erről volt szó.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott. Az álmot valószínűleg nem Voldemort küldte. Anélkül, hogy zajt csapott volna, leült a szék karfájára és egyik kezét gyengéden a fiú vállára tette.  
  
\- Minden rendben van, Harry. Biztonságban vagy.  
  
Végül is ez igaz is volt. Jelen pillanatban még minden rendben volt.  
  
A nyöszörgés abbamaradt, de a fiú arcáról nem tűnt el a feszültség.  
  
Jól van, Harry, ma éjjel minden rendben lesz. Aludj nyugodtan.  
  
Piton hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy ellenőrzi a Kúria védőbűbájait. Nem, senki nem próbált áttörni rajtuk. És senki nem hallotta őt… Merlin… Hát még mindig tizenöt éves volt, aki attól tart, hogy kis barátai nevetségessé teszik az egész osztály előtt?  
  
A fenébe velük, elmehetnek a pokolba! Amíg Harry megnyugszik, addig a Főnix Rendjének minden tagja viselheti a kis mindentudó mosolyát, ha akarja.  
  
Kezével beletúrt a fiú hajába, és érezte, hogy Harry apránként megnyugszik, és hogy a saját teste is kezd ellazulni.  
  
Mi volna, ha élne Lily? Ha nem mondta volna AZT a szót… ha nem csatlakozott volna a Halálfalókhoz…  
  
Ez a fekete hajú fiú kicsit másmilyen volna, de talán végül is egyáltalán nem is olyan sokkal…  
  
Piton éjjelente ébren maradt volna, hogy ringassa őt, amikor kisbaba volt. Megdicsérte volna első lépteit, és megtanította volna, hogyan repüljön seprűn.  
  
És sose engedte volna, hogy étel vagy szeretet híján legyen.  
  
Lily sosem hagyta volna, hogy egymagában sírdogáljon. Nevetgélt volna a gügyögésein, és minden éjjel betakarta volna.   
  
És együtt kísérték volna ki a pályaudvar 9 és ¾-ik vágányhoz, és integettek volna neki, mikor elindul, miközben úgy tesznek, mint akik nem szomorkodnak.  
  
Soha fel nem merült volna a nadrágszíjjal verés, sem a gardrób. Sem halálos fenyegetés vagy baziliszkuszok.  
  
Ő most Harry Piton volna, és boldogan élne. Piton biztosítaná mindezt.  
  
Ám most csak egy Perselus Piton és egy Harry Potter létezett, akiknek reménye az életben maradásra az Abszol úti fogadások tárgyát képezte, és életük azon múlott, vajon képesek-e legjobb tudásuk szerint megmenteni a világot.  
  
És Lily Godric’s Hollow-i sírjában aludt.  
  
Annak ellenére, hogy Lily eltávozott, időben feltűnt, hogy megajándékozza fiát egy új képességgel, és rábízza őt korábbi gyermekkori barátjára.  
  
Csak egy kiscica volt. Aki egyben egy fiú is volt.  
  
Talán, ha túlélik ezt a vakációt, nem veszik el minden.  
  
A fiú légzése egyenletessé és szabályossá, arca nyugodttá vált.  
  
\- Próbáld meg és álmodj szépeket, Harry. Itt vagyok…  
  
Csendben otthagyta a széket és hagyta aludni a fiút.  
  
A bájital valószínűleg egész éjjel ébren tartja… még jobb is. Legalább meggyőződik arról, hogy Harry nem szenved át még egy rémálmot, és egyetlen pillanatig sem kell egyedül szembenéznie velük. Talán már nincsenek is neki többé? Ez volt a legjobb védelme Voldemort ellen.  
  
Mire a napfény áttört az alagsor ablakán, kétszer kellett megnyugtatnia a fiút és a bájital is elkészült. Végül aludni térhetett…  
  
Ám először a napfelkelte…  
  
Hangtalan léptekkel ment fel a lépcsőkön, ami néhány héttel korábban egy fekete macskához vezette őt, aki a bejárati ajtaja előtt reszketett.  
  
Az a reggel most olyan távolinak tűnt… de ez a reggel szintén ködös volt, és a karján levő Jegy egyszer sem hagyta abba az égő érzést.  
  
A nap végül feljött. Sápadtan és homályosan… bosszantó.  
  
 _Nos, rendben_  - gondolta -  _ennyit arról, hogy aludni térjen_. Odalenn a fiú nem mozdult és úgy tűnt, jelenleg mélyen alszik. Egy gyors bűbáj segítségével Piton biztosította, hogy ne ébredjen fel, amikor lehajolt, hogy felemelje. Erőltethette volna, hogy ismét macskává alakuljon… de végül is nem még olyan vén, és a fiú sem volt olyan nehéz, hogy ne legyen képes ily módon cipelni!  
  
Harrynek valószínűleg nem tetszett volna, amit művelt, de ez most igazán nem számított.  
  
A bájitalmester az ágyára fektette a fiút, eligazította rajta a takarót és elhelyezett egy bűbájt, ami figyelmeztetni fogja, ha Harrynek ismét rémálmai lesznek.  
  
Valahogy megnyugodott, még egyszer utoljára átvizsgálta, hogy a kúria körüli védelem erős és állandó-e, majd visszavonult a saját szobájába.  
  
Minden rendben lesz. Szerette volna, ha valaki őt is biztosítja, hogy minden rendben lesz.  
  
De akármilyen árnyék is nehezedett a kúriára, a bájitalmester azon nyomban elaludt, mihelyst feje a párnájára ért.  
  


oooOOOooo

 

  
  
Az első kérdés, ami aznap reggel felötlött Harryben, hogy nem tudta, hol is van, ám valahogy mégis sikerült odakerülnie.  
  
Emlékezett, hogy meglehetősen véletlenszerűen kiválasztott egy könyvet Piton könyvtárából, de tényleg; valamit Írország mágiatörténetével kapcsolatosan. Majd lement a laboratóriumba, elhelyezkedett a kandalló előtt és valószínűleg elaludt. Mikor ment vissza a szobájába és hogy bánatban lehet az ágyában?  
  
Elhúzta a függönyöket, amiket előző este ő nem is húzott be.  
  
A nap már magasan állt az égen, úgyhogy már javában benne jártattak a délelőttben. Piton biztosan ébren volt már.  
  
Piton.  
  
A tanáron kívül ki tudta volna még visszavinni a szobájába? Úgy rémlett, emlékszik rá, hogy hallotta a hangját álmában, és érezte a jelenlétét.  
  
Ám múlt éjjel nem igazán voltak rémálmai. A szüleivel álmodott.  
  
Ebben majdnem biztos volt…  
  
Igaza lehet Pitonnak, hogy új képességét tőlük örökölte? Azon az éjjel tisztán látta édesanyja arcát, aki aggódott. Újra és újra azt ismételgette, hogy legyen jó cica… Egy macska. Apja ismét szarvassá változott, tekintete Harryre szegeződött, mintha megmutatná, hogyan is kell csinálni.  
  
El akarta nekik mondani, hogy már tudja, hogy Piton elmagyarázta neki, de nem tudott megszólalni, a köd olyan sűrű volt, hogy egyetlen szót sem tudott mondani.  
  
És Sirius… később őt is látta. Vagy korábban? Kutya alakjában, mérgesen ugatott, és elutasította, hogy meghallgassa Harry mentegetőzéseit. Mindenáron meg akart mutatni neki valamit, elvinni őt valahova… de Harry nem értette.  
  
Tényleg bizarr álmok voltak ezek, köddel borítottak, amiben úgy tűnt, egy park is szerepelt...  
  
Ha Piton ébren van, akkor a pincében fogja megtalálni, és beszélhet vele ezekről az álmokról. Talán van valami közük ahhoz, ami vele történt?  
  
A szemüvege után tapogatózott, és keze nekiütközött kettő, az éjjeliszekrényen álló üvegcsébe. Ugyanazok voltak, amit Piton készített neki, hogy napi háromszor igya meg. Gyorsan lenyelte őket, és érezte, hogy elméje tisztul, miközben álmai elhalványodtak.  
  
Mégiscsak egy álom. Biztosan. Ám ugyanakkor…  
  
Leosont a lépcsőn, és a fülét hegyezte, hátha meghallja az ismerős hangokat.  
  
De minden csendes volt, és a faajtón a halk kopogásai visszhangot vertek az ürességben. Semmi válasz.  
  
Kíváncsisága feléledt, és úgy döntött, nem folytatja. Mikor ment Piton lefeküdni? Vagy ott maradt és a fotelében aludt?  
  
Egy pillanatra megállt Piton szobájának ajtajánál, légzés hangjai után fülelt. Semmit nem hallott, de érzékelte a férfi jelenlétét az ajtó mögött.  
  
Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy olyan álmok miatt zavarja, amiket biztosan nem Voldemort küldött.   
  
És ez remek alkalom, hogy reggelit készítsen!  
  
Harry épp hogy végzett és befejezte az asztal megterítését, amikor feltűnt a bájitaltan tanár. Elég ébernek tűnt, mint aki már órák óta fenn van. A fiú elmosolyodott; El lehet azt vajon képzelni, hogy Piton már ébredéskor rossz hangulatban van, még ha csak öt rövidke percre is; hogy homályosak szemei, kócos haja és nem viseli a rendíthetetlen professzor álarcát?  
  
Nem, valószínűleg nem. Piton úgy működött, mint valamilyen robot, bizonyára pálcával a kezében aludt, és vigyázzállásban feküdt az ágyán.  
  
\- Helló, professzor! – mondta, miközben átnyújtott a férfinek egy tányér forró palacsintát.  
  
\- Máris a tűzhelynél? – felelte Piton és átvette a tányért. – Megtaláltad a bájitalokat, amiket az éjjeliszekrényen hagytam?  
  
\- Igen, köszönöm. Sajnálom, azt hiszem, tegnap este elaludtam odalenn.  
  
Piton legyintett a kezével és harapott egy falatot a palacsintából.  
  
\- Menjünk végig a mai programodon. Dolgoznod kell az átváltozásaidon, és a parkba megyünk, hogy ott kezdjünk. Azt is el akarom érni, hogy készen állj a tanévkezdetre; csak másfél hét van addig. Ha lesz időnk, ma este ismét elkezdjük az okklumencia órákat. Addig szeretném, ha begyakorolnál néhány meditációs feladatot. Van kérdésed?  
  
Harry – miközben kitöltötte a teát – elfintorodott.   
  
\- Nincs uram. Azon kívül, hogy még sosem meditáltam.  
  
\- Az nem lehet akadály. Adok néhány instrukciót és kimehetsz gyakorolni a parkba, ugyanoda, ahol eddig is voltunk. Tekintsd úgy, hogy az lesz az edzéseid helyszíne.  
  
A fiú elgondolkozva bólintott.  
  
Edzéshelye? Piton készítette neki? Valószínűleg hamarosan megtudja.  
  
\- És Harry, ha szeretnéd, ne hezitálj bevenni az Álomtalan Álom főzetet. Az lehet az egyedüli segítséged, hogy koncentrálni tudj napközben.  
  
A tegnap éjjeli álmai visszatértek hozzá. Beszéljen róluk a tanárnak? Ez volt az első gondolata, de mit mondjon neki… hogy az anyja akarta, hogy macska alakot öltsön, hogy az apja újra és újra átváltozott, és hogy Sirius a parkban ugatott? Nem, ez kész röhej…  
  
De megszabadulni sem akart ezektől az álmoktól. Olyan valósnak tűntek! Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is álmodott a szüleiről ilyen tisztán ezelőtt. Általában halvány árnyékként jelentek meg, akik a messzi távolból integettek felé…  
  
\- Nem, köszönöm – rázta meg a fejét. – Jobb szeretném… Hozzászoktam… - fejezte be.  
  
Piton bosszúsnak látszott, de nem erőltette.  
  
\- Rendben, zuhanyozz le, és fél órán belül csatlakozz hozzám a laboratóriumban. És moss fogat!  
  
\- Igen, tudom, a szardínia… - mordult Harry.  
  
És ahogy felkelt, hogy a szobájába menjen, professzora mindentudó pillantásával találta szemben magát.  
  
Néhány méterrel arrébb egy fekete macska nyávogott frusztráltan; ez nem igaz, tényleg bosszantó volt, hogy nem tudott uralkodni a saját teste fölött. Gyorsan tennie kell valamit ez ügyben. Ha valaha valami hasonló történne egy kviddics meccs alatt, Merlinre, meg is halna a szégyentől!  
  
Szobája felé iramodott, és csalódottságát macskaugrásokkal kompenzálta. Az ajtóhoz érve összpontosított: Kviddics, repülés… siker!  
  
Végül is nem is volt olyan nehéz – mindössze el kell kerülnie, hogy úgy gondoljon Pitonra, mint valaki… kedves? Megnyugtató emberre? Ha a tanára akár csak gyanakodna is arra, hogy „kedvesnek” találja őt, biztos lehetne benne, hogy a következő két évet üstök sikálásával tölthetné.  
  
És mégis. Piton tényleg ágyba dugta? Ha Ron megtudná, Harry sosem alhatna többé békésen a Griffendél Toronyban.  
  
De Ron egyetlen dolgot sem fog kitalálni. Ez a férfi az Ő Pitonja volt, és ez így volt jól. A roxforti Piton… legyen az, aki lenni akar.  
  
Miközben a gőz betöltötte a fürdőszobát, Harry ismét az álmáról kezdett gondolkozni. A köd, ami belepte őket, megtévesztővé tette a terepet, de ahogy erre gondolt, újfent meg volt győződve róla, hogy az a tisztás volt, ahova Piton vitte őt.  
  
Vagy az egész csak a tudatalattija műve? Beszélnie kell erről Hermionéval; a lány biztos tud rá válaszolni.  
  
Végül is, nem az ő karkötője volt az, ami idevezette?  
  
Gyorsan megszárítkozott, mielőtt visszatért a pincébe. Pitonnak látszólag szándékában állt keményen megdolgoztatni, és tényleg be akarta bizonyítani neki, hogy megérdemel egy újabb esélyt. Ha valaha is sikerülne elősegítenie, hogy javuljanak a bájitaltan jegyei, az mindent megváltoztatna!  
  
 _Túlélni ezt a nyarat máris jó kezdetnek számít_  – jutott eszébe. Akármi is történt, egészen idáig leghatározottabban ez volt a legfurcsább nyara.  
  
A pincében ez idő alatt a megszokott tevékenység zajlott. Harry elmosolyodott… gyakorolnia kell, nemde?  
  
Hang nélkül macskává változott, és csendben megközelítette a bájitalmestert.  
  
Kihasználva az alkalmas pillanatot, amikor a tanár kezei üresek, gyorsan a vállára ugrott, ráhozva ezzel a frászt.  
  
Piton egy másodpercre behunyta a szemét, mielőtt a nyakszirtjénél fogva megragadta őt.  
  
\- Soha életemben nem láttam még egy ilyen bolhazsákot! Azt hiszed, vicces vagy, Potter? Ha nem hallottam volna, hogy visszajöttél, máris törött nyakkal pirulnál szép lassan a kandallóban! Még mindig szórakoztatónak találod az ötletet?  
  
Lerakta a macskát a földre, és Harry sietős szégyenlősséggel vette vissza emberi alakját.  
  
\- Sajnálom… csak azért volt, hogy megmutassam magának… - dadogta.  
  
\- Hogy tudod, hogyan viselkedik egy cirkuszi állat? Ebben sosem kételkedtem Potter! Egyre jobban meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy cirkuszi iskolába kéne járnod és nem a Roxfortba. Tedd meg nekem azt a szívességet, hogy Dumbledore-nak mutogatod ezt a trükköt – felelte a bájitalmester fagyosan.  
  
Harry nehézkesen nyelt egyet. Ennyit a tréfálkozásról. Nem mulatságból volt ott. A tanár bosszús arckifejezéséből ítélve, határozottan nem.  
  
De ha már így benne vagy a lendületben, lássuk, hány alkalommal sikerül előadnod ezt a hármas gyakorlatot oda-vissza. Most!   
  
Harry lépett egyet hátra és fókuszált.  
  
Egy alkalom. Kettő. Háromszor. Négy… öt…  
  
A macska nagyot esett a fenekére, és zihálva kapott levegő után. Úgy érezte, mintha legalább négy gurkóval a játékban játszott volna kviddics meccset…  
  
\- Ez minden? – kérdezte Piton karba font kézzel.  
  
A macska gyilkos pillantást vetett rá. Lássuk, hogy szórakoztatja magát a tanár azzal, ha egymás után ötször denevérré változik, és majd akkor beszéljenek róla… habár kételkedett benne, hogy az az átalakulás ekkora erőfeszítéssel járna!  
  
\- Rendben, talán itt az ideje, hogy egy másik leckébe kezdjünk. Irány a park!  
  
Harry felkelt, megingott a lábain, majd a lépcső felé indult.  
  
Mielőtt elérte volna, valaki felemelte és a tanár kezében találta magát, aki máris a lépcsőkön volt.  
  
\- Nincs értelme túlságosan megerőltetni azt a törött mancsot. Semmi sem rosszabb, mint a lépcsők – igazolta magát.  
  
A macska a fülét hegyezte. Piton váratlanul lelkifurdalást érzett?  
  
Odakinn a köd vitézül ellenállt a reggelnek. Harry megremegett; amikor ilyen idő volt, a hely nagyon is olyan volt, mint álmában.  
  
Hirtelen úgy gondolta, anyja megkönnyebbülten látná őt ebben az alakjában, és furcsa mód, ő is magabiztosabbnak érezte magát; gyorsabbnak, kisebbnek, mozgékonyabbnak.  
  
Piton letette a földre és intett neki, hogy kövesse.   
  
\- Kihasználjuk macska alakod és leteszteljük a működését. Szeretném, ha felugranál a kőfalra.  
  
A kérdéses fal keskeny volt és nem volt könnyű egyensúlyoznia, de a macska egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után sikerrel kivitelezte. Piton helyeslően bólintott.  
  
\- Most az első fa ágára!  
  
Harrynek érdekes módon nem okozott gondot, hogy macskaként – összes körmét használva - felmásszon fára. Ösztönei – még saját maga számára is – bámulatosak voltak.  
  
Másrészről, odafentről nézve, az a faág sokkal magasabbnak tűnt.  
  
Kérdő pillantással nézte Pitont.  
  
\- Ugyanúgy gyere le, használd a fa törzsét, úgy biztonságosabb!  
  
Neki, aki még a lépcsőn lefelé is utált közlekedni. Alig hajtotta le a fejét és nyújtotta ki bizonytalanul a mancsát, máris meggondolta magát. Még leugrani is jobb, az legalább gyorsabb.  
  
Piton látta, hogy ugrásra készen lekuporodik, és egy kézmozdulattal megállította.  
  
\- Ne! Nincs ugrálás a törött mancsoddal!  
  
Harry ellazította izmait, és gúnyos pillantással méregette a tanárt.  _Nagyszerű lesz, ha a napját a fán kell eltöltenie!_  
  
\- Kiáltsak segítségért, Harry?  
  
Tanára gúnyosan csipkelődő tekintete hirtelen bogarat ültetett a fejébe. A férfit kéne használnia landolási pontként, de ügyelnie kellett, ha látni akarta, hogy javuljanak a bájitaltan jegyei. Korábbi előadását sem igazán méltányolták.  
  
-  _Vingardum Leviosa!_  
  
Egy pillanattal később a macska finoman földet ért.  
  
\- Rendben, miután úgy tűnik, hogy reflexeid sokkal inkább egy elkényeztetett házimacskáéra hasonlítanak semmint egy oroszlánéra, lássuk, mi van a vadászösztönökkel.  
  
A tanár egy varázsigét mormolt, és egy apró, ragyogó, fürge kis labda tűnt fel, ami gyors, fütyülő hanggal elzúgott a macska orra alatt. Mancsával a levegőbe csapott, és épphogy csak elszalasztotta azt. Energiái rögvest visszatértek, lefoglalta az üldözés, ugrott és pörgött, gyakran megérintette a labdát, anélkül, hogy sikerült volna elkapnia.  
  
Végül két mancsának fogságába ejtve sikerült a talajra szegezni, és a labda eltűnt.  
  
\- Százötven pont a Griffendélnek! Tökéletes, úgy látom, ez a rész nem jelent problémát – mondta Piton ironikusan.  
  
A macska pislogott. Az, hogy macskává változott, még nem jelentette azt, hogy hagyja az aranycikeszt megszökni!  
  
A gyakorlatok folytatódtak, és tesztelték macskaként a mozgékonyságát, a gyorsaságát, és Piton kiharcolta, hogy Harry kihasználja ennek a formának minden képességét. Bármilyen ruganyos és mozgékony is volt, mégsem tudta mindig könnyen összehangolni a mancsait, a farkát és a fejét.  
  
A délelőtt gyorsan eltelt, a tanár elégedettnek látszott az előrehaladásával, és tanácsok osztogatásával, néha bátorító megjegyzéseivel folyton meglepte Harryt.  
  
\- Rendben, itt az ideje, hogy ebédet készítsünk – mondta végül a tanár. – Visszaveheted a normál alakod.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani; beszélnie kellett.  
  
\- Tanár úr, mit gondol, mennyi ideig leszek képes titokban tartani az új képességeimet?  
  
\- Tartok tőle, a szünetnél nem sokkal tovább. Sajnálatos módon nem hiszem, hogy teljes mértékben képes leszel uralni az átváltozásaidat. Eljön az az idő, amikor kicsúsznak a dolgok a kezedből, és akaratod ellenére átváltozol. Kétlem, hogy ez egy diákokkal teli kastélyban észrevétlen marad.  
  
\- De nincs rá mód, hogy blokkoljuk az átváltozásokat? Egy bájital, egy bűbáj? - kérdezte a fiú.  
  
\- Az nem lenne kívánatos. Voltaképp létezik egy bájital, ami megakadályozza az Animágus átalakulását, de ez csak ideiglenes hatású, és nem lehet rendszeresen alkalmazni. Valószínűleg végül használnod kell egy rövid ideig a Minisztériumban.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Dursleyék miatt. Tényleg úgy… úgy gondolja, hogy megalkudtak Voldemorttal, igaz? – kérdezte tűnődve.  
  
Piton feléje fordult és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.  
  
\- Igen, biztos vagyok benne. Hogy a Sötét Nagyúr vajon pénzt vagy valami mást ajánlott nekik, nem tudom, de úgy hiszem, ajánlatot tett a családodnak, és ők elfogadták. Nem tűntek túl buzgónak… hogy újból lássanak, amikor meglátogattam őket.  
  
\- Nem, azt én is sejtettem – mormolta a fiú. – Mégsem hittem… nem számít. Az anyám utáni védelem egyértelműen megszűnt, nemde? Nem fog újra működni, még akkor sem, ha vissza akarnának fogadni, igaz?  
  
Perselus összeszorította a fogait.  
  
\- Nem, Harry. Az irántad táplált érzéseik elárulták a vérségi kapcsolatot. Határozottan megszűnt.  
  
\- Értem. Én… Tényleg muszáj újra látnom őket a minisztériumban? – hangja csaknem esdeklően csengett.  
  
\- Attól tartok – felelte Piton nyugodtan. – Dumbledore professzor mindent megtesz, hogy elkerülje a szembesítést, de nem szabad elfelejteni, hogy számos minisztériumi hivatalnok áll a Sötét Nagyúr irányítása alatt. Bármi is az ok, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem tudnak neked kárt okozni. Albus sosem fogja megengedni.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, csak bólintott.  
  
\- Maga is ott lesz? – kérdezte végül.  
  
Piton hosszan nézte, mielőtt válaszolt.  
  
\- Igen, ha szeretnéd, veled megyek.  
  
A fiú úgy érezte, kő esik le a szívéről. Kicsi, de jelentős. Piton tudni fogja, mit mondjon neki, mit csináljon, amikor eljön a kitűzött időpont. Nem kell bizonygatnia, hogy képes egyedül boldogulni. Őszintén szólva nem is hitte, hogy van bátorsága megtenni.  
  
\- Köszönöm.  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
\- Gondolja, hogy a nagynéném… - kérdezte hirtelen a fiú. – Nem, felejtse el. Nem fontos.  
  
\- Hogy mi van a nagynénéddel? – ösztökélte a professzor.  
  
\- Hogy ő is benne volt ebben… vagy csak Vernon bácsi? – fejezte be végül Harry vonakodva.  
  
Piton egy ideig fontolgatta a választ.  
  
\- Harry, nem hiszem, hogy nagynénéd az akarata ellenére bonyolódott ebbe az ügybe. Nekem nem olyan embernek tűnik, aki vonakodva teszi a dolgát. Meg van rá a jó okom, hogy azt higgyem, ő volt az, akivel a Sötét Nagyúr elsőként kapcsolatba lépett.  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét és rábámult. Piton egy pillanatig azt hitte, mondani akar valamit, de a fiú ismét lehorgasztotta a fejét, és a cipőjét kezdte nézegetni.  
  
\- Sajnálom – mondta a tanár.  
  
\- Vernon bácsi utált, az rendben. De azt hittem, hogy… még ha a nagynéném nem is szeretett, mivel ismerte az édesanyám… Azt hiszem, az sem jelent semmit. A család olyan amilyenné teremtik.  
A fiú keserű és beletörődő hangja meglepte Pitont. Mi történt azzal a fiúval, akiről lepergett minden kritika? Tehát Piton még egy pontban tévedett.  
  
Ennek a pernek nem szabadna sem összecsapottnak, sem elhamarkodottnak lennie. A fiú még csak a felét fogta fel annak, amit vele történt.  
  
\- A család, akihez te kerültél, nem volt igazi család, Harry. Csak rá kell nézned a Weasley családra, hogy erre rájöjj.   
  
\- Mi fog történni velük, ha nem sikerült megszerezniük, amit Voldemort kért tőlük? Veszélybe kerülnek?  
  
\- Nem értem, miért kéne gyötörnöd magad ezzel – mordult Piton. – De hogy válaszoljak rá, addig semmit nem csinál velük, míg potenciális fenyegetést jelentenek rád nézve.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy gyomrában gombóc növekszik. Milyen szörnyen undok egy élete volt!  
  
\- De Harry, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem hagyjuk, bármi is történjen veled! Semmiképpen. – A tanár hangja gyengéd és megnyugtató volt, ahogy Harry szemébe nézett.  
  
A fiú egy hosszú percig nézte, és Piton megláthatta benne minden kételyét, az összes fájdalmat és bizonytalanságot, amivel a kamasz kénytelen volt szembenézni. És a maradék reményt és vágyat is, hogy higgyen valamiben… valakiben.  
  
De nem volt már túl késő ehhez?  
  
Harry egy biccentéssel megszakította a szemkontaktust.  
  
\- Mindent köszönök. Tudom, hogy utál, és bizonyos módon megnyugtató a tudat, hogy ennek ellenére nem tervezi, hogy átad Voldemortnak. Vagy hogy megöl. Vagy nem is tudom, pontokat von le – mondta grimaszolva Harry és igyekezett kijelentését kevésbé szánalmassá tenni.  
  
\- Nem – felelte a tanár.  
  
\- Ó, nos, kösz – felelte a fiú, immáron kicsit feldúltan.  
  
\- Nem, nem tervezem, hogy átadlak a Sötét Nagyúrnak, és nem, nem utállak – mondta Piton érdesebb hangon.  _Hogy is kellene ezt kezelni?_  
  
\- Tudom, úgy értettem, hogy nem kedvel, vagy nem is tudom… nem számít. Akkor is köszönöm.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott és egy pillanat erejéig idegesen ficergett; ezt meg kellett tennie, hogy fiú bízzon benne, nem akarta, hogy másik Vernont lásson benne, és Merlinre, a fiúnak muszáj bíznia benne, ha életben akar maradni a tanév kezdetéig.  
  
Egyik kezét a fiú vállára helyezte és kényszerítette, hogy megforduljon és szembenézzen vele. Nem állt szándékában hagyni, hogy mondandóját félbeszakítsák.  
  
Harry meglepetten nézett rá.  
  
\- Harry, hallgass rám. Nem azért vagy itt, mert rám erőltették, hogy hozzalak el. Bebizonyosodott, hogy a Roxfortba érkezésed óta rólad alkotott véleményem határozottan hamis, és úgy tűnik, igen messze áll az igazságtól. Néha a múlt sebei nem hagyják, teljes valójukban lássuk a dolgokat… vagy legalább, hogy esélyt adjunk nekik. Ez egy olyan hiba, amit megbántam, és egy olyan, ami már nem játszik szerepet. Te nem is az apád és nem is az anyád vagy, sem az az elkényeztetett kiskölyök, büszke és szemtelen, és minden más, amit rólad hittem. Te, ami te vagy… abban nincs semmi, amit utálhatnék. Sajnálom, hogy nem értettem meg korábban.  
  
A fiú arckifejezése, az eltátott szája, a tágra nyílt szeme teljes mértékben megérte az árát, hogy büszkeségét félretéve kimondja bűnbánatát James Potter fia előtt.  
  
Amikor a fiú végül szóhoz jutott, egyetlen szót sem tudott kinyögni, ami őszintén kifejezte volna, mit is gondolt. Abban a pillanatban abszolút képtelen volt az értelmes gondolkodásra.  
  
\- Kö… Köszönöm – sikerült eldadognia.  
  
\- Úgy látszik, ez a kedvenc szavad. Semmi szükség rá, hogy megköszönd. Nekem úgy tűnik, sokkal inkább az ellenkezője áll fenn… És most itt az ideje a főzésnek.  
  
Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy a fiút ledöbbentette Piton beismerése, így az volt a legjobb, hogy lefoglalja az agyát, mielőtt túl sokat kezd gondolni a célzásokról.  
  
\- Ó, és még egy dolog. Ha valamilyen okból kifolyólag tényleg szükségét érzed, hogy macska alakodban a vállaimra ugrálj, a balt válaszd. Jobb kezes vagy – közölte hanyagul, miközben pöccintett a pálcájával.  
  
Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, miért, az elképzeléstől Harry nevetésben tört ki. Piton rámosolygott és az idő, ami megállni látszott, hirtelen ismét folytatódott.  
  
Ám bizarr módon a másodpercek már nem kergették úgy egymást körbe-körbe, mint eddig.   
  
Néhány perccel később Harry ismét megtalálta a szokásos kedvét és hangját, mikor Piton bemutatót tartott neki a varázslófőzésből. A bűbájok tényleg hihetetlenek voltak és obszcén módon rengeteg időt megtakarítottak. Képes lesz belevágni jóval komplikáltabb receptek elkészítésébe, és tényleg le fogja nyűgözni a bájitalmestert.  
  
Igazán szándékában állt javítani bájitaltan jegyein, és ez idő alatt eléri, hogy a tanár felszedjen magára egy kis súlyt; nem Harry volt az egyetlen itt, akinek szüksége volt rá, hogy jobban odafigyeljen az étkezésre.  
  
Az ételt mindkét fél értékelte, és még az sem rontotta el a fiú jókedvét, hogy Piton kikérdezte a házi feladatát. A tanár nem csak egy komplett időbeosztást készített neki azon a délutánon, de a tantervről szóló ismeretei azt is lehetővé tették, hogy megmondja Harrynek, mely fejezeteket kezdje el tanulni, hogy a legjobban felkészüljön a tanévkezdetre.  
  
Később jóllakottan úgy döntöttek, hogy szünetet tartanak, és a pince rejtekében emésztik az ebédet, mielőtt ismét munkához látnak.  
  
Mindketten elhelyezkedtek a karosszékükben egy könyvvel a kezükben, és látszólag elvesztek a gondolataikban.  
  
Vajon ez a vakáció alatti fegyverszünet kitart a végsőkig?  
  
Vajon a fiú sikerrel jár és elnyeri Piton bizalmát, mielőtt elkezdődik a tanév?   
  
Vajon ezúttal működni fognak az okklumencia órák?  
  
Eltelt egy nyugodt óra, és Piton halk sóhajjal becsukta a könyvét.  
  
\- Munkára. Menj, szedd össze a könyveid, és helyezkedj el, ahol szeretnél. A könyvtár a napnak ebben a szakában jó világos.   
  
Ám – ahogy számított is rá – a fiú esdeklő tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
\- Itt maradhatok?  
  
\- Szabad itt maradnom – javította ki a tanár.  
  
\- Megengedi, hogy itt maradjak, tanár úr, kérem? – kérdezte Harry újra a legudvariasabb hangján.   
  
Piton bólintott, és nem akarta beismerni az elégedettségét.  
  
\- Rendben. Menj, szedd össze, amire szükséged van, és próbálj koncentrálni. Ha kérdésed van, ne tétovázz feltenni!  
  
A fiú elmosolyodott és felszaladt az emeletre. Már legalább félúton járt a lépcsőn, amikor váratlanul a mancsain találta magát, kisebb lett, és a látása is élesebbé vált.  
  
Oké, jól van, Pitonnak igaza volt, még rengeteg edzésre és koncentrálásra lesz szüksége, ahogy arra is, hogy ne gondoljon Pitonra úgy, mint egy kedves nagybácsira, aki kielégíti minden kis hóbortját. A nagybácsik nem kedvesek – ez egy bizonyított tény.  
  
A délután békésen telt, és Harry meglepetten fedezte fel, hogy sokkal könnyebb koncentrálni itt a pincében, mint a Roxfort könyvtárában. Talán azért, mert nem volt ott az oldalán Ron, hogy a kviddicsről beszéljen, vagy Hermione, hogy minden alkalommal kijavítsa.  
  
Piton maga sem sajnálta az időt, hogy elmagyarázza azokat a pontokat, amikben Harry kételkedett, de a válaszokat nem volt hajlandó megmondani neki.  
  
Mire esteledni kezdett, Harry elégedetten felsóhajtott. Házi feladatainak fele elkészült.  
  
Ami Pitont illeti, egyszer sem hagyta ott a munkaasztalát. A bájitalok, amiket készített, Harry számára különösen bonyolultnak tűntek, de a tanár egy másodpercre sem állt meg. Azon a pár kérdésen kívül, amit a fiú feltett neki, látszólag az egyetlen dolog, ami pillanatnyilag létezett, az éppen főzött bájitalok voltak és a jegy a karján.  
  
Harry nem tehetett róla, de észrevette, hogy a professzora egyre gyakrabban önkéntelenül is megdörzsölte. Ha az arcán és a kezén látszó feszültségnek bármi köze is van hozzá, akkor biztos, hogy még mindig kínoznia kell…  
  
\- Végeztél, Harry? – kérdezte Piton, amikor látta, hogy a fiú becsukja a könyveit.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- A házi feladataim felét megcsináltam. Ez lesz a legelső alkalom, hogy időben befejezve nyújtom át őket – mondta fintorogva. A bájitalmester pontosan abban a helyzetben volt, hogy nagyon is jól tudja ezt!  
  
Ám Piton csak elmosolyodott kissé.  
  
\- Hagyd ott őket az asztalon, majd később leellenőrzöm.  
  
\- Ellenőrzi? – hadarta Harry.  
  
\- Természetesen, Mr. Potter. Roxfort teljes tantestülete hamarosan tudni fogja, hogy a nyár egy részét itt töltötted. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy hibákkal teli házi feladatot írj az én felügyeletem alatt.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Soha, senki nem ellenőrizte a házi feladatomat, ha ettől jobban érzi magát. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki azt képzelné, hogy ki fogja javítani, amit én írok!  
  
\- Nos, akkor tévednek – zárta le a vitát határozottan és véglegesen Piton. – Most pedig azt javaslom, sétálj egyet a parkban. Maradj a Kúria látóhatárán belül, az ösvényen, ami a ház körül halad. Amikor kipihentebbnek érzed magad, menj el a tisztásra, ahol reggel edzettél, hogy elvégezd azokat a relaxációs gyakorlatokat, amikről beszéltem neked.  
  
\- Rendben – mondta Harry, és úgy gondolta, szüksége is lesz néhány fordulóra a ház körül, Piton házi feladatával kapcsolatos kijelentése után. – Pontosan miből is áll az?  
  
\- Biztosíthatlak, semmi túl bonyolultból. Először mindössze ülj le kényelmesen, csukd be a szemed, és lélegezz mélyeket. Fókuszálj a légzésedre, próbáld meg kiüríteni az elméd, és ellazítani a tested.  
  
\- Hmmm. Ha nem alszom el előbb, azt hiszem, képes leszek megbirkózni vele.  
  
\- Gyere vissza egy óra, esetleg kettő múlva, ha szükséged van rá. Ne sajnáld rá az időt, de csak annyit kell tenned, hogy nem gondolsz semmire. Már láttam, hogy ezt teszed bájitaltan órán, szóval nem okozhat túl nagy gondot.  
  
Harry az égnek emelte a szemét erre az utolsó maró megjegyzésre, és távozott, miközben összemosolygott kicsit Pitonnal, aki nem hagyta ott az üvegeit.  
  
Ha a tanár csak ezt a megnyugtató mosolyt viselné a tanteremben, máris nem lenne olyan elviselhetetlen a szarkazmusa.  
  
Nem is volt olyan nehéz megnyugodni és hagyni, hogy kiürüljön az elméje, mint ahogy azt először gondolta. Persze, ott volt Voldemort, Dursleyék a Minisztérium…  
  
De ott volt a nap, a park, az előző éjszaka álmai. Anyja és apja, akik olyan valósnak látszottak és közelinek, és Sirius, aki ugyan ugatott, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy mérges rá. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Sirius nem azért jött, hogy szemrehányást tegyen Harrynek a haláláért.  
  
De akkor is…  
  
Végül elégedetten a relaxációs idővel, úgy döntött, hogy visszamegy a pincébe, méghozzá korábban, mint számította. Piton valószínűleg boldog lesz, hogy megspórol egy kis időt…  
  
Felöltötte macska alakját és visszavágtatott a csapáson a pince felé. Az ajtó zárva volt, de mielőtt visszavehette volna emberi alakját, egy ismerős hang hallatszott ki a félig nyitott ablakon, és megállította őt az ösvényen.  
  
Dumbledore volt ott odalenn Pitonnal, és a beszélgetésük izgatottnak tűnt.  
  
\- Szó sem lehet róla! Nem áll készen rá! – sziszegte Piton.  
  
\- Fiam, gondolkozz ésszerűen! Erre sosem fog készen állni – felelte Dumbledore csitítóan.  
  
\- Nem érted. Harrynek sok dologgal kell szembenéznie: a gyerekkorával, családja árulásával, az új képességeivel… Össze van zavarodva, és ez nagyon is érthető. Időre van szüksége, hogy összeszedje magát, mielőtt szembe nézne mindazzal!  
  
\- Ideális esetben így is volna. De mielőbb igazságot szolgáltatunk ezzel a perrel, annál hamarabb lesz Harry viszonylagos biztonságban.  
  
\- Minden éjjel rémálmai vannak, Albus! Nem akarja kimutatni, de meg van rémülve a lehetőségtől, hogy újra látja a családját!  
  
\- Perselus, dicséretedre válik az aggodalmad, de Harry rémálmai nem új keletűek. Már évek óta rendszeresen vannak neki.  
  
\- És ez nem zaklatott téged túlságosan? Mit képzelsz, hogy a hősöd az oroszlánbarlangba dobod, amikor még arra sincs ereje, hogy túljusson a saját traumáján? Albus, ez nem rád vall.  
  
Perselus hangja szenvedélyes volt, és Harry ott helyben megmerevedett.  
  
Dumbledore-ban látszólag Harryhez hasonló reakciót váltott ki.  
  
\- Úgy látom, Harryvel való foglalatoskodásod szerencsés módon arra késztetett, hogy megváltoztasd a vele kapcsolatos álláspontod – mondta szelíden.  
  
\- Az én álláspontom nem lényeges – mordult Piton. – Senki nem látja, hogy ennek a fiúnak sokkal többre van szüksége, mint arra a minimális biztonságra, amit te ajánlasz neki. Neki időre és támogatásra van szüksége, hogy talpra álljon. Nem hagyom, hogy felkészületlenül belökd őt azok közé a lesben álló szervezkedők közé, akik a Sötét Nagyúr befolyása alatt állnak! Ő egy bátor fiú, és minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy jó benyomást keltsen, és ne okozzon csalódást azoknak, akik hisznek benne, de akkor is csak egy tizenhat éves kamasz, akinek sosem volt gyermekkora, Albus. Megbíztál vele, hogy vigyázzak rá a szünet hátralevő részében, akkor bízz bennem végre! – Perselus szinte könyörgött.  
  
\- Nincs választásom. A meghallgatást holnapra tették. És ez a végső dátum, mielőtt a Minisztérium szigorúbb rendszabályokról dönt. Holnap reggel eljövök Harryért.  
  
Harry hallotta, hogy Piton milyen dühösen járkál a pincében.   
  
\- Vele megyek. Be fog venni egy Anti-animágus főzetet, hogy elkerülje az átváltozást a tárgyalás ideje alatt. És akár tetszik, Albus, akár nem, Harry vissza fog térni velem a kúriába a meghallgatás végén. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy máshol töltse az éjszakát, főleg nem azon a helyen!  
  
\- Úgy látom, hirtelen nagyon védelmezővé váltál a fiúval szemben, Perselus. Nem mintha szemrehányást tennék neked ezért – mondta lágyan Dumbledore.  
  
\- Valakinek meg kell védenie őt – mondta a tanár élesen. – Te úgy határoztál, hogy felnőttnek tekinted, aki képes egyedül felelni és szembenézni a sorsával. Tévedsz. És ha senki nem képes őt annak látni, aki valójában, felismerni, hogy ő egy tinédzser, tele kételyekkel önmagában, és aki küzd, hogy elrejtse a gyenge, sérült fiút, akkor igenis én meg fogom védeni. Akármibe is kerül.  
  
\- Értem én – mormolta Dumbledore -, talán nem annyira, mint te, én is tisztában vagyok ezzel, de értem, hogy mire gondolsz. Nem áll szándékomban elvenni tőled a fiút a szünidő hátralevő részében, valóban úgy tűnik, igazán jól érzi itt magát. Perselus, a teljes bizalmam élvezed, mint mindig.  
  
\- És mégsem akarod a meghallgatás dátumát megváltoztatni– mondta Piton a fogai között.  
  
\- Nem. Megvannak az okaim rá, fiam… és azok is alaposak, akárcsak a tieid. Akkor holnap jövök Harryért. Bízz bennem… még egyszer – mondta Dumbledore szelíden.  
  
Piton vonakodva bólintott. Egy pillanattal később Harry hallotta, hogy Dumbledore kimondja Roxforti irodájának címét, és a hangok megszűntek. Óvatosan közelebb húzódott az ablakhoz, hátha látja Pitont keresztbe rakott lábakkal, állát a kezén nyugtatva a fotelében ülni, miközben sötéten és nyilvánvalóan feldúltan a lángokat bámulja.  
  
Harry elhúzódott.  
  
Tudta, mivel Piton megmondta neki, hogy már nem utálja őt. Az is felfogta, hogy a férfi látszólag eltökélte, hogy gondoskodik róla, mivel addig ment, hogy ágyba dugta őt, és ez olyasmi, amit még senki nem csinált előtte.  
  
De amit Dumbledore-nak mondott… A fiú végül úgy döntött, kicsit több időre van szüksége, hogy kiürítse az elméjét.  
  
Hangtalanul visszatért a tisztásra, ahol felvette emberi alakját.  
  
Piton… a bájitaltanár, aki mindig az élen járt, hogy elérje, hogy nyomorúságosan érezze magát, aki sosem mulasztott el egyetlen lehetőséget sem, hogy arcába köpje elkényeztetett mivoltát…  
  
Aki többször is megmentette Roxfortban.  
  
És aki most vádolta meg Dumbledore-t, hogy nem annak látja, aki, és aki több időt kért Harrynek, hogy összeszedje magát, és aki azt mondta rá, hogy bátor fiú…  
  
Aki kiállt érte Dumbledore előtt. Aki meg akarta védeni őt.  
Méghozzá anélkül, hogy utasították volna rá, hogy megtegye…  
  
Harry tudta, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt, hogy bizonyára aggódnia kéne a másnapi tárgyalás miatt, de jelenleg semmi nem érdekelte. Valaki törődni akart vele. Valaki megvédte őt. Valaki, aki nem csak a háborúban betöltendő szerepét látta.  
  
És Sirius halála óta először, Harry váratlanul boldogságot érzett. Őszinte boldogságot. Még ha holnap Voldemort végül el is kapja, ha Vernon ismét megveri, ha ismét bezárva találja magát a gardróbban…  
  
Nos, valaki aggódik érte. Érte! Nem a háborúért. Őérte.  
  
Egy órával később jó kedélyállapotban visszafelé tartott a pincébe. Ott találta Pitont, pont úgy, ahogy néhány órával korábban hagyta őt az üstje fölé hajolva, mintha Dumbledore sosem járt volna ott.  
  
El fogja mondani neki? Az okklumencia óra előtt valószínűleg nem; Bizonyára úgy gondolja, hogy a hírek túlságosan felzaklatnák őt. Alapvetően nem is tévedett.  
  
\- Tanár úr?  
  
\- Harry. Sikerült elvégezni, amit kértem tőled? – A férfi hangja tökéletesesen nyugodt és egyenletes volt. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy kémként betöltött szerepe csodásan illett hozzá.  
  
\- Azt hiszem.  
  
\- Nagyon jó. Menj, ülj a foteledbe!  
  
Egy pillanattal később Piton is odajött és leült vele szemben.  
  
\- Azt akarom, hogy arra összpontosíts, hogy kiüríted az elméd, miközben én a gondolataid után nyúlok. El kell érned, hogy eltűnjenek, mielőtt elérem őket. Készen állsz?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
-  _Legilimens!_  
  
Egy szempillantással később Harry Dursleyéknél találta magát. Nyolc éves volt, épp akkor fejezte be a konyha padlójának felsúrolását, és Dudley és barátai beléptek a sáros cipőikkel… rögtön ezután Petunia rákiabált a hitvány munkája miatt. Túl késő, hogy ez elől kitérjen már.  
  
Piton a következő emlék felé haladt. Dudley és a dementorok. Harry gyorsan elképzelte, hogy füst száll fel, és legnagyobb meglepetésére érezte, hogy a gondolat elszökött a tanár elől. Tehát erről volt szó!  
  
Közvetlenül ezután érezte a bájitalmester helyeslését.  
  
Ám a férfi már tovább kutatta Harry elméjét egy újabb emlék után… és egy másik után… Harry kétszer sikeresen ellenállt a támadásnak, ám a harmadik jelenet meglógott előle.  
  
Piton nem hagyott fel az üldözéssel, véletlenszerűen választotta az emlékeket, érzéketlenül a fiú növekvő fáradtságára. Harry megpróbálta megerősíteni a védelmét. Biztonságban volt, minden renden volt, ez csak Piton. Piton, aki azt mondta, megvédi őt. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a gondolat átsöpört rajta, Harry tudta, hibát követett el.  
  
Piton elkapta az emléket, ami épp csak átsuhant Harry elméjén, a fiú pánikba esett és nem volt képes időben eltűntetni.  
  
Pont azt az új emléket, ami mindössze néhány órás volt…  
  
-  _Úgy látom, hirtelen nagyon védelmezővé váltál a fiúval szemben, Perselus. Nem mintha szemrehányást tennék neked ezért – mondta lágyan Dumbledore.  
  
\- Valakinek meg kell védenie őt – mondta a tanár élesen. – Te úgy határoztál, hogy felnőttnek tekinted, aki képes egyedül felelni és szembenézni a sorsával. Tévedsz. És ha senki nem képes őt annak látni, aki valójában, felismerni, hogy ő egy tinédzser tele kételyekkel önmagában, és aki küzd, hogy elrejtse a gyenge, sérült fiút, akkor igenis én meg fogom védeni. Akármibe is kerül. _  
  
És hirtelen, Piton Harry elméjén kívül volt.  
  
Amikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, érezte, hogy összezsugorodik a fotelben, de ezúttal nem az átváltozás miatt.  
  
Piton ott állt előtte, és haragos szemmel figyelte. Harry úgy gondolta, látja, hogy ökölbe szorított keze remeg kissé.  
  
A merengő-beli emlék és az utolsó okklumencia óra azonnal visszatalált Harryhez.  
  
\- Sajnálom…  
  
\- Hogy mered… Potter! Hogy engedheted meg magadnak, hogy kémkedj utánam a saját otthonomban! Nem volt elég, hogy Roxfortban beleütötted az orrod az emlékeimbe? Még hogy sajnálod? – sziszegte Piton, és hangja sütött a méregtől.  
  
Harry még jobban összehúzta magát a székben. Nem mert tovább a bájitaltan tanárra nézni. Aki most tényleg az volt, és nem az ő Pitonja.  
  
Persze tudta, hogy leskelődött, anélkül, hogy joga lett volna hozzá. Csak éppen nem volt képes megállítani magát.  
  
\- Potter, a magyarázatodra várok! Mit tudsz mondani a védelmedben, te kibírhatatlan kis mitugrász?  
  
Még a merengővel történt incidenskor sem érezte ilyen borzalmasan rosszul magát Harry. Nem csak hogy elárulta a férfit, de csalódást is okozott neki. Érezte, hogy szemeiből kibuggyannak a csalódottság könnyei, de gyorsan visszatartotta őket. Az csak rosszabbá tenné, és határozottan nem segítene a bájitalmester vérmérsékletén. Pedig minden olyan jól kezdődött…  
  
Már nyitotta a száját, hogy elismételje, mennyire sajnálja, és hogy tényleg nem állt szándékában kémkedni, különösen nem egy személyes beszélgetést, de Piton nem adott rá lehetőséget.  
  
Egy váratlan hördüléssel a Jegyéhez kapott, tekintete hirtelen megtelt feszültséggel.  
  
Felnyögött és egy gyors mozdulattal egy marék Hopp-port szórt a tűzhelybe.  
  
\- Albus! Gyere és fogd a fiút! Mennem kell! Azonnal!  
  
Egy pillanattal később.  
  
\- Rendben, ahogy akarod, de gyorsan!  
  
Anélkül, hogy Harryre nézett volna, Piton az asztalon várakozó bájitalokhoz ment, és gyorsan bepakolta azokat egy hatalmas bőrből készült zsákba.  
  
Egy szempillantással később Dumbledore átlépett a kandallón.  
  
\- Szervusz, Harry… ha neked is megfelel, itt maradok veled, míg Piton professzor vissza nem tér.  
  
Harry meg sem tudott szólalni, csak bólintott.  
  
Piton végül megfordult és kifejezéstelen arccal az igazgatóra nézett.  
  
\- Nem tudom, mikor fogok visszatérni. Valószínűleg éjjel.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de esélye sem volt erre.  
  
Piton egy hangos pukkanással eltűnt, és Harryre még csak rá sem nézett.


	16. Bizalom kérdése

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy újabb rész, amiből kiderül, hogy sikerült Perselus útja Voldemortnál, mire jutott a látogatását követően, és hogy hogyan alakul Harryvel való kapcsolata.

**16\. fejezet  
Bizalom kérdése**

  
  
  
Azok között a dolgok között, amiket Perselus utált, amikor a Sötét Nagyúrnál volt – rögtön a Cruciatus-átok és az élete iránti szüntelen aggódás után –, az szerepelt, hogy sosem tudta, mire számítson, amikor hívták.  
  
Persze Voldemort általában a szokásos önmaga volt, hideg és cinikus, és örökösen két másodpercre álltál attól, hogy a földhöz szegeződj egy átoktól, akár egy baráttól, akár ellenségtől érkezőtől.  
  
Ám a különbség a napjával elégedett Voldemort és egy olyan között, akit nehezen lehetett kezelni, gyorsan döntött élet és halál között.  
  
Ma Pitonnál vannak a bájitalai, és megvannak az információk. De ezelőtt ritkán érezte magát olyan idegesnek, amikor megközelítette a mesterét. Túl kevés idő telt el az utolsó látogatása óta… túl kevés, hogy kiheverje, hogy a mentális falai újból kellőképpen stabillá váljanak.  
  
De az idő elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy elkészítse saját gyógyító főzeteit. Hasogató fájdalmat érzett a gerincoszlopában, amikor meghajolt a fekete öltözetet viselő varázsló előtt.  
  
\- Mester…  
  
\- Perselus. Feltételezem, ezúttal készen állnak a bájitalaim? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr csaknem szórakozott hangon.  
  
\- Igen, mester.  
  
\- Jó. Látom, a leckém meghozta gyümölcsét. Minden gyermeknek szüksége van rá, hogy időről időre a helyére tegyék, nemde,  _fiam?_  
  
\- Valószínűleg, mester – remegett meg Piton.  
  
\- Valószínűleg, Perselus? – kérdezte Voldemort, és hangja vészesen fenyegetővé vált.  
  
\- Kétségtelenül igazad van, Nagyúr. Köszönöm – válaszolta a halálfaló alázatosan.  
  
\- Ez már jobb. Most állj fel. Mi mást hoztál még nekem?  
  
Piton felállt, és érezte, hogy térdei majdnem feladják a szolgálatot.  _Fel, fel, függőlegesen kell maradnia. Nem szabad, hogy Voldemort meglássa a gyengeségét._  
  
\- A Potter fiút az egyik Rendtag felügyeletére bízták. Még mindig nem tudom, kiére, de úgy hiszem, jól védett helyen van.  
  
\- Valóban – mondta nyugodtan a Sötét Nagyúr. – Jól védik.  
  
A bájitalmester érezte, hogy megborzong. Voldemort tudja?  
  
\- Még nem sikerült megállapítanom a helyét – tette hozzá, és megpróbálta elrejteni aggodalmát -, de van egy erős gyanúm.  
  
\- Gyanú, Perselus? A gyanú számomra nem elég! – köpte Voldemort, és ujjával a szék karfáján dobolt.  
  
Piton nem tehetett róla, de megkönnyebbülést érzett. Nem ő volt az előidézője… most.  
  
\- Jó okom van azt hinni, a fiú Remus Lupin gondoskodását élvezi – közölte.  
  
\- Lupin? A híres vérfarkas, aki tanítani próbált a Roxfortban… és James Potter egyik barátja. A te régi ismerőseid egyike.  
  
Piton bólintott. Hagyjuk, hagy szórakoztassa magát azzal, hogy a vérfarkas után szaladgál, ha ezzel elfoglalja magát; ha Dumbledore maga sem volt képes megtalálni Lupint, amikor Harrynek kétségbeesetten szüksége volt a segítségére, akkor senki nem tudja megtenni.  
  
\- Igen – mondta végül nyilvánvalóan elégedetten. – Ez valószínű… nagyon is valószínű. A fiú ismeri őt és bízik benne. Túlságosan is.  
  
Piton ismételten érezte, hogy egész teste megfeszül. Mit értett ez alatt a Nagyúr?  
  
Úgy tűnt, Denem kitalálta a kérdését, mert ismét Pitonra emelte elégedettségtől csillogó tekintetét.  
  
\- Akármit csinál is a drága Dumbledore, hogy távol tartson Potter elméjétől, nem tehet semmit a kapocs ellen, ami összeköt minket. Nem teljes, és olyankor főleg nem az, amikor a drágalátos fiú feldúlt, ahogy most is.  
  
\- Feldúlt, mester? – kérdezte halkan Piton.  
  
\- Világosan zaklatott és instabil. Most ugyan Dumbledore-nak sikerült megtagadnia a közvetlen hozzáférést Potter elméjéhez, de az érzelmei mostanában erősek ahhoz, hogy áttörjenek azokon a védelmeken.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, Lupin élvezettel játssza a pótapa szerepét a fiúnak. Potter érzi, hogy körbeveszi, és ez felzaklatja őt. Hamis biztonságérzetet ad neki, ami idegen a számára. Szinte most is érzem. Néhány órával ezelőtt, valami eléggé felizgatta őt ahhoz, hogy hagyja lehullni az összes védelmét.  
  
\- Ez a legvidámabb ellentmondás, amit Dumbledore valaha is adott nekem… szeretet, szeretet, szeretet; csak egyetlen szó, amit a vén bolond mondogatni tud! Ám pontosan ezek az olcsó érzelmek azok, amik kudarcra ítélik; hát nem élvezetes nézni, hogy a vén Albus stratégiája visszafelé sül el, és ellene dolgozik?  
  
Piton érezte, hogy elsápad.  
  
Tudta. A kezdetektől fogva tudta. Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna hagynia, hogy a fiú ragaszkodni kezdjen hozzá, hogy nem kellett volna sem olyan védelmezőnek, sem olyan barátságosnak mutatnia magát. De ez a saját hibája volt; öntelt módon, a saját megérzése ellenére, azért, hogy ne hagyja félni a fiút, és lám, hova vezetett!  
  
Ami a néhány órával ezelőtt történteket illeti, elég könnyű volt kitalálni; ezt volt az a pillanat, amikor Harry kihallgatta azt a kis beszélgetést közte és Dumbledore között!  
  
Ördög és pokol, ha a legkisebb sejtelme lett volna, hogy a fiú meghallhatja, vagy ha megérzi a jelenlétét, ha…  
  
Össze kellett kapnia magát. Nem, nincs közvetlen veszélyben; még mindig van idő, hogy biztonságba helyezzék, ha innen kijut.  
  
\- Mester, ezek nagyszerű hírek, amik segíthetnek neked a tárgyalás folyamán… - Sikerült örömteli hangon kimondania.  
  
\- Á, a tárgyalás. Ez igaz, tudnod kell róla…  
  
\- Igen, mester. Dumbledore pompás ötlete, hogy megpróbálja a nyár végi, lehető legkésőbbi időpontra kitolni a meghallgatást, mivel fél a találkozástól – mondta Perselus.  
  
\- Félhet is. Potter muglijai különösen fellelkesültek a lehetőségtől, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra megszabaduljanak tőle jutalomképpen. Hát nem ironikus? A varázsvilág tékozló fiúja, minden varázslóközösség hőse, Dumbledore drágalátos védence, akit épphogy csak meg lehet büntetni, Perselus. Hogy mennyire utálja őt a saját családja! Teljesen elképesztő… megállás nélkül ócsárolták a fiút. Tényleg, már rég meg kellett volna jutalmaznom őket; jelentősen hozzájárultak az ügy sikeréhez azzal, hogy bizonytalanná tették, és érzelmileg instabil állapotba taszították a fiút. Igazán gyerekjáték lesz a hatalmamba keríteni, amikor eljön a pillanat – foglalta össze Voldemort elégedetten.  
  
\- Mindamellett, mester – felelte Piton –, könyörgöm, légy óvatos Potter erejével. Dumbledore nem mondta ki nyíltan, de gyanítom, alaposan titkolja, mi történt Potterrel valójában az eltűnése során… valószínűleg valami elég veszélyes, hogy fegyverként vehessék számba, és titokban tartsák.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr ismét dobolni kezdett a szék karfáján, és figyelmesen tanulmányozta Halálfalóját.  
  
\- Valóban. Lehet, hogy valami több áll ez mögött. Megtudhatom, Perselus, miért nem hoztál nekem bizonyítékot?  
  
\- Kevés időm volt, Mester, és Dumbledore jóformán a közelébe sem engedett. Kiderítettem, hogy Pottert nem bízták sem Weasleyék, sem Kingsley felügyeletére. Még többet ki fogok deríteni, amint lehetséges, Nagyuram – esedezett.  
  
\- Szívből egyetértek. Jó munkát végeztél, Perselus – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr lágyan, ami nem győzte meg a halálfalót, hogy megnyugodhat.  
  
\- Ugyanakkor, nem eléggé, hogy felmentselek.  _Crucio!_  
  
A másodperc törtrészében – mielőtt épp feladta, hogy visszatartsa sikolyait – Perselus arra gondolt, hogy mindent figyelembe véve, jobban tette volna, ha megissza a dobozban levő negyedik és egyben végső bájitalt…  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
\- Szóval Harry, hogy érzed magad a Kúriában?  
  
Dumbledore hangja udvarias volt, de Harry érzékelte, hogy több van a kérdés mögött, mint egy udvarias érdeklődés.  
  
\- Jól. Tényleg jól. Legalábbis azt hiszem – sóhajtott fel akarata ellenére.  
  
\- Azt hiszed? – ismételte meg bátorítóan az igazgató.  
  
\- Professzor, én… amikor korábban Piton tanár úrral beszélt, én meghallottam a beszélgetésüket. Tényleg nem szándékosan tettem, esküszöm! Én… a másik alakomban voltam, és egyszerűen visszafelé tartottam a házhoz, és nyitva volt az ablak, és meghallottam. Úgy értem, felfüleltem rá.  
  
Bocsánatkérően nézett az igazgatóra, aki bólintott.  
  
\- És pontosan mit hallottál, Harry?  
  
A minisztérium tárgyalásról beszélt. Dursleyékről. És hogy Piton professzor nem akarta, hogy odamenjek most. Én… – csalódottan félbeszakította magát. Túl sok dolgot kellett volna közölnie, és még több volt, amit nem akart hangosan kimondani.  
  
Dumbledore látszólag megértette.  
  
\- Harry, az a beszélgetés bizonyára megrázott, de meg kell értened. Piton tanár úrnak és nekem különbözik a nézetünk ebben a kérdésben, és valószínű, hogy mindketten másképp látunk téged. Én, a magam részéről úgy hiszem, minél előbb szembenézel a családoddal és ezzel a meghallgatással, annál hamarabb érzed magad szabadnak. Nem így van?  
  
\- Nem tudom – mormolta a fiú. – Számomra még elképzelni is nehéz…  
  
\- Pontosan erről van szó. Piton professzor szintén a szívén viseli a sorsod. Ugyanakkor ő nem ismer téged olyan régóta, és a mostani nézőpontja… arra készteti, hogy védeni akarjon. Jobban, mint ahogy azt az érdekeid szolgálják.  
  
Harry összeszorította fogait a férfi szavaira.   
  
\- Gondolt arra bárki is, hogy kikéri az én véleményemet? – kérdezte. – Nem tudja abbahagyni, hogy döntéseket hozzon a nevemben anélkül, hogy megkérdezne? Ez nem olyan… maga nem a szülőm! Senki sem az, már tizenhat éves vagyok, és azt hiszem, képes vagyok meghozni a saját döntéseimet!  
  
\- Ezt megértem, fiam – felelte nyugodtan Dumbledore. – Ebben az esetben mi az, amit tenni szeretnél?  
  
\- Én… Én nem tudom. Időre van szükségem, hogy átgondoljam. Szeretnék beszélni erről Pitonnal… úgy értem Piton tanár úrral, amikor visszajön. Már ha egyáltalán beszélni fog velem.  
  
\- Valami baj van? – kérdezte az igazgató.  
  
\- Korábban, az okklumencia lecke alatt a professzor rájött, hogy meghallottam a beszélgetésüket. Dühös volt… ha lehetséges, még jobban, mint a Merengős esetnél – ismerte be Harry, és egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy visszaemlékezett a jelenetre.  
  
\- Való igaz, az a felfedezés valószínűleg felidézte Piton tanár úrban azt a rossz emléket, ami múltkor történt köztetek – állította Dumbledore.  
  
\- Gondolom… de én tényleg nem szándékosan tettem, professzor. Esküszöm! Csak sétáltam és meghallottam a hangját. Nem tudom. Minden olyan jól ment, úgy tűnt, mintha létezne egy másik Piton, és akkor váratlanul… minden olyan lett, mint előtte volt – fejezte be a fiú komoran.  
  
\- Értsem úgy, hogy a dolgok közted és Piton tanár úr között manapság jobbra fordultak?  
  
\- Igen, azt hiszem. Nos, igen. Ő más; nem néz rám úgy, mintha egy alávaló csúszómászó volnék, aki megfertőzi a személyes légterét; az idő legnagyobb részében még kedves is – krákogta zavartan.  
  
Piton professzor kedves? Ha a bájitalmester hallotta volna, Harrynek nem kellene aggódnia a korábban történt incidens miatt; nem maradt volna egyéb tennivaló számmára, mint hogy összecsomagolja a zsákjait. Valószínűleg költözhetne egy másik országba.  
  
De Dumbledore megelégedett egy szimpla bólintással, és arcán egy apró mosollyal.  
  
\- Tényleg jó sorom viselte – folytatta Harry felbátorodva. – De azt hiszem, azok után mi történt, ismét megérdemlem a régi bájital tanárt – fintorgott.  
  
Piton professzornak megvan az oka erre, Harry. Ez az egész helyzet nem könnyű neki sem; ne felejtsd el, néhány nappal ezelőtt az életéért aggódtunk. A tanár úr mindig becsületbeli kérdést csinált belőle, hogy elrejtse gyengeségét, de nem nehéz észrevenni, hogy még nem heverte ki legutóbbi kirándulását Voldemortnál.  
  
\- És most ismét ott van… - mormogta Harry, és váratlanul ismerős súly nehezedett a mellkasára. Ő amiatt aggódott, hogy Piton mérges, miközben a férfi jelen pillanatban is az életét kockáztatja… érte.  
  
\- A helyedben nem nyugtalankodnék túl sokat emiatt – csillapította Dumbledore. – A tanár úr a szívén viseli a biztonságodat és kétlem, hogy nagyon sokáig mérges lesz rád.   
  
\- Nem tudom – dünnyögte Harry. Olyan érzése támadt, hogy van valami, ami a férfi haragjánál mélyebben gyökerezett. – Én csak azt remélem, hogy nem utál annyira, mint legutóbb. Kezdtem megszokni, hogy… - hangja elcsuklott és nem fejezte be.  
  
\- Ó, Harry – mondta szelíden az igazgató. – Nem, Piton professzor nem fog utálni. Higgy nekem, ha így lenne - bármekkora meggyőző erővel rendelkezem is –, sosem egyezett volna bele, hogy idehozzalak az ő Kúriájába. És ami még ennél is több, sosem bíztalak volna a gondjaira, ha gyanítottam volna, hogy az a szerencsétlen roxforti jelenet, amit mindketten átéltetek, megismétlődik.  
  
Harry bólintott, és gondolatait kissé más irányba terelte.  
  
\- Csak azt szeretném, hogy mielőbb visszatérjen.  
  
Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és válaszul odanyújtott egy csomag Mindenízű Drazsét.  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Alig néhány perc telt el, amikor a szobában ismerős  _pukkanás_  hangja hangzott fel.  
  
Harry és Dumbledore talpra pattantak és ösztönösen a szoba közepén feltűnő alak felé igyekeztek. Piton úgy tűnt, szinte tántorog az üres tér közepén, mielőtt összeszedte magát és hideg, elgyötört arccal feléjük fordult.  
  
\- Perselus, minden rendben van? – érdeklődött Dumbledore nyilvánvalóan aggodalmasan a bájitalmester elkínzott arcának látványától.  
  
\- Nem. Potter a szobádba, és még csak ne is álmodj róla, hogy ma már elhagyod!  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt.  
  
\- Tanár úr…  
  
\- Most!  
  
A hangnem nem adott lehetőséget az ellenkezésre, és miután összetalálkozott a tanár tébolyult tekintetével, Harry – egy bocsánatkérő pillantással Dumbledore felé – a lépcső felé indult.  
  
\- Perselus, Harrynek bizonyosan joga van tudni, miről van szó – kérlelte az igazgató.  
  
Ám Piton e pillanatban nem érzett rá késztetést, hogy megvitassa.  
  
\- Abszolút nem. Majd holnap megkapod a teljes beszámolóm. Jól gondolom, hogy a fiú evett már? Tökéletes. Ebben az esetben, villanyoltás, és ha még csak gondolsz is rá, hogy kiteszed a lábad a szobádból, Potter, biztosíthatlak, az lesz az utolsó lépted. És most, ha megbocsátotok.  
  
Harry szeme tágra nyílt. Az, hogy Piton néhányszor megengedte magának, hogy enyhe iróniával fűszerezett közvetlen, maró megjegyzéseket tegyen az igazgatónak, az egy dolog. De ez a kis beszéd teljes mértékben tiszteletlen és ellenséges volt.  
  
De akárhogy is, Dumbledore látszólag nem sértődött meg, megelégedett egy bólintással.  
  
\- Holnap reggel, Perselus. Jövök, hogy elvigyem Harryt.  
  
\- Tökéletes – felelte a bájitalmester összeszorított fogain keresztül. Kezének intésével elbocsátotta az igazgatót és a lépcső felé indult.  
  
Harry döbbenten kapta el tekintetét a két férfitől és négyesével szedve a lépcsőket felsietett az emeletre. Berohant a szobájába és gyorsan becsukta az ajtót.  
  
Piton csak néhány lépéssel maradt le mögötte, és Harry hallotta, amint elmormol néhány ismeretlen bűbájt, miközben belép a szobába.  
  
A bájitalmester becsapta az ajtót, és a kúriára ismét csend telepedett.  
  
Harry az ágyon ülve felhúzta a térdeid és végiggondolta a helyzetet.  
  
Megértette, hogy Piton mérges rá – megszokta. De ahogy Dumbledore-t kezelte?  
  
És mégis, nem úgy tűnt, mintha az igazgató sérelmezné. Az biztos, hogy ez nem egy mindennapos esemény volt… Dumbledore mindig olyannak tűnt, mint az egyedüli, élő személy, akit Piton tisztelt.  
  
A korábbi beszélgetésük miatt volt így? Valószínűleg nem.  
  
 _A Halálfaló-gyűlés? Mi történt ott?_  Piton elutasította, hogy azonnali beszámolót adjon, és tisztán látszott, hogy reszket.  
  
És egyenesen az ágyába ment… Harry volt abban a helyzetben, hogy tudja, a tanár csakis akkor hagyta el a pincéjét, ha aludni készült. Ő sem egy könyvet, sem egy bájitalt nem látott a férfi hálószobájában…  
  
Magától értetődött, hogy Voldemort tényleg nekiesett a férfinek.  
  
Miatta. Harry érezte, hogy elfogja a reszketés. Naná, hogy Piton mérges rá. Épp az imént kínozták meg néhány napon belül másodszor Harry miatt.  
  
Rendben, Pitonnak remek indítéka van, hogy utálja őt, és egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarta a részleteket.  
  
Ha vihetett volna neki valamit enni… de az a legjobb, ha követi az utasításokat és nem hagyja el a szobáját. Ez most igazán nem alkalmas időpont, hogy felbosszantsa a tanárt.  
  


ooooOOOOoooo

  
  
  
Perselus azon tűnődött, mekkora csodát vitt véghez, hogy sikerült hoppanálnia anélkül, hogy amputoportálta magát.  
  
Alig tudta felismerni a labor ismerős kontúrjait, amikor észrevette, hogy két ismerős alak közeledik felé, hogy találkozzon vele.  
  
Ne, ne ők, ne most. Minden egyes idevégződése a valaha kigondolt legerősebb fájdalomcsillapító után sikoltozott, és egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy lábai néhány percnél tovább meg tudják tartani.  
  
Az bizonyos, hogy távozása a Malfoy-kúriából a nem igazán volt méltóságteljes; Dehoppanálni egy perc alatt, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr figyelme csakis dicsőségen járt, de aligha törődött vele, mit gondoltak róla a Halálfalók.   
  
Másrészről, muszáj így tekinteniük rá? Ilyen aggodalmasan és szánakozva? Olyannak látszik, mint aki megérdemli a szánalmukat?  
  
Csak egy kis békességet akart, hogy minden huzavona nélkül az ágyába omoljon, és lenyelje az állandóan az éjjeli szekrényén tartott fájdalomcsillapító főzeteket. És ha lehetséges, meghaljon tőlük. Fél kézzel tapogatózott a fiolák után, és egymás után nyelte le a tartalmukat.  
  
Lehetséges, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ilyen könnyedén elengedte? Tényleg azt látta, amit látott?  
  
Lehetetlen. Nem, lehetetlen volt… és mégis, nem maga Voldemort reagált? És a Halálfalók?  
  
Az a hatalmas fekete kutya, ami a semmiből ugrott elő, mikor Perselus elnyúlt a földön, és kezdett vadul ugatni Voldemortra, félbeszakítva a varázsigét… Az a kutya nem az volt… egy néhai Animágus egyszerű árnyéka, azé, aki egykor Perselus egyik rémálma volt: Sirius Blacké.  
  
A fekete kutya rátámadt a Sötét Nagyúrra, vicsorgó fogai még inkább lenyűgözőbbek voltak ebben a fantom formában, és a varázsló meghátrált, miközben hiábavaló átkokat szórt az árnyékra.  
  
A Halálfalók először megdöbbentek, végül előhúzták pálcájukat és megpróbálták megállítani a szörnyet, sikertelenül.  
  
És miközben minden szempár a fantomkutyára szegeződött, Perselus meglátta őt.  
  
Lilyt. A nő sápadt, áttetsző alakja felé közeledett, és ismét rámosolygott, mielőtt egyik kezét a vállára téve leguggolt mellette.  
  
Perselus azonnal visszanyerte erejét, és megpróbált felállni. Amikor szemtől szembe álltak egymással, a nő eltökélten meredt Piton összezavarodott tekintetébe, és szája egyetlen szót formált.  
  
\- Menj.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr és Halálfalói túlságosan el voltak foglalva, hogy megpróbáljanak felülkerekedni vérengző kísértet-kutyán, hogy észrevegyék. Piton tudta, hogy Lilynek igaza van, el kell szöknie… mint bármely más Halálfaló tenné, akinek van esélye megszökni mester büntetése elől. Gyorsan és gyáván.  
  
 _De otthagyni Lilyt?_  
  
Mielőtt lett volna ideje a gondolkodásra, érezte, hogy akarata ellenére dehoppanál. Csaknem pánikba esett; nem volt meg hozzá az ereje, még nem. De már késő volt, és utolsó csepp erejét összegyűjtve maga elé képzelte laboratóriumát, ahol aztán otthagyta másik mesterét és a fiút.  
  
Ott, biztonságban volt… és a fiú is. Lily fia.  
  
Lily számára már úgy is késő volt.  
  
És most? Mit kéne tennie Harryvel, Dumbledore-ral és a tárgyalással, Voldemorttal?  
  
Vissza fog jönni Lily? Mit akarhatott? Tényleg komolyan gondolta Black, hogy megmenti?  
  
Érezte, ahogy a bájital hatni kezd, úgy kezd ellazulni a teste is.  
  
Néhány perc és mentális falai lehullottak volna. Igen, Black és Lily mindnyájukat megmentették.  
  
Holnap képes lesz összeszedettebben gondolkodni. Most csak aludni kell, pihenni, mielőtt a fiú alszik el, és a riasztó megszólal, hogy újabb rémálmáról figyelmeztesse.   
  
Bárcsak Harry fenn tudna maradni egész éjjel…  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
A folyosó másik végén a kamasz fiú ült az ágyán és osztotta a tanára véleményét.  
  
Holnap meg kell jelennie a Minisztériumban. Ma sikerült gutaütést okoznia Pitonnak, ami csaknem kiprovokált egy nézeteltérést a tanár és az igazgató között és a fent említett professzornak miatta kellett szembenéznie Voldemorttal.  
  
Most, ebben a korai órában Piton a szobájában alszik, ami nem vallott rá, és haragudott Harryre.  
  
Harry nem tudta, mi nyugtalanította ebben a felsorolásban a legjobban, de ritkán volt ilyen ideges és csalódott. Miért van az még mindig, hogy minden, amit tesz, rosszra fordul? Épp amikor kezdte megkedvelni a bájitaltanárt, sikerült feldühítenie Pitont, még ha tényleg, őszintén nem akarta.  
  
Ha valaki néhány héttel ezelőtt azt mondja neki, hogy boldogtalan lesz, mert csalódást okozott Pitonnak, röhögő görcsben fetrengett volna a padlón.  
  
Ugyanakkor most egyáltalán találta viccesnek. Bárcsak beszélhetett volna vele… Holnap a meghallgatás előtt kerít rá egy kis időt. Piton azt mondta, eljön, ha Harry akarja… és Harry akarta, hogy vele menjen. Szüksége lesz rá ott, ha ismét látnia kell Dursleyéket.  
  
Látni Dumbledore-t és Pitont együtt ismét rádöbbentette, mennyire különbözik egymástól a két ember. Tisztelte Dumbledore-t és tökéletesen tudta, hogy az igazgató nem fogja hagyni, hogy bárki is bántsa őt.  
  
De Piton… A férfi tudta, mit mondjon Harrynek, egy intéssel vagy egy pillantással elárulta, mit tegyen, és Harry sejtette, ha úgy alakul, a tanár még gyorsabban elő tudja rántani pálcáját, mint Dumbledore.  
  
Még akkor is, ha haragszik rá. És akkor is, ha megsérült miatta.  
  
Harry lehangoltan ment az ablakhoz. Odakint most éjszaka volt, és csak a holdfény világította be a parkot. Az ablakából láthatta azt a kis tisztást, ahol azon a délután gyakorolta… a megnyugvást… várakozást.  
  
Harry kancsalított. Megesküdött volna, hogy látott valami mocorgást. Néhány pillanattal később a mozgolódás ismét odavonzotta a tekintetét; ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy valami mozog a fák között! Hátrált egy lépést, készen arra, hogy felébressze a bájitalmestert; ha a kúria körüli védőfalak leomlanak, mindketten veszélybe kerülnek!  
  
Ám az újbóli nézelődést követően megváltoztatta az elhatározását. Felismerte a holdfényben futkározó és ugráló árnyékot… egy fekete kutya volt, akit hamarosan egy szarvas követett, és ők ketten játszadoztak a tisztáson. Közelebbről szemügyre véve őket Harry biztos volt benne, hogy átlátna az alakjukon…  
  
Egy pillanattal később eltűntek és a fiú mellkasán a súly nehezebbé vált. Álmodott, teljesen éberen… Ha Sirius és az apja élnének, a másnapi meghallgatás pusztán formaság lenne.  
  
Összehúzta a függönyöket és ismét az ágya felé fordult. Meggyőződés nélkül elővett egy kviddicskönyvet a ládájából és elkezdte átlapozni, miközben elméje máshol járt.  
  
Voldemort… Piton… Sirius… Lily és James… Piton…  
  
Mielőtt ideje lett volna rá, hogy bevegye az Álomtalan Álom főzetet, amit szándékában állt megtenni elalvás előtt, Harry elszenderült.  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Piton meghallotta a fejében a mágikus riasztó hangját, ami úgy szólt, mint egy csengő.  
  
Ahogy előre megjósolta, Harry elmulasztotta bevenni a bájitalát. A fene vigye el… gyorsan ellenőrizte az időt: öt óra telt el, mióta lefeküdt aludni. Mindent egybevetve elegendő éjszakai alvás.  
  
Sóhajtott és kinyitotta szobája ajtaját. A fiú kiáltásai még a mágikus riasztó nélkül is hamarosan felébresztették volna.  
  
Hang nélkül belépett az övével átelleni szobába, és leült az ágy szélére. Egy villámgyors bűbájjal biztosította, hogy a fiú ne ébredjen fel. Most nem jött el az ideje…  
  
Egyik kezét óvatosan a fiú vállára tette.  
  
\- Minden renden van, Harry. Nyugodj meg! Minden rendben.  
  
Meglepetésére a fiú azonnal megnyugodott. Anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét, kinyúlt Perselus felé és megfogta az ingujját; ujjai szorosan markoltak az anyagba.  
  
\- Úgy. Itt vagyok. Nem kell félned…  
  
Piton végigsimított a fiú kócos haján, és figyelte, hogyan simulnak ki apránként a fiú vonásai.  
  
Igen, Harry bízott benne. Túlságosan. Legalább ebben az ügyben a Sötét Nagyúrnak igaza volt.  
  
Ám ettől nem vigasztalta kevésbé a fiút, továbbra is simogatta a haját. Amit Harry nem tud, az nem fáj neki…  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Harry azzal a furcsa érzéssel ébredt, hogy jól aludt. Ezt értelmetlennek tartotta… amikor álomba merült, keserűnek és kimerültnek érezte magát, pontosan tudta, hogy sosem aludt jól olyan körülmények között.   
  
Megrázta a fejét. Talán a Kúria jóval megnyugtatóbb volt, mint a Griffendél-torony.  
  
Még ha azt nem is tudta megmagyarázni, hogy került a könyve az éjjeli szekrényre…  
  
Harry összeszedte a gondolait, és ismét érezte a csomót a gyomrában.  
  
A minisztériumi meghallgatás… ma lesz.  
  
Egy gyors bűbájt használatával megnézte az időt: még hét óra sem volt. Előző este korán lefeküdt. Akár összeüthet egy reggelit is, és jobb kedvre derítheti Pitont. Végül is csak estére tiltotta meg, hogy elhagyja a szobáját.  
  
Ám amikor elhaladt a tanár szobájának bezárt ajtaja előtt, Harry halványan biztos volt benne, mit fog találni az étkezőben. A reggeli már elkészült és Piton réges-rég elhagyta a helyiséget.  
  
 _Hát ennyit arról, hogy együtt reggelizünk_  - gondolta. Eléggé elment az étvágya és gyorsan megette azt, ami a tányérján volt.  
  
További várakozás helyett idegesen indult a pince felé. Bár az üvegcsék ismerős hangja ezúttal nem nyugtatták meg. Hogy érezheti magát Piton ma reggel? Felépült? Hű zsarnoki professzor szerepéhez?  
  
Gyorsan hármat kopogott az ajtón, majd várta a választ.  
  
\- Gyere be.  
  
 _Gyere be._  Ez nem jó jel.  
  
Harry vonakodva kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a helyiségbe.  
  
Piton valóban odabenn volt, háttal neki, a szokásosnál látszólag jobban elfoglalta magát a bájitalaival.  
  
\- Tanár úr… - kezdte a fiú.  
  
Piton arcán gyanakvó tekintettel megfordult.  
  
\- Készen állsz, Potter?  
  
Harry megakadt és dadogni kezdett.  
  
\- Igen, azt hiszem… vagyis, mire?  
  
Piton megvetően felmordult, ami annyira ismerős volt Harry számára.  
  
\- Természetesen a meghallgatásodra; határozottan nem sárkányvadászatra!  
  
Harry bólintott, képtelen volt akár egy szót is kinyögni. Tanárának hangsúlya tagadhatatlanul a régi napokra emlékeztette… a legrosszabb napjainak egyikére.  
  
\- Tényleg ma lesz? – kérdezte végül Harry.  
  
\- Ha Dumbledore nem volt képes megváltoztatni ennek a találkozónak a dátumát, kétlem, hogy akár a Híres Harry Potter meg tudná tenni, még egy halom autogram árán sem. Most menj és pakold össze a táskáid, majd mielőbb térj vissza. Értesítem Dumbledore-t, hogy elkészültél.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy szédülni kezd.  _A táskái?_  
  
\- Úgy… úgy gondolja, olyan sokáig ott kell maradnom?  
  
\- Ez nem az én dolgom. De nem hiszem – felelte a tanár szárazon.  
  
\- De… ez esetben miért kell vinnem a dolgaim? – kérdezte Harry reszkető hangon, amit szeretett volna eltitkolni.  
  
\- Kiköltözöl, Potter! Megkönnyebbültél? – eresztett meg egy gúnyos mosolyt Piton.  
  
\- Nem! Nem, én nem akarok… Én jól vagyok itt. Professzor úr, kérem, tényleg távoznom kell?  
  
\- Úgy bizony. Azt hittem, a lehetőségtől ugrálni fogsz örömödben.  
  
A fiú a fejét rázta, miközben összeszorítva behunyta a szemét. Nem, ez nem jó így... Az nem lehet. Piton nem változtathatta meg az álláspontját ilyen gyorsan, egy ilyen kis dolog miatt…  
  
\- Tanár úr, én tényleg, tényleg sajnálom, hogy meghallottam a tegnapi beszélgetésüket. Nem akartam hallgatózni, és esküszöm nem fog újra megtörténni – próbálkozott.  
  
\- Az már bizonyos – mosolyodott el ismét gúnyosan a bájitalmester. – Fele annyira nem sajnálja, mint azt gondolja, Mister Potter. Akárhogy is legyen, Dumbledore talál majd egy másik menedéket a nyár végéig, ha szükséges. Most menj fel, pakolj össze, és tíz percen belül legyél itt.  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Piton hallotta, hogy a fiú léptei elhalkulnak a lépcső felé indulva. Botladozó. Bizonytalan.  
  
Felsóhajtott. A rohadt életbe, mióta kerülgette rossz érzés, miután helyre tette Pottert?  
  
Talán azóta, mióta Potter már nem Potter volt. A tekintet, amit a fiú vetett rá, teljesen lefegyverző volt, s Perselusnak össze kellett magát kapni, hogy ne lágyuljon el a hangja vagy a szavai…  
  
Neki már nem Shadow-ra kellett gondolnia. Már nem a rémálmokkal küzdő fiúra kellett gondolnia. Neki az a dolga, hogy felszerelje Harryt a legjobb fegyverével, hogy szembenézzen azzal, ami a Minisztériumban vár majd rá. Csalódott lesz, igen, hihetetlenül dühös is a rémesen zsarnoki, ellenszenves bájitaltan tanárára, de legalább bezárja elméjét Voldemort elől.  
  
Mindenképpen el kellett kergetnie azt az érzelmes kis hangot, ami folytonosan azt hangoztatta neki, hogy Harrynek szüksége van rá.  
  
És különösen el kellett tekintenie néhány további percre a fájdalomtól, amit a sötétjegy okozott a karjában.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr ismét hívatta, és nem fog örülni Piton késése miatt. Úgyszólván elég izgatott volt, ha a karjában levő égető érzésből következtetni lehetett.  
  
Persze, amióta egyfolytában azon jár az esze, hogy ezen a reggel elrabolja a fiút…  
  
Remélhetőleg Dumbledore tudja, mit csinál…  
  
Remélhetőleg a vén bolond nem követ el egy újabb hibát a fiúval…  
  
Gyors mozdulattal egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.  
  
\- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!  
  
Tétovázás nélkül bedugta fejét a lángokba.  
  
\- Elkészült, Albus.  
  
Az idős férfi kedvesen nézett rá.  
  
\- Máris úton vagyok, Perselus. Minden rendben lesz, fiam.  
  
Piton felmordult, és visszahúzta magát a pincébe.  
  
Dumbledore egy pillanattal később követte.  
  
\- Néhány perc, és itt lesz – közölte kurtán a bájitalmester.  
  
\- Perselus… átgondoltad? Nem óhajtod újraértelmezni az álláspontodat? – kérdezte szinte esdeklően Dumbledore.  
  
\- Nem, Albus! – A tanár szinte felcsattant. – Az egész egy tévedés volt, óriási hiba a kezdetektől fogva! Sosem kellett volna beleegyeznem. A fiú… nem. Nem akarom őt újra látni. Vidd és csinálj vele, amit akarsz! Én nem akarom őt itt soha többé!  
  
Az idős varázsló sóhajtva bólintott.   
  
\- Megértem, Perselus. Csak reméltem, hogy…  
  
\- Ez elég. Tedd, amit tenned kell, Albus, és én is ugyanazt teszem. Fogalmad sincs a veszélyről… nem.  
  
A bájitalmester hangszíne éles és eltökélt volt.  
  
Dumbledore úgy döntött nem vitatkozik, elhelyezkedett az egyik bőr karosszékben és várt; fájdalmas tekintete a tanáron csüggött, aki hátat fordított neki és azzal foglalta el magát, hogy fiolákat pakolászott a hatalmas bőr hátizsákba.  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
A nehéz faajtó másik oldalán egy megrendült macska ült.  
Ismét nem szándékosan tette.  
  
Átalakult anélkül, hogy szándékában áll volna megtenni, miközben kezdte összeszedni a dolgait. Szíve nehéz volt, Pitonra gondolt, azokra a pincebeli régi napokra… és ismét Shadow lett belőle. Rosszabb, hogy nem volt képes visszanyerni emberi alakját; akármilyen erősen próbálta; a kviddicsre gondolt, a seprűjére, mindenre, amikor sikerült látni, hogy Piton szemében megjelenik egy szikrányi büszkeség, amikor sikerrel véghezvitte az első átalakulását.  
  
Kétségbeesetten ment vissza a lépcsőn segítségért. És a hangok ismét megállították…  
  
 _”Óriási hiba a kezdetektől fogva! Sosem kellett volna beleegyeznem. A fiú… nem. Nem akarom őt újra látni. Csinálj vele, amit akarsz!”_  
  
Piton.  
  
Piton utálta őt. Igaza volt.  
  
Mint egy alvajáró ment fel újra a lépcsőkön, és elterült a ládáján. Most ez volt mindene. A szoba, ahol ebben a pár napban tartózkodott, örökre bezárul számára. Nem fog visszajönni a Kúriába. Piton nem lesz többé a… mije is?  
  
Az  _ő_  Pitonja.  
  
Behunyta a szemét. Semmi drámai nem volt ebben. Piton csak egy rémes, zsíros hajú tanár volt, rossz modorú és kegyetlen, és ami a nyáron történt csak egy kitérő volt... egy elgondolás. Dumbledore – nem számít mit mondott a férfi – kényszerítette Pitont, hogy vigye haza, és az egész azzal végződött, hogy megkínozták a kémet és mindenkit veszélybe sodort.  
  
Rendben, távozik, mennie kell. Talán egy kis szerencsével az Odúba. Bár ebben kételkedett. Végső soron a dolgok nem így működtek. Nem fogja megkockáztatni, hogy veszélyt hoz a Weasleyk fejére, vagy Remuséra, vagy akárki máséra, aki egy kicsit is aggódott miatta.  
  
Alig hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó és léptek közelednek. Amikor felemelte a fejét, egy ragyogó kék szempár fürkészte őt, kedvesen és szórakozottan a félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.  
  
\- Nos, Harry, problémád akadt?  
  
A macska kényelmetlenül nyávogott. Egy probléma? Miért nem több száz?  
  
\- Segíthetek? – kérdezte az igazgató.  
  
Újabb nyávogás felelt rá.  
  
- _Animagus revelio!_  
  
Egy másodperccel később egy kicsit kábult Harry ült a ládáján.  
  
\- Készen állsz a távozásra, fiam?  
  
Harry összeszorult torokkal bólintott. Levonszolva ládáját ismét lement a lépcsőkön.  
  
Amikor végül megérkeztek a pincébe, egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. Piton elfoglaltnak tűnt… de megígérte… Csaknem nem fogja megváltoztatni az ígéretét most; az nem rá vallana.  
  
\- Professzor úr… velünk jön? – kérdezte jóval könyörgőbben, mint szerette volna.  
  
\- Veletek, Potter?  
  
\- A Minisztériumba. Azt mondta, eljön, ha akarom.  
  
Piton összeszorította a fogát, és ingerültséggel vegyes megvetéssel nézett rá.  
  
\- Potter, tényleg azt hiszed, hogy te vagy a világ közepe, igaz? Dumbledore professzor úr már megteszi neked azt a szívességet, hogy elkísér. Akár hiszed, akár nem, léteznek olyan varázslók is, akiknek akadnak elfoglaltságaik, akiknek más dolguk is van, minthogy téged kísérgessenek. A Minisztériumba mész, nem a Malfoy-kúriába. Szedd össze magad! – mondta csikorgó fogakkal.  
  
Olyan volt, mintha az utolsó remény, amibe Harry kapaszkodott, hirtelen eltűnt volna a semmibe. Gyomrába ólomsúly költözött, és úgy érezte, mintha Piton egy alapos pofonnal arcon csapta volna.  
  
Megpróbálta megkeresni a tanár tekintetét, keresett valamit, ami mostanában ott volt, de a férfi máris hátat fordított neki.  
  
Harry kezet érzett a vállán és megugrott; Dumbledore az oldalán állva nézte, arca kedves és megértő volt.  
  
\- Harry, ideje indulni.  
  
A fiú, még egyszer, utoljára a bájitaltanár felé fordult, aki még mindig háttal állt neki. Harry számára úgy tűnt, vállai furcsán megfeszültek…  
  
Harry kereste, mit mondhatna, valamit, ami meglágyítaná a tanár, még ha utoljára is…  
  
Vállat vont. Piton. Piton az Piton volt… vagy mi.  
  
Harry elvetette, hogy továbbra is a pincében maradjon, ahol egy időre otthon érezte magát. Dumbledore felé fordult és bólintott.  
  
Egy szót sem szólt. Hangja reszketett volna, és nem akarta, hogy a tanár meghallja.  
  
Úgy tűnt, az igazgató érti, mert karjait Harry vállai köré fonta, és miközben átléptek a kandallón jóval nagyobb kényelmet biztosított, mint amit az utazás megigényelt.  
  
Miközben eltűntek a laboratóriumból, Harry úgy vélte, látott az igazgató szemeiben – amik egy pillanatra sem tekintettek félre Piton hátáról – egy szikrányi megbánást és szomorúságot, amit sosem látott korábban.  
  
  
  
Minisztériumi érkezésük nem tette olyan nyugtalanná Harryt, mint ahogy előzőleg gondolta.  
  
Voltaképpen a Dursleyékkel való szembesítés már szinte nem is érdekelte.  
  
Nem lehetett újra Shadow. Ezután a meghallgatás után elviszik valahova, egy másik házba, másvalaki felelősségére bízzák, akit szintén veszélybe sodor.  
  
Az újbóli találkozás Pitonnal már a Roxfortban fog történni, és ő ismét csak az a bájitalmester lesz, aki mindig is volt.  
  
Ó, és bájitaltan jegyei feltehetően ugyanazok maradnak végül… sosem lesz belőle auror.  
  
Miért panaszkodik? Végül is megérdemelte. Balszerencsét és halált hoz minden emberre. Dursleyékre, akik nem szerették éppúgy, mint Pitonra, aki utálta őt…  
  
Bár Harry nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy utálja a férfit. Bárcsak megtarthatná annak a pár napnak az emlékét, amikor macska volt, és szívesen látták…  
  
Dumbledore szelíden tolta őt a kezével.  
  
Vele szemben Caramel beszélt, de Harry nem értette a szavait. Tulajdonképpen magát Caramelt is alig látta… de az nem is érdekelte őt, és néhány perccel később Dumbledore-ral tovább is indultak.  
  
A helyiséget látszólag köd borította, és minden rendben volt. A szemei elhomályosultak, és Harry hirtelen sürgős késztetést érzett, hogy megnézze, mi van a mögött az ajtó mögött, ami odaát volt a másik oldalon. Váratlanul biztos volt benne, hogy áll valaki mögötte, és rá vár…  
  
Valami… Nem is, valaki azt mondja, hogy ott lesz ő. Igen, ő… Sirius… vagy James… vagy Piton, az ő Pitonja, akit kedvel. Akár Lily is, ha szeretné.  
  
Mintha álmodna, úgy lépdelt előre. Igen, ki fogja nyitni az ajtót, és ő a másik oldalán lesz, és minden rendbe jön, minden békés lesz. Lassan elfordította az ajtógombot. Nem szabad zajt ütnie, nem szabad, hogy észrevegyék!  
  
Az ajtó másik oldalán várnak rá, és sosem fog többé fájdalmat érezni, és sosem fog senkit megbántani többé. Lesz ott valaki… egy család.  
  
Átlépett az ajtón és halkan becsukta maga mögött. Vele szemben egy alak állt, akit az elméjére telepedő köd miatt nem tudott felismerni.  
  
Pislogott, és az alak közelebb jött hozzá.  
  
Egy magas, szőke hajú férfi.  
  
A hang kuncogott, amitől azonnal felismerte az alakot: Malfoy.  
  
\- Ez túl könnyű volt, Potter, túlságosan is könnyű.  
  
Lucius egyik kezét Harry vállán nyugtatta és az azt követő pukkanás elnyelte Harry kiáltását.  
  
Az ajtó egy másodpercnyi késéssel ismét kinyílt.  
  
A Malfoy-kúriában győzelmi kiáltás hallatszott, amikor két alak tűnt fel a nappaliban.


	17. Háromszoros szívfájdalom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry megérkezik a Malfoy-kúriába, ahol sajnálatos módon nem túl sok jó dolog történik vele. A fejezet kicsit darkos/angstos jellegű, és bár nem tartalmaz részletes erőszakot, a lelki terror azért érzékelhető

**17\. Fejezet  
Háromszoros szívfájdalom**

  
  
  
Perselus – szemét hunyorítva – igyekezett összpontosítani. Ez az egész egy rémálom volt, egy komplett rémálom…  
  
Az égő érzés a Sötét Jegyében, ami egész reggel kitartott, végül lecsillapodott. A Sötét Nagyúr elégedett volt. Megszerezte Harry Pottert.  
  
Hogy tudta elhalászni egyenesen Dumbledore orra elől? Semmi, abszolút semmi nem úgy történt, ahogy azt ő előrevetítette. Perselus Piton ismételten rosszul választott.  
  
Nem csak egy rossz döntést hozott, de téves megítélések és hibák egész sorozatát indította el, ami egyenesen a belevezette őket ebbe a katasztrófába.  
  
Semmi pánik… keresnie kell egy utat. Merlinre, bármi áron, de ki kell juttatnia innen Harryt. Ki sem engedi többé a fiút látómezején kívülre, míg a Sötét Nagyúrból nem válik egy rakás ártalmatlan csonthalmaz. Nem, míg maga a fú nem öregszik és őszül meg, és akkora szakálla nem lesz, mint Albusnak.  
  
Harry…  
  
Bárcsak azonnal reagált volna a Jegy hívására.  
  
De megvárta, míg a fiú magától felébred. Meggyőződött róla, hogy evett, és főképp arról, hogy Harry megszabadult minden olyan elképzeléstől, hogy Perselus részéről kedvességre vagy gyengédségre számíthat.  
  
Jó isten, ez a fiú ösztönösen azokhoz vonzódott, akik a legnagyobb kárt okozhatják neki.  
  
Harry alighogy eltűnt a pincéből, Dumbledore úgy nevezett felügyelete alatt, mikor ő maga is elhoppanált, és végre válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr hívására, ami akkor már órák óta szólította.  
  
Vajon mit akarhatott tőle? Bizonyosan nem bájitalokat; még Voldemort is tudta, nem követelheti, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt készen legyenek.  
  
Megbüntetni a sietős távozása végett? Elképzelhető, de nem valószínű. Bármelyik ésszerűen gondolkodó Halálfaló ugyanezt tette volna.  
  
És tulajdonképpen, bár a sötét mágus elég bosszús volt Perselus hozzáállása miatt, és ezt a Jegyen keresztül is éreztette vele, még az sem tudta elvenni Voldemort jókedvét.   
De Piton késése elég hosszadalmas volt ahhoz, hogy örökre meghiúsítsa a fiú megmentésének esélyét, mielőtt túl késő lenne.  
  
\- Perselus. Végre – vetette oda Voldemort bosszúsan, mikor végül feltűnt.  
  
\- Bocsánatod kérem, mester, igyekeztem összegyűjteni a bájitalaidat, és Dumbledore megkért, hogy…- próbálta igazolni magát a bájitalmester.  
  
\- Hányszor kell még elismételnem, hogy nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid, Perselus? – sziszegte Voldemort.  
  
Perselus csendben meghajolt.  
  
\- Szándékomban állt rád bízni egy számodra jelentős fontossággal bíró küldetést… de ismét bebizonyítottad, hogy érdemtelen vagy rá. Lucius aligha jobb választás, de ő legalább időben reagált a hívásomra. Mivel csakis egyikőtök tudja végrehajtani a küldetést, be kellett érnem vele.  
  
\- Elnézésed kérem, mester. Most állhatok valamiben szolgálatodra?  
  
\- Nos, néhány percen belül meglátjuk. Dumbledore bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Lucius ott vár rá, mióta tudomására jutott az érkezés időpontja. Övé lesz a megtiszteltetés, hogy elém hozza a fiút. Ez te is lehettél volna, Perselus, és ez majd megtanítja neked a pontosságot. Ha Lucius sikerrel jár, és elhozza nekem Harry Pottert, busásan megjutalmazom.  
  
Perselus érezte, hogy a borzongás végigszalad a hátán. Lucius ott volt… és lehetett volna Ő is! Olyan könnyedén keresztbe tehettek volna ennek a tervnek, és ő hagyta elúszni!  
  
De Dumbledore ott van Harryvel, vagyis nincs mitől félnie. Ő sikeresen felrázta a fiút, tehát a ő meg fogja gátolni, hogy elméje Voldemortéhoz kapcsolódjon.  
  
Bár Voldemort látszólag nem osztja vele ezt a nézőpontot. Ez a legelső alkalom, hogy Perselus meghallotta a másik halk nevetését. Nem azt a kis cinikus fajtát, a kegyetlen kuncogást, hanem a színtiszta boldogság nevetését.  
  
\- És Harry… Ó, Harry, hogy milyen gyenge! Egy rongybaba, egy marionett bábu a kezemben. Dumbledore-nak a leghalványabb fogalma sincs, hogy pártfogoltja milyen gyámoltalan! – kuncogott.  
  
\- Mester, képes őt vagy érzékelni? - nyelt nagyot Piton .  
  
\- Érzékelni? Csak Dumbledore bájitalai tartanak távol attól, hogy nyitott könyvként olvassam az elméjét. Ez az egy dolog, ami visszatart engem, és milyen érdekes... az elménk közötti csatorna ma reggel ismét teljesen megnyílt. A fiú minden védelme lehullott, anélkül, hogy hozzáértem volna.  
  
Még mindig halkan nevetgélt, arca szokatlan és aggodalmas mosolyt öltött.  
  
\- Nem értem. Nagyuram – folytatta Piton -, hogy érezheti magát biztonságban, amikor újra fogja látni a családját? Ennyire bízik Dumbledore-ban?  
  
\- Végül a biztonság és egészség érzése lett a mi hősünk legnagyobb gyengéje. Vagy eddig is az volt? Akármi is az ok, nem, a fiú nem érzi magát biztonságban. Ő teljes mértékben sebezhető, elhagyatott és boldogtalan. Úgy tűnik, valami szörnyen rosszul ment Lupinnal!  
  
Ezen ismét őszintén kacagott.  
  
\- El tudod képzelni, Perselus? Még a vérfarkas sem bírja ki Harry Pottert néhány napnál tovább! Összetörte szegény fiú szívét, és szinte kísértést érzek rá, hogy megsajnáljam.   
  
Piton úgy érezte, megfordul vele a szoba. Nem tudta, mitől érzi magát rosszabbul. Voldemort tébolyult nevetésétől vagy a gondolattól, hogy épp az imént kínálta fel Harryt ezüst tálcán Voldemortnak.  
  
Ő, aki azzal büszkélkedett, milyen remek stratéga, ismét el kellett tűnődnie a módszerein.  
  
Hogyan becsülhette ennyire alá Potter képességét, hogy a szívére veszi a szavait? Mostanában rengeteg alkalma nyílt rá, hogy megtapasztalja, milyen túlzó mértékben érzelmes és érzékeny a fiú. Mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy kísérlete ilyen szánalmas kudarcba fulladt, miszerint manipuláljon egy kamaszt… és Voldemortot?  
  
Talán pontosan azóta, hogy megpróbálta manipulálni, ahelyett, hogy az ösztöneit követte volna… De nem maradt több ideje, hogy latolgassa a kérdést. A Sötét Nagyúr váratlanul abbahagyta a nevetést és egy apró, győzelmi kiáltást hallatott.  
  
Egy pillanattal később transzba esett, figyelmen kívül hagyta Pitont és közben halk mormolásba kezdett.  
  
\- Minden rendben, Harry… minden rendben van… hallgass rám, csak az én hangomra figyelj… ez az, tökéletes… minden rendben lesz. Nézz az ajtóra ott előtted! Igen, arra. Menj, fiam, menj és nyisd ki! Az mögött megtalálod, amit keresel. Azt, akit keresel. Mindent, amit csak akarsz… egy családot, valaki vár rád, csak nyisd ki! Jó, és most csukd be… ez az, tökéletes.  
  
 _Nem, ez nem működhet, mit művelt Dumbledore… meg kellett állítania, mielőtt…_  
  
De már túl késő volt. Egy pukkanás hallatszott, Lucius Malfoy feltűnt a nappaliban, és a vállánál fogva tartotta a fiút.  
  
  
Harry elgyötörtnek látszott, tekintete üveges volt, mintha épp egy álomból ébredt volna… vagy még inkább egy rémálomból.  
  
\- Nem!  
  
Harry hátraugrott és kitépte magát Lucius markából. Bár nem juthatott túl messzire, körülnézett és tekintete rátalált Pitonra és a mellette álló sötét varázslóra. Megállt, és mozdulatlanná merevedett.  
  
\- Ne maradj itt, mester, könyörgöm neked – kiáltotta Piton, miközben a fiú és a Sötét Nagyúr közé vetette magát. – Emlékezz, mit mondtam neked! Az ereje! Ne kockáztasd magad!  
  
Piton érezte, hogy jeges hullám csap át rajta, de érvelése látszólag betalált. Voldemort sarkon fordult, elkapta őt a vállánál fogva és eltűntek, magára hagyva a fiút a ház urának kezében.  
  
 _Nyertem egy kis időt_  – gondolta a bájitalmester.  _Pontosan mennyit is, mielőtt Voldemort úgy dönt, nem jelent veszélyt?_  
  
Piton azonnal felismerte az érkezés helyét. Nott háza eléggé elszigetelt és védett ahhoz, hogy menedéket nyújtson a Sötét Nagyúrnak a visszavonuláshoz.  
  
\- Uram, adj időt, hogy megbizonyosodjunk, Potter nem jelent fenyegetést a számodra! Még mindig nem tudjuk, mit…  
  
\- Perselus – vágott közbe Voldemort nyugodtan. – Nem tetszett, ahogy rád nézett a fiú. Tisztán látszott, hogy a segítségedet keresi. Mióta tekint téged a fiú szövetségesnek?  
  
 _Tökéletes. Pont erre volt csak szüksége. Hogy lehetséges, hogy a dolgok ilyen rosszra forduljanak?_  
  
Merlinnek hála, egyetlen más Halálfalónak sem volt tehetsége ahhoz, hogy Legilimenciával betörjön a fiú elméjébe.  
  
\- Uram, a fiú tisztában van vele, hogy én főztem a gyógyító főzeteket, amik lábra állították, és hogy a Rend egyik tagja vagyok. Bizonyára azt remélte, vagyok olyan hűséges, hogy az megmenti őt.  
  
\- Tényleg? Elméje az sugallta, több van e mögött. Az lesz a legjobb számodra, Perselus, ha kiderül, a fiú illúziókat kerget veled kapcsolatban.  
  
\- Adj nekem időt, mester, és bebizonyítom.  
  
\- Meg fogod kapni. De most…  
  
Felhangzott ismerős pukkanás, és Nott feltűnt a szoba közepén, ahol éppen álltak.  
  
\- Milyen gyors az én hű Halálfalóm… ez dicséretes. Kövesd az ő példáját, Perselus – közölte a Sötét Nagyúr gúnyosan.  
  
Piton szó nélkül meghajolt.  
  
\- Nott, menj a Malfoy-kúriába! Mondd meg Luciusnak, hogy tartsa a fiút pincébe zárva, ahol Bellatrix felügyelhet rá. Te is segíthetsz nekik. Az akarom, hogy Potter minden elképzelhető módon megtörjön. Bármilyen módszer használhattok, amit csak szeretnétek, de két napon belül azt akarom, hogy megtörjön és könyörögjön. Ha tényleg van bármilyen ereje, találjátok ki nekem. Világos?  
  
\- Nagyon is, uram – válaszolt buzgón Nott.  
  
\- Nagyszerű. Ugyanakkor azt is akarom, hogy a fiú képes legyen beszélni, amikor visszatérek. Lehet, hogy lesz néhány érdekes kijelentése… és az öröm netovábbjaként hallhatom könyörögni, hogy kíméljem meg őt.  
  
Nott kacarászott, és köszönetképpen meghajolt a mestere előtt, mielőtt dehoppanált a Malfoy-kúriába.  
  
Piton egy ideig az egyik lábáról a másikra állt.  
  
\- Uram, megengeded nekem, hogy…  
  
\- Nem. Itt van rád szükségem. A bájitalaim. Használd Nott készletét, jól fel van szerelkezve. Az elkövetkező két napban te leszel az én személyes testőröm. Ez egy megtiszteltetés, ami, remélem, kárpótol azért, hogy nem tudod kiszórakozni magad Potterrel.  
  
\- Természetesen, uram. Ha gyorsan elhoppanálhatnék a laboratóriumomba, hogy összegyűjtsem a hozzávalókat.  
  
\- Azzal dolgozol, amit itt találsz! Ha szükséges lesz, Nott maga megy, hogy elhozza a készleted. Munkára!  
  
A bájitalmester ismét meghajolt és Nott polcai felé indult. Igen, megtalálta, amivel dolgoznia kellett… és nincs kifogás, hogy visszatérjen a Malfoy-kúriába.  
  
 _Figyelmeztetni kell Dumbledore-t… Figyelmeztetni? Mi értelme lenne? Mintha még nem tudna róla!_  
  
Két nap, ennyi ideje van, hogy kijuttassa onnan Harryt. Hasztalan abban reménykedni, hogy a Rend képes áttörni a Kúria védőbűbájain, most, hogy ott tartják a fiút.  
  
Azok között a bájitalok között, amit aznap reggel itatott a fiúval, ott volt az Anti-Animágus főzet, aminek meg kell előznie egy teljes napra az átváltozását. Azután csak imádkozhat, hogy a fiú sikeresen használja az erejét a megfelelő pillanatig.  
  
Perselus egyetlen esélye, hogy valami csodaként elkísérheti a Sötét Nagyurat, amikor két nap múlva visszatér a Kúriába.  
  
A fiú túl fogja élni. Lucius ügyelni fog rá… de milyen áron?  
  
Gyorsan átnézett a válla fölött. Tekintete összetalálkozott a kígyóarcú varázsló vörösen ragyogó szemével.  
  
Perselus idegei a feszülésig pattantak. Két nap… Egyetlen botlása sem lehet. Ha a Rend nem talál ki valamit, ő a fiú utolsó esélye.  
  
Lehet, hogy Lily megbocsát neki, de mostantól egy darabig ott kell hagynia Harryt a Halálfalók kezében.  
  


ooooOOOOoooo

  
  
  
Harry Potter nem különösebben félt a sötét vagy zárt helyektől. Tíz év gardróbban töltött idő után, tudta, hogy immunis a klausztrofóbiára.  
  
Tehát, amikor Malfoy gúnyos mosollyal behajította őt az ablaktalan cellába és azt mondta, vegyen mély levegőt, amíg még van rá esélye, Harry első gondolata az volt, hogy Lucius csúnyán alábecsülte őt.  
  
Ám amikor nézte, ahogy a falak közelednek egymáshoz, és rákényszerült, hogy térdeit magához húzza, Harry úgy érezte, kész megváltoztatni álláspontját. Kezeit a háta mögé kötötték, a kőfalak minden oldalról körbezárták, és érezte, hogy a pánik halványan átcsap fölötte.  
  
Igyekezett kontrollálni a légzését, és állát a térdeire támasztotta. Meg kellett nyugodnia…  
  
Mi történt pontosan? Voldemort ott helyben megölhette volna… de Piton azt mondta neki, hogy legyen óvatos vele és az erejével? Ereje? Segíthet a macskává alakulás legyőzni Voldemortot?  
  
Talán… Minden esetre, ebben a cellában kevésbé érezné magát kényelmetlenül Shadow-ként, a csuklója körüli láncok minden bizonnyal lehullanának, és képes volna kislisszolni Malfoy lábai között, amikor kinyitja az ajtót.  
  
Becsukta a szemét és elképzelte Piton képét… majd rögtön ki is nyitotta a szemét.  
  
 _Piton? Mit akart tőle pontosan Piton?  
  
Szóval ez miatt nem jöhetett vele a Minisztériumba; úgy döntött, visszamegy Voldemorthoz.  
  
Az áruló!  
  
Vajon tényleg az volt? Végül is megpróbálta elvinni Voldemortot…_  
  
Ezen elmélkedve Harry hozzádörzsölte homlokát a térdéhez. A sötét varázsló jelenléte fájdalomhullámot indított el a sebhelyében. Még most is érezte a varázsló gyűlöletét és türelmetlenségét. Nem volt túl messze… és örült.  
  
Azért változott meg mostanában a tanár viselkedése? Tudta, mi fog ma történni? Nem, megpróbálta megóvni Harryt attól, hogy elmenjen a meghallgatásra…  
  
Nem. Nem, Piton megóvta őt. Minden lehetősége megvolt rá, hogy átadja Voldemortnak, amikor a Kúriában időzött.  
  
Piton az ő oldalán áll, ebben biztos volt. Mert máskülönben… esélye sem lenne, nemde?  
  
És ha tévedett a tanárral kapcsolatban, akkor Shadow létezésére sincs több indok.  
  
Bár csak néhány óra telt el, mióta aludt és evett is, Harry kimerültnek érezte magát. Minden szörnyen összezavarodott a Minisztériumba érkezése óta, amikor meglátta azt az ajtót és azután az a hang beszélni a kezdett hozzá a fejében.  
  
 _Voldemort. Nyilvánvaló. Hogy hagyhatta magát ily módon manipulálni? Ó, ha már a témánál tartunk, hogy hagyhatta Dumbledore, hogy egyenesen az orra elől rabolják el?  
  
Dumbledore és Piton! Ha ők ketten azok, akiknek állítólag meg kell menteniük őt, jobban teszi, ha saját terven kezd el gondolkozni! _  
  
A fiú gondolatait a folyosón felhangzó léptek zaja szakította félbe. Máris?  
  
Többen is jöttek… hárman – számolta meg. Halkan nevetgéltek, beszélgettek...  
  
Az ajtó szélesre tárult és fény árasztotta el a kicsiny cellát. Harry pislogott, megpróbálta kivenni az arcokat. Lucius nyilvánvalóan ott volt, és a férfi válla fölött az a tébolyult mosoly, ami örökre beleégett az emlékezetébe.  
  
Bellatrix.  
  
Sirius unokatestvére, aki mindössze néhány héttel ezelőtt ölte meg őt… A csak néhány órával ezelőtt a minisztériumban lejátszódott esemény úgy tűnt, mint mintha évtizedekkel korábban történt volna vele.  
  
Ám most Harrynek az ajkába kellett harapnia, nehogy felordítson a haragtól; az emlék, ahogy Sirius átesik a függönyön Bellatrix Lestrange átka miatt, most jóval élénkebben jött vissza, mint valaha.  
  
Ha lett volna esélye, a leghalványabb is… macskává alakulna és elcsúfítaná a nőt, mielőtt feltépné a torkát!  
  
Malfoy – figyelmen kívül hagyva Harry dühös pillantását – megragadta őt a gallérjánál fogva és kihúzta a zárkájából.  
  
\- Hát ennyire örül, hogy lát minket, Mr. Potter? Tetszik az új szobája? Ne aggódjon, bőven lesz ideje, hogy felmérje a hosszát, a szélességét és a magasságát…  
  
A férfi mögül felhangzott Bellatrix nevetése és azé a másik Halálfalóé is, akit Harry nem ismert fel.  
  
\- Jól el fogunk szórakozni, Potty! Ó igen, meglátod, milyen jól kijövünk majd egymással. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg mondanivalód lesz a számunkra! – kuncogott Bellatrix, és arca olyan közel volt Harryéhez, hogy a fiú érezte a leheletét.   
  
Malfoy egy hirtelen mozdulattal visszalökte őt a pincébe. A fiú felkészült rá, hogy esés közben eléri a falat, de meglepetésére, a földre esett.  
  
Harry egy gyors pillantással felmérte és megértette: a falak visszacsúsztak a helyükre, így ismét egy nagy, komor, ablaktalan helyiség lett belőle.  
  
A három Halálfaló belépett és körbevette a fiút. Tisztán látszott, mennyire elégedettek magukkal.  
  
\- Úgy látszik, elfelejtettem üdvözölni a Malfoy-kúriában – mondta Lucius egy apró udvarias mosoly kíséretében. – Legyen a vendégünk az elkövetkező néhány napra… amikor abban a hatalmas megtiszteltetésben lesz része, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr személyes fogadja. Addig pedig… igyekszünk felkészíteni önt a vele való találkozásra, rendben?  
  
Bellatrix hisztérikus nevetése ismét felzendült.  
  
\- Amikor csak akarja – felelte Harry nyugodtan.  
  
\- Valóban, Mister Potter? – suttogta Malfoy, aki szemmel láthatóan jól szórakozott. – Nagyon biztos magában… Igaza volt Pitonnak és rejteget valamit előlünk?  
  
Piton.  
  
Harry agya gyorsan járt. Piton elhitette velük, hogy olyan titkolt ereje van, amivel képes szembeszállni Voldemorttal. Biztosan nem az animágus formájáról beszélt; a bájitalmester csak arra törekedett, hogy előnyhöz juttassa.  
  
Nem veszítheti el… és nem árulhatja el Pitont sem.  
  
\- Az az áruló… - sziszegte a fogai között, és igyekezett belesűríteni az összes mérgét és csalódottságát, amit a tanárral kapcsolatban érzett. Nem is lesz olyan nehéz a történtek után…  
  
A három Halálfaló nevetésben tört ki.  
  
\- Ó, Harry, olyan bájosan naiv vagy! Rendben, ha Harrynek szólítalak? Draco olyan gyakran beszélt rólad, hogy úgy érzem, jól ismerlek! Tényleg, hát ki  _nem_ beszél a Fiúról, Aki Túlélte…?  
  
Harry nem válaszolt. Minél kevesebbet beszél, annál kisebb a kockázata, hogy elárulja magát…  
  
\- Az unokaöcsém keresztfia, a drága kis Harry Potter! Ettől már szinte rokonok vagyunk, nemde Harrrrrrrry? – kérdezte Bellatrix hatalmas mosollyal.  
  
\- Ne beszéljen Siriusról! – mordult fel a fiú, el is feledve az előbbi elhatározását.  
  
\- Óó, érzékeny pontra tapintottunk! Sirius, a bátor Sirius Black, aki annyira szerette a griffendéleseket és a sárvérűeket! Mekkora óriási veszteség, ugye Bellatrix? – ugratta Malfoy vidáman.  
  
\- Ne beszéljen Siriusról! – háborgott Harry. Érezte, hogy lüktet az ér a halántékán. Már nem a fáradtságtól homályosult el a látása, hanem sokkal inkább a haragtól.  
  
\- Óóóó, szegény fiúnak hiányzik a keresztapja. Nem kéne kicsim, nem fog sokáig tartani és ígérem, csatlakozol hozzá! Ám először meg kell hozzá mutatnod az új képességeidet. Gyerünk, lássunk egy kis bemutatót, Harry drága, a keresztapád olyan büszke lenne rád!  
  
Harry felnyögött haragjában, és sikerült lábra állnia. Már épp megpróbálta megtámadni Bellatrixot, amikor elérte a felismerés. Nem csak a csuklóit kötötték hátra, de a pálcája is eltűnt.  
  
Hogyan? Mikor? Ki?  
  
Egy pillanattal később feledte is a kérdéseket, mivel a földhöz vágta egy  _Electro,_ amit Malfoy szórt rá nagylelkűen.  
  
\- Tsk, tks, fiam, ki mondta, hogy felkelhetsz? Hát a muglik nem tanítottak neked jó modort? Nem, valóban; feltételezem, ezt senki nem várhatja el a Mugliktól… nem számít. Hadd segítsek!  
  
Megragadta Harryt a hajánál és talpra rántotta a fiút, aki bizonytalanul talpon maradt.  
  
\- Tehát Harry, van valami mondandód a számunkra?  
  
Harry sötéten bámult Bellatrixra és nem válaszolt.  
  
\- Nincs?  _Crucio!_  
  
Harry ismét a földre zuhant, elfelejtette minden mérgét…. Crucio, Voldemort, a temető, Cedric…  
  
Amikor újra lélegzethez jutott, zihálni kezdett, és már nem volt benne biztos, hol is van. A három alak fölötte nevetett, sötét volt és minden idegvégződése tűzben égett…  
  
Egy kéz ismét megragadta a haját, és ő újra lábain állt, miközben erős kezek támogatták.  
  
\- Harry, Harry, annyival könnyebb lehetne ez… kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte mézes-mázos hangon Lucius Malfoy.  
  
A fiú összeszorította a fogait és Bellatrixra emelte tekintetét, aki alig pár lépéssel arrébb hangosan nevetett. Bárcsak át tudna most változni… de ez túl veszélyes lenne Pitonra nézve.  
  
Egy kéz felemelte az állát és kényszerítette, hogy Malfoyra nézzen.  
  
\- Nézz rám, ha hozzád beszélek! Egyébként sincs is szükséged erre a szemüvegre, hogy szemtelennek tűnj, nem igaz?  
  
A szemüvege elrepült, és az ismeretlen Halálfaló cipőjének talpa alatt összetört.  
  
\- Kösz – mondta Harry mosolyogva, ezúttal egyenesen Malfoy szeme közé nézve. – Éppen jó okot kerestem, hogy beszerezzek egy újat. A kerete nem állt jól nekem.  
  
Malfoy halkan nevetgélt, mintha jó viccet hallott volna.  
  
Ám egy pillanattal később Harry ismét érezte, hogy a Cruciatus-átok a kőpadlóra taszítja, és tisztán hallotta, hogy saját sikolyai visszhangot vernek a pince falain.  
  
Nem, Lucius Malfoynak határozottan nem volt humorérzéke.  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Az eltelt éjszaka eseménytelensége és a Nott kunyhó nyugalma idegösszeomlással fenyegette Perselust.  
  
Nott távozása óta senki nem hoppanált, és a Sötét Nagyúr folyamatos, árgus tekintetétől követve az egész napját bájitalkészítéssel töltötte, és ez egy olyan új tapasztalat volt, amit soha többé nem akart megismételni.  
  
Nem mintha a sötét varázsló alkalmatlankodott volna. Tulajdonképpen egész nap nem sem szólt egy szót sem, de a vörös szempár állandó jelleggel Perselusra szegeződött, ujjai a szék karfáján doboltak, és nagy ritkán felkelt, hogy sétáljon keveset.  
  
De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy csendben volt. Első alkalommal, amikor meghallotta azt a kis nevetést a háta mögül, Perselus gyorsan megfordult és a váratlan vidámság forrását kereste.  
  
Amikor meglátta a Sötét Nagyúr kifejezéstelen, félig lehunyt szemét, a bájitalmester megmerevedett. Nem ő volt, és nem is másvalaki a kunyhóban, aki megnevettette a sötét varázslót.  
  
Tagadhatatlanul Potter volt az. És az egyáltalán nem számított jó dolognak…  
  
A párszaszóval vegyített kitörő, undok nevetéstől a professzor nyakán az összes szőrszál minden alkalommal az égnek állt, amikor meghallotta.  
  
Mit művelnek a fiúval? Az ő macskájával? Megesküdött, hogy nem engedi. Bárcsak eljuthatna a Malfoy kúriába! Bár még akkor sem lenne képes olyan könnyedén kihozni a fiút.  
  
Két bájital készítése és a Sötét Nagyúr vészjósló nevetése közepette Perselusnak volt ideje, hogy felmérje a lehetőségeit.  
  
Tudta, hogy nem hoppanálhat; bizonyára újra aktiválták a behatolás elleni védelmet Nott érkezése után. A hop-por határozottan nem jöhetett szóba, így hát csak két megoldás maradt.  
  
Feltétlenül az első, a régi, jól bevált módszer volt a gyengébb: szökés gyalog. Na, de fogni Pottert és elszaladni egyenesen a Halálfalók és Voldemort orra elől? Kész öngyilkosság! Több dózis Felix Felicis lenyelésére lenne szükség, hogy sikerüljön.  
  
És maradt a zsupszkulcs. Dumbledore úgynevezett ajándéka, az utolsó mentsvára…  
  
Perselus nyugtalanul megérintette a palackot a varázsló talár anyagán keresztül. Tizenöt éven keresztül ott őrizte, elővigyázatosan a zsebében tartotta, és arra várt, hogy kétségbeejtő helyzet mutatkozzon.  
  
Vajon ennyi idő eltelte után még mindig működik? Vajon tényleg sikerült kijuttatni őt a védőfalakon kívülre, ahogy Dumbledore biztosította róla, hogy megteszi? Ebben kételkedett.  
  
Ám akárhogy is, ez volt a legkisebb problémája. A zsupszkolcsot úgy készítették, hogy csak egy személyt szállítson: őt. Egyetlen utast sem, csak magát: Perselus Pitont.  
  
Igen, Dumbledore előre látott mindent… kivéve, hogy az a kétségbeejtő lehetőség magában foglalja, hogy megmentse az ő drágalátos Potterét.  
  
És így már Shadow maradt. Macska formájában vajon megengedi a zsupszkulcs, hogy magával vigyen egy második utast, ha ő azt szorosan magához öleli?  
  
Ez volt a legjobb eshetőségük.  
  
Mindent összevetve: az egyetlen esélyük.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr mögötte ismét vidáman felkacagott, ami lehűtötte őt.   
  
\- Ó, igen, sikíts Harry… semmi nem tölt el nagyobb örömmel… hamarosan könyöröghetsz majd, hogy hagyjalak meghalni, de egyelőre mutasd meg nekünk, mit tudsz…  
  
Piton fogait összeszorítva küzdött a heves kényszer ellen, hogy hozzávágja a mögötte levő alakhoz a kezében tartott bubógumót.  
  
Lucius tudta, hogyan legyen kreatív. Képes lesz Harry átváltozni, amikor eljön a megfelelő pillanat?  
  
Kezei enyhén reszkettek a haragtól és a frusztrációtól, amikor a bájitalmester az üst fölé hajolt, hogy beleszórja a folyadékba a gumót.  
  
Türelem. Ki kell várnia az alkalmas pillanatot…  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
\- Milyen szégyen, hogy Perselust nem engedték csatlakozni hozzánk; bizonyára szerette volna, ha játszadozhat Potterrel! – mondta sajnálkozva Bellatrix.  
  
\- Azt majd még meglátjuk – felelte Malfoy szkeptikusan. – A Sötét Nagyúr mostanában nem volt olyan elégedett a szolgálataival. Azon tűnődöm… áh, ne is törődj vele, rövid parancsban úgyis megtudjuk. Gondolod, hogy készen áll?  
  
Harry érzékelte, hogy Bellatrix leguggol mellette. Kezét végigfuttatta a haján, és a fiú fájó izmai megfeszültek.  
  
\- Igen. Azt hiszem, kezdhetjük – mondta a nő végül.  
  
 _Kezdeni?_ Harry erősen összeszorította az állát.  _Mit értett ez alatt?_  
  
Úgy érezte, máris egy örökkévalóság óta ott van… a pincében már sötét volt, de tudta, nem számít, mennyi az idő. Egyszerűen nem volt ereje, hogy bármit is megkülönböztessen a homályos körvonalakon kívül.  
  
Mennyi idő telhetett el, mióta megérkezett a Kúriába? Biztosan órák, talán napok. A három Halálfaló váltogatta egymást, ahogy ők fogalmaztak: hogy Harry nem unatkozzon. Aligha volt rá esélye.  
  
Már nem is számolta, hány varázslatot szórtak rá; a legtöbbjüket egyébként sem ismerte. De egy ponton meg volt győződve, hogy legalább az egyik karja és az egyik bokája használhatatlan, van néhány törött bordája és vér volt a szájában.  
  
Valószínűsítette, hogy az ujjain érzett folyadék a saját vére volt.  
  
Nem ez az első alkalom, amikor Voldemortnak sikerült elkapnia őt, és Harry számára az sem számított újdonságnak, hogy egy csapatnyi boldog szadista állat támadások céltáblájaként használja őt. Fogát csikorgatva próbálta elképzelni, ahogy a Tűzvillámán repül messzire… el ettől a pincétől.  
  
Ez néha működött Dursleyékkel, és a vízió szintén megakadályozhatná, hogy macskává alakuljon.  
  
 _Piton büszke lett volna az ötletére…  
  
Nem, nem szabad Pitonra gondolnia. Különösen nem Pitonra. _  
  
De a Halálfalók jóval több képzelőerővel rendelkeztek, mint Vernon bácsi… a Cruciatus Malfoy szerint önmagában nem lett volna elég, így átkok választékainak sokaságát vonultatták fel, amelyek hatásossága eltérő, ám fájdalmas volt. Nott – nem meglepő módon – kezdeményezte a „Vágjuk Pottert a szemközti falnak” elnevezésű játékot, de a játszma nem tartott túl sokáig: a falak hamar győztek, méghozzá K.O. kiütéssel.  
  
Bellatrix végül kitalált egy folyamatos játékot, amiben mind egyetértettek: ki éri el, hogy Harry a leghangosabban, vagy a lehető leggyakrabban felordítson.  
  
Harry becsületbeli kérdést csinált belőle, hogy ne adja meg kínzóinak – akármilyenek is voltak azok az átkok – ezt az elégedettséget. De erőfeszítései ellenére a mérkőzést egyre könnyebb volt megnyerniük…  
  
Amikor érezte, hogy elméje kezd ködössé válni, és kimerülni a szenvedéstől, megpróbált néhány egyszerű gondolatba kapaszkodni.  
  
És mindenekfelett nem gondolni Pitonra. Ha élve akar kijutni innen, az volt a legjobb esélye, és senki nem sejthette meg. Bárcsak több ideje lett volna az Okklumencia gyakorlására.  
  
A következő gondolata az volt, hogy két előnye is van tartalékban. Rendben, talán a „tartalék” szó egy kicsit túlzás… de Piton szerzett neki egy kis időt – hogy mennyit, nem tudta, de a haladék megmaradt. Végül, ott volt Shadow… amikor eljön a kellő pillanat, az elementáris meglepetés döntő lehet…  **HA**  sikerül átváltoznia!  
  
És ezután Dumbledore-ról gondolkozott. És a Rendről. Nem fogják hagyni itt meghalni; biztosan úton voltak ide. Talán még arra sem lesz szüksége, hogy átváltozzon, vagy saját erejéből megszökjön; az a lehetőség a legveszélyesebb…  
  
Végül és legfőképp: nem merte feladni. Bármi is történt, akármit is tettek… nem fog könyörögni. Nem fog nekik könyörögni és nem fog engedelmeskedni. Nem kényszeríthetik. Ha nem csaltak a sejtései, a Halálfalóknak megtiltották, hogy megöljék; szerepük annyiból állt, hogy megtörjék az ellenállását.  
  
Nos, nem fognak győzni.  
  
Amikor végül Bellatrix úgy döntött, hogy készen áll, Harry már a saját nevében sem volt biztos. Dumbledore egy távoli árnyék volt, és a Rend egy homályos fogalom.  
  
Ha valaki eltökélte, hogy kijuttatja innen, akkor jobb szerette volna, hogy most teszi, mielőtt Bellatrix elkezdi…  
  
\- Idd meg ezt, kicsikém, imádni fogod… egy bájital a kedvenc tanárodtól!  
  
Harry megacélozta magát, küzdött a fiola ellen, amit az ajkához nyomtak, de Piton nevének említése megállította, és vonakodva lenyelte a folyadékot.  
  
Néhány pillanat múlva a fájdalom úgy tűnt, visszahúzódik testéből, és a látása élesebbé válik.   
  
Szokásához híven Malfoy volt az, aki a hajába markolva kényszerítette felállásra; Harrynek - legnagyobb meglepetésére - sikerült talpon maradnia.  
  
Még mindig voltak fájdalmai; kimerültnek érezte magát és hangja rekedt volt a rengeteg sikoltozástól, de volt elég ereje, hogy összeszedje magát, és a Halálfaló szemébe nézzen.  
  
 _Nagy kár_  – gondolta -,  _hogy nincs elég nyála, hogy arcon köpje…  
  
De szükséges az? _ Kissé elmosolyodott és nyelvét végigfuttatta felrepedt ajkain.  
  
Legjobb tehetsége szerint célba vette a halálfalót, aki nem eresztette el a haját, és kiköpte a vérét, ami – Harry hatalmas megelégedésére - egy toccsanással landolt a férfi arcán.  
  
Malfoy ismét kegyetlenül mosolygott rá, és Harry tudta, hogy ez az engedetlen gesztusa sokba fog neki kerülni.  
  
De amikor Malfoy teljes nyugalommal megtörölte az arcát, úgy döntött megérte. Anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna, megszabadította Harryt a láncaitól.  
  
Majd Bellatrixhoz fordult.  
  
\- Készen áll.

oooOOOooo

 

A helyiség váratlanul megváltozott, fény öntötte el, ami egy ablakon keresztül áradt be a szobába.  _Egy_  ablak? Harry pislogni kezdett, hogy megszokja a fényességet. A szobát gazdagon díszítették a bútorok, ritkaságok és festmények, és ott, a szoba közepén egy íróasztal állt, amit nagyon is jól ismert…  
  
 _Egy Cukorka?_  
  
Dumbledore asztala.  
  
 _Hogyan? Sikerült kijuttatniuk onnan? Az kész csoda…_  
  
Harry két alakot vett észre a sarokban és megtorpant. Nem volt vele a szemüvege, de az elmúlt években épp elég gyakran látta a sziluettjüket ahhoz, hogy messziről felismerje őket.  
  
\- Dumbledore professzor! McGalagony tanárnő! Hogy kerültem ide? Nem értem…  
  
A két alak némán és nyugodtan hozzálépett.  
  
\- Professzor úr? Tanárnő?  
  
\- Harry, örülök, hogy látlak – mondta Dumbledore szelíden.  
  
\- Professzor úr, kérem, hogy kerültem ide? – kérdezte Harry lázasan. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
  
\- Nem emlékszel, fiam? Érted mentünk, hogy kiszabadítsunk, a Rend… mindenki ott volt.  
  
\- Mindenki? Úgy érti… mindenki jól van?  
  
Dumbledore lassan megrázta ősz fejét, és félig behunyta a szemét.  
  
\- Emlékezz! Erőltesd meg magad, Harry! Végül mind meghaltak érted. Miattad.  
  
Harry döbbenten tántorodott meg.  
  
\- Meghaltak? De hát kik?  
  
\- Mindenki, Harry. De te biztonságban vagy, és ez az, ami számít, ugye, fiam? – kérdezte szinte megnyugtató hangon Dumbledore.  
  
\- Nem! Nem, ez nem lehetséges, én nem akarom, én…  
  
Harry elhátrált, kétségbeesetten kereste a szobából kivezető ajtót, ahol kijuthat, ki ebből a helyzetből. De Dumbledore felé indult és megragadta az állát úgy, ahogy Malfoy tette korábban.  
  
\- Nézz rám, Harry! Mind meghaltak miattad. Mit fogsz most tenni, hogy megérdemeld az életed?  
  
Harry elfojtott hangot eresztett ki, amit elnyomott a Dumbledore háta mögött álló McGalagony nevetése.  
  
\- Harry, Harry, annyira csalódtam. Miért tettük mindezt? Nézz magadra, alig van hozzá erőd, hogy megállj a lábadon… és te vagy az, aki szembeszáll a Sötét Nagyúrral? Merlinre, akár azt is mondhatjuk, hogy elvesztettük a háborút – mondta a házvezető tanára.  
  
\- Végül is érted tettük, Harry – mondta Dumbledore fenyegető hangon, és szorítása még erősebb lett. – Mindenkivel együtt, akik meghaltak érted. Borzasztóan csalódtam.  
  
Harry nem tudta levenni hatalmasra kerekedett szemét az igazgatóról. Mérgesnek és annyira ellenszenvesnek tűnt, hogy látja őt… és hirtelen, valami lehetetlenség történt.  
  
Dumbledore végül eleresztette, és Harry egy másodpercig azt hitte, hagyja elmenni. De a varázsló keze ökölbe szorult és meglepő erővel arcon vágta Harryt, akit az ütés durván a földre lökött.  
  
A fiú – kezével az arcán – elveszett tekintettel megfordult. McGalagony hisztérikusan nevetett.  
  
\- Nem érdemled meg, hogy griffendéles legyél, Potter. Nem, tulajdonképpen azt sem érdemled meg, hogy varázsló légy! Roxfort sosem kellett volna, hogy befogadjon a tanulójaként.  _Crucio!_  
  
Amikor a szőnyegre rogyott, kétségbe esetten igyekezett, hogy ne sikoltson. Harry igyekezett kitalálni, mi volt a hiba ezzel a jelenettel. Dumbledore sosem emelt kezet senkire támadólag, nem ilyen módon. Igen, harcolt Voldemorttal a Minisztériumban, de varázslatot használt! És McGalagony…  
  
Csalódott volt. Csak csalódott. Emberek haltak meg miatta, és neki fizetnie kellett érte.  
  
\- Sajnálom… sajnálom… Annyira sajnálom!  
  
Úgy tűnt, az idő megáll egy pillanatra. Felnézett, és úgy hitte, elégedett mosolyt lát McGalagony arcán…  _A helyes dolgot mondta?_  
  
De Dumbledore, aki közelebb jött, nem hagyta kétségek között. Egy jól elhelyezett rúgással távolabb gördítette Harryt.   
  
\- Sosem sajnálhatod eléggé, Harry. Az, hogy sajnálkozol, még nem hozza vissza őket a halálból.  
  
\- Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen, megteszek bármit, amit csak akar, csak adjon rá esély!  
  
\- Esélyt, Harry? Volt esélye Lupinnak és Tonksnak? És Weasleyéknek? – kérdezte az idős varázsló fenyegetően.  
  
\- A Weasleyk? – krákogta Harry – Nem! Ők nem lehetnek! Az nem lehetséges! Igaz?  
  
\- Mindnyájan, Harry. Az egész család, az apától a legkisebb leányig, beleértve a te drága, griffendéles barátodat is. Mi maradt most, fiam? Te? Nézz magadra, te szánalmas… micsoda pazarlás!  
  
Harry nem gondolta, hogy McGalagony éles nevetése furcsa. Tulajdonképpen nem is hallotta.  
A földön térdelt és elkeseredetten zokogott, még a bordáiban érzett fájdalmat sem érezte többé. Ron… Ginny… Remus.. mind halottak… Mit tett?  
  
\- Potter! – McGalagony hangja egy idő múlva közbevágott. – Állj fel, Potter! Hagyd abba a földön fetrengést, nincs időnk a nyafogásodra!  
  
Harry - akár egy alvajáró – inogva talpra küzdötte magát, szemeit elhomályosították a könnyei.  
  
\- Csak egy síró-pityogós kisfiúnk maradt. Mit gondolsz, Potter, a könnyek fogják megmenteni a világot? Senki nem akarja az orrod törölgetni! Ej, egy kis büszkeséget!  
  
Harry megpróbálta felemelni a fejét, de a könnyek akarata ellenére továbbra is folytak.  
  
\- Szánalmas, Potter.  _Crucio!_  
  
Amikor végül McGalagony véget vetett az átoknak, Harry szinte bánta. Legalább a fájdalom távol tartotta őt, hogy a továbbiakról gondolkozzon…  
  
\- Én… nagyon sajnálom – mormogta, ami hatalmas erőkifejtést igényelt.  
  
\- Igazán, Mr. Potter? Akkor mondja újra. Térdepelve. Kérjen bocsánatot a vétkeiért… azért, aki.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy összeszedi minden megmaradt erejét, de…  
  
Nem.  
  
Ez nem tisztességes.  
  
Nem akarta, hogy ez történjen, és McGalagony… sosem kérne ilyen dolgot tőle. Hogy megbocsátást kérjen a boszorkánytól és varázslótól, aki kegyetlen ábrázattal, elégedett mosollyal figyelik őt, nem jelentene számára megváltást.  
  
Dumbledore bizonyára meglátott valamit Harry arcán, mert hajánál fogva felemelte őt és térdre kényszerítette. Kék szeme most keményen és megvetően nézte.  
  
\- Nos hát, Harry? Várunk.  
  
\- Nem – mormogta a fiú.  
  
\- Nem – ismételte a férfi lágyan.  
  
\- Nem.  
  
Egy pillanattal később egy másfajta varázslat érte el, amit egyenesen a sebhelyére irányult, és végül belezuhant az áldott, sötét eszméletlenségbe.

oooOOOooo

 

 

Minden sötét volt… lebegett, végre megszabadult az fájdalomtól, ami… órák óta sújtotta. Vagy napok?  
  
Már nem tudta. Valaki meghalt... Sokan meghaltak. Dumbledore… nem akart többé visszamenni oda.  
  
Jobb szerette az ürességet.  
  
De a fekete üresség nem volt teljes, tulajdonképpen… volt ott valami, ami a távolban pislákolt. Enyhén kíváncsian Harry a fény felé irányította elméjét.  
  
Egy szoba… egy lámpa. Majdnem éjfél volt. Egy férfi… nem is, kettő, mindketten feketébe öltözve, némán elfoglalták magukat valamivel.  
  
De az egyikük nem is igazán férfi, igaz?  
  
Harry közelebb ment. A kettőjük közül a magasabbik nem is ember volt. Nem egészen… Harry elméje megakadt a sápadt arcon levő függőleges szemrésű vörös szempáron… a gyűlölködésén, az eufóriáján, a kegyetlenségén.  
  
Harry szinte lebegett, miközben bejárta a hatalmas szoba hosszát és szélességét. Tudta, hogy ki ő, annyira ismerősnek látta, szinte a részét képezte…  
  
Utálta őt, bár valószínűleg nem annyira, mint amennyire a kígyóképű alak gyűlölte Harryt. Ő nem volt képes erre, de az összes felhalmozódott haragja a felszínre tört, amikor meglátta a hüllőszerű lény mosolyát.  
  
Olyan vidám. Annyira győzedelmes. Annyira rosszindulatú.  
  
Harry elhúzódott, és figyelmét a másik varázsló felé fordította.  
  
Őt is érzékelte… hogy mennyire nem szerette a mögötte ólálkodó lényt. Félte őt, de még inkább undorodott tőle. Mégsem a lény volt az, aki felé a feketébe öltözött férfi gondolatai irányultak.  
  
Nyugtalan volt. És ennél még jobban igyekezett elrejteni azt a mély aggodalmat, amit ugyanaz felé érzett, aki a másik varázsló diadalmámorának tárgya volt.  
  
Valaki. Egy macska... Nem, egy fiú. Harry hagyta, hogy elringassa az érzés, amit ott talált.  
  
A Fekete alak aggódott valakiért, akivel törődött.  
  
Valakiért, aki veszélyben volt.  
  
Őérte.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy a helyszín elúszik. Piton. Piton érte aggódott; ő volt ott Voldemorttal, és várta az időt, hogy érte jöhessen és megmentse!  
  
Amikor minden eltűnt egy sötét alagútban, a fiú egy utolsó látomást érzékelt. Valami felkeltette a bájitalmester figyelmét és zaklatottan felnézett.  
  
Egy röpke pillanatra Harrynek az a benyomása támadt, hogy tekintetük összekapcsolódik, Piton meglátta őt és megérezte, hogy ott van.  
  
Harry sosem képzelte, hogy meglátja a tanára tekintetében mindazt, ami ott volt: aggodalom, megkönnyebbülés… és ígéret, hogy minden jó véget ér.  
  
Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, miért, ez a látomás sokkal valóságosabbnak tűnt, mint a látogatása Dumbledore irodájában… talán, mert nem kerítette hatalmába az érzés, hogy minden hamisan cseng!  
  
De nem volt ideje, hogy összerakja ezeket a részleteket. Amint visszanyerte eszméletét, érezte az egész testét…

oooOOOooo

 

A helyiség nem ugyanaz volt, és ez alkalommal nem ismerte fel, hol van.  
  
Sikerült felkönyökölnie, és megpróbálta kivenni a berendezési tárgyakat. Talán egy gyerekszoba. A földön játékok hevertek, és a békés, derűs képet, amit hely sugalmazott, egy bölcső tetőzte be.  
  
Harry ismét két alakot látott felé közeledni. Halványan ismerősnek tűntek… hol láthatta vajon őket? Bárcsak vele lenne a szemüvege.  
  
Mintha beleláttak volna az elméjébe, mindketten leguggoltak mellé.  
  
\- Ó, Harry – mondta egy lágy női hang.  
  
A fiú hunyorgott. Vörös haj, zöld szempár, olyan, mint a sajátja… Tudta, hol látta ezt az arcot: a fotóalbumban, amit Hagrid adott neki.  
  
\- Anya?  
  
\- Igen, kicsikém. Az édesapád is itt van.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul. Ez annyira jó… de miért itt, ebben a szobában?   
  
\- Meghaltam? – kérdezte elgyengülve. Teste fájdalmasan valóságosnak és élőnek tűnt.  
  
\- Nem. De mi igen – felelte James.  
  
Volt valami a hangjában, amitől Harry megijedt. Szemrehányás…  
  
\- Én… én… sajnálom – próbálkozott.  
  
\- Mit sajnálsz, drágám? – kérdezte anyja szelíden.  
  
\- Hogy meghaltatok. Tényleg nagyon szerettem volna megismerni titeket.  
  
\- Mi is. Ugye tudod, hogy boldogok vagyunk – mondta Lily nyájasan.  
  
\- Tudom… Sajnálom, hogy nem volt több időnk – mormolta Harry.   
  
\- Nekünk sem volt több időnk, Harry. Mi huszonegy évesek voltunk, amikor megölt. Élni akartunk, és még sok gyermeket. Szerettük egymást, de aznap éjjel véget ért… és te túlélted.  
  
\- Igen… - válaszolta a fiú bizonytalanul. – Ígérem, megfizetek érte.  
  
\- Mi a jó a bosszúban? – kérdezte James. - Mi már meghaltunk. Túl késő megváltoztatni azt, ami már megtörtént.  
  
\- Az én hibám volt, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú sóhajtva.  
  
\- Nem tudom, Harry, te mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Lily szelíden.  
  
\- Ha én nem lettem volna ott, ő sem támadott volna meg titeket.  
  
\- Ez igaz. Hosszú életet élhettünk volna, sok gyermekkel… normális gyerekekkel.  
  
\- Sajnálom – szorult el Harry torka.  
  
\- Most mit? Hogy létezel? Igen, valószínűleg jobb lett volna, ha aznap éjjel meghalsz. De úgy tűnik, különleges vagy.  
  
\- Nem tudom… nem érzem magam annak.  
  
\- Nem – mondta James kételkedve. – Kicsi vagy, nem túl bátor, sem túl intelligens… ez aligha tesz értékessé.  
  
Egy harmadik árnyék csatlakozott hozzájuk, és Harry felismerte benne Siriust.  
  
\- Azt hittem, te más vagy, Harry. Azt hittem, olyan vagy, mint James… de James sosem hagyott volna meghalni. Én szerettelek téged, úgy tekintettem rád, mint a fiamra, és bármit megtettem volna érted. És te? Megöltél. Miért? – kérdezte vádló hangon, és élénk tekintete haragtól és undortól sötétedett.  
  
\- Sirius, nem! Én nem akartam! Esküszöm, bármit megtennék, hogy ismét élj…  
  
\- Bocsánatkérések, ígérgetések… Csak erre vagy képes? Mindenkit megölsz körülötted, Harry! Hagytad, hogy meghaljanak érted… és mit teszel te?  
  
A három hang felváltva vádolta, de Harry már nem hallotta őket többé. Képtelen volt többet befogadni. Ne Siriust, ne a szüleit… ne őket, ne ezt…  
  
\- Kérj megbocsátást, Harry! – követelte James.  
  
\- Kelj fel, és kérd, hogy bocsássunk meg – visszhangozta Sirius engesztelhetetlenül.  
  
Sosem képzelte el a szüleit ilyen módon… Sirius sosem nézett rá így. Azt akarta, hogy megváltozzon, de már nem volt hozzá többé ereje.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét és sorban mindegyiküket megbámulta, bátorítást vagy egy kis vigaszt keresett… de csak tartózkodó arcokat látott, és a szülei hideg, csalódott tekintetét.  
  
Sirius – elvesztve türelmét – arcán utálkozó tekintettel felállt, és rosszindulatúan bordán rúgta.   
  
\- Nem érdemled meg, hogy tovább várjunk…  
  
\- Ne, kérlek… ne menjetek el!  
  
\- Még csak bocsánatot sem tudsz kérni? – kérdezte élesen Lily. – Azok után, amit velünk tettél?  
  
\- És Harry rádöbbent, igaza van a nőnek. Nem tudott. Nem így… valami visszatartotta tőle, és még csak nem is tudta, miért.  
  
Becsukta a szemét, és amikor végül a Cruciatus elérte őt, megtalálta rá a választ.

oooOOOooo

 

A fekete szempár látványa, ahogy aggodalommal telve figyeli, és közben nyugtatni próbálja… Azzal a tekintettel, amit azon a három emberen kellett volna látnia, akik körülvették, és nem ezt a mostani hidegséget és megvetést.  
  
Ez a halvány reménysugár tartotta meg őt, amikor a feketeség ismét megrohamozta a tudatát.  
  
Ezúttal egyáltalán nem látott fényt. Ismét érezte, hogy lebeg, de a sötétség teljes volt. Csak várni tudott…  
  
Ám az sem tartott sokáig. Érezte, hogy fájó testéből egyre folyik az erő, és tudata mind jobban összezavarodik.  
  
Bár még volt elég ereje, hogy felemelje a fejét, ezt vonakodva tette meg. Egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, akarja-e látni, ami várja őt…  
  
Rácsok. Ez volt az első dolog, amin megakadt a szeme, és úgy tűnt, mintha megállna a szívverése. A régi, olyannyira ismerős ágy, ahol elterült, a nyitott szekrény… a szobájában feküdt Dursleyéknél!  
  
Nem, már nem. Megszökött, és megígérték neki, hogy sosem fog oda visszamenni!  
  
Léptek hangzottak fel, és felugrott. A nyíló zárak hangjai… Ez bárcsak… de nem, nem gondolhat rá.  
  
Piton nincs ott, sosem jön vissza újra.  
  
Az ő Pitonja már nem létezik; utálta Harryt.  
  
Sosem fog visszatérni.  
  
Harrynek nem szabad rágondolni, rá különösen nem…  
  
Az ajtó szélesre tárult, és Vernon bácsi tömör árnyalakja fenyegetően közeledett.  
  
\- Újra itt, he? – mordult fel.  
  
\- Nem… - válaszolta Harry. – Nem, nem maradok.  
  
\- Ó, tényleg? Szeretném én azt látni – jegyezte meg csúfondárosan Vernon.  
  
\- Nem tudom, mit akarsz tőlem. Nem leszek a terhetekre…  
  
\- A terhünkre, tényleg? Gondolod, csak a két szép szemedért kértem annak az eljárásnak a lefolytatását, hogy visszaszerezzelek?  
  
\- Eljárást… a tárgyalást? Nem, mi történt… nem, Dumbledore, sosem fogja megengedni!  
  
\- Az a vén bolond semmit nem mondott erről. Örült, hogy megszabadítja jelenlétedtől az iskoláját. Még a különcök sem akarnak téged, hmm? Nem meglepő. Még rájuk is bajt hozol.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy egész testében reszketni kezd. Jól emlékezett a Dumbledore irodájában lejátszódott jelenetre, ahol az idős varázsló annyira csalódottnak, olyan mérgesnek, undorodónak látszott… még meg is ütötte.  
  
 _Megütötte? Dumbledore?  
  
Igen. Ennyit arról, hogy kedvenceként tartotta számon.  
  
És McGalagony… Cruciatust szórt rá. _  
  
Ó, Merlin, tehát valóban igaz volt… elhagyták őt, még azt sem hitték, megérte a fáradtságot. Még Dumbledore is úgy vélte, bajt hoz  
  
És visszaküldte Dursleyékhez.  
  
\- Miért? – mormolta Harry.  
  
\- Mit miért, te kis hülye? Miért nem akarnak téged többé? Tudni akarod, miért, he? Miért akartam, hogy visszajöjj? Számos jó okom volt rá, fiú.  
  
Vernon kuncogásától borzongás szaladt végig Harry gerince mentén. Vernon kiabált, ordított, hangosan nevetett, de kuncogni? Az biztos nem jó dolog.  
  
Az első ok, hogy kárpótoltak, amiért megteszem. Valaki, aki azt akarja, hogy megfizesd az adósságaid, fiú… akár csak mi, többiek, he? Valaki, aki úgy vélte, igazi érdemeidnek megfelelően kezeltelek. És higgy nekem, azok után, ami Dudleyval történt, tudom, hogyan járjak el.  
  
\- Dudley?  
  
\- Az én Dudleym. A fiam. Egy magas, jóképű fiú, nagyszerű tulajdonságokkal… pontosan a te ellentéted, te kis patkány! Még a szüleid sem akartak téged!  
  
 _És ez nem volt hazugság_ – gondolta Harry.  
  
\- A te úgynevezett dementorjaid… ők visszajöttek. Téged kerestek. De csak Dudleyt találták helyetted – súgta halkan Vernon a fülébe.  
  
Csend állt be közéjük.  
  
Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Harrynek úgy tűnt, valami határozottan összetört odabenn a mellkasában.  
  
Dudley.  
  
A kibírhatatlan, szörnyű Dudley, aki gyerekkorának rettegett lidércnyomása volt… halott, vagy szinte az. Miatta. Ismét.  
  
Mit mondhat erre?  
  
Semmit, különösen, amikor látta, hogy újabb valaki közeledik Vernonhoz: egy alak, aki rendkívül hasonlított a férfire.  
  
De amíg Vernon szemei haraggal teltek meg és vádlón nézte, az újonnan érkező tekintete kétségbeejtően üresnek és élettelennek látszott.  
  
Dudley.  
  
Harry behunyta a szemét. Képtelen volt tovább rájuk nézni. Egyszerűen nem tudott többet befogadni.  
  
Hallotta a hangokat, de nem értette.  
  
Egy kéz addig rázta, míg ismét ki nem nyitotta a szemeit, de rögtön be is csukta, ám még így is épp elég idő telt el, hogy meglássa az undort és az utálatot Petunia néni arcán, aki közben halott fia arcát simogatta.  
  
Innentől kezdve semmit nem hallott és semmit nem látott többé. Érezte, hogy valaki leveszi róla a pólóját, de nem érdekelte. Amikor a derékszíj szinte már ismerősen lecsapott a hátára, egy újabb érzés társult hozzá, ami szintén éppoly ismerős volt.  
  
 ** _Megérdemelte._**  
  
Azt hitte, sokkal hamarabb fogja elveszteni az eszméletét, de úgy tűnt, teste megtagadja tőle, hogy ismét belemerüljön. Nem tudta mennyi ideig verte őt Vernon, mikor a férfi végül úgy döntött, elég volt.  
  
Vernon a karjánál fogva megragadta, és minden teketória nélkül a folyosóra vonszolta, mielőtt, ugyanolyan fesztelenül lelökte a lépcsőn.  
  
Harry felkiálthatott volna, de egyetlen sem jött ki a torkán.  
  
Kábultságán át is látta, hogy kinyílik egy kis gardrób apró ajtaja. Nem volt ez nagyobb korábban? Egyszerűen ő nőtt meg?  
  
Vernon szó szerint behajította, és egy végső undok tekintetet vetett rá.  
  
\- Sosem fogsz onnan kijönni! Soha!  
  
Ezzel hevesen becsapta az ajtót és Harry hallhatta bezáruló lakatok hangjait.  
  
Ezúttal sötét volt, igazi sötétség. És Harry egy dologban nagyon biztos volt: akármi is történik, a fény sosem fog visszatérni.

oooOOOooo

 

A Malfoy-kúria nappalijában három igen elégedett Halálfaló gratulált egymásnak egy csésze tea fölött.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, megerősíthetjük, hogy a fiú semmilyen veszélyt nem jelent – közölte Lucius Malfoy, és belekortyolt italába.  
  
\- Nem volt ilyen jó napom az utolsó minisztériumi csata óta – kuncogott Bellatrix. – Ó, nem… Azt hiszem, ez még annál is sokkal jobb volt! Potter annyira imádnivaló játékszer!  
  
\- Piton bájitalának köszönhetően – értett egyet Lucius. –A  _Credulo*_. Minden helyzetet valóságosnak tüntet fel a másik számára. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy láttam a hatását, de azt kell, hogy mondjam, lenyűgözött. A fiún a legcsekélyebb kétely sem látszott.  
  
\- A pincéd az, ami minden elismerést kiérdemel, Malfoy – helyesbített Nott. - Annak a hatékonysága hihetetlen!  
  
\- Egyenértékű a roxforti Szükség Szobájával – magyarázta a kúria gazdája. – Kivéve, hogy egyedül a tulajdonosának engedelmeskedik… és sokkal hatékonyabban.  
  
Bellatrix bólintott.  
  
\- Igazán szerettem átvenni a vén tehén McGalagony helyét. Mindig hittem, jól néznék ki kontyba fogott hajjal. Hát nem tökéletesen alakítottam a szerepem?  
  
\- Úgy vélem, mind meggyőzőek voltunk – mondta Lucius. A mugli szám különösen hasznos volt. Egy kredenc… A Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte egy konyhaszekrény lesz a veszte!   
  
\- Urunk információja értékes volt – mondta Bellatrix hevesen. Tudja, hogyan manipulálja ezt az ostoba kölyköt ilyen jól. Annyira könnyű volt, hogy az már szánalmas!  
  
Már csak két dolgot kell ellenőriznünk – foglalta össze Lucius, miközben elvett egy kekszet. - Hagyjuk néhány órán át, hadd álljon talpra… amint a nap felkel, befejezzük ezt a kis színjátékot. Ha minden jól megy, holnap ilyenkorra a varázsvilág drágalátos megmentőjéből a Fiú, Aki Szánalmas Módon Megadta Magát válik, és mi, drága barátaim, mi leszünk a királyok. Higgyetek nekem, azok leszünk…  
  
A három Halálfaló ugyanaz a bizakodó és elégedett nevetést hallatta.  
  
Holnapra a világ meg fog változni…  
  
Néhány emelettel lejjebb a fiú eszméletlenül hevert a földön.  
  
Tudata távol járt, de teste - akarata ellenére – elutasította, hogy feladja.  
  
Nem érezte, hogy közrefogják a falak, mindössze tudta, hogy bezárták, és sosem fogja újra meglátni a napvilágot.  
  
Jobb is volt ez így.  
  
Nem volt idő… sem emberek… sem emlékek… csak beletörődés, egy csipetnyi félelem és fájdalom.  
  
Már semmi nem számított.  
  
Semmi.  
  
Amikor kinyílt az ajtó és a falak elhúzódtak, Harry zavartan gondolta, hogy semmi jóra ne számítson ebből… De már közönyös volt a jelenre.  
  
Egy bájitalt erőltettek le a torkán és hallotta, hogy valakit elmormogja a Renervate varázsigét.  
  
Szemhéja akarata ellenére felnyílt és automatikusan felemelte a fejét.  
  
Sötét volt. Erre is számított. De még így is ki tudta venni a helyiség sarkában a két alakot. Két feketeruhás, fenyegető alakot.  
  
A fájdalom a sebhelyében azonnal felerősödött, és felismerte a jelenlevő személyt.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
A férfi tett néhány lépést Harry felé, és a második árnyék szorosan követte.  
  
Harry most már felismerte, épp eleget látta mostanában… Pitont.  
  
Ez szintén így volt jól.  
  
\- Potter… szóval útjaink itt keresztezték egymást. Mindenki olyan bizakodó volt, annyira büszke rád, és nézz magadra, még arra is képtelen vagy, hogy felállj és szembenézz velem.  
  
Halk, megvető hangja szinte sajnálkozónak is beillett…  
  
Ha önmaga lett volna, Harry valószínűleg talált volna valami maró megjegyzést, de az az idő már elmúlt.  
  
Összeszedte erejét, és apró mozdulatokkal végül sikerült keresztberakott lábakkal felülnie a varázslóval szemben, aki végigmérte őt és felmérte.  
  
Harry nem félt.  
  
Igen, talán meg fog halni. De hitte, hogy talán mégsem. Egy egyszerű halál túl könnyű lett volna most.  
  
\- Tehát, Harry? Így állunk? Szótlanul hagyod, hogy megöljelek, egy intést sem hagysz az utókorra?  
  
A fiú Piton felé nézett. Mit kéne gondolnia a bájitaltan tanárról? Barát vagy ellenség? Már nem volt benne biztos többé. De akárki is volt, Harry nem fogja elárulni őt.  
  
Harry szó nélkül emelte fel közönyös tekintetét Voldemortra.  
  
\- Segítséget vársz Perselustól, fiam? Egy kicsit késő már rá, nem gondolod? – sziszegte nevetve a sötét varázsló.  
  
Harry még azzal sem törődött, hogy megvonja a vállait. Tekintete a vörös szempárra meredt; meglepődött, hogy sebhelye nem okoz számára több szenvedést, amikor Voldemort készen áll megölni.  
  
\- Nagyszerű. Nincs értelme belemenni egy grandiózus végjátékba, ha Dumbledore hőse nem óhajt részt venni benne. Készen állsz, Harry? Ha van végső mondandód a világ számára, itt az ideje, hogy megtedd.  
  
De nem volt. Harry arra szorítkozott, hogy szilárdan tartsa tekintetét és azon tűnődött, hogy legalább senkinek nem könyörgött. Nem tudott küzdeni, nem bújhatott el, és a sértések, amikkel megpróbálkozhatott volna, valószínűleg semmiképp nem illettek volna bele ebbe a történetbe.  
  
Szóval hagyja, hogy megöljék, és ezzel kész is lesz.  
  
\- Perselus?  
  
\- Igen, mester?  
  
\- Rakd vissza a láncait. Hadd haljon meg úgy, mint egy rab.  
  
A férfi bólintott és sietősen engedelmeskedett.  
  
Harry nem próbálta megakadályozni őt. Mit számított? Hát nem rab volt egyébként is? Az igény mégis furcsának hatott…  
  
És Piton is. A férfi tétovázás nélkül, a lehető legszorosabban rázárta a vasakat a csuklójára, és még csak rá sem nézett a fiúra.  
  
A sötét, gondterhelt tekintet képe, amit korábban látott, ismét felidéződött Harryben.  
  
Az a tekintet, az ő Pitonja volt. Nem az a személy, aki e pillanatban mellette áll.  
  
Ettől az egyéntől – akárki is volt – nem várt semmit.  
  
Perselus amint ellenőrizte a láncokat, nyugodt léptekkel visszatért mestere oldalára.  
  
\- Ezek rövid, szerencsétlen létezésed utolsó pillanatai, Harry. És ha hozzátehetem, teljesen hasztalan és katasztrofális – mondta Voldemort szórakozottan.  
  
Ez ellen Harry sem tiltakozott.  
  
A hüllő tekintetű varázsló végül felemelte pálcáját.  
  
\- Végezzük hát be. Avada…  
  
Harry szemei meg sem rebbentek, a vállai nem meg sem rezdültek.  
  
Csak a vörös tekintet villant meg elégedetten, miközben pálcáját leeresztette és a varázsige befejezetlen maradt.  
  
Egy pillanattal később Voldemort alakja a jóval középszerűbb, szőke Lucius Malfoyjá, míg Piton helyét az oldalán Nott váltotta fel.  
  
Úgy hiszem, megvan minden, amit tudni akartunk – mondta Malfoy elégedetten.  
  
\- A mi drágalátos vendégünknek nincs titkolt ereje. Ez csak itt egy szánalmas, védtelen kisfiú. Tökéletes, Potter. Holnap valóban találkozol a Sötét Nagyúrral. És a haláloddal, ugyanezen alkalommal.  
  
Ezzel, Nottal a sarkában, elhagyta a pincét, és a falak ismét felvették ketrecformájukat.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig eltűnődött.  
  
Tehát ez az egész csak egy színjáték volt. Volt valami mélyebb is ott… de Harry túlságosan kimerültnek érezte magát. Sosem volt még ilyen szomjas életében. A gyógyító főzet, amit megitatott vele valaki korábban, kezdte elveszteni a hatását, és a fiú ezzel egy időben elvesztette a gondolatfonalát.  
  
Egyébként sem volt fontos.  
  
Holnap Voldemort tényleg itt lesz. Tényleg végez majd vele, és igen valószínűtlen, hogy bárki is érkezik majd a megmentésére.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig egy kis csalódottságot érzett.  
  
Pont holnap. Még ki várnia addig…  
  
Harry hagyta, hogy a sötétség eluralkodjon elméjén, és ez legyen a végső jutalma.  
  
Az utolsó éjszakájára engedélyezte magának, hogy hatalmába kerítse az egyetlen gondolat, ami még mindig megnyugtatta. A fekete szempár, ami arra kérte, hogy tartson ki.  
  
A szelíd hang, ami Shadownak szólította…  
  
 _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Credulo=hiszékenység


	18. Zendüljön a kürtszó hangja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort végső csapást akar mérni Harryre, és ehhez minden készen áll. De vajon sikerül véghezvinnie?

**18\. fejezet.  
Zendüljön fel a kürtszó hangja!**

  
A Nott kunyhóban eltöltött éjszaka embert próbálóan hosszúnak tűnt. A csend, a vörös szempár, a szobában visszhangot verő, vészjósló nevetés…  
  
Perselus szinte hallotta a fiú sikolyait. Voltaképpen valamikor az éjszaka folyamán volt egy olyan pont, amikor még arról is meg volt győződve, a fiú jelenlétét is érzi. Megfordult, lázasan kutatott valami jel után, és egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, látja a zöld szempárt, ami olyan régóta kísértette.  
  
Nyilvánvalóan álmodott. Az aggodalom és az elméjét védő folytonos okklumencia miatti fáradtság okozta. De azt a kétségbeeséssel megtelt szempárt egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a fejéből.  
  
Ha Potter meghal, az a tekintet egész hátralevő életében kísérteni fogja… egy olyan életben, ahol nem tartana számára sokáig, hogy depresszióba zuhanjon – gondolta.  
  
Ha nem történik valami nagyon gyorsan…  
  
Abban a pillanatban – mintha vágyai teljesülnének – zöld lángok tűntek fel a kandallóban, és Lucius Malfoy kétségtelenül elégedett ábrázattal belépett a kunyhóba.  
  
\- Uram, elvégeztük, amit kértél – mondta meghajolva.  
  
A vörös szempár dühösen megvillant.  
  
\- Gyere ide, Lucius.  
  
A férfi felnézett és elindult a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Járásában enyhén érzékelhető volt a félelem.  
  
Perselus – anélkül, hogy hallania kellett volna a varázsige kimondását – azonnal tudta, mire készül a sötét varázsló: egy jól elhelyezett Legilimenst mond ki a Halálfalóra.  
  
Néhány perc elteltével a férfi megszakította a kontaktust, és Perselushoz fordult.  
  
\- Visszavonom, amit korábban mondtam, Perselus – szólt. - A fiú semmit nem vár tőled.  
  
A bájitalmester mélyen meghajolt.  
  
\- Lucius, tökéletesen hajtottad végre a küldetésed. Nagyon elégedett vagyok a szolgálatoddal… Választási módszered különösen bölcsnek bizonyult. Mára hagyd őt bezárva, és ne zavarjátok. Majd én gondoskodom róla, hogy ellenállása végleg megtörjön. Ma este, alkonyatkor minden álljon készen a… hogy is nevezted, Lucius? Áh, a grandiózus végjátékra. Igen, határozottan grandiózus lesz. Figyelmeztess mindenkit, hogy a ceremónia ma este veszi kezdetét. Szükségünk lesz egy különlegesen megválasztott helyre, nemde? Egy ötlet, Perselus?  
  
Perselus úgy érezte, szíve erősebben ver mellkasában.  
  
\- A Tiltott Rengeteg ideális lenne, uram. Egyenesen Dumbledore és mindazok szeme előtt, akik az ügy mellett álltak.  
  
A bájitalmester látta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szeme felragyog.  
  
\- Érdekes elképzelés, de jobban szeretnék valami még szimbolikusabbat… Godric’s Hollow. A Godric’s Hollow-i temető tökéletes lesz. Alkonyatkor. Lucius, értesíts mindenkit, hogy ott gyülekezzen! Te hozod nekem a fiút! Ma este minden megváltozik!  
  
Malfoy –elégedettségtől sugárzó ábrázattal – meghajolt.  
  
\- Uram, szeretnéd, hogy előkészítsem Pottert?  
  
\- Nem lesz szükséges, Lucius. Hagyd őt abban a pincében. Személyesen, a magam módján fogok neki társaságról gondoskodni. Egyszerűen csak bizonyosodj meg róla, hogy senki nem jár a Kúria közelében.  
  
Malfoy egy utolsó, tiszteletteljes meghajlással eltűnt a zölden felvillanó lángokban.  
  
\- Ne légy csalódott, Perselus – mondta Voldemort mézes-mázosan. – Lesz még esélyed ma este, hogy te is eljátszadozz a fiúval.  
  
Perselus néhány semmitmondó szót mormolt, mielőtt újra munkához látott.  
  
Megkapta a lehetőséget, bár sok remény nem maradt… Godric’s Hollow? Ez tényleg a legutolsó hely volt, amire számított.  
  
Mit tehet Dumbledore és a Rend ezen a ponton? Arra számítanak, hogy élve visszaviszi a fiút? Tényleg valóban el kell beszélgetnie Dumbledore-ral a Rend hatékonyságáról és arról, mit tekint elsődleges feladatának. Mert bár úgy tűnt, Voldemort meggyőződött a hűségéről és arról a kis reményről, amit Potter állítólag beléhelyezett, ettől még Perselus nem kapta meg a remélt az esélyt, hogy elmenjen és ellenőrizze, milyen állapotban van a fiú.  
  
Nem, a Sötét Nagyúr nem féltette az életét A Fiútól, Aki Mellesleg Úgy Is Meg Fog Halni. A kapocs - ami Voldemort elméjét a fiúéhoz kötötte - elég volt Perselus számára, hogy tudja, a fiú ereje végét járja, de legalább meg fogja érni az estét. Nem, szükségtelen volt erősítő főzetet beadni neki, hogy azzal biztosítsa, eszméleténél lesz a szertartás alatt.  
  
Amire Voldemortnak szüksége volt, az a Mágialopó Esszencia.  
  
Perselus jéggé dermedt a gondolatra. Igen, ismerte ezt a készítményt; már készített olyat. A Sötét Nagyúr jól tudta ezt, mivel mindig tartatott nála - Pitonnál - egy fiolányi bájitalt. De friss, hatékony főzetre volt szüksége, különösképpen a mai estére elkészítve, a legnagyobb ellensége számára.  
  
Nem elégszik meg azzal a boldogsággal, hogy megöli a fiút, de hasznot is akar húzni belőle: vissza akarja venni a hatalmat és az erőt, amit a fiú - édesanyja áldozatának köszönhetően - tizenöt évvel ezelőtt ellopott tőle.  
  
Igen, ma este minden megváltozik.  
  
És Perselus érezte, hogy a végzet súlya lenyomja. Hasztalan volt az állítani, hogy nincs nála a bájital; egyébként is itt vannak a tartalék alapanyagok. Szintén lehetetlen annak legyengítése; csakis helyes módon tudja elkészíteni, vagy lebukik, mivel a főzetre jellemző tintakék szín kizárja a hamisítás lehetőségét.  
  
A lehető legjobb képessége szerint elrejtette zavarát, és belevetette magát a bájitalfőzésbe. Majd egy újabba… amit bármi áron, de tökéletesen kell elkészítenie.  
  
Abba, amit le kell nyeletnie a fiúval, amikor elérkezik a pillanat, mielőtt aktiválja a zsupszkulcsot. Néhány csepp is elég, hogy Harry felvegye animágus alakját, és azután már csak kiutat kell találni a szökésre, és elmenekülni Voldemort és a Halálfalók elől, ki a védőbűbájok szorításából. Gyerekjáték.   
  
Perselus gyors gondolatmenetként megpróbált elképzelni egy lehetséges forgatókönyvet… és végül is, igen, a Mágialopó Esszencia valószínűleg még hasznosnak is bizonyulhat. Ahhoz, hogy aktiválódjon, és az erő átszálljon, folynia kell az ellenség vérének, és ennek vagy a tolvaj keze, vagy egyik hű alattvalója által kell bekövetkeznie.  
  
Ő kell, hogy az legyen. Övé kell, hogy legyen ez a megtiszteltetés, a hűsége nevében neki kellene megközelítenie Harryt, és akkor diszkréten megitatja vele a másik bájitalt.  
  
Majd a szökés érdekében zavart kelt…  
  
Felsóhajtott. Hol legyen a szökés, milyen távolságban, ahol már elég gyengék a védőfalak, mennyi idejük lesz rá? Mekkora esélyt kapnak?  
  
Sikerülnie kell. Sikerülnie, még ha ez lesz az utolsó dolog is, amit megtesz…  
  
Homlokát összeráncolva hajolt újra az üst fölé, a ragacsos pára végigfolyt az arcán. Felsóhajtott. Egy dolog elkerülhetetlen: akár meghal, akár hősként tér vissza aznap éjjel a Roxfortba, zsíros hajjal fogja megtenni!  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
A börtön ajtaja egy örökkévalóságnak beillő ideig nem nyílt ki újra, és ez jó volt.  
  
Ha választhatott volna, nem akart senkit látni a játszma végéig. Az emberek nem voltak jók neki… ő sem volt jó nekik. Az emberek megbántották.   
  
És mégsem érezte egyedül magát ebben a cellában… tudta, túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy még egy ember elférjen benne. De hallotta azt a hangot… azokat a zajokat… azt a nevetést…  
  
Jobb szeretett volna a benyomásokra összpontosítani: leginkább a szomjúságra, amit érzett, a fájdalomra a karjában és a bokájában… ó, nos, igazából mindenhol.  
  
De a hang egyre kitartóbbá vált, szavakat súgott, amiket megértett, anélkül, hogy igazából felfogta volna azokat. A hang párszaszóval sziszegett, akárcsak ő…  
  
\- Harry, mondd, megbántad? Felfogtad végre?  
  
Harry megmerevedett. Nem volt hozzá ereje, hogy megszólaljon, de nem is volt rá szükség: végül is a hang a fejében szólt.  
  
\- Megérteni? Mit? – kérdezett vissza.  
  
\- Hogy nem tudsz legyőzni. Hogy sosem volt meg hozzá az erőd, hogy megtedd!  
  
\- Lehetséges – válaszolta egy pillanattal később. – De megpróbáltam.  
  
\- És mi jó származott abból, hogy a hőst játszottad? Mindent elvesztettél. A családod, a barátaid… Egyedül vagy, és senki nem hisz benned többé.  
  
\- Sosem kértem, hogy higgyenek bennem. És csak azt akartam, hogy legyen minden… normális.  
  
\- És az normális, hogy most itt vagy egyedül, sebesülten, egy börtön mélyén anélkül, hogy bárki is a megmentésedre érkezne? Normális, hogy felkészültél rá, hogy meghalj értük, azokért, akik semmit nem tettek érted? – mormolta a hang.  
  
 _Nem igazán_  – gondolta Harry. De már túlságosan fáradt volt, hogy tisztán gondolkozzon.  
  
\- Igen, valószínűleg így tisztességes – mondta végül.  
  
\- Tévedsz, Harry. A dolgok másképp is alakulhattak volna… ha hallgatsz rám és, ha eljöttél volna hozzám.  
  
\- Eljönni hozzád? Miért? Muglikat gyilkolni és kínozni, és uralkodni a varázslók fölött? – Elméjében csaknem megtalálta az erőt, hogy felnevessen erre. Csatlakozni Voldemorthoz… az elképzelés valahogy meglehetősen groteszknek és mókásnak hatott.  
  
\- Egyek vagyunk és ugyanolyanok, Harry, és mindketten ugyanazt akarjuk: hogy a világ végül igazságos és rendezett legyen  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ugyanolyan elképzeléseink vannak igazságról és rendezettségről – mondta Harry kábultságán keresztül.  
  
\- Talán túl sokat hallgattad a vén bolond Dumbledore történeteit – vágott vissza a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Ám Harry már nem akart tovább részt venni ebben a játékban. Végtelenül fáradt volt, annyira fáradt…  
  
\- Nem számít. Hagyj magamra! Vagy ölj meg, ahogy akarod – sóhajtotta.  
  
\- Igen, meg foglak ölni… hacsak nem akarod másképp. A te választásod, Harry.  
  
\- Pontosan milyen választás? Követni téged és olyanná válni, mint te? Ez nem igazán nekem való – mordult fel a fiú. Csak annyit akart, hogy hagyják békében… egy csipetnyi békében, mielőtt meghal. Hát tényleg túl nagy kérés ez?   
  
\- A dolgok nem mindig feketék és fehérek, ahogy azt Dumbledore állítja. Még mindig van választásod, Harry. Hódolj be nekem, légy az én szövetségesem, és többé nem leszel egyedül. Hogy is lehetnél az a minket összekötő kapoccsal? Még minden megváltozhat. Csak te dönthetsz – fejezte be Voldemort nyugodt, egyenletes hangon.  
  
Soha többé egyedül. De hát most sem érezte, hogy egyedül lenne. Volt ott valaki, valahol… és az nem Voldemort volt.  
  
Voldemort tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy Harry fontolóra veszi az javaslatát? Ez teljesen nevetséges… azok után, amit vele tett, kezdve azzal, hogy megölte a szüleit?  
  
A Weasley ikrek valószínűleg máris készen álltak volna félmilliónyi szarkasztikus visszavágással, de Harrynek már nem volt ereje hozzá. A legegyszerűbb utat választotta.  
  
\- Menj a pokolba!  
  
\- Úgy, Harry! Tehát meghoztad a döntésed.  
  
A másik jelenlét egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, eltűnik, és Harry megkönnyebbülést érzett. Majd jeges hideg söpört rajta keresztül, és amikor megpróbált összegömbölyödni, hogy egy kicsit felmelegítse magát, úgy érezte, sebhelye hirtelen kétfelé szakadva felnyílik a homlokán és robbanásszerű fájdalmat okoz az egész fejében.  
  
Anélkül, hogy tudná, hogyan, Harry megtalálta magában az erőt, hogy felsikoltson, és kezét a sebhelyére szorította, hátha ezzel a hiábavaló mozdulattal csökkentheti a fájdalmat.  
  
\- Add fel! Szólíts az Uradnak, és megszabadítalak a szenvedéstől!  
  
\- Nem.  
  
\- Nem vagy hős. Senki nem lát annak. Add fel végre!  
  
\- Soha! – nyöszörögte a fiú elméjén keresztül.  
  
\- A soha egy olyan szó, ami meghosszabbítja a hátralevő néhány órádat. Az szinte egy örökkévalósággá is válhat.  
  
Harry várta, hogy a világ üressé váljon, hogy ismét rátaláljon az öntudatlanság.  
  
Ám az a pillanat sosem jött el. Igen, a fény távozott… de már a sötétség sem akart tőle többé semmit.  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Perselus a kezében tartott két üvegcsét tanulmányozta, és úgy gondolta, hogy hivatása ritkán tükrözte vissza ennyire találóan az életét.  
  
Kezében tartotta az eszközt, ami megmentheti és elveszejtheti a varázsvilág hősét, az egyetlent, akinek megvan az ereje, hogy legyőzze a Sötét Nagyurat, ha hinni lehet a kétes értékű próféciának.  
  
Az egyik fiola, hogy elpusztítsa, egy másik hogy megmentse. És neki mind a kettőt használnia kell majd. A Halálfaló, hol pedig tanár és kém… létének kettőssége talán végre véget ér ezzel a két bájitallal.  
  
Azt a választást, hogy megölje vagy megmentse-e Harry Pottert, már évekkel ezelőtt meghozta, és most ismét esküt tett hűtlenségére… meggyőződéssel.  
  
Mivel helyre  _kellett_  hoznia a hibáit. Mert tartozott ezzel Lilynek. Miután ez volt az egyetlen megoldás… és mivel képes volt rá, hogy megtegye.  
  
A nap már lefelé járt az égbolton, és a bájitalmester tudta, hogy közeledik az óra. Mielőtt teljesen besötétedik, sorsuk valószínűleg eldől.  
  
De az aggodalom nem félemlítette meg; lelkesen várta, hogy továbblépjen, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy túl legyen rajta. Nem érezte, hogy képes még egy napig elviselni mestere társaságát, ahogy a férfi a karosszékében hátradőlve, csillogó, vörös szemmel, párszanyelven duruzsol és nevetgél magában.  
  
Kínozza Harryt.  
  
Minél több idő telt el, Perselus egyre többet tűnődött azon, marad-e voltaképpen valami megmenteni való aznap éjjel. Lucius kezelése után – amit Voldemort különlegesen hatásosnak minősített – a Sötét Nagyúr az egész napot azzal töltötte, hogy szétrombolja a fiú elméjét.  
  
Vajon képes lesz-e a fiú felfogni, mi történt, ha sikerül vele ma este megszöknie? Semmi nem volt biztos… és akárhogy is, Piton nem számíthatott rá, hogy a fiú segíteni tud.  
  
A tintaszínű bájitalt az asztalra helyezte, a második fiolát pedig gondosan elrejtette inge ujjának bélésében, Dumbledore zsupszkulcsa mellett. A Sötét Nagyúr alig szentelt figyelmet munkájára, és így nem kellett magyarázatot adnia a második főzet elkészítésének okáról. Nem mintha gondot okozott volna… sokkal jobban szerette volna a varázsló figyelmét legalább egy percre elvonni a fiútól.  
  
Perselus csak akkor riadt fel, amikor meghallotta, hogy mestere váratlanul feláll és felé lépdel.  
  
\- Készen van, Perselus? – kérdezte könnyedén, miközben megvizsgálta az asztalon levő bájitalt.  
  
\- Igen, nagyuram. Minden tökéletes a ma estére.  
  
\- Ebben nem kételkedem. Természetesen Lucius magával hoz néhány külön üvegcsét arra az esetre, ha probléma akadna ezzel a készítménnyel – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr és lopott pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre.  
  
\- Nem lesz, nagyuram. De természetesen legjobb óvatosnak lenni.  
  
Voldemort átható pillantással figyelte, majd végül varázsló talárjába rejtette a palacknyi főzetet.  
  
\- Lassan itt az idő. Fogd, amire szükséged van!  
  
Piton gyorsan felkapta bőrből készült tarisznyáját. Az olyannyira ismerős mozdulat hirtelen túl bizarrnak tűnt számára; talán ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy ezt teszi… ez a zsák valószínűleg vele együtt fog elesni, ha… elbukik ma este.  
  
Egy pillanattal később megérezte a hoppanálás ismerős érzését, ahogy Voldemort magához húzta, és a következő minutumban már a Godric’s Hollow-i temetőben álltak.  
  
A hely furcsamód nyugodt volt, bár nem lehetett túl békésnek nevezni. Hogy lehet ez? Valahogy az volt a benyomása, hogy a falu – ami alig néhány lépésnyire volt a temetőtől – kihaltan áll. Vajon csak mára?  
  
Látta, hogy Voldemort lassan, csaknem áhítatosan közeledik az egyik sírkőhöz. Egyáltalán nem okozott számára nehézséget, hogy kitalálja, melyikhez: Potterék sírja, ahol Lily nyugodott… Egy heves gyűlölethullám söpört át rajta, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr elmosolyodott, és felolvasta a sírkőre vésett neveket.  
  
Igen, valakinek ma meg kell halnia… de ha rajta múlik, az nem Harry lesz!  
  
Voldemort máris sarkon fordult, megállt az ösvény közepén, és elkezdte hívni Halálfalóit, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá. Alig néhány percbe telt csak, hogy feltűnjön az a huszonegynéhány varázsló, akik a Sötét Nagyúr Belső körét alkották.  
  
Mindnyájan gyorsan elhelyezkedtek a körben, a szerint a minta szerint, amit már mindannyian fejből tudtak.  
  
Piton szó nélkül megállt Voldemort jobbján, egy helyet kihagyva közöttük egy másik Halálfaló számára… A hely Voldemort leghűségesebb jobbkezére, a legrettegettebbek egyikére, Bellatrix Lestrange-re várt, aki Luciusszal együtt várta a pillanatot, hogy hoppanáljon.  
  
A kör másik oldalán Piton könnyedén felismerte az animágust, aki már igazolta magát, mikor a szükség úgy hozta: Féregfarkot, aki minden pompájában ott hajlongott és rázkódott a gyönyörtől, és ezüst karja ragyogott a lemenő nap fényében.  
  
 _Vajon mit gondolhat itt, alig néhány lépés távolságban azok sírjától, akiket elárult?_ – tűnődött Perselus.  
  
De Pettigrew nem olyannak látszott, mint akit emészt a bűntudat. Apró patkányszemei türelmetlenül ingáztak mestere és a sírbolt között, ami a kör közepét alkotta.  
  
Amikor mindenki megtalálta a saját helyét, és ismételten semmi nem mozdult a temetőben, a Sötét Nagyúr végül felemelte hangját.  
  
\- Itt, ahol ismét összegyűltünk, a Halálfalók… azok között is ügyünkhöz a leghűségesebbek, ma este végül szemtanúi lesznek annak megkoronázásának. Itt, ebben a temetőben, amely James Potter és Lily Potter holttestét rejti, itt fog véget érni ez a kaland, ami tizenöt éve tart, és kétségbe vonta az uralmamat. Ma este véget vetek annak az életének, aki ennek az okozója volt… Harry Potterének!  
  
A kör tagjaiból hitetlenkedő és lelkes moraj szállt fel, és Voldemort elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Ezen a helyen, ahol Lily Potter áldozata csaknem megsemmisített, itt fogom visszavenni azt, ami jog szerint engem illet, és végezni fogok azzal a tévedéssel, aki a Fiú, Aki Túlélte nevet viseli. És ti, hű Halálfalóim, jutalmat kaptok – mondta Voldemort halk, magabiztos hangon.  
  
Az összegyűltek ismét moraj tört ki között.  
  
\- Ma – fejezte be a Sötét Nagyúr – visszaveszem a hatalmamat. És ti látni fogjátok az erejét.  
  
Felemelt kézzel elcsendesítette a suttogást a körben, és ujjával Potterék sírhantjára mutatott.  
  
\- Lucius, Bellatrix. Hogy van a vendégünk?  
  
Ezekre a szavakra Bellatrixból a színtiszta, örömteli kacaj tört fel. Közelebb lépett, ragyogó szeme a mesterén csüggött, és arcán széles mosoly ült.  
  
\- Nagyuram, egy szót sem tudtunk kiszedni belőle. De életben van, és készen áll, hogy fogadjon téged!  
  
Voldemort enyhe főbiccentéssel a nőre mosolygott.  
  
Bellatrix büszkeségtől és rosszindulattól sugárzó tekintettel foglalta el helyét ura jobbján, és Perselusra még egy pillantást sem vetett.  
  
A kör közepén Malfoy erősen tartotta a fiút, de nem azért, nehogy megszökjön – állapította meg Perselus –, hanem hogy megtartsa az eleséstől.  
  
\- Követted a parancsaimat? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
\- Teljességgel, nagyuram. Senki nem nyitotta ki celláját múlt éjjel óta. Ugyanakkor…  
  
Megragadta a fiút a hajánál és erőnek erejével felrántotta a fejét, így kényszerítve őt, hogy felfedje arcát a nézőknek.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, remek társaságban volt része – fejezte be Malfoy.  
  
Az összegyűltek ismét felmorajlottak, ám ezúttal a döbbenettől. Perselus visszafogta magát, nehogy egy lépéssel is megközelítse a fiút. Nem tudta, mi borzasztotta el leginkább…  
  
Úgy tűnt, a fiút rossz bánásmódnál jóval nagyobb sokkhatás érte. Végtagjai néhány helyen bizarr szögben álltak kifelé, látszott, hogy nincs több ereje, hogy megálljon a lábán, légzése gyenge és szabálytalan volt.  
  
Ám az arca volt a legfeltűnőbb.  
  
Szemüvege nélkül szemei nagyobbnak tűntek… vagy csak az arca miatt látszottak annak? Mivel tekintete üres volt, kétségbeejtően tompa, a remény nem is pislákolt benne, ahogy a kihívás, vagy a megvetés és gyűlölet, vagy akármi más sem, amit bárki is várhatott volna benne.  
  
Hány alkalommal csikorgatta a fogát Perselus, amikor látta azt szemtelen, gúnyos, pokoli ragyogást a szemében? Bármit megadott volna, hogy most újra lássa.  
  
A fiú látszólag felismerte a körülötte levő árnyékokat, de nem adta jelét annak, mit is lát, hatalmas zöld szemei az ürességet bámulták. Két szeme között - egyenesen a homlokán díszítő sebhelyből - vérpatak csordogált.  
  
Perselus megborzongott. Vajon mióta vérzett a sebhelye?  
  
Valószínűleg azóta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szívós és fondorlatos módon – ami annyira jól jellemezte őt – meggyengítette elméjét – gondolta.  
  
Újból felmerült a kérdés: Maradt-e valami megmenteni való? Nem volt máris túl késő?  
  
Érezte, hogy reménye meginog. Sosem érzett korábban olyan szánalmat, mint most, szembenézve az elveszettséggel és a beletörődő arckifejezéssel… mi maradt a varázsvilág megmentőjéből?  
  
Nem számított. Végére fog járni, akármi is történt.  
  
Voldemort halk, érdes nevetése az oldalán csaknem ugrásra késztette. Egyetlen pillantással felmérte, hogy a körben tartózkodó Halálfalók közül nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki elmerült a szülei sírkövén térdeplő Harry Potter látványában.  
  
\- Harry, felismered ezt a helyet? Jártál itt valaha is? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr gúnyosan.  
  
Ám a fiú látszólag nem is hallotta őt.  
  
\- Nem? Otthon vagy, fiam. Hát nem volt nagylelkűség tőlem, hogy hazahoztam ezt a kis elveszett fiút? Hazavihettelek volna, hogy meglátogasd az otthonod, de tartok tőle, az mára csak egy kőhalmaz. De akárhogy is legyen, most otthon vagy itt, ahol állsz. A családoddal. A drága szüleid alig pár centiméterre vannak tőled, Harry, pontosan a lábaid alatt.  
  
Ismét nem volt semmilyen reakció; fiú üres szeme meg sem villant.  
  
\- Ma este - folytatta Voldemort – visszaadlak nekik. Odakerülsz, ahol már régóta lenned kéne, és ezennel helyére kerülnek a dolgok. Nem lesz többé szükség a mágiádra… vagyis jobban mondva az enyémre. Ezennel tehát újból visszaveszem… Féregfark?  
  
Pettigrew előrelépett, meghajolt és odasietett, hogy átadjon egy ezüst kést a mesterének.  
  
\- Ez ugyanaz a kés, ami néhány évvel ezelőtt egy másik temetőben lehetővé tette számomra Lily Potter áldozatának megsemmisítését. Ma nem lesz küzdelem, nem érkezik segítség sem egy másik világból, sem más kétes helyről. Az a korszak egyértelműen véget ért.  
  
A nap szinte már a horizont alján járt. Voldemort a fény felé emelte a kést, hagyta, hadd játsszon a napfény a pengéjén.  
  
Egy kis felhajtás – gondolta Perselus –, bár kevesebb, mint amire számított. Nyilvánvaló, az az állapot, amiben a fiú leledzett az összes megjegyzést haszontalanná tette… és a fiú megalázására vagy a leigázására tett bármiféle kísérletet úgyszintén.  
  
Voldemort előhúzta a tintakék színű folyadékot tartalmazó fiolát a talárjából, és lassú léptekkel megközelítette a fiút, akit Malfoy még mindig szilárdan tartott. Egyáltalán nem okozott gondot neki az, hogy lekényszerítse a bájitalt a fiú torkán és egy gyors mozdulattal véres csíkot húzva a fiú homlokán, megvágta a sebhelyet, amit tizenöt évvel korábban otthagyott. Hamarosan halványszürke köd kezdett szivárogni a sebből, ami aztán Voldemort körül körzött. Mosolyogva mélyet lélegzett, és belélegezte a fiút elhagyó erőt és mágiahullámot.  
  
Majd a fiú még mindig fásult szeme közé tartotta az üvegcsét, és összegyűjtött pár csepp még mindig szivárgó vért, amit hozzáadott a főzet megmaradt részéhez.  
  
A folyadék azonnal mályvaszínűvé vált, és vadul bugyogott az üvegben.  
  
Voldemort elégedetten elzárta, majd visszatért helyére Bellatrix és Féregfark közé, akik egyhelyben, megmerevedve ott álltak.  
  
Mosolyogva szólította meg újra a Halálfalókat.  
  
\- Ahogy ti is szemtanúi lesztek, a Harry Potternek okozott minden egyes sérülés segítségemre lesz, hogy megszerezzem a mágiáját. Ami azt illeti, aki a vérét ontja, az birtokolni fogja a fiú életét, vagy azt, ami maradt belőle. Ti, akik eddig engem szolgáltatok, tiétek a részvétel kiváltsága, és ezzel a tettel megerősítitek kapcsolatotokat mesteretekkel. Sorban mindenki használni fogja a kést, míg vége nem lesz. Amíg nem lesz mit elvenni többé…  
  
Egy ünnepélyes mozdulattal a haldokló nap sugarai felé emelte a bájital maradékát.  
  
\- És azután miénk lesz a világ! – zárta le beszédét.  
  
Még egy kis felhajtás – gondolta Piton. Egy kicsit fellengzős, de bizonyos értelemben… ó, nos, nem lelkesedett, hogy hibát keressen az állítás helyességében.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr a késsel játszadozott, majd megmarkolta a pengéjénél fogva, és Perselus szíve megugrott. Bellatrix! Bellatrix-szal kell kezdenie! Így ő lesz a második a forduló során, és még mindig lesz esélye, hogy élve kivigye innen Pottert!  
  
Úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig tart a várakozás, de amikor Voldemort végül előretartotta az ezüst tőrt, azt a balján álló Féregfark felé tette, és átadta neki a kést.  
  
Amikor a kissé patkányszerű férfi kuncogva igyekezett a fiú felé, Perselus úgy érezte, a benne élő remény messzire suhan.  
  
Huszonhárom további sebesülés: ennyit kell Potternek túlélnie, mielőtt Perselusnak esélye lesz a közelébe kerülni.  
  
Még egy kis ködfátyol szökött ki a vágásból, amit Féregfark ejtett a fiú vállán, és elszállt a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Majd Féregfark megfordult – nyilvánvalóan megkönnyebbülten – és átnyújtotta a kést Nottnak. Aki néhány másodperccel később továbbadta a szomszédjának.  
  
Piton furcsamód úgy vette észre, mindenki látszólag eltökélte, hogy csak jelentéktelen sebet ejt a fiún, mivel csak néhány csepp vér folyt a felületes vágásokból. Harry arckifejezése őket is így megrázta?  
  
Mégis, amikor a forduló úgy alakult, hogy egy hely kimaradt, Perselus úgy hitte, az ügy elveszett.   
Voldemort észrevette egy Halálfaló nem jelent meg, akinek ott kellett volna lennie, és közönyösen Bellatrixhoz fordult.  
  
\- Nos, a hiányzás nem mindenki számára káros. Bella, különösképpen kiérdemelted a dupla adagot.  
  
És egy vészjósló mosollyal átnyújtotta a tőrt a nőnek.  
  
Látva Bellatrix arcán a színtiszta imádatot, Perselus tudta, hogy a boszorkány meg fogja mutatni, hogy kiérdemelte ezt a megtiszteltetést. A nő fürge léptekkel megindult Potter felé, rátette egyik kezét homlokára és tétovázás nélkül egy hosszú vágást hagyott a fiú torkán, ami alaposan vérezni kezdett.  
  
A nő ragyogó szemekkel fordult a Sötét Nagyúr felé és jóváhagyását kereste. Egy hüllőszerű mosolyt és egy bólintást kapott jutalmul, ami látszólag még nagyobb energiát adott a nőnek, mint amit áldozatától épp most lopott el.  
  
A tőr elkerülhetetlenül ismét útra kelt, de mesterük látszólagos helyeslése ellenére, egyetlen más Halálfaló sem igyekezett utánozni Bellatrixot.  
  
Végül a tör elért Malfoy üresen maradt helyére, pontosan Perselus jobbján. A következő Halálfaló szó nélkül elvitte neki a kést, és Malfoy kegyetlen, szadista mosolyt öltött.  
  
Eleresztette Potter csuklóit, szembefordult vele és anélkül, hogy markából kieresztette volna a fiú haját, a kést a szája sarkához nyomta és groteszk félmosolyt húzott vele annak arcán.  
  
Mestermunkájával elégedetten végül elengedte, és Harry feje erőtlenül lehullott, csak a földön levő keze tartotta vissza, hogy teljesen összerogyjon.  
  
Malfoy kétségkívül boldogan fordított hátat a fiúnak és visszament helyére a körben és egy cinkos mosollyal átadta a tőrt Perselusnak.  
  
Perselus viszonozta a mosolyt, szeme felragyogott és megragadta a kést.  
  
Malfoy egy szadista állat, de épp az imént ajánlott fel neki egy nem remélt lehetőséget. Arra számított, hogy befejezi az ő mesterművét; és Perselus pontosan ezt akarta tenni… és miközben ezt teszi, lecsúsztatja a bájitalt a fiú torkán.  
  
Két nap óta először a szerencse – jól lehet csekély mértékben – a pártjukra szegődött.  
  
Úgy tűnt, mérföldek választják el a fiútól. Kényelmes tempóban leguggolt előtte, megragadta az állát és felemelte a fejét. Amikor tekintetük összetalálkozott, valami azt sugallta Perselusnak, hogy Harry öntudata valahol mélyen felébredt… mint a felismerés apró villanása, egy másodpercig tartó remény végtelenül apró fellobbanása…  
  
Felemelte a kést és megfordult, hogy a fiú arcához nyomja. Majd a sokszor begyakorolt képessége révén gyorsan kidugaszolta az ingujja béléséből kihalászott apró fiolát, és a többiek szeme elől elrejtve, leöntötte annak tartalmát a fiú félig nyitott száján át.   
  
A kocka el volt vetve.  
  
Abban a pillanatban a kör közepén fekvő fiú eltűnt, és helyét egy fekete macskának adta át, aki a fűbe rogyott.  
  
Perselus meglepett hangokat és néhány kiáltást hallott maga körül, de nem vesztegette azzal az idejét, hogy megforduljon és megnézze a Sötét Nagyúr reakcióját: becsukta a szemét egy gyors imát mondott akárkihez, aki hallhatja őt, és szorosan magához ölelve a macskát kinyitotta a második üvegcsét, hogy aktiválja a zsupszkulcsot.  
  
Majd vártak.  
  
És vártak.  
  
Egy dühös kiáltás arra kényszerítette, hogy kinyissa a szemét és ellenőrizze az elkerülhetetlent: a zsupszkulcs nem működött. A védelem, amit Voldemort emelt, túl erős volt, és a zsupszkulcs túlságosan régi…  
  
Elvesztek.  
  
Perselus Piton talán illúziók nélküli ember volt, és kétség kívül nem számított semmi többre az élettől. De nem az a varázsló volt, aki feladja, amikor szembekerül egy kétségbeejtő helyzettel.  
  
Legjobb tudása szerint védelmezve a macskát, meglóbálta pálcáját és lehajolt, hogy elkerülje a minden bizonnyal hamarosan bekövetkező támadásokat, és előretört, eldöntve, hogy legalább megtöri a kört.  
  
Alig tett meg néhány lépést, amikor a sziszegő hang arra késztette, hogy felnézzen, és nem meglepő módon észrevette, hogy Voldemort haragtól égő vörös szemmel, ráirányítja a pálcáját.  
  
A nap utolsó fénysugara is kihunyt a temetőben, amikor meghallotta, hogy a varázsló kimondja a gyilkos átkot.   
  
Nem – gondolta Piton –, bár ez a történet véget ért, határozottan nem jó nap volt a halálra…  
  
De az  _Avadához_  sosem kapcsolódott a  _Kedavra_ , és teljesen váratlanul az idő lelassulni látszott, szinte addig a pontig, hogy megállt. Ott, ahol a napfény legutolsó fénysugara egy kicsiny házra vetült, valami felvillant, és ez megfogta a tekintetét. Valaki egy jelet küldött neki… Hogy lehetséges, hogy ezt ekkora távolságból meglátja?  
  
De akkor is látta. Vagyis inkább látta őt. Lilyt. Odaát, egy ház romjainál Lily intett neki újra, hogy menjen oda, és igyekezzen.  
  
A felfedezés azonnal arcul csapta Perselust: ha valahol a közelben létezik alkalmas hely, ami a Voldemort falainak határa lehet, akkor az Potterék háza, amelyben életüket adták, hogy megmentsék a fiukat.  
Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy eljut Lilyhez. Mindössze ennyit…  
  
És az idő hirtelen gyorsulni kezdett, majd sietősen megindult.  
  
Egyetlen Voldemortra vetett pillantás elárulta neki, miért nem érte el őt soha a kimondott átok: a mostanra szétszóródott kör közepén egy hatalmas – szellemszerű fekete kutya állt, és ínyét felhúzva vicsorgott a Sötét Nagyúrra, miközben egy ugyanúgy megfoghatatlan halmazállapotú szarvas a Halálfalók között okozott pusztítást.  
  
Anélkül, hogy az időt vesztegette volna, egy ideiglenes Protegót szórt ki, mielőtt továbbindult, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett oda, ahol feltűntek a ház romjai.  
  
Varázslatok sugarai repkedtek körülötte, és a Halálfalók és mesterük számára nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél, hogy újból összeszedjék magukat.  
  
\- Az áruló! Öljétek meg az árulót! Hozzátok elém a fiút!  
  
A Halálfalóknak nem volt szükségük további bátorításra, felülkerekedtek félelmeiken, és utánuk eredtek, szorosan a sarkukban voltak és pajzsbűbája ellenére Piton érezte, hogy lüktető fájdalom árad szét a vállában.  
  
Fogát összeszorítva összegörnyedt, és kis helyet szorítva véletlenszerűen kiszórt néhány varázslatot. Egy éles nevetés tájékoztatta őt a támadó kilétéről: Bellatrix Lestrange ismét módot talált hűsége bizonyítására.  
  
De a Tekergők látszólag eldöntötték, leróják adósságukat korábbi áldozatuknak és megmentik védencük életét. Megduplázták erőfeszítéseiket és sikerült értékes pillanatokat szerezniük a szökevényeknek, miközben zavart keltettek a halálfalók sorai között.  
  
A házikó mérföldekkel távolabbinak tűnt; érezte, hogy a macska szíve – amit a karjaiban tartott - gyengén ver.  
  
A ház. Most már látta. Perselus lélekszakadva, a tőle telhető legsebesebb iramban szaladt - anélkül, hogy maga mögé nézett volna – az előtte levő romok felé, aminek határán túl talán már reménykedhet, hogy kijut ebből a rémálomból.  
  
Szemei elhomályosultak a sebéből folyó vérveszteség miatt, de meg sem érezte; ismét reménykedni kezdett. Nem hibázhat, most nem, már csak néhány lépés…  
  
-  _Animagus revelio!_  
  
A varázsige, amit a hátára szórtak, nem mulasztotta el megtalálni a helyes áldozatot.  
  
Mielőtt ideje lett volna reagálni, Harry visszanyerte emberi alakját és a földre rogyott, amikor Perselus képtelen volt felemelni őt alig néhány méternyire a küszöbtől, ami egykor a fiú otthonaként szolgált.  
  
Pitont továbbvitte a lendülete és átbotlott a fiú ernyedt testén, elkerült egy varázslatot, ami így csak súrolta a karját. Miközben igyekezett visszanyerni az egyensúlyát, nekiesett a kőajtónak.  **A fal. A ház.**  Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, pont átjutott a küszöbön.  
  
 _\- Rennervate! Imperio_!  
  
Visszanézett arra a helyre, ahonnan érkezett, meglátta, hogy a fiú akarata ellenére feláll és megindul a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Piton fogai között szitkozódva emelte fel a pálcáját, és amikor meglátta korábbi mesterét, felkiáltott.  
  
 _\- Capitulatus!_  
  
Ám csak nevetést kapott válaszul, mikor a varázslat visszapattant a védőpajzsról és csak kevéssel vétette el őt.  
  
Perselus pislogott és teljes erővel beléhasított a felismerés. Amikor belépett a Potter házba, Voldemort védőfalainak hatáskörén kívülre került. És most, hogy árulása kitudódott, már nem is képes visszamenni.  
  
És tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy Potter a legképtelenebb testtartással, a törött bokáján botladozva a Sötét Úr felé tántorog.  
  
Vesztett. Minden elveszett. Lily áldozata, Shadow, Harry. Nem engedhette elmenni, most nem!  
  
\- Harry! – kiáltotta és úgy érezte az elmúlt tizenöt évben felhalmozódott összes nyomorúságát abba a névbe sűríti. – Harry!  
  
Minden várakozása ellenére, az elméjüket összekötő kapoccsal és az Imperiusszal küszködő Potternek sikerült felé fordítani elveszett tekintetét, és arcát most hatalmas kétség színezte.  
  
Tekintetét a fiúéra szegezve Perselus megpróbált szemükön keresztül kommunikálni, elmondani mindent, amit eltitkolt Voldemort elől. Aggodalmát, reményét, sajnálatát, mindent, amit tudatni akart Harryvel, nem számít, mi történt.  
  
Bizonyára volt valami a szemében, ami eljutott Harryhez, mert a fiú tekintete jóval összeszedettebbé vált, mint aki váratlanul felismerte őt. A Sötét Nagyúrtól két lépés távolságra úgy tűnt, mintha Perselus látványa ismét reményt adott volna a fiúnak.  
  
Még így is bukott ügy volt. Elveszettek voltak.  
  
Anélkül, hogy megtörné kapcsolatukat, Perselus ismét felkiáltott, kimondta az egyetlen nevet, ami abban a pillanatban az eszébe jutott.  
  
\- Shadow!  
  
Valahol Harry elméjében mintha megnyomtak volna egy kapcsolót. Fekete szempár… ismerte ezt a tekintetet. Látta abban a vízióban, amiben az a férfi aggódott miatta, aki egy egyszerű pillantással azt mondta neki, hogy ne adja fel… ő volt az. Itt volt neki, hogy ne legyen egyedül.  
  
Az ő Pitonja volt. Meg fogja menteni őt, és visszamennek a házba… haza.  
  
Egy szemvillanással később egy fekete macska zuhant a fűbe, és képtelenül megmaradni a lábán megpróbált kúszni a Fekete Ember felé, aki ott állt, olyan messze…  
  
Mögötte a másik varázsló dühösen felkiáltott és a macska érzékelte a másik fenyegető jelenlétét, ahogy közeledett felé. Még egy kicsit lekushadt, de még így sem hagyta abba a kúszást. Pitonra kell koncentrálnia. Ott biztonságban lesz. Tudta. A Fekete Ember volt az, aki azt mondta.  
  
De anélkül, hogy tudatában lett volna, erejének utolsó cseppje is elszállt belőle és a fűbe rogyott; meg sem hallotta az esését kísérő nevetést.  
  
Végül kéznyújtásnyira a sötét varázslótól felfedezte, hogy a sötétség tényleg magába akarja fogadni…   


oooOOOooo

  
  
Elhitte. Egy pillanatig hitt a csodában. Harry átalakult, pontosan a szeme előtt, mikor Shadow-nak nevezte. Megtörte a köteléket, ami Voldemorthoz kapcsolta, és a megdöbbent Sötét Nagyúr tekintetétől kísérve, megpróbált eljutni hozzá.  
  
Perselus annyira büszke volt rá.  
  
De ahogy fiúnak, úgy a macskának sem volt ereje megtenni az őket elválasztó távolságot, és abban a pillanatban, amikor ismét összerogyott, Perselus Piton megszűnt hinni a csodákban.  
  
Egyszerűen becsukta a szemét, hogy ne lássa, mi fog most történni.  
  
De meglepetésére semmi nem történt Shadow ájulását és reményei elmúlását a követő másodpercekben, így Perselus ismét felnézett, csak hogy rádöbbenjen, mekkorát tévedett a dologgal kapcsolatban.  
  
Csodák márpedig tényleg  _léteztek,_  és ez most az egyszer felé irányult.  
  
A szél, ami néhány perccel korábban még erősen fújt, most elállt, még a fák leveleinek lengedezése is lelassult… túlságosan is lassúvá vált.  
  
Előtte még mindig ott volt Voldemort és Shadow, és a két alak megmerevedett, mintha mugli fényképeken lennének.  
  
Az egyetlen mozgás, ami megtörte ezt a díszletet Lily sápadt sziluettje volt.  
  
A nő lassan elhaladt Voldemort mellett, és még csak rá sem pillantott.  
  
Letérdelt Shadow mellett és egy anya minden gyengédségével és törődésével óvatosan a karjaiba vette a fekete macska ernyedt testét. Egy pillanatra megállt, arcán végtelenül kedves tekintettel ránézett, majd felállt és egykori házuk felé indult.  
  
Tekintete Perselusra szegeződött és anélkül, hogy a környezetének – ami váratlanul mozdulatlanná vált – egy pillantást is szentelt volna, nyugodt léptekkel megindult felé. Miközben karjainak bölcsőjében óvatosan ringatta a macskát, nem kétség, hogy kicsit szomorkásan, de határozottan elmosolyodott.  
  
Amikor néhány lépésnyire megállt tőle, Perselus rádöbbent, azóta tartja vissza lélegzetét, mióta először meglátta feltűnni.  
  
\- Lily…  
  
Ám az örökké huszonegy éves fiatal nő megrázta a fejét és mutatta, maradjon csendben.  
  
Majd mintha egy újszülöttel tenné, előrelépett és kinyújtotta neki a macskát. A férfi gondolkodás nélkül, óvatosan elvette, és kényelmesen elhelyezte a karjában, mint ahogy ezt oly gyakran tette a kúriában. A macska még lélegzett – állapította meg –, és szíve gyengén, de vert.  
  
Ismét felnézett, és Lily tekintetét kereste.  
  
A nő már nyíltan mosolygott és oldalra döntötte fejét, ahogy mindig is tette, amikor boldog volt.  
  
Nem mondta, hogy vigyázzon Harryre, nem kívánt sok szerencsét. Nem volt rá szüksége. Ám a nő ajka finoman megmozdult, és Perselus úgy gondolta, le tudja olvasni, mit mond:  
  
\- Ő már a tied.  
  
Egy lépést hátralépve elhagyta a házat, lába szinte nem is érintette a talajt.  
  
Mögötte egy kutya és egy szarvas várták őt nyugodtan az időben megdermedt Halálfalók csoportjának közepén.  
  
Mielőtt felfoghatta volna, Lily búcsút intett, és homályos körvonala társaiéval együtt eltűnt.  
  
A levelek váratlanul ismét susogni kezdtek.  
  
Perselus felugrott nem vesztegette az időt rá, hogy észbe kapjon. Egy végső pillantást vetett a dühösen vöröslő szempárra, aki a macskát kereste azon a helyen, ahol eltűnt, előhúzta ingujjából a zsupszkulcsot, és ismét kinyitotta.  
  
Abban a pillanatban tudta, épp most tartotta meg ígéretét.  
  
Kijutnak innen. Hazamennek.


End file.
